The Heart of Darkness
by myotherlife
Summary: F.B.I agents Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty rely on psychologist Bella Swan to help them solve their most complicated cases. But when a new case exposes the secret that Bella has kept hidden, can Edward save her before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I admit I am nervous about posting it.**

**The plot of this story has been running around in my head for years, I guess it took these characters to finally inspire me to put it on paper with a twilight spin. **

**There is a slight supernatural quality to Bella, but she is still very much human as are all the other characters. I am a hopeless romantic, so of course this is an Edward and Bella story. There is also a lot of mystery and I like to try to build the suspense, but I am a believer in a HEA. ;)**

**I own nothing that has to do with the wonderful creation that is twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not associated with the franchise and no copyright infringement is intended. I am just thankful for the chance to play with the characters a bit. The original aspects of this story belong to me.**

**Update:**

**I have recently started submitting these chapters to PTB for review. After each is edited I will be replacing chapters here. This will not affect any major content or plot points. Chapters with no beta acknowledgement were reviewed only by me, so the mistakes are mine. :)**

**Thank-you to PTB and betas TDS88 and babykay18 for the words of wisdom and keeping me on track with my commas!**

**Here we go! This chapter is very short, and simply sets the stage. Other chapters will be longer.**

Prologue

_"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." _Edgar Allan Poe

There are moments in life that don't make sense; moments you will never be ready for, that seemingly come out of nowhere. I guess everyone deals with them in their own way: some run, some fight, others cry…but me…maybe it's my mind, the one that has always been just left of center, but when faced with this moment, my vision blurs and life becomes a carnival of lights. Colors twist and turn with a melody of a carousel playing in the background, one that is a bit off tune. Part of me wonders at the weird beauty of it all, while another part is still trying to make sense of the person I see in front of me, the person I watched die, the person I believed was the love of my life. _How can this be?_ I think as the colors finally blur to black.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, hope you enjoy!**

**Thank-you to PTB and betas TDS88 and babykay18 for keeping me on track with my commas! They are awesome! :)**

Chapter 1: Yellow Brick Road

_Months earlier….._

"Bella, you're finally here! What took you so long?" Emmett says rushing towards me, the exasperation clear on his face. It always amazes me how quick he is for such a large man.

Emmett McCarty is about 6'7" and 250 pounds of pure muscle. He and his partner have been my primary associates at the FBI for the past three years. Emmett's size intimidates most people who come into contact with him, which works to our advantage in this field. However, underneath the muscle is a guy with a huge heart and an infectious love of life. It is impossible to avoid being drawn in by his warm and humorous nature. I am lucky to work so closely with him because those qualities help to offset the dark side of humanity we experience during our cases.

Today, the humor in Emmett is gone, his face is worn and pale, while his body is stiff and on edge. It makes me wonder what I am getting myself into by coming in today as a favor to him.

"Well hello to you too," I state sarcastically."_This_ is the welcome I get after being called in on my day off?"

I hope our typical banter will bring back some of his humor as this side of Emmett leaves me feeling ill at ease.

"No time for small talk. Look, we have about two hours before we have to release the suspect unless we get more evidence to support keeping him here. The director is riding my ass on this one and wants this guy to stay locked up, so I really need you to go do that thing you do." He barely takes a breath trying to explain the situation quickly; a sign of his anxiousness.

"Thanks, Em, no pressure there. I 'm not a wind-up toy you know, I don't perform on command." I huff in annoyance; my own anxiety building. Something feels wrong about this whole situation, I just can't put my finger on the reason.

"Come on, you know that's not how I think about you," Emmett responds with remorseful eyes, the tension continuing to roll off him. "But this is an important case and, whether you like it or not, Swan, you are my only hope at finding something to hold him over longer."

"Yeah, yeah, say it with chocolate later," I grumble as we continue to walk down the hallway. When we turn the corner and move toward the steel door, I shift into game-mode, preparing to meet my next target waiting on the other side.

"Hey, Eric, Dr. Swan's here to visit with Felix Grey. Can you buzz us through?" Emmett asks the uniformed cop monitoring the entryway.

The door swings open, and, as we walk down another long corridor, I am again struck by the depressing nature of jails. I have visited hundreds and all of them are the same: dark, cold and depressing. Not that they should be all butterflies and rainbows, but come on, when has a little color hurt anything?

Reaching our destination, I turn to Emmett to see if there is any other information I should know before going in and talking to the suspect.

"So what do I need to know here?"

"I thought you like to go in and make up your own mind. Why are you changing the rules on me?"

"I don't want all the details, Em, but I usually have a little more to go on then a phone call from you ordering me down here ASAP."

"The order was done with love." He grins, softly punching me in the shoulder. Finally a glimpse of the Emmett I know and love. With that small gesture, I feel some of the pressure ease off my chest. Maybe things are not as bad as I first thought. "Okay seriously, we are pretty sure this guy committed some major crimes but we have nothing concrete to go on. He's a suspect in an attempted break-in on a woman's apartment, Heidi Roberts. Her friends reported her missing two weeks ago. I won't get into the specifics, but we don't think this is his first rodeo, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, got it, okay let me see what I can do….so is Cullen around today?"

"Really smooth, Bella. No he is off, but don't worry, I suspect once lover boy hears we were in need of your services, he will probably show his face at any moment."

"Em," I growl "You know it's not like that. I just was curious. He doesn't care one way or the other whether I am here, believe me."

"Ha," Emmett laughs. "You just keep on telling yourself that, Swan!"

Edward Cullen, Emmett's partner and the bane of my existence. Edward is easily the best looking man I have ever met, and the trouble is that he knows it too. The word "player" is not a strong enough descriptor to portray the way Edward deals with his so-called love life. For years, I have watched his flavors of the week go in and out of his life. From my perspective, Edward loves the attention and freedom of having no romantic ties, and appears to have little regard to those who are often harmed in his wake. More times than I can count, I have overheard his frustrated voice telling a poor love-sick girl why she needs to "get over it" because they were through. The man didn't have a clue how he instantly charms those around him into falling hard.

If he was simply a jerk, I could easily chalk him up in the hot but total asshole category and move on. However, I've seen on more than one occasion the other side of Edward, which is fiercely loyal, protective, loving and at times breathtakingly vulnerable. This is the crux of my issue with Edward.

That side of Edward calls to parts of me I have tried to bury, parts that only he seems to have the key to, which both thrill and scare me at the same time. But no matter how much I long to connect with whom I hope is the real Edward, I make sure to keep my distance. I've learned nothing good comes from opening up to others, and even if I am willing to try, the last person on earth I should trust myself with is Edward Cullen.

"Ready?" Emmett asks, bringing me back to the job at hand.

"Ready. See you on the flip side," I say as he opens the door and lets me into the interrogation room.

Like others, it is small with concrete walls and no windows. In the middle of the room is a small table with two chairs on opposite sides. On the chair furthest from me sits Felix, the reason for being dragged from my safe home. He is a large man with dark hair and even darker eyes staring at me with looks that vary from anger to lust. He is sitting still, patiently waiting for my next move. I can tell this will be a long emotional day; he will not break easily.

_Game on Felix_, I think to myself. _Let's see what secrets you carry_…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you to everyone who have requested notifications and alerts for this story, it means a lot to me! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**Thank-you to the team at PTB, PLLHalebSpoby and 4mejasper. They are all amazing and help continue to conquer my nemesis the comma! lol I did tweak the chapter a bit more, so any mistakes are mine. :)**

**I don't own anything related to Twilight, the rest is my own crazy musing. **

Chapter 2: The Sky Is Broken

It's hard to pinpoint exactly when I realized I was different. I know I was young, probably too young to fully comprehend what "different" meant. I remember knowing what people were feeling without really understanding why. Visions are what I decided to call them because I _visually_ see the feelings of those around me expressed in colors and light.

I use to think I was psychic, but that doesn't fit either. I don't predict the future, I don't speak to the dead, and I can't move things with my mind. I just look at people and know how they feel and, in turn, what their true intentions are in the situation. Maybe I developed it through some weird Darwin survival moment as God knows my childhood was filled with ill-intentioned people. My ability was the only thing that kept me safe, kept me alive.

I tried researching what I experienced, but was never able to come up with anything specific. I read about everything from auras to empathic psychics, but nothing explained what I encountered when I look at others. I even attended a psychic fair, but after talking to lots of people who were obviously faking, I left feeling like a skeptic instead a believer, making me even more confused. Finally I decided to just accept I was different and to stop worrying about trying to label it.

As I became older, I learned to structure my ability in ways that keep me sane and in control. Picking psychology as a major was an easy choice. I certainly don't need psychological testing when I have the Bella Swan color light show playing in my head all day long. My intention was to quietly work in the private sector, conducting various types of psychological assessments, but during a fluke assignment for graduate school, I ended up shadowing a police station psychologist for a couple of weeks. This "fluke" forever changed my life because I discovered my visions are particularly clear when talking to someone with a criminal mind. Go figure, not that I wasn't freaky enough, but come to find out my freaky works best with the scum of the earth. Yeah me!

Try as I might, I could not contain myself or what's more, my mouth during those weeks. I amazed the detectives with my perception into the criminals' minds, my ability to give them insights into the case, or offer clues about where to find new evidence.

So years later here I am, Isabella Swan, forensic psychologist and human lie detector.

I keep my ability hidden, letting people believe I simply have good intuition aided by my education. I mean, how comfortable would anyone in my life be if they thought I was always able to stay one step ahead of them? In fact besides my mother, I have only shared my secret with three people, one was my savior, and the other two are Emmett and Edward.

Their inclusion was unfortunately not by choice. We had worked together for almost a year when we assisted on a serial murder case, the worst case I had dealt with at that point. The murders were horrendous in their brutality, the work of a sadistic monster. After months of chasing endless clues, the lead investigators finally caught who they thought was the killer. The director specifically requested I speak with him because, ironically, I matched the physical characteristics of his victims. He thought my presence would rattle the suspect enough to cause him to make a mistake. The director's instincts were correct, and my presence resulted in an extreme visceral reaction as soon as he saw me. However, I was not prepared for the hateful emotions projected onto me when Edward and I walked in the room.

His emotions were so intense and overwhelming that my body physically shut down in defense. I ran from the room just in time to lose all the contents of my stomach followed by a brief period of basically being catatonic, while my mind attempted to process all the stimuli. Not my best moment to say the least.

I found out later that Edward followed me out of the room and stayed with me the entire time. I have no memory of him being there, but Emmett said he refused to leave. After I "came back" from my mini-mental vacation, it was hard to explain what happened. I tried desperately to come up with any excuse I could think of from extreme stress to the flu, none of which Edward accepted. Finally in the middle of one of the many arguments we had afterward, it just came out. I don't fully understand why Edward was so invested in knowing what happened, but when he started in again to learn the truth, I reached my breaking point. We were still on the case, completely exhausted, and that combined with still being scared by what happened, I ended up blurting it out.

My revelation stunned Edward, and at first he didn't believe me, but after we talked for a while, things began to click in his head about why I was able to come up with the insights I did. He convinced me to tell Emmett, using the reasoning that I needed support and back-up if I was going to keep going in this line of work. I begrudgingly agreed, but made it clear under no circumstances would it go beyond the two of them.

Surprisingly, and to their credit, they accepted my gift fairly well. Emmett thought it was a great trick and constantly asked me to tell him what he was feeling to see if I was right. The week he bet on whether he could trick me was particularly rewarding, and after losing about two hundred dollars, he decided there was no way to fool me. For the most part, Edward treated me the same. He never asked me to "perform", and he never asked what I saw in him. If anything, the only difference I noticed was he seemed more cautious of me talking to a suspect.

The best and worst aspect of this ability is I don't get these visions from everyone. Although I have never scientifically studied it, I would guess I can sense about seventy percent of the people I come into contact with, and I have no idea what the difference is for the other thirty. The irony of it is the people I want desperately to have this ability with I usually don't, Edward Cullen being one of those examples and _him_ being another.

* * *

Felix Grey sits across the room, evaluating me with his dark eyes, while mine start assessing him.

His stance and facial expression screamed "macho asshole", but his muted colors indicated something different. I have interviewed dozens of his kind. The empty balloon syndrome is the label my professor used in graduate school, which describes a person who on the outside appears tough or arrogant, but on the inside is nothing but insecure air.

The complicated nature of interrogating an "empty balloon" is that in order to protect themselves, these individuals are prone to extreme anger, short tempers and hated being challenged. However, once that balloon barrier comes down, it is easy to get information or a confession. My capacity to sense emotions help me to push the target in the right direction and find the best way to dismantle the barrier. Emmett calls it our own strange version of the hot and cold game.

What can become problematic is how the balloon breaks. If I hit the right spot, it deflates slowly, the person crumbling in defeat. If I hit the wrong spot, the person explodes and usually results in an aggressive confrontation. Regardless of which route the person takes, it still works to our advantage because both tend to cause them to make a mistake and give up valuable information.

It is a grueling but successful process, and looking at Felix's smug face it becomes clear that a good game of hot and cold is all I need to break him down. Unfortunately, given I only have a couple of hours before his release, I don't have the luxury to find the right spot, I just need to pop the balloon quick.

I suddenly wish Edward is here with me. He usually ensures he is in the room when I partake in this game. I am not exactly sure why, he doesn't really show the enthusiasm Emmett does when we play it. Emmett loves to watch me systematically take a target down, it makes him almost giddy. Edward is more stoic and sits quietly in the chair next to me, watching every move the person makes, ready to intervene if needed. He's like my secret security blanket in these situations, although I will never admit it to his face.

Clear on my next move, I take a big breath and decide it is time to engage Mr. Felix Grey in some conversation.

"Hi, Mr. Grey, my name is Dr. Swan. I am a psychologist with the FBI. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Fuck you, or better yet, come over here and fuck me," Felix sneers, slowly gazing over my body while licking his lips. The sarcastic comment is not shocking, or uncommon. I cock my head to the side and look at him with a small smirk, nodding my head slightly.

"Hmm, clever, but not original, Mr. Grey. I hate to tell you, but I doubt there is anything you can say that would shock me." He snorts in disagreement and rolls his eyes opening his mouth to speak but before he attempts to articulate another disgusting retort, I shut him down by holding up my hand.

"Look, Felix, I am not easily intimidated so how about we stop this childish display and get down to business." I hold my ground as he stares me down looking for any other weakness he could attack. After a few minutes of an uncomfortable silent stand-off, Felix subtly shifts his body and eyes, his hues calming slightly, in other words, I am in.

"I am not crazy and don't need to speak to no shrink." Felix breaks first, still angry, but showing signs of being willing to talk.

"I am not here because someone thinks that you're crazy, and you don't have to speak to me if you don't want to, but from what I understand you want to get out of here so…"

"That's right!" he screams before I could finish the sentence.

"Well, the first step towards making that happen is to answer a few questions, and since you don't want to speak to an agent or police officer, they thought you might be willing to talk to me instead."

"You're not a cop?"

"Nope, no badge, just a doctorate. If you give me a few minutes of your time to answer a couple of questions, it would probably go a long way towards you getting out here," I said in my most calm and convincing voice.

"So if I answer your questions, I get to leave?"

"I don't have control over that, but I think it would help. Look, I can tell you're a smart man, Felix, probably too smart to get yourself involved in what they are accusing you of, right?"

I am laying it on thick, but feeding his ego is my best shot at going in for the quick kill. "If you really have nothing to hide, what is it going to hurt? They just need you to cooperate, and then you can get on with your life. We can stop at anytime."

"Whatever, just get on with it already," he grumbles holding my eyes, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms in an obvious show of annoyed arrogance.

"Great." I smile sweetly in response. _Now let the fun begin._

I didn't need much as I found if the person thinks about the crime or situation, I get a clearer picture of their emotions, which usually helps lead me in the right direction. In the interest of time, instead of starting with small background questions like normal, I jump right into the heart of the matter.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Heidi Roberts?"

"No."

To the average observer Felix simply narrows his eyes and responds curtly. For me, the few seconds of interaction floods my mind with images of colored lights. He is lying about Heidi that is certain, but his emotions are indistinguishable. The hues are wrong for someone guilty of some unspeakable crime, especially more than one crime as Emmett suggested, but something is off, he's involved but his intention is murky.

"Okay, I just want to help you straighten this out. So if you don't know her, can you tell me why you were trying to get into her apartment?"

Before he responds, I am hit with an overwhelming wave of emotions. The variety of colors bombards me, making it impossible to grasp their meaning and the powerful nature of the vision disrupts my ability to concentrate. Whatever was going on with Felix was beyond Heidi Roberts. It is huge, and it is terrifying. Suddenly the colors of manipulation enter my mind making me think of Felix as being a pawn, but a pawn in what I'm not sure. I struggle to center myself, but before I can recover and regain my control, another wave of overpowering sensations engulfs me. In the mist of the emotional chaos, I make a mistake and ask him about what I am sensing.

"You're desperate," I whisper breathless. "You're desperate to save her from whatever you are in the middle of…you love her." I look up at him, surprised by my own revelation.

"What did you do, Felix?" I ask, fading under the weight of what I am experiencing. Felix's ashen face stares with wide eyes, then as quickly as I glimpse a piece of who I am certain is the real Felix, a mask of anger quickly replaces the shock.

"Who are you?" he asks in a deadly voice.

"Um," I stutter, confused by my outburst.

Never have I verbalized my revelation to a target. Jumbled colors continue to assault my senses. Desperately trying to focus, I nervously watch Felix transform; his face flushes bright red, his knuckles clench and his teeth grind under the pressure of his jaw. This is bad.

"They sent you, didn't they?"

"No, Felix, you…"

"_You tell them to go to hell!_" he yells and in a flash leaps over the table, cuffs and all, knocking me to the floor. My head slams into the concrete, making the room spin and my vision blur.

"I won't do it!" He screams over and over, while shaking me, causing my head to hit the ground several more times. Time slows down and although it feels like hours, within seconds, Emmett bursts in the door, lifts Felix off me and slams him into the adjacent wall in one motion.

"You Fucker!" Emmett roars. Chaos ensues as other agents and officers file into the room, some try to pull Emmett off of Felix, others try to subdue Felix who is still screaming at me, while others rush over to make sure I am okay.

I feel physically frozen, not only from what I am sure is a concussion, but also due to the emotions flowing out of Felix, none of which make any sense and only add to my trepidation. Seeing my struggle, Emmett finally releases Felix to the other agents, and picking me up, carries me from the frenzied scene.

Walking quickly past concerned and shocked onlookers, Emmett rushes me through the steel doors and into the safety of an empty office.

"God damn, Bells. Are you okay?" he asks kneeling down in front of me as I sit gently on a chair.

"I would love to say yes, but I think I need a doctor, my head is killing me," I whisper trying not to pass out.

"Shit, okay, okay….," he mutters. "Let's get you to a hospital. Did you bring anything with you?" I shake my head and wince as pain shoots through my skull. Emmett notices my discomfort which only fuels his anxiousness. "Shit, shit, shit okay, let's go."

If I could laugh I would, Emmett who can lead a charge into any dangerous situation, is falling apart over a head wound. I am going to give him such a hard time once the room stops spinning.

Emmett gently picks me up and carries me through the building. He quietly talks to a couple of people on our way out, but I don't pay attention to any of the details as I am desperately trying not to lose my lunch all over Emmett's shirt. We quickly make it to his car and he eases me into the seat while buckling me in. I lay my head on the cool glass searching for relief from the pain as Emmett starts the car, and quickly pulls out of the parking lot.

"What the hell happened, Bella?"

"I don't know, Em, but it's bad," I mumble as the world mercifully fades away.

**Until next time when Edward will finally make his entrance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! Thank-you to everyone who have shown an interest in this story. There is lots of mystery still to unfold, but for now we finally meet Edward. **

**Thank-you to the PTB team, especially Betas GetDrunkOnVictory and sweetishbubble for their support. The PTB team is awesome to work with and I appreciate all they do. :)**

**Sadly I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. **

Chapter 3: After the Fall

Time loses all meaning.

"Bella? Bella? Come on, Bells, don't do this to me."

I am floating, weightless, free.

"TBI due to assault with elevated intracranial pressure."

Consciousness ebbs and flows like waves in the ocean.

"BELLA! What the fuck happened? Will she be okay?"

I don't understand what's going on.

"Sir, you're not allowed in here."

Past and present collide, I am losing track of my reality.

"Bella, don't leave me..."

* * *

_The sun shines overhead, adding to the bright colors already vibrant in the sunflower field. This is my favorite spot to sit and think, the innate beauty making it easy to find my balance again. I inhale deeply and breathe in the fresh, floral smell. It reminds me of earth and honey. This feels like home._

_"It's been a while since you found the time to come back here." I turn and look at my mother sitting next to me. Her colors rival the vibrant nature of the field. I have never met anyone else with colors like hers._

_"Well, you know life gets in the way." I look back towards the field, trying to capture the memory knowing my time here is short. I feel my mom reach over and grab my hand._

_"My sweet, sweet, Isabella; you can't run forever."_

_Without warning, grey clouds mute the brightness of the sun, and the sound of distant thunder rumbles through the valley._

_"Our past always catches up with us, whether we want it to or not." She leans over to kiss my head before standing up and walking away._

_"Be careful, Isabella, there's a storm coming."_

* * *

Things slowly come into focus as I awaken from a fog. There is soft light coming through my eyelids, and a constant ache in my head. Not quite ready to fully open my eyes, I try to put the pieces together. Confusion turns to panic until I hear two familiar, hushed voices talking somewhere close. The tone of the conversation intensifies, and through my cloudy brain, I recognize the beginning of an argument between my partners.

"I still don't understand what the hell you were thinking sending her in there alone. She's not a trained agent, Emmett, no matter how tough she acts!"

"This is getting old, Edward; you have to stop attacking me. It won't change what happened! Look, I get it okay, I messed up, but she's fine."

"_Fine_? Look at her! Does she look fine to you? She could have died! I swear to god if….."

"Stop it." My voice is hoarse with lack of use, and my throat feels like sandpaper.

"Bella." I hear a voice sigh in relief. "Bella, can you open your eyes?"

Blinking a few times, I come around, and see Edward looking down at me with a brilliant smile.

"There you are. I didn't think you would ever open those beautiful brown eyes." I stare in confusion wondering how long I was unconscious.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days. Don't ever do this again, do you hear me?" His voice wavers while his fingers drag through his hair, a common Edward gesture when he's stressed.

"Believe me, it wasn't by choice," I retort.

Anger flashes across his face causing a strange sensation to run through my body. _I must still be feeling out of sorts from my ordeal_, I think, hypothesizing on the reason for the physical response.

"So what exactly is the damage?" I ask trying to sit up, but as soon as I move, waves of dizziness and pain hit me. "Whoa, that does not feel good."

"Jesus, Bella, don't move. You have a serious head injury. Take it easy for fuck sake!"

"I just wanted to sit up," I complain. "God what has you so cranky? Did my little adventure interfere with your dating schedule?" Something akin to pain flickers in his eyes before narrowing and staring me down.

"Sorry, but waiting to hear whether you were going to live or die has me a bit on edge. Excuse me for caring."

His abrupt response forces me to take a mental step back. Edward is always so composed, even during our worst cases; he is the rock, the one who holds it all together. Standing in front of me is a man with wrinkled clothes, and a couple of days worth of scruff on his face. However, it is the haunted look in his eyes that really throws me off-balance. I don't recognize this Edward. Guilt engulfs me, and I decide to quickly get "bitchy" Bella under control.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair. I guess I'm still processing, and apparently not doing a very good job of it." I smile shyly, trying to disrupt the friction. He looks at me for a moment, before nodding his head. Whether it's in agreement or acceptance of my apology, I'm not sure. Instead of focusing on the uncomfortable tension, I do what I do best and deflect to something else.

"So head injury, huh? Care to fill me in on the details?"

Before Edward can respond, Emmett bursts in the door bringing with him a person whom I assume is my doctor.

"Dr. Swan, welcome back. My name is Dr. Crowley, I'm the doctor assigned to your case. You gave us quite a scare, young lady."

Dr. Crowley is a pleasant looking gentleman, with salt and pepper hair. I like him already as his colors of warmth and calm surround me. He starts asking the standard questions for someone who has experienced a head trauma, and after quizzing me on the date, place, time, and president of the United States, he moves to the physical side of the check up. I sit patiently through the usual blood pressure, temperature, and pulse checks, however when he moves to touch my head, I wince back in pain.

Edward winces along with me as he paces back and forth, waiting for the doctor's assessment. I've never seen him so protective, and when Dr. Crowley touches a particularly tender spot, Edward actually reprimands him.

As soon as the threat leaves his lips, the color of fear overpowers Dr. Crowley, letting me know Edward has chastised the good doctor before. Blame it on dizziness, but for whatever reason seeing the quick change in emotions makes me giggle. Dr. Crowley is a wimp.

Neither Edward nor the doctor understand my laughter causing both look at me strangely. My peculiar reaction results in a new round of check-up questions, which luckily I pass. Once satisfied, Dr. Crowley pulls a chair over to the bed to talk further.

"Okay, let's discuss what's going on with you and then I will answer any questions you have, sound good?" I nod my head gently. "Alright, you came in with a severe head trauma. During your initial evaluation, we determined you sustained a skull fracture most likely from the multiple hits you took during your attack."

Off to the side, I hear a strangled sound. Turning, I see Edward holding the railing of my bed, his knuckles turning white under the pressure.

"Edward? What's wrong?" He snaps his astonished eyes over to mine.

"What's wrong? Bella you're in a hospital bed because some asshole decided to use your head as a bouncy ball! That mother..." He abruptly ends his tirade remembering we are not alone. His eyes turn back to the doctor, his face shaded in embarrassment. "Sorry Dr. Crowley, it's been a rough couple of days. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Edward takes a deep breath and releases his hands, flexing his fingers to release the tension. Still not quite sure what to make of Edward's behavior, I turn back to Dr. Crowley in the hopes of focusing on something I can understand.

"Sorry doctor, continue," I state

"Yes, as I was saying," the doctor mutters, looking between Edward and I, "you have a skull fracture. Unfortunately, there were complications resulting in intracranial pressure or swelling in your brain. To mitigate any further complications we did a procedure called a ventriculostomy…"

The doctor's voice fades into the background, fear sets in as I consider the seriousness of my injury, and possible long-term effects. My hand flies up to touch my head landing on the gauze surrounding it. Internally I check different parts of my body, trying to sense any changes or problems.

"Bella, it's okay," Edward whispers, grabbing my hand preventing it from exploring my head further.

"Bella," Dr. Crowley speaks, causing me to look back to him.

"It _is_ okay. A ventriculostomy is not as bad as it sounds. We drilled a _very_ tiny hole to insert a tube, and allow the excess fluid to drain. This released the pressure, so your brain could heal with no further complications. Once it heals, you will never know it was there, and in the grand scheme, it's a small procedure. I don't foresee any long-term effects from the injury. You are healing quickly, and I expect a full recovery. That being said, you will probably have a monster of a headache for a little while, and will need to take it easy for a few days."

I smile in relief, as Edward squeezes my hand in reassurance, recognizing for the first time he has yet to let it go.

"Do you have any other questions for me?" Dr. Crowley asks.

"When can I get out of here?"

"Bella," Edward warns.

"What? I just want to know the plan." _And figure out a way to get myself discharged as soon as possible, _I think secretly.

I hate hospitals, as soon as I step inside the magnitude of everyone's feelings constantly bombards me. It is emotionally taxing, and I try to avoid it as much as possible. But if I was honest with myself, the biggest reason I need to leave is because being in places I can't quickly escape from terrify me, and hospitals fit this category.

Through discipline, I have learned how to function and not over react to the emotions I sense around me. But between being in this emotional environment, knowing I can't leave, and my aching head; I am having a hard time holding myself together. The giggle during my examination is a sign of my waning control. All I want is to return to my safe and predictable home, where I can concentrate and regain my equilibrium.

I focus back on Dr. Crowley, waiting to hear the plan, so I can come up with mine.

"Of course, Bella, that's understandable. You need to stay for at least another day. Exactly how long depends upon the amount of pain you are experiencing, and if you are still feeling dizzy. Okay?" He smiles, once again surrounding me with his calming nature. However, unlike before, I feel no warmth as my own anxiousness blocks the impact of his positive character.

"Okay." I begrudgingly agree while secretly plotting my early discharge; pain or dizziness be damned.

"The other thing I need you to do is eat," Dr. Crowley adds, my stomach rolling at the thought of food. "Proving you can keep food down is another requirement of your release, Bella." He winks, sensing both my desire to leave, and lack of desire to eat; manipulative bastard.

"Yeah okay, food sounds great," I lie.

"Uh huh." He smirks back. "Let's try some broth first, that should help with a queasy stomach." I nod my head in submission. Edward is monitoring the entire conversation, and I can see he is clearly unhappy.

"Any other questions?"

"Not right now."

"Okay then, how about the pain. Do you want any medication?"

"No, I'm fine," I lie again knowing the importance of building my case for an early release.

"She's lying," Edward asserts. I glare at him trying to pull my hand back, to which he just holds tighter.

"What?" Dr. Crowley asks.

"She's lying. When Bella tried moving earlier, she was clearly in a lot of pain. Not to mention all the wincing she was doing when you examined her. Or were you not paying attention, doctor?" Edward sneers in contempt.

"Edward!" I scold.

"I'm not going to stand here and do nothing while you jeopardize your health. Don't let her charm you, doctor, you need to give her something," Edward demands, his laser eyes focused on Dr. Crowley.

"Okay, how about this, I will leave an open order to bring something if you change your mind. You need rest, Bella, and you can't do that if you are in constant pain."

"I understand. Thank-you, Dr. Crowley." I smile while Edward continues to glare.

"Bella, before I leave, I wanted to ask about the emergency contact provided by the FBI. The nurses did attempt to contact…" He hesitates, looking at his chart. "Charles Swan, but the phone number listed didn't work. I wanted to see if there is another number for him, or someone else we can call for you?" _Damn it, stupid, stupid mistake, I should have never put a name on that form. _

"No, there is no need to contact him, or anyone else. My family and I…aren't close." I notice Edward's appraisal of my words, but I refuse to acknowledge his curiosity on this subject.

"Well then, I will take my leave. I'll be back to check on you before my shift ends." He stands, and gently pats my hand before walking out the door.

"Hey, Bells, you doing okay?" Emmett asks, stepping out of the shadowed corner. His colors and silence during the doctor's visit speaks volumes about the guilt he is feeling.

"It's all good, Em." I smile, even though the weight of his remorse stifles the room. "Speaking of good, I bet they delayed Felix's release. My methods maybe a bit unorthodox, but no one can say I don't get results!" I joke trying to lighten the mood, and relieve Emmett's tension.

"Not funny, Bella," Edward reprimands. Emmett, however, tries to stifle a small smile as his hues lighten. Success.

"Do you need anything?" Emmett asks, still wanting to make up for the wrong he feels he caused.

"No, I'm good, thanks. I _really _am fine, Em." I reassure him. "So stop looking like someone ran over your puppy, it's depressing." He gives me a soft smile and nods his head.

"Well I am going to take off and let you rest."

He glances at Edward, who scowls back. Walking cautiously over to the other side of the bed, Emmett leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

"You know you mean a lot to me right?" I nod. "Let's make sure we never have a repeat of this okay."

"Sounds like a deal." I agree watching Emmett's face light up with a goofy smile.

"Edward." He nods curtly before walking out, promising to come back in the morning. Edward, on the other hand, simply stares. The distance between them is disconcerting, and does nothing to help my increasing headache.

"What is your problem?" I ask Edward, roughly pulling my hand back from his.

"What do you mean?"

"With Emmett. What's the deal between you two?" He contemplates his words, holding out his hand trying to take mine again.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just focus on getting well so you can get out of here."

Edward flashes me his best "panty dropping" smile. The smile I have seen him use on women a hundred times. Anger bubbles up at his blatant and calculating attempt to convince me to drop the subject. I am not one of his floozies who fall over backwards simply because he smiles. If he wants to play the manipulative game, _bring it on, Cullen_, I think shamelessly. I have never told Edward I can't read him, and I hate to admit I've used it to my advantage more than once.

"Seriously, you're trying to bluff me?" I ask incredibly. "I can see a lie before you even speak it, and clearly something is going on. So come on tell me." His emerald eyes stare, searching mine. He is stalling.

"Edward, I've never experienced this much tension between you and Emmett. That includes the time he had pizza delivered to your house every 20 minutes because you beat his score at the range. Please tell me what is going on can't stand feeling this rift," I plead, trying to use my own charms to break through his defenses. Damn my inability to see him.

"Fucking human lie detector," he grumbles quietly, probably hoping I wouldn't hear. Taking a breath, he finally yields.

"He put you in a dangerous situation. He should have been there to prevent this, Bella. I mean come on he let you walk into that room blind and alone." He scoffs with disdain.

"Are you kidding me?" I question. "This was not unusual for our working arrangement. How many times have I interrogated someone alone? And you know I like to go in without all the details. This was not an out of the box situation, it just ended badly."

He starts to say something in rebuttal, but I quickly interrupt him. "Hey, this is the risk we take, right? Isn't that what you warned me the first day we met?" His eyes narrow while I continue.

"This job turns crazy at any moment, it's a choice I made, and I'm willing to face the consequences. No big deal, so cut Emmett some slack."

"I was wrong, Bella, this isn't a risk you should take," Edward whispers.

"You should have support when you talk to a suspect, and if you don't want to know all the information, someone else in the room should." He looks at me with an intensity I have difficulty understanding.

"The director was angry about this guy walking, so Emmett threw a Hail Mary. He had hardly any information on Felix, who everyone also knew was clearly agitated. Emmett had no right sending you in that room, and he knows it." He takes a breath, struggling to keep his emotions under control.

I listen to his unexpected words realizing that since finding out about my ability, Edward has never left me alone with a suspect. The solo interviews are always initiated by Emmett. I guess I always paid more attention to his presence during the hot and cold game because of the security it gave me, but I never paid attention to the more routine interviews.

I want to ignore his declaration because it will open an emotional door I am not ready to enter, but I also didn't want this to come between them. Their friendship is important, and whether I want to admit it or not, I rely on their comfortable rapport to off-set the negativity we face.

"I don't want to argue about what is right or wrong. You know Emmett would never purposely do something to hurt me. I know you know that, so even if he made a mistake that is all it was, a mistake. I'm okay. You and Emmett depend on each other too much to let this come between you. That's all I am asking, Edward, please don't make this a big issue. Don't put me in that position. _Please_," I beg, emotionally worn out, and physically exhausted.

Edward looks at me closely and concedes. "Okay, I will work it out with him tomorrow. Good enough?"

"Good enough." I smile feeling better.

With that settled, I decide to finish the discussion about Felix.

"Getting back to what we were talking about before Dr. Crowley came in. Can you tell me what the deal is with Felix?"

"What do you remember?" Edward asks, once again reaching for my hand. Surprisingly I find myself wanting him to take it.

"The guy was in a bad place, things became crazy and he lost it. I was there for that part, what I want to know is the back story. Why is the FBI so interested in keeping him locked up?"

"It wasn't originally my case, so I am still learning all the details. From what I understand, cops picked him as a suspect on a B&E at a women's apartment."

"Heidi Roberts," I state.

"Right, Heidi Roberts. Her friends reported her missing two weeks ago, and there is not a lot of evidence to explain what happened to her. No one knows if she is still alive, or if she just ran away."

"Is that why the FBI became involved?" Breaking and entering is typically outside the scope of the federal government's involvement, so I am curious about why they are so interested in Felix.

"Honestly, I don't know why we had the case. From what I read, the missing persons report alone didn't warrant our involvement. There was a reference to a possible connection to another kidnapping, but there was no evidence in Heidi's file, so how they made that connection is not clear to me."

"Wait, no evidence at all? Isn't that strange and if this case is so thin, why is the director involved?"

"All good questions, Bella, and I intend to find the answers." Edward looks down at our hands, his fingers methodically rubbing mine sending an electric current through my arm. It's strangely comforting.

"Like I said, I'm still trying to catch up on all the details, but it feels like I am missing something important." He pauses, sorting out a puzzle in his head.

"It's like they are trying to put a square peg in a round hole. Something about this whole situation is wrong, and why they called you…it just doesn't make sense." His thoughts are eerily similar to mine when Emmett called me, reaffirming my fear this is bigger than we realize.

Edward quietly walks over and looks out the window for several minutes, almost as if he is searching for something. Putting his hands on his hips, he turns to me again closing his eyes with a sigh.

"I want to kill him for what he did to you." Edward laughs bitterly. "I actually demanded they hand the case over to me. I lied straight to the director's face, and said I would be objective." He walks back to me with determination, taking my hand once more.

"I don't want you to worry, Bella. He will get what he deserves. I know I should keep my professional distance, but I can't, not where you're concerned." Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm his anger once again.

"You scared me to death, Bella. Please don't do that to me again, your safety is more important to me than I can express."

Edward is rarely this open with his emotions. I am at a loss as for what to say, and as if sensing my panic, Edward quickly shifts the conversation away from his declaration.

"Your turn. What happened in that room?"

"Um yeah," I stutter, shaking myself from the confusion of Edward's behavior. "Truthfully, I'm not sure. I agree, something is off, Felix is not guilty of any other crimes, and I don't think he has anything to do with Heidi's disappearance, at least not directly." Edward raises his eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"I can't really explain it. I asked why he was trying to get into her apartment, and I was hit with these overwhelming emotions. I've never experienced anything like it, none of what I was seeing made sense. It was chaotic and confusing, and then suddenly I realized he loves her. Whoever Heidi is to Felix, he is desperate to find her. Then I lost control and asked him something related directly to my vision." Edward eyes widened taking in the information. He knows I never make this kind of mistake.

"I scared him, and before I could do any damage control, he jumped over the table and attacked me." Edward's body stiffened.

"He kept asking if I was working for them, but I have no idea what he meant."

"Paranoid?" Edward asks gruffly.

"No, at least not in a delusional way, he is paranoid, but it's a realistic fear for him."

"Don't all paranoid people believe their fears are real?"

"Yes, but I can tell the difference," I state, pointing to my head. "I don't know any details, but I know he is in the middle of something big." Gathering my courage, I decide to acknowledge my fear out loud.

"Edward, this thing with Felix, it scares me," I admit quietly.

Edward leans over the bed squeezing my hand while his other hand lifts almost touching my face, before changing course and grabbing the rail instead.

"What is it, Bella, what scares you?" he whispers.

"I just feel like we are on the verge of being pulled into this dark place, and it scares me because I don't know what to do, or how to change it."

Fighting back the tears, I look down at my hands, and try to pull myself together. Refusing to let me hide, Edward gently lifts my chin, so I can look into his eyes.

"Bella, I _swear _no matter what, I won't let anything happen to you." He pledges with a calm intensity. The weight of the day catches up to me, and my body begs to surrender to sleep.

"Rest, Bella. We'll figure this out, but for now just rest. You're safe." I finally close my eyes, and allow my mind to shut down as Edward gently strokes my hand.

Right before I slip into a deep sleep, I imagine feeling something glide upon my cheek, and a soft touch on my forehead while a voice says:

"I got you, baby. I got you."

**Until next time when we will learn a little more about Bella's past. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thank-you to everyone for your interest in this story and for the reviews, I love reading them!  
**

**We start learning more about Bella in this chapter; the plot thickens as they say. I hope everyone hangs in there with me because the mystery is part of the plot, not everything is revealed at once. Also, I am a romantic at heart, so of course Edward and Bella's relationship is important to the story. :) **

**Thank-you to the PTB team, especially babykay18 and for keeping on my track with my commas and for the helpful advice. You are all amazing. :) **

**The story and characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, the original concepts belong to me.  
**

Chapter 4: You Only Disappear

When I wake again, it is dark outside. My body has lost all sense of time, but it is either really late or really early given the quiet nature of the hallway. I search the room for a clock, but instead find a sleeping Edward sprawled uncomfortably on a chair residing in the corner.

I blink in surprise, wondering if I am imagining him, but when he moves, I realize he is actually here. Edward stirs again, and I hold my breath, not wanting him to wake up, his unconscious state giving me the opportunity to observe him longer.

Even in his scruffy clothes that have definitely seen better days, and stubble that has passed the 5 o'clock stage long ago, he is still the most beautiful man I have ever met. Captivated by the sight, I let my feelings surface, if only for a moment. My heart beats faster remembering how he looked at me earlier, and how his touch felt; the strange electric current vibrating through my body.

I can feel our relationship shifting, but shifting to what, I'm not exactly sure. In the end, all it does is confuse me, because what I want with Edward verses what I can have is irreconcilable. Over the years, I've learned how to ignore my feelings for Edward, compartmentalizing them to the deep recesses of my mind where I allow myself to imagine possibilities. There were times I thought Edward might have feelings for me too, but his playboy behavior was tangible proof I was misperceiving things.

_Who am I kidding? He is way out of my league._

Closing my eyes, I think about Edward's behavior today, and wish I could believe it meant something more. I know he cares, but only as a co-worker and friend. Even if he did like me like that, happily ever after is not in my cards. The baggage of my past makes that option impossible. Tears roll down my face as I silently mourn any other reality, and shutting my eyes tighter, I try to block the voice that haunts me at every turn.

_"Emotions create weakness, and the strong always take advantage of the weak. Are you one of the weak, Isabella?"_

I hate everything about _him_, but his belief about emotions is the one helpful lesson I took with me. Survival comes from strength and there is no time for weakness. This is how I have to live my life.

Suddenly, the door to my room opens and a nurse walks in, ending my time of reflection. Quickly wiping away my tears and taking a deep breath, I restore my emotional barricades.

"Well hello," she says in a cheery, but quiet tone. "How are you feeling?" Taking a moment to inventory my body, I happily discover my head hurts less than before, and I'm not feeling as dizzy.

"I feel better," I answer honestly, hoping the improvement results in a quick discharge.

"Good. The doctor ordered pain meds when needed, so if your headache becomes unbearable, press this call button, and I will bring some right in." While talking, she simultaneously takes the required vitals to update my chart.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost three in the morning."

"How long has he been here?" I inquire, nodding in Edward's direction.

"He hasn't left," she states bluntly.

"What?"

"He arrived right after your admittance to the E.R. Came in full force too, demanding to see you, and speak with your doctors. He was relentless, using his badge more than once to get around the rules. As soon as you were out of surgery, he sat himself right in that chair and hasn't left since."

Logically, her story shouldn't surprise me given his wrinkled appearance. However, emotions are not often logical, and with Edward's recent behavior slowly chipping away at my defenses, the fact he stayed the entire time confounds me.

"He's the talk of the hospital." The nurse starts in again almost dreamily. "How dedicated he is to you. You are a lucky woman to have a man like that care about you so deeply. I wish my boyfriend showed half as much devotion for me as he does for you."

Hearing a groan from the other side of the room, I turn in time to see Edward abruptly jump out of the chair.

"BELLA!" he yells, looking wildly around the room. When his eyes land on mine, he rushes towards the bed, oblivious to the nurse standing there, and gently touches my face with his fingers.

"Oh, thank God you're here. It was just a dream," he whispers, leaning his head on the rail and staring at me with what can only be described as reverence. His fingers continue to gently graze my cheek before finding my hand.

"Um, excuse me, Agent Cullen, I need to finish up here and then I can leave you two alone."

"Huh?" he responds, finally noticing the nurse. "Oh, of course, let me get out of your way."

Edward steps back but keeps a close eye on me, as though he's afraid I will disappear if he looks away. The nurse quickly finishes her vitals and declares I'm healing nicely. She reminds me about the medication, gives Edward a small smile, and then leaves us in an awkward silence.

Not feeling stable enough to completely sit up, I try to find a more comfortable position. Seeing my struggle, Edward helps adjust the bed so I can elevate my head. I almost joke about his nursing skills and ask whether he will fluff my pillow, but when I see the seriousness of his look, my humor fades. I decide to again rely on deflection techniques to take me away from the strange dynamic, before I allow myself to consider what it means.

"So, I'm thinking as soon as I am out of here, we need to set up another interview with Felix." Edward narrows his eyes at my suggestion.

"Are you kidding me?"

"It makes the most sense. I obviously affect him, and now that I know what I am facing, I can prepare. Seeing me again will probably scare him, and then…"

"No fucking way!" he angrily cuts me off.

"Why not? It's the best plan for getting information. Even if he didn't do anything to Heidi, his reaction tells me something happened to her. We need to help her," I reason. If finding Heidi means facing Felix again, I will do it, no matter how much the thought scares me.

"And we will, but _you_ are off this case," he states with finality

"You can't do that!"

"The hell I can't! I'm the lead investigator so it's my call, and I am saying no, Bella. There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near Felix Grey. End of discussion!"

Edward's stubbornness knows no bounds, but then again, neither does mine. However, realizing we will not get anywhere with this tonight, I back down from responding. Edward recognizes the momentary win, but knows this is far from over. I am not done with this subject.

"Are you tired?" he asks, using his own deflection technique.

"No, my sleep cycle is all off so I'm wide awake."

"So, here we are, middle of the night, both of us awake. How should we spend our time?" He winks with a crooked smile.

_Is Edward Cullen flirting with me? _Undeterred by my silence, he continues.

"How about a game of black jack? Go fish? Come on, Swan, what's your pleasure?"

Tired and confused by this strange dance, I decide to draw upon my inner bitch to force Edward back to our normal interaction. Returning to the status quo is best for everyone involved. Ignoring the dull ache in my heart when I think about pushing Edward away, I make my move.

"Seriously, Cullen, you don't need to entertain me. What are you doing here at three in the morning, anyway? I know for a fact your life is much more exciting than playing card games with me. Shouldn't you be out with what's her name…Mary, Martha…?"

"Marcy," he whispers. "And no, I don't want to go out with Marcy. I haven't seen her in months. Believe me, Bella, there is nowhere else I would rather be right now." Ignoring his intense eyes, I push forward.

"Oh come on, what would the single women of Seattle do if Edward Cullen decides to give up on his 'man-whoring' ways? Hearts would break everywhere!"

My comments will either lighten the mood, bringing us back to our typical banter, or piss him off. Either way, it will distract him from whatever is occurring between us, or at least that's what I hope.

He stands silently, searching my eyes before taking the conversation in an unexpected direction.

"That's really how you see me, isn't it?" he questions sadly, shaking his head. "Of course that's how you see me. I haven't really proved otherwise. But still given everything…" He looks defeated.

"I thought you knew differently. That no matter what, you knew the truth." He sighs in frustration, pulling at his hair.

"What are you talking about?" His statement only confuses me further. _Why does he keep changing the playing field?_

"You know better than anyone that looks can be deceiving."

"Oh." I humor him while trying to sort out what he is saying, and then it hits me. "_Oh_!"

Shit. Edward is talking about my ability and his belief that I can read him. Damn it! I'm not ready to admit the truth, especially since I just conned him to work it out with Emmett. However, as he stares with soulful eyes assuming I am in on his secret, I realize there is no alternative. The magnitude of the last few days catches up with me, and I can't help but laugh at the absurdity.

"Thirty percent," I burst out. His frustration turns to hurt at my laughter. It is either laugh or cry, and I didn't feeling like crying.

"What?" he asks in a harsh tone, irritated I find anything about this situation funny.

"You are one of the thirty percent, Edward. I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about because I've never had any insight into that head of yours." His eyes widen in astonishment, and I try to control my inappropriate laughter.

"You can't read me?" he asks. I shake my head.

"And you never felt the need to tell me before now?" His voice rising in anger. I shake my head again.

"All this time you've never seen me? I can't believe this! I always thought we had this unspoken understanding." In confusion, I silently watch as he unravels before my eyes.

"I am such an idiot! I can't believe…fuck! I have to go. I can't be here now," he mumbles, backing out of the room.

Turning to open the door, he hesitates as if wanting to say more, but instead, his shoulders drop in defeat and he walks out the door.

With Edward gone, the room unexpectedly feels colder. What the hell just happened? I stare at the door wondering how much more can go wrong. Just a few days ago, my life could be summed up in three words: simple, predictable and safe. Now, nothing makes sense, and I don't know what to do next.

Finally, I simply hit the call button knowing the medication will make me drowsy. Sleep is a great way to avoid everything, and right now it seems like the best plan. The nurse comes in, and I wait for the drugs to take effect, hoping when I wake up things will make sense again.

* * *

The next time I open my eyes, the sun is shining, and Emmet is sitting in the chair previously occupied by Edward.

"Morning, sunshine! It's about time you join the land of the living. How are you doing?"

Emmett's bright and infectious nature washes over me, bringing with it a sense of normality. At least I can rely on Emmett to stay the same. I feel even better than I did a few hours ago, and putting my assessment to the test, I gently push up into a sitting position. Although the room spins for a brief second, it's not nearly as bad as when I first woke up. In fact, the longer I sit up, the more the dizziness becomes a passing concern.

"I actually feel good." I smile, knowing I am one step closer to going home.

"That's great, Bells!" Emmett is smiling back when his phone goes off, filling the room with the lyrics "I'm sexy and I know it".

"Seriously, Emmett, that's your ring tone?"

"I can't help it if someone wrote my own personal theme song." He winks, answering the call. "What's up?" he says to the unknown caller.

"Yup I'm here. She's good, she's sitting up…What?…I don't know…She looks fine man, calm down…I am not going to ask the doctor that …If you are so worried come down here and do it yourself …Look I am getting off the phone now…you need to chill out. … No, she can make her own decisions. … I'm hanging up…bye!"

"Damn," he grumbles, his phone coming to life again. Emmett quickly turns it off and shoves it in his pocket.

Rolling his eyes, he looks at me and in unison we say, "Edward."

"Lover boy is worried about you." Emmett laughs.

A part of me feels lighter knowing Edward is still concerned given how he left yesterday. I am not sure what to expect from him anymore, and I don't know what I want either.

"Does Edward calling you mean you guys worked out whatever was going on yesterday?" I ask. Emmett clears his throat, looking sheepish before responding.

"Uh, yeah, we talked this morning. I appreciate you standing up for me, Bella, but Edward wasn't completely wrong. I understand why he's upset."

"Emmett, you didn't hurt me on purpose. I just don't want it to come between you guys."

"Aww, Edward and I would have made up eventually, we always do." He smiles, coming to sit on the chair closest to me.

"So, girlfriend," he says in his best girly voice while pretending to file his nails, "what's the 411 with you and Edward?" I laugh at the goofy display.

"You're so stupid!"

"What? I'm sensitive. But seriously, something going on I should know about?"

Although Emmett is as far from girlfriend material as you can get, he is still one of my closest friends, and the only person I feel comfortable talking to about Edward.

"Honestly, I don't know. Edward is acting differently, and I haven't really caught up yet."

"Bella, I don't call him lover boy for nothing. You really don't see it do you?" He shakes his head.

"The two of you are foolish and thick-headed about this whole thing. Look, in all the years I've known Edward, he's never acted as crazy as he has the last several days. I think that says something, but I'm not going to tell you what it means. You need to figure that out on your own." As I ponder his words, the door opens and a nurse walks in carrying a tray.

"Good morning. I brought your breakfast. The doctor left explicate instructions for you to eat something." She places the tray on the table next to my bed, scooting it closer to me while taking off the cover.

"Dr. Crowley wants you to start with something easy, so looks like you are having broth and Jell-O." Although my stomach does not feel as queasy, the tray does not look appetizing.

"Can't I at least get some coffee?"

"Start with this, and if your stomach feels okay, we can get something more substantial. Sound good?"

"Sounds lovely," I remark sarcastically. Emmett is snickering off to the side observing the interaction. Once she is out of the room, I turn towards Emmett.

"I'll give you 50 bucks if you eat this, Emmett," I challenge.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't want to end up in hospital jail for aiding and abetting the patient."

"Funny, you're a funny guy! Are you going to help me or not?" He tries to look at me straight-faced, but quickly breaks into a smile and holds out his hand.

"Hand me the Jell-O. That shit is awesome." I give him the nasty green substance, and grinning like a kid, he digs into the container and shoves a huge bite in his mouth.

"Ugh, I think I just lost my appetite again."

"Come on, Swan," he mumbles before swallowing. "I did my part, now you do yours."

Picking up the broth, I bring the bowl to my lips, intent on finishing it no matter what it taste likes whether or not my stomach agrees. My singular goal of being released is more important than the brief displeasure this broth may cause.

"So what's the plan?" Emmett asks, eating another spoon full of Jell-O.

"What are you talking about?" I respond innocently.

"Please, I totally see you scheming over there."

"Are you going to rat me out?"

"Rat you out? What is this, the 1920s? I know how much you hate being in hospitals. Tell me, doll-face, we breaking out of this joint? Going on the lam?" he questions sarcastically in his best gangster voice.

I laugh at Emmett's antics and tell him my plan as we finish my meal. Unlike Edward, he is supportive and agrees to help. Now all that is left to do is wait for Dr. Crowley to arrive.

Four hours, and a few well placed white lies later, I am on my way home to rest and recuperate. Although Emmett offers to stay with me, I am desperate to re-center my thoughts and emotions, which is hard to do with other people around.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Emmett asks again as I open the door to my apartment.

"No, Em, I'm good. I just need some quiet, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it, but watch out for the head, okay? Promise if you start to feel worse, you will call me."

"I promise." For a moment his goofy defenses drop, and he pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, and I'm sorry I brought you into that situation." I hug him back, reassuring him I was there and okay.

"I don't blame you, Em, and I don't want you to blame yourself either," I tell him sternly before playfully shoving him. "Now get outta here."

Giving me one last hug, he turns and heads back to his car. I wait until his pulls away, giving him a wave before walking into my apartment. Shutting the door, I slide down to the floor taking a deep breath. My mind is racing, trying to process and organize all the different thoughts and emotions. I need to sort it out before I lose it.

Edward is the biggest of those concerns. In the span of a day, he'd pulled the proverbial rug out from under me. Talk about communication problems. He believed we shared some secret aspect of our relationship that made us closer, while I believed we would never be anything more than colleagues. When had things become so fucked up?

The desire to run away permeates my body. Running is something I do well. It's easy for me. My life is purposely uncomplicated so I can leave at a moment's notice with no hesitation. In fact, my time in Seattle is the longest I've ever stayed in one place.

_Can I really walk away and never look back?_

My heart answers for me when Edward's face and intense green eyes flash in my mind. Jesus, nothing is simple anymore. Pulling myself up from the floor, I decide to focus on Felix instead. Although the overwhelming nature of our interaction scares me, I know it is a more productive use of my time. There is still a girl out there, and helping her is my priority, not Edward.

I move toward the rooms in the back of my apartment and enter the bedroom I turned into an art studio. I learned long ago that the best way to understand my most complicated visions were to put them on paper. It allows me time to analyze and sort out all the dimensions and colors. Moving over to the sound system, I start my "calm" playlist, and then walk over to my bedroom to change into my paint clothes.

After changing, I turn to leave, and inadvertently catch my reflection in the mirror. I step closer and look at the person staring back. My brown hair hangs in a loose ponytail, and my eyes have dark circles forming under each of them. My face looks worn, the physical results of these last few days. There is an almost shocking contrast between the white gauze around my head, and the brown of my hair; a beacon reminder of my attack. I quickly turn away, disgusted by the sight.

_Why can't I be the bubbly, blonde, model type Edward loves to flaunt in front of me? Why can't I be carefree and beautiful instead of broken and ugly?_

"Stop it," I yell. There's no time for pity parties or weak desires. Determined to overcome these unsettling feelings, I march back into the art room to face my new demon. I pick up my brush, turn up the music, and look at the blank canvas in front of me.

"Okay, Felix, what are you hiding?"

Several hours later, and covered in paint, I step back and look at the canvas with a tilt of my head. Splattered in all directions are shades of blue, red, green and black. The red looks like blood dripping on top of the other colors, a chaotic scene if ever there was one, and I feel no closer to solving the mystery of Felix than when I started.

"Damn it, what am I missing?" I yell in frustration. I know there is something important here, but I just can't seem to grasp it. I stand staring at the canvas, hoping something suddenly jumps out and enlightens me.

"Argh, this isn't working!"

I decide to go about this in a different way. Maybe knowing more about the case will help me to understand what I see. I walk back to the kitchen, fire up my computer, and contemplate the best route to get information.

While waiting, I notice the red light on my cell phone flashing indicating I have a message. I look at the screen amazed to see I have 24 text messages, 6 voice mails, and 18 missed calls. All of them are from Edward. On instinct, I go to dial his number, but then hesitate, realizing I have no idea what to say.

"One issue at a time," I mumble, setting the phone back on the counter and returning to my original goal.

Logging on the FBI website, I am hoping to find the right person. Given how much fieldwork our office does, the intranet includes a confidential IM system, and it is not uncommon for Emmett, Edward and I to chat, particularly in the middle of a case.

Just as I hoped, Emmett is on. Knowing Edward won't give me any more information, catching Emmett online is the best way to get answers without causing attention to my inquiry.

_BS: Em, you there? _

_EM: Swan?! Shouldn't you be resting? Hey, the big E is trying to get a hold of you. You **really** need to call him._

_BS: I'm fine, and will call Edward soon, but first I need information. Tell me more about the Felix case._

_EM: Not a good idea, Bella, and I know E will kick my ass if I tell you anything._

_BS: I'm not asking you to take me to see him, I just want some information. Come on, Em, help me out. I can't rest until I sort out what happened with him. Please, don't make me beg._

I wait for what seems like forever for Emmett to respond.

_EM: Okay, against my better judgment…what do you want to know?_

_BS: I don't know yet, just tell me what you know._

_EM: In truth, not much. You already know about Heidi. He has no arrest record, goes to work every day, and pays his bills. The guy doesn't even have parking tickets._

_BS: Nothing suspicious in his background then?_

_EM: The nothing is what's suspicious. He's almost too clean. Even his childhood comes across like living in the middle of Leave it To Beaver._

_BS: OMG! That's it; no one can live in the middle of Leave It to Beaver, and come out sane! ;)_

_EM: Swan, you crack me up! But seriously, it's weird._

_BS: Someone is covering his tracks?_

_EM: If so, it's someone good because there's no trace of anything. It's stumped our tech guys. _

_BS: That's it, nothing else?_

_EM: There is one other thing, but it ended up being a dead-end. _

_BM: What was it?_

_EM: In the hallway where Felix was arrested, we found a note about a meeting, which of course he claims isn't his. When we tested for prints, his weren't on it, and there was no way Felix was there because he is on video at his job. See nothing. _

_BS: What did the note say?_

_EM: Why does it matter?_

_BS: Come on, Em, humor me._

_EM: Fine. It said: 3:00, August 24th, and the name "Volturi Corporation"... _

In one moment, my whole world crumbles.

"No, no, no, no," I start chanting. "This is wrong, this has to be wrong." Emmett, unaware of my reaction, continues to type his explanation.

_We thought we had something, because the Volturi Corporation is known to deal in all matter of shady shit. From what I understand they are the most powerful crime syndicate in Europe. According to the CIA, over the last decade they've started to build some strongholds in America. The guy assigned to track their activities says they are the scariest group he's ever investigated. If it wasn't for the fact we have Felix on tape elsewhere, I would have pushed it further. It became a dead-end. _

I read the first line again and again, trying to make the letters change so they say anything but Volturi. Fear drowns my senses until I feel myself switch to survival mode, history teaching me I don't have time to dwell on my emotions. Hesitating for even a moment could mean the difference between life and death.

_EM: Bella? U there?_

I pull myself together long enough to type a final response.

_BS: Guess you were right, nothing there. Listen, my head is starting to hurt again, so I am going to sign off. TTYL_

I sign off and shut down my computer before he responds. Could it be true? Is Felix involved with the Volturi Corporation? Are the Volturi here in Seattle? My mind is a flurry of thoughts. After years of staying one step ahead_, _suddenly _he_ is closer than ever.

A memory long-buried rushes back.

* * *

_"Are these it?" I ask, nervously pulling the documents out of the envelope. _

_"Yes, that's all you need to make this happen," Caius says with conviction. I glance through the documents and look up at him curiously. _

_"Swan_?" _I ask. "Where did that come from?" He peers at me with tired and sympathetic eyes, clearing his throat as if embarrassed to answer. _

_"Isabella, you are the only thing of beauty in our ugly world. Now you are finally free to live your life. It reminds me of when the ugly duckling became the swan. You were never appreciated for who you are, and now I hope you find a place where you will. Never forget you deserve love, Isabella." _

* * *

Years of careful planning has prepared me for this moment. I know exactly what I need to do next. Forget Felix and Heidi, if _he_ is this close, I have no choice but to get the hell out of Seattle.

_I'm sorry, Edward…I will miss you._

**Until next time….**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Here we go again, hope you enjoy. Thank-you for the continued support, reviews and notifications for this story. I love reading all your thoughts. **

**A HUGE thank-you to the PTB team, especially betas ************beautifulnightmarex** and kitchmill! You guys rock! 

**Twilight and all the characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I am just using them for my own selfish pleasure.**

**This chapter contains descriptions of violence. **

Chapter 5: Slow Dancing In a Burning Room

**_Fear _**

_The dictionary defines it as "an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain or a threat." _

_However, as I wait in my room, I don't consider fear an unpleasant emotion. On this night, fear is my friend, and I welcome it. The natural side effects of adrenaline and hyper-vigilance keep me sharp and on point. I believe fear will help me survive. _

_Tonight is the night. _

_After a year of planning and months of waiting, the moment is finally here. There is a mandatory meeting for all Volturi troops at the warehouse in the city. The Denali family is building power in London, and _he_ is furious. _He_ wants the threat to his power neutralized, and more importantly, _he_ wants to know who in the Volturi ranks is to blame for the situation getting out of hand. _He _does not grant second chances, those responsible will be held accountable for failing. Tonight there will be blood. _

_The meeting means security at the complex is at a bare minimum. It's a rare opportunity, and the best chance for escape. As a part of the plan, Caius has agreed to "babysit" me for the night. Ironically, Caius is the only Volturi guard trusted enough to watch me alone. If _he_ only knew that his most valued adviser is also the one planning his demise. _

_Caius was a mystery for most of my life. He was the only one to ever show any kindness; his colors always so intense around me. When he pledged to get me out, I couldn't help but wonder why he was willing to risk his life. I finally understood when I caught him staring at a picture of my mother. In that instant I knew; he was desperately in love with her. Watching the colors of love and loss float around him, I realized he felt the need to save me as he was never able to save her. _

_I sit on my bed staring at the clock, watching the seconds tick away as I go over the memorized plan in my head one more time. This will not be easy. So many things need to go right for this to succeed, and there will be severe consequences if I fail. _

_I'm not worried about myself; it is Caius who will pay the price for my escape. I am too valuable to kill, but Caius will face a horrible death for his betrayal. _

_Ten more minutes._

_"I can do this," I chant over and over as I try to build my courage and calm my shaking body. _

_It seems as though only seconds have passed when the doors suddenly burst open and Caius rushes in. _

_"We have to move now!" I grab my suitcase as Caius grasps my arm and pulls me hastily down the hallway toward the stairs at the back of the compound. _

_Reaching the bottom, he pushes me back against the wall before slowly opening the door and looking out in both directions. Pausing to make sure it is clear, we slip out into the night. _

_There is only one guard watching the cameras tonight, and Caius guarantees he will not notice our movement. He didn't tell me the specifics, but I overheard him setting up a surprise distraction with someone named Tasha. It's not hard to imagine her purpose. _

_Running quickly across the yard in a strange crouched fashion, we reach the side gate. Caius hurriedly enters a code and opens the door to my freedom. _

_"Okay, the car is about fifty yards to the east. Dump it first chance you get and then hitch a ride. You remember the rest?" he questions quickly. _

_I nod my head realizing this is the last time I will see him. It hurts. _

_"One more thing," he says as he grabs a metal pipe leaning against the fence and holds it out for me to take. "Hit me and make it convincing." _

_"What?" This is not part of the plan. _

_"You heard me. Hit me with this. Knock me the fuck out. If I am left unharmed, they will become suspicious. They have to believe you got the upper hand. I need them to trust me so I can provide false leads and buy you as much time as possible."_

_I look at him with wide eyes. I've never hit anyone before, let alone with a weapon. Considering he is one of the few people to ever care for me, I am having a hard time stomaching his request. What if I accidentally kill him?_

_"God damn it, Isabella, we don't have time for this shit." When I hesitate, he pushes the pipe into my hands. "Fucking do it, _NOW_!" _

_Looking at him a second longer, I reach out and hug him tightly, conveying how much I appreciate everything he has done. _

_"I'll never forget you," I whisper, kissing his cheek. _

_Stepping back, I raise the pipe, square my body and swing, hitting him on the side of his head. Blood trickles from his mouth as he falls unconscious at my feet. I swiftly kneel and check for a pulse, exhaling in relief when I feel the constant beat. _

_Grabbing my suitcase, I sprint as fast as I can to the car, refusing to look back as I am convinced I will see the armies of hell chasing after me. Reaching the car quickly, I throw my suitcase in the trunk and jump in. Putting the car in gear, I push the gas pedal to the floor, dust billowing behind the tires as I pull on the road._

_I drive for hours before the tank finally starts to run dry. With the gas light illuminated, I pull into a small restaurant on the side of the road. Using my ability to find the best target, I convince a family to give me ride to the next town. _

_Utilizing the technique over and over, I push forward for days without a break, not really breathing until I reach my final destination. _

_Standing outside my new home, it feels as though a weight is lifted. I am an unknown girl in an unknown land. I am finally free. For the first time in weeks, a genuine smile crosses my face. _

* * *

I know this feeling; I have been here before.

This was inevitable. I knew my luck wouldn't hold out forever. The time has come to say goodbye to Bella Swan; it is too much of a risk to keep the name. It saddens me to think about having to start over. I worked hard to become who I am; my schooling and professional career a proud achievement. I feel lost knowing it's all gone, but there is no time to mourn the past.

I jump up and move toward my bedroom to grab the same suitcase I arrived with years ago. It holds the only possessions that mean anything to me, and therefore always remains packed and ready to go. Before I get any further, someone starts pounding on my door, the sudden nature of the noise causing me to jump, my nerves already on edge.

"_Bella_!" Edward shouts. "Bella, open the door!"

I stand frozen. A part of me wants to let him in, while another part, the realistic part, knows I need to cut ties and leave. I can't do that if he is here as a visual reminder of why I want to stay.

"Bella, you have five seconds to open this door or I swear to God I am going to break it down."

He wouldn't dare.

"One."

He sounds serious.

"Two."

"Fuck!" I yell in frustration. "I'm coming. Don't break my freaking door!" I walk over and open the door to find an extremely agitated Edward. He rushes into my apartment glaring at me, anger radiating from his entire body.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Do you know how insane you make me? I mean…"

Unexpectedly, in the middle of his tirade he stops short, the anger quickly replaced with alarm.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward whispers, a pained expression on his face. He rushes forward and grabs my shoulders. "Jesus, you're shaking. Are you hurt? Did something happen?" He moves his hands up and cradles my face, wiping gently under my eyes with his fingers.

"Why are you so upset?" It is then I realize I am crying. Edward pulls me to him, wrapping his arms securely around my body.

"Please ba…Bella, let me help you." Against my better judgment, I find myself surrendering to the warmth and safety of his arms.

_Why does everything good in my life always arrive too late?_

The Volturi are not just a threat to me, but to everyone around me. Edward will not become another statistic in my life. I can't let my history touch him. Using all my willpower, I take a small step back, trying to gain perspective even though his arms remain around me.

"I'm okay," I whisper. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really." I try to look honest. "I think the last couple of days caught up with me, that's all." I can tell Edward isn't buying it, but for now he lets it go.

"What are you doing here anyway, causing a big scene for all of my neighbors to watch?" I ask, trying to step back from his embrace, but his arms tighten, holding me in place. His eyes narrow as the anger returns.

"What am _I_ doing here? Bella, what are _you_ doing here? You should be at the hospital resting, not here by yourself doing God knows what!" he sneers, looking down at my paint splattered clothes.

Fueled by frustration, I successfully break his hold and step back. "Hey, the doctor released me. I am free to come back to _my_ home and do whatever I want," I respond curtly. I don't need someone else in my life telling me what I can or can't do.

"Well, he's an idiot for falling for your tricks, and Emmett's an even bigger idiot for helping you."

"Whatever," I scoff. "That still doesn't explain why you are here threatening to cause property damage."

"I've been trying to reach you for _hours,_ Bella! Do you even look at your phone?"

"Yes," I reply hesitantly.

"Well, you should try returning your messages for a change. I've spent the last three days thinking I might lose you. Then to find out you came back here by yourself and not be able to reach you…" Reaching for me again, he takes a ragged breath, my heart tightening in response.

"You have to understand, Bella, the thought of losing you...it does crazy things to me. Please don't shut me out."

He holds me tighter as I rub my hands up and down his back trying to calm him, finally appreciating his panic. Edward does not deserve my bitchy tone.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I was in the middle of…stuff and lost track of time. My phone was in the kitchen, and I didn't look at it until a couple of minutes ago."

He looks down, lifting a hand to gently brush back a few strands of hair that are loose around my face. He takes a deep breath, and I feel his body relaxing.

"I'm sorry too. I may have overreacted just a tad." He smiles softly holding up his fingers to show sarcastically how much.

"Just a tad." I smile back.

"In hindsight, I guess I could have simply knocked." He laughs, embarrassed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," I lie, hoping he can't feel my racing heart. I need to move his visit along, so I can get out of here.

With a penetrating stare, Edward analyzes me for the truth. I know he is still concerned about my behavior when he first arrived. He is not confronting me now, but the investigator in him is gathering information. I just hope he leaves before deciding to challenge my inconsistencies.

"Good," he states, nodding his head and letting me go. The investigator is biding his time.

Turning away, Edward walks over to the couch, takes off his jacket and sits, gesturing me to sit next to him. Clearly intending to stay longer, I mentally scramble to come up with a plausible reason for him to leave. I hesitate before walking over and sitting down carefully, keeping my distance. Undeterred, Edward turns his legs towards mine.

"Look, Bella, I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to talk to me considering how I ran out on you this morning." He clears his throat before continuing. "I'm hoping we can talk about what happened. I think there are some things I need to explain."

A part of me wants him to continue, to explain what happened, but I also know where that conversation might take us. Unlike Edward, I'm not ready to shift the dynamics of our relationship, especially now. If he arrived ten minutes later, he would have found an empty apartment. I need to convince him there is nothing between us worth exploring.

"Edward," I say scooting further away. "I value our working relationship and I don't want to ruin it. There is nothing else to say. Let's just forget about this morning and move forward." I state in a rational and detached manner. This is for the best, I remind myself.

"Work relationship," Edward mumbles looking closely at me, as if trying to decide something.

"Okay, we can it play your way." Using his finger, he pulls my chin up until I am looking into his eyes. "For now," he whispers. I swear the universe created Edward Cullen to torment me.

"Well, since we are both here and relatively in one piece," he states, running his hand across the gauze on my head. "What should we do tonight, roomie? Have you eaten?"

Baffled, I wonder if I heard him correctly. "Did you just say roomie? What does _that_ mean?" I question.

"I'm not a doctor, but I do know you should never leave a head trauma patient alone. So you, Bella Swan, are going to have the privilege of my company until that stubborn head of yours heals." He winks, smiling his cocky Cullen smile.

"There is no way in hell you are staying here!" I yell, in a panic. _How can I leave if he is here?_

"Okay, then we can go to my place, because one way or another, I'm not leaving your side until you're concussion free," he asserts with a determined look.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not. So, are we staying here or going to my place?" he challenges.

I know that look. I've seen it hundreds of times during our cases. When Edward Cullen has that look, there is no changing his mind. In other words, I'm screwed.

"Fine you can stay, _but_ you are sleeping on the floor, and I am not giving you any of my blankets or pillows," I retort childishly, standing up and walking away. Edward is slowly breaking down all of my emotional barriers. I need time to regroup.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Away from you!" I shout in frustration, walking back to the art room.

"Swan, you wound me! Just watch, I'm going to treat you so well, you are never going to want me to leave," I hear as I slam the door shut behind me.

_What am I going to do now?_ Edward is not going to let me leave easily. _Okay, breath and focus on what you can control_, I remind myself. He can't watch me twenty-four hours a day. I just have to wait for my moment and make sure I am ready.

I turn to see the painting I completed earlier. I tilt my head and look closer, the colors now horrifically clear. The Volturi's involvement explains so much, especially my intense visceral reaction. Touching the hand of evil can evoke overwhelming fear and chaos in someone. If Felix is working with the Volturi, he is in way over his head.

It also explains why Felix's history is so clean, and why his prints were not on the note. The Volturi has the money and resources to make anything disappear. It is standard procedure for them to recruit people in strategic positions of power, particularly within law enforcement.

All of a sudden I have a chilling realization. Only an infiltrator within our office could have manipulated the evidence. It is terrifying thinking that I've most likely interacted with someone who works for the Volturi on a daily basis in my own office.

My thoughts race thinking back through various exchanges with people. Unfortunately, none of my recent interactions provide a clue as to who it might be, but I wasn't looking for them either. Feelings of guilt or betrayal are more common than people realize. Mentally flipping through pictures in my head, I'm also fairly confident they are ignorant to my true identity. If the mole did know about me, their colors of recognition would give them away. Most people react to me with benign indifference.

I'm not naïve enough to believe that makes me safe. The Volturi simply needs to request a copy of all the personnel files from their double agent and it is over. Requesting this type of information is not uncommon during major operations. The more they know about people, the easier it is to manipulate them to their advantage. My exposure would manifest in the form of the staff picture included in every file. Even the newest members of the Volturi guard will recognize it; they are well-trained, and I am sure my capture is one of his biggest priorities. No one else has ever evaded _him_ this long, and I have no doubt _he_ thirsts for my blood.

The situation with Felix concerns me. The Volturi obviously want something from him. Too many aspects of his case aren't adding up. Though the question remains, what exactly is his involvement, and how is that connected to Heidi's disappearance? Did something happen to Heidi because he screwed up, or because he didn't want to play their game?

A missing piece to this puzzle is the date of that meeting. Emmett indicated he was at work all day. I turn to look at the calendar hanging on the wall, quickly calculating that August twenty-fourth was almost six weeks ago.

If Felix is an unwilling pawn, maybe he chose to miss the meeting, instead planning to try to fight them. If he purposely disobeyed a request, and they knew Heidi meant something to him, taking her sends a clear message.

The Volturi deal with situations in a slow and methodical manner; it is one of the reasons they have successfully evaded authorities. They are patient, and would not react right away to his betrayal. They would wait until he felt at ease, maybe even feeling like he won, and only then would they attack. The timing is perfect if Heidi's abduction is his punishment. I know this lesson well.

* * *

_"Today's lesson is about choices, Isabella." _

_The door opens and Alec, Demetri, and Santiago walk in, each dragging a person with them. Taking a closer look, I realize it is a man, woman, and little girl. _

_Once in the room, the Volturi guard forces them to kneel, lined up side by side, and then stand behind holding them down by their shoulders. _He_ watches them for a moment as they whimper and cry, before returning his attention to me. This lesson is going to end badly. _

_"Here we have Mr. Russo, who was given a choice to help us. Even though I was extremely generous in my offer, Mr. Russo regrettably made the wrong decision." _He_ turns from me and focuses on the man. _

_"Mr. Russo, I brought you here today to grant you an opportunity to change your mind. However, if we are to move forward with our partnership, I need to feel confident that you will not make the wrong decision again. How do you think we can do that, Mr. Russo?" As _he_ talks, _he_ comes around and kneels in front of the man, looking into his eyes._

_"I don't know," the man stutters, clearly terrified._

_"Hmm, well then, I think you must learn there are consequences for your choices. Isabella, are you paying close attention? Demetri, hand me a gun." _

_Standing again,_ he_ takes the gun, and makes a show out of getting it ready, feeding on the fear of the family. _

_"The good news, Mr. Russo, is I'm going to let you to live. The bad news is one of your family members will not, and you must choose who will die today." _

_The family screams and begs for mercy. Little did they know it actually spurs him on. You can't plead with evil. _He_ slithers his way over to the girl. She looks no older than eight. _

_"Such a beautiful child. Do you want your daddy to save you, my dear?" _he_ asks while wiping her endless tears. _

_The poor girl is shaking so hard she can't speak. I have been in her shoes, and I hate him even more for doing this again. _

_"Time is up, Mr. Russo. Who will it be? Your wife or daughter?"_

_"Please, please don't do this. I will do whatever you want, just please spare my family," the man begs while choking on his sobs. _

_"Aw, you see, Isabella, he learned the lesson," _he_ exclaims in an overly enthusiastic manner, and then like flipping a switch, returns to his menacing self. _

_"As happy as that makes me, Mr. Russo, unfortunately, I always follow through with my consequences, or else people won't take me seriously. You understand I can't allow that to occur. Now I am losing patience, either pick one or both will die. You have five seconds." _He_ cocks the gun and points it back and forth between the mother and daughter. _

_In an act of pure love, the mother screams out for him to pick her, begging the men in the room to spare her daughter. _

_Like so many times in my life, the details of what follows are a blur; I'm good at blocking out horror. I hear screams, a gunshot, and a body falling to the floor. _He_ has destroyed three more lives tonight, all in the name of a lesson. _

_I stand frozen as they clear the carnage. Once the area is clean, my escort comes over to lead me back to my room._

_"Did you enjoy the lesson, Isabella?" _he_ asks. "This is for your benefit; maybe now you will also remember the importance of consequences."_

_"I despise you," I hiss walking past him. _He_ in turn smiles and blows me a kiss. _

_I silently pray the next lesson ends in my death._

* * *

"It's beautiful," I hear a quiet voice say behind me. "I didn't know you painted." I feel Edward move closer and stop directly behind me.

"What is it about? It seems very intense."

"Nothing specific," I whisper, feeling a sense of hopelessness well up inside of me.

"Well, whatever it is, I like it." I feel his hands gently grasp my shoulders. "Bella, you're shaking again. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Do you think you can fight fate?" I ponder out loud.

"What?"

"If a person's fate is horrible and tragic, can you change it? I mean, is it even worth fighting if eventually you just end up in the same place? Would there even be a point in delaying the inevitable?" I question more to myself than Edward.

"What are you talking about? Does this have something to do with your painting?"

"Maybe. Painting helps me sort things out when they are too overwhelming. It helps me see through the clutter to what is important," I blurt out, realizing I'm sharing more with Edward than I have ever shared with anyone.

"And what clutter are you trying to sort through?"

"Felix," I state simply. A low growl resonates behind me.

"Is Felix the one with a horrible and tragic future?" he asks gruffly.

"Probably, but I was wondering more about mine." Hearing a sharp intake of breath, I find myself being whirled around to face Edward.

"Bella, why would your future be horrible and tragic? That makes no sense."

It is difficult to keep eye contact as I think about how little he really knows me. "You said it yourself, Edward. Looks can be deceiving. You don't know me, not really, so you are not an expert on my fate," I whisper defeated.

For the first time, I doubt my choices. Who am I kidding? I will never break free. And, how long before there is nowhere else to run? Maybe it is better to take my chances and face the Volturi. At least then I can do it on my terms.

"I do know you, Bella," Edward says with conviction. "And nothing about you deserves the fate you describe. When are you going to realize you are not alone?"

I laugh bitterly. "That's where you are wrong, Edward. I am _always_ alone."

"No, _you're_ wrong, Bella. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He stares into my eyes with a burning intensity before drawing me close. Once again, I succumb to his warmth, realizing I've been in his arms more in the last twenty-four hours than the last three years combined.

"I believe we control our own destiny, and you, Bella, are destined for wonderful things," Edward whispers, lightly kissing the top of my head.

Hearing the conviction in his voice, I begin to hope that maybe there is still something to believe in after all.

I'm not sure how long we stand there, but it's long enough to gain control over my emotions. Edward seems content to hold me, but if I'm going to maintain my resolve to keep him at a distance, I cannot allow myself to stay in the safety of his arms for long.

"Sorry, I guess I lost it a bit." I laugh nervously trying to change the tone of the conversation.

"Bella, it's understandable you are upset, it's been a crazy couple of days."

_You have no idea._

"Look, I came in here to tell you I cooked dinner, so why don't we go and eat." He steps out of our hug, but instead of letting go completely, he grasps my hand and intertwines our fingers.

I look down, captivated, not only in his bold choice of hand holds, but because I really like seeing my fingers mingled together with his.

"You cooked?" I ask as we walk back towards the kitchen.

"Yup, grilled cheese and tomato soup." He smiles proudly. "The best comfort food in the world!"

I laugh at his boyish excitement. He has already put our food out on the table, complete with napkins, utensils and drinks.

"Color me impressed, Cullen. Not only can you cook, but you know the importance of silverware and napkins. I always thought you and Em were not aware either existed given how you eat at work," I tease.

"I'm glad I can surprise you. You shouldn't judge someone by what they do at work, especially in our job where I have to act all manly and tough." He smiles as I snort in amusement. "I will have you know, I'm quite the gentleman when it comes to dining with a beautiful woman."

"Oh, that I don't doubt." I think about all the women who fell for him after one date. "But this is the first time I am the recipient of your hidden talents."

"Believe me, Bella," he says pulling out my chair and pushing it back in. "I intend to show you just how talented I am…in all areas," he whispers against my ear before standing up and walking around to his side of the table. As he sits down, I try to ignore the shiver moving through my body.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are painting something that has to do with Felix?" he asks, looking up at me and taking a drink.

"Just sorting out what happened," I state, hoping it is close enough to the truth to end the conversation. I need Edward to stay as far away from my connection to the Volturi as possible. Edward's eyes evaluate mine as he takes a few bites.

"I told you, Bella, I don't want you anywhere near this case. So whatever you are trying to sort out, just drop it. Felix is no longer your concern, and since there is no way in hell you are ever getting near him again, you don't have to figure anything out." His eyes hold the passion I saw at the hospital. His whole body is tense, and his eyes challenge me to argue.

"Okay," I concede, surprised that Edward's command didn't piss me off like it did earlier. Although I hate being told what to do, I find myself not feeling angry, but protected.

Edward stares at me mid-bite. "Seriously, that's it, just okay? I was all geared up for a battle. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you agreed, but usually you are more of a pain in the ass with this kind of stuff."

"Wow, thanks so much for the vote of confidence. I guess I am too tired to argue, and if I am being honest, I really don't want to deal with Felix again. The painting has more to do with working through my feelings about what happened."

Edward looks at me, but doesn't ask any further questions, the conversation hitting a lull as we finish our meals. Hopefully I've placated him enough to let the topic go for the evening.

"Okay, we resolved the Felix situation, and we finished our gourmet meal, so how about we watch a movie or something?"

I feel surprisingly excited at his suggestion. Dinner _and_ a movie with Edward Cullen? Maybe I'm still unconscious, and this is all a strange dream.

"Okay," I say enthusiastically. _It's not like I can leave tonight anyway_, I justify to the rational side of myself focused on leaving. I stand and start picking up my plates when Edward stops me.

"Bella, why don't you go lay on the couch. I'm taking care of _you_, remember? I have this, you go rest, and I will be there few minutes." He smiles gently, and I find myself once again mesmerized by his handsome features.

I move to the living room, contemplating how crazy it is that after a day like today, I am about to do something as normal as watching a movie. When was the last time anything in my life was normal?

As promised, a few minutes later Edward walks out of the kitchen and makes the interesting choice of sitting on the couch by my feet instead of in the chair across the room. Searching through the list of available downloads, he settles on _Zombieland_.

"Ah, perfect, we could use some laughter. Plus, it teaches some very valuable lessons on how to survive the zombie apocalypse. I need you on your best game, Swan, if you and I are going to take on the world, so pay close attention," he says with mock seriousness, before focusing his attention on the screen.

Finding courage, I decide to stretch my feet until I feel his leg. Cautiously placing my toes on his thigh, I feel that now familiar hum running through my body. When my feet make contact, I swear Edward's smile widens, even though his attention never wavers from the movie.

I deserve one night of happiness, just one night before I say goodbye. Life owes me that much, I contend turning toward the screen and smiling.

Tonight there are only good lessons to learn.

**Until we meet next time, where there is more drama to come. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**First a big shout out to DanceWithMeTonight for making the wonderful banner for this story! **

**Second, thank-you to Beachlover and Compass54 for the recommendation this week, I am beyond flattered! **

**As always I love reading your comments and appreciate all the favorites and notifications! **

**Twilight and anything connected with it are not mine, but belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Okay, on with the story, we are getting closer to the big reveal and there is a lot happening in this chapter.**

***This is an updated thank-you to PTB, especially beta Tds88, bigblueboat and beautifulnightmarex for all your help. Also another big thank-you to Beachlover, who graciously agreed to be my new pre-reader for both the chapters I am re-posting and my newest one. I feel very lucky to have her on my team! :) **

Chapter 6: In the Deep

_I am lost in the dark. _

_Evil faces and bony hands surround me. Escape is my only salvation. _

_With a racing heart and struggling for breath, I frantically run from unknown forces intent on tracking me down. _

_Everywhere I turn is a dead-end. I'm losing hope. _

_Suddenly, an angel appears, shining light into the dark with gentle touches and whispering words of comfort._

_"I've got you."_

_"I'm here, Bella, I'm here."_

_"Baby, you're safe."_

_The angel knows when I need him. No matter how many times the darkness descends, the light is there fighting it away._

* * *

A sound invades my consciousness, and although I'm still groggy with sleep, I feel surprisingly rested. Opening my eyes to the sight of my bedroom, illuminated by the muted light of a hazy morning, I struggle to remember how I got here. Suddenly, I become aware of an arm slung over my waist and a warm body snuggled up against my back.

_What happened last night? _

I look down relieved to see that I am still wearing my paint clothes from yesterday. Hearing the noise again, I recognize it is Edward's cell phone. Untangling myself, I turn over and watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful. Without thinking, I find myself lightly running my hand through his hair. It's softer than I imagined.

His phone rings again, disrupting the moment and bringing me back to reality.

"Edward," I say, pushing his arm gently. "Edward, wake up, your phone is ringing." He groans and reaches out to grab me again. "Come on, you need to wake up."

Edward blinks slowly and smiles, his eyes bright and happy. Realizing where he is, and our physical proximity, Edward sits up quickly and jumps back, looking embarrassed by our current predicament.

"Bella, hey. How are you?" he stutters, running his hand through his hair nervously, and before I can ask about our sleeping arrangement, his phone rings again. Grumbling, he pulls the interrupting device out of his pocket.

"Cullen," he answers, getting up from the bed. "Hey, Emmett, what's up? … No, why is he trying to reach her?"

I sit there listening to his side of the conversation, trying to sort out what happened last night. The last thing I remember is being on the couch.

"_What?_" Edward yells, pacing back and forth in front of my bed."No way! … He can fucking wait! … He assaulted her in a jail. What's the rush?"

On the other end, I hear Emmett's mumbled voice answering the question. Edward is silent for a few minutes, but his facial expression is anything but calm. Whatever Emmett is saying isn't good.

"Say that again… You're fucking kidding me? How the hell does that even happen? … Fine, let me talk to her. … No, I'll do it. … Yeah, yeah okay, see you when we get there." He hangs up the phone and drops his head, gathering his thoughts.

"Bella, I hate to do this, but you need to go in and make a statement about what happened with Felix."

"Right now?" I question.

"As soon as possible. I'm sorry, Bella, the director refuses to budge."

For a moment, I struggle to fight off the increasing panic when I think about setting foot in that building, and the possible enemy within it. Relying again on my survival techniques, I force myself to ignore it. No matter how scared I am, if I am going to convince Edward to leave me alone, I need to play this smarter. Becoming emotional every time Edward mentions Felix is only going to increase his already heightened suspicions about my behavior. Swallowing my fear and putting on my best poker face, I calmly respond.

"That's okay. I understand. But, can we do it here instead?" I ask, getting out of bed and walking to stand next to him.

There is no reason for me to go into the office to give my statement. Edward and Emmett can do it here just as well as the office. I hold my breath, hoping he agrees with my request.

"Yeah, well, here's the thing. The camera in the room broke, and the video of your interview with Felix is messed up. Director Banner wants you to come in and map out the events for evidence. Don't worry. Emmett and I will do this quick, okay," he states with conviction.

"Thank you," I whisper, my mind racing to process his news.

Once again, someone tampered with the evidence. The move seems strange to me. I don't understand what they are trying to accomplish by destroying the tape of my attack. Nothing about our interaction implicates the Volturi. There is a specific plan being followed with Felix, but I'm struggling to connect all the pieces and understand the endgame.

Figuring out where Felix fits in is becoming more and more important; however, there is another pressing question I want an answer for first.

"So, how did I end up in my bed last night?" I ask, Edward's face reddening in embarrassment.

"Yeah, umm, you fell asleep before the movie ended, and I didn't want you to roll off and hurt yourself again, so I carried you to your bedroom."

"And you?" I question again.

"Umm, I swear I was going back to the couch, but you were really restless. I think you were having a nightmare, and sitting next to you was the only thing that calmed you down. Every time I tried to leave, you would get upset and grab me, so I decided to stay longer. I guess I eventually fell asleep."

He watches me with worried eyes, waiting for my response. I can't really blame him for not knowing how I am going to react. My recent push and pull is confusing me as well, my heart and mind no longer on the same page.

"Thanks, Edward. I appreciate you being here with me." My heart aches watching Edward's face light up with a huge smile. No matter how good this morning felt, I can't let it happen again.

"Wow, Swan, an actual thank you? You see that isn't so hard, is it?"

"Don't push it, Cullen," I warn, giving him a gentle shove. "Hey, I guess I messed up your plan." He looks at me curiously. "You know, for the zombie apocalypse. The only lesson I remember is no attachments, so there goes you and me against the world. Guess I will be fighting solo." I start to laugh, but abruptly stop when I see Edward's serious face.

"I will always fight _for_ you, Bella. Only you."

Edward moves forward and grabs my hand. We stare at each other silently while he gently rubs circles along my wrist, both wondering which one of us will break first, and in what direction. Edward slowly leans down, gazing between my eyes and my lips, and although my heart is soaring, my logical side snaps me back to reality, and I quickly step away.

"I better get ready," I whisper, turning and walking towards the bathroom.

Edward stands still but holds my hand until the distance breaks the connection. Glancing back, I see him look down in defeat. Standing in the shower, I let the water wash away the tears. Edward's continued assault on my defenses is making it harder and harder to stay focused on my plan. I allowed myself one night, but now I need to let him go.

I laugh bitterly thinking about going into the office. Fate is a fickle foe for creating a reason for me to spend more time with Edward in the place that could destroy me. God I hate my life. Half an hour later, I am walking toward the kitchen, dressed and ready to go.

"How's your head?" Edward asks, coming over and touching me where the gauze previously resided. "Any pain or dizziness?" The tension in the air is thick, both of us avoiding what almost occurred before my shower.

"Not really. I have a dull ache, but it's better than yesterday, and the dizziness is gone." I smile reassuringly. He smiles back, continuing to touch the back of my head, checking the wound for himself.

"Do you need to dress your incision or anything?"

"No, it is actually pretty small and not bleeding." He steps away with a gentle squeeze to my shoulder.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom to get ready?"

I shake my head no, and he smiles tightly before walking down the hallway carrying the duffel bag he brought in last night. Needing something to distract myself, I remember that I have several messages on my phone. Turning toward the counter, I grab it and decide to start with the text messages. They were all from Edward.

_Bella I just found out you're out of the hospital. Call me._

_Bella r u there?_

_Bella I'm worried, call me!_

_I am starting to freak out a bit here. R u there?_

The messages become progressively more frantic, each asking me to call him back as soon as possible. Next, I listen to the voicemails, which are the same as the text messages; although, this time I can hear the fear and worry in Edward's voice.

Guilt bubbles up remembering how I chose to ignore the messages when I first found them. Thinking back on everything he's done for me, I feel sickened by my behavior. Edward deserves more than my indifference.

Focused solely on my preservation, I've neglected to consider how my departure will affect those around me. Edward and Emmett will not simply ignore my disappearance. The last thing I want is for myself or someone else to hurt them, and to that end, I can no longer ignore Felix's case, and the possible outcome. The mole inside the office is still there, and the Volturi are obviously interested in Seattle. The danger will not disappear just because I do. I need to protect them, and given my history, I'm the only one that can give Edward and Emmett ammunition against them.

The best way to protect Edward and Emmett is to expose the mole; this is now my priority. Quietly walking down the hallway, I pause by the bathroom door and hear the shower running. I don't have much time.

Rushing into my bedroom, I open the closet and dig past the clothes to the back corner where my treasured suitcase sits. Dragging it out, I unzip the main compartment and resist the desire to look at the objects packed there. Most belong to my mother, and I have no time for those emotions. Pulling at the lining, I expose the secret compartment. Hidden within are several ID's and documents, the basics of what anyone needs to disappear. To the right and taped to the back is what I need. Snatching the flash-drive, I lightly kiss it for luck before stuffing it in my pocket. _Thank God for secret weapons._

I am about to put the lining back when I catch a glimpse of the guns buried to the far left. Buying them was Caius' idea. He gave me a rundown on obtaining illegal weapons before I left; buying them legally would create a paper trail I didn't need. Caius also told me what to buy; one is a Sig Saucer, and one is a compact Smith and Wesson, which is easy to conceal. Both are powerful.

I hesitate, wondering if I should bring one with me, feeling as though I'm about to go to battle. Shaking my head, I realize the stupidity of my thoughts. Walking into a building with metal detectors is a great way to get caught with a firearm, and there is no logical explanation I could give Edward about why I have one.

After securing the suitcase, I walk down the hallway and back to the kitchen. Edward will be out any moment now, which leaves me little time to plan. I know he is going to stick close to me when we get to the office. I will need him to leave me alone for at least 15 minutes to accomplish my goal, but I am struggling to figure out a plausible excuse.

"You ready to go?" I turn and see Edward standing behind me clean-shaven and in his usual work suit apparel.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask. "Let's just get this over." Edward nods, and we head out the door.

Since my car is still at the office, Edward is driving us. Both lost in our own thoughts, the car is silent as we start our journey. I am anxiously tapping my fingers on my leg, when Edward's hand grabs mine and intertwines our fingers.

"Breathe, Bella," he says simply, his attention focused on the road. I look down at our fingers, wondering how in the span of one evening I let Edward become so important to my life.

Nearing the office, my apprehension grows. My plan is a huge gamble, and successfully leaving today without being exposed will be a miracle. As we pull into the parking lot, I take several deep breaths, to focus my thoughts. There is no more time for doubt.

_Game on,_ I think as we walk into the lion's den.

Edward and I proceeded over to the cubicles and offices. My senses are on high alert as I assess everyone around me for any clue that they are working for the enemy. However, it is not an easy task. Guilt is a strange emotion in humans because being guilty of a behavior often has nothing to do with the experience of guilt. The experience is personal and depends upon many factors. Looking across the office, I see many examples of this contradiction.

There is Jim who is currently drowning in guilt as he eats a doughnut. Last week, Jim pledged to lose 30 pounds and eat healthier after being diagnosed with diabetes. Simply assessing the intensity of his emotion could make you think he committed the worse type of crime, instead of just falling off his diet plan. On the other side of the room is Brett, a new father to an adorable three- month-old girl, recently born to his beautiful wife. He is currently sitting on the edge of Amber's desk, clearly flirting and touching her arm suggestively. His emotion is one of arrogant triumph, not guilt. _Fucking asshole._

This is the limitation of my ability. The structure of an interrogation makes sorting through emotions easier because I can introduce topics, and see how the person reacts. Just searching for a guilty party in a room full of people is almost impossible, especially when I don't know if the person is guilty or proud of the betrayal they are committing. Narrowing down the possible suspects is the only way I will find the mole. I lightly pat my pocket feeling the flash-drive, hoping I can manipulate a way to use it.

"Bella!" Emmett rushes over and grabs me in a big hug. "How are you doing?"

"Hi, Emmett. I'm doing okay."

"Jesus Emmett, don't squeeze her to death." Edward growls.

"Aww, is someone having a bad morning?" he mocks, trying to rub Edward's head. I smile at the playful behavior. No matter what is happening, I can always count of Emmett's bright light to ease my anxiety.

"Shut it, Emmett," Edward retorts, effectively dodging Emmett's hand.

"So what's the plan? Pictures or statement first?" I ask not wanting to waste any time.

"Well, um there's been a slight change." Emmett glances nervously at Edward.

"What kind of change?" Edward tenses.

"Okay, but just remember I'm the messenger. Now, we are still in charge of the case, but since we are close to Bella, Banner decided we shouldn't interview her."

"So who is going to do it?" Edward looks cautiously at Emmett.

"Newton."

Mike Newton, my nemesis in the office. Newton hates me. Well actually, when I started working here, he lusted after me. However, since I never responded to his advances, he's resorted to making snide comments and challenging me at every opportunity. Both Emmett and Edward have told him to knock it off, but it never fails if Mike and I run into each other, he starts hurling insults.

"No fucking way!" Edward yells.

"Look, man, I agree it's not the best idea, but it is a done deal. Let's just get it over with, and if he steps out of line, you and I will make his life hell."

"No, Banner needs to back off. I can't do my job if he's going to call the shots from the sidelines."

Edward turns and looks at me warily. "Bella, I'm going to fix this. Will you be okay for a few minutes while I talk with the director?"

Maybe the fates are finally smiling on me; this is just the excuse I need. Trying not to respond too enthusiastically, I tell him I will be fine.

"Okay, come on, Emmett, let's go." He gives my shoulder a light squeeze, before turning and marching toward the director's office.

After they disappear around the corner, I rush over to my cubicle and turn on the computer. Once logged on, I plug in the flash-drive praying it still works.

* * *

_"What exactly is this thing?" I ask Caius, looking strangely at the flash-drive._

_"This, Cara, may save your life one day." He looks at me with excitement, and I look at him confused. "This device allows you to hack into different systems and retrieve passwords." He smiles triumphantly while I wait for any information that means something to me._

_"And?" I respond petulantly._

_"Isabella, someday you will need to cover your tracks. This little beauty will help you. Here look," he says, plugging it into his office computer. As the flash-drive blinks, a window appears on the screen with a scrolling list._

_"It connects to the system's override programs and provides lists of all the passwords for any file or program connected to the computer. If you attach it to a computer linked to a network, you can pull up any password or file in that whole system. That, Isabella, is power."_

_I analyze the screen, finally comprehending the usefulness of the device. Although Caius and I have discussed ways to stay off of any electronic radar when I leave, the reality is the world runs on computers. This is my safety net if I need to erase any electronic footprints of my existence._

_"That is amazing."_

_"The best money can buy, and what's more, there is a built-in feature to fool security systems designed to detect any breach."_

_He pulls out the flash-drive and hands it to me. Once again, Caius has thought of everything. _

* * *

As soon as I plug it in, it starts working, and almost magically, a new window appears on my screen listing the usernames and passwords of all the staff and departments.

Tapping my fingers nervously, I scan the list looking for Emmett's name deciding to start with his case file for the names of anyone else involved with Felix's case. Opening Emmett's case notes, I scan the information while keeping an eye out for either Emmett or Edward. Luckily, there are only a handful of agents listed. Using my notebook, I write down the names and their connection.

_1) Director Banner: He continues to orchestrate and watch how the case is handled._

_2) Ben Cheney: The agent who originally processed Felix._

_3) Bree Tanner: Tech who signed for the evidence at the lab, including the note._

_4) Angela Weber: Was with the officer when Felix was first brought in._

My heart races as I glance around, knowing I don't have much time before Edward and Emmett return; I just need a few more minutes. Looking again at the list, I pull up the files for the personnel department, and using a second flash-drive, quickly download the files of the suspects as well as Mike's, who is new to the case, but could be involved. After successfully transferring the staff files, I also decide to download the case file. I don't have time to analyze the information here, so I need to make sure I have everything I need at home.

Before logging off, I have one last task. Sorting through the personnel files again, I search for mine. Finding it, I pull up the file and hit delete. The computer questions the request, asking if I am sure I want to delete the entire file. _You bet your ass I do_, I think, hitting the confirm button. I feel relief, knowing I may have bought myself more time. I log off, putting the list and flash-drives in my pocket just as I see Edward and Emmett round the corner.

Edward's face is full of frustration as he marches over to me. The talk must not have gone well.

"Why is he being such a dick about this? Impartial, I'll show him impartial," Edward mumbles under his breath as they arrive at my desk.

"The talk went well I see?"

"Oh it went swell. Lover boy here is on top of his game," Emmett responds sarcastically. "Seriously, bro, where the hell is that Cullen charm? You don't yell at the director and expect results."

"Well this situation is bullshit! Bella shouldn't have to deal with Newton."

As much as I hate the thought of being in a room for any extended period with Mike, I am more concerned about staying here longer. I have what I came for, and now it is time to leave.

"Edward, it's fine, let's just get it done." Looking at me pensively, he finally nods his head in submission. "So, Emmett, where are we going?" I ask.

"Newton said to meet him in the interview room you were in with Felix."

Like a few days ago, I make my way down the hallway and through the steel doors. I notice Edward walking closely beside me, our arms brushing against each other from time to time. On a few occasions, it seems Edward is about to take my hand, but he never does, and I find myself feeling disappointed. We are about to go into the interview room when I hear a whiny, shrill voice behind me.

"Edward!" Jessica Stanley squeals. "Where have you been? I missed you!" She winks, colored in desperation.

Ugh, this is just what I need today. Although I don't think Jessica and Edward ever had any type of relationship, he does nothing to stop her flirtatious advances. In fact, he usually fuels them with a few well-placed smiles and touches. I look over to Edward, expecting to see the typical Cullen charm, but instead I find him looking uncomfortable.

"Jessica, hi," he mumbles, shuffling his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. "How are you?"

"Oh, I am so much better now that you are here." She purrs, running a finger down his arm.

Emmett stifles a giggle next to me. The lust rolling off of her is too much, so I quickly walk into the room to distance myself from the pathetic scene. Emmett follows me rolling his eyes.

"Listen, Jessica, I need to go. So um, yeah, have a good day," Edward stutters before entering the room as well. The lust from Jessica quickly turns to frustration as I see her walk quickly past the door in a huff.

"Wow, E, when did you tap that?" Emmett laughs. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I really didn't want to hear his answer.

"I have not _tapped that_!" Edward snarls. "I don't want anything to do with Jessica, not now, not ever." Edward is looking directly at me when he speaks, trying to tell me something important.

"I have a feeling she won't give up easily, so good luck there!" Emmet laughs again slapping Edward on the back.

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward hisses, intently holding my gaze as Mike walks into the room.

"You finally made it. Look, I'm in the middle of a conversation with Ms. Hale, so give me another minute."

"Rose is here?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, we are wrapping up a case. I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere," he warns, and as he is speaking, I hear Edward mumble "prick" under his breath.

_Great, more waiting_, I think when suddenly the room starts flashing in bright and hectic colors. I look to my right to see Emmett sitting on a table, bouncing his leg and drumming his fingers.

"What has you so twitchy, Em?" I ask, watching the light flow out of him.

"Nothing."

"Well, nothing is giving me a headache, so tone it down some," I grumble annoyed.

"It's Rose," Edward interrupts.

Rosalie Hale is the federal attorney who prosecutes the cases we work on. She comes across as a stone cold bitch, but in truth, she is more vulnerable than anyone realizes. It was clear to me early on she was deeply hurt in the past, and it colors all of her interactions.

"What about her?" I ask.

"They went on a date last week, and she hasn't called him back yet."

"Seriously? You went on a date with Rose?" I ask Emmett astonished.

"Yes," he whispers.

"How was it?"

He sighs, the colors around him changing into dull hues of blue. "It was great."

"If it was great, why are you sad?" I reach out to touch his arm.

"Because she hasn't spoken to me since we went out. I thought we had a great time, and then nothing. I really like her, Bells, and it is killing me not knowing if she feels the same way."

"Oh, Em, maybe you just need to give her time." I think about the trust issues I see in her. If she did feel the same way, it is probably freaking her out.

"Wait, you can tell me!" He perks up. "You can do your thing and tell me if she likes me!"

"Emmett, no. Don't ask me to do that."

"Come on, Bells. What's the point of knowing about this thing if we can't use it to our advantage from time to time?"

"Emmett!" Edward warns. "Leave her alone. She is not a toy for your amusement."

"Come on, Bella. Just this once, I pro…"

The conversation ends abruptly when Mike comes back into the room and sits on the chair closest to the back wall. His dark colors take over as he looks at us with disdain.

"Okay, let's get started. Cullen and McCarty, why don't you leave so I can interview Ms. Swan."

"No way. I'm staying." Edward folds his arms across his chest in defiance.

"You know that's not the deal. Don't make things difficult."

"No, I believe the deal is we don't interview her, but I am still in charge of this investigation, and privy to any information. So, as _lead investigator_, I have a right to observe this interview." He stands there challenging Mike to argue.

"Fine, but that is all you will do. McCarty doesn't need to stay though."

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Mikey. I'll leave," Emmett taunts, smiling at me in support before walking out. Edward moves back to the corner of the room and leans against the wall, keeping his arms crossed.

I turn and look at Mike with narrowed eyes. If this is how he wants to play it, fine. I need an outlet for my frustrations, and Mike is a perfect target. He can act as smug as he wants, but I know his triggers. _It is time for some mental fencing_, I think, sizing up my new opponent.

"Okay, Ms. Swan, let's start at the beginning. Agent McCarty called you to meet with the suspect, correct?"

"That's correct. Can you call me Bella, please? I mean, it's not like we don't know each other."

"Well, at least one of us should maintain professionalism during this case," he states tersely.

Newton makes his first advance by trying to get me to bite on his indirect insult. Edward growls behind me as I roll my eyes.

"Your right, _Agent_ Newton, my apologies, but if you prefer to address me by my last name, it is Dr. not Ms." I smile politely.

I parry back, targeting his insecurities related to my degree. His colors flash in anger, but the hues include shades of doubt. Point in my favor.

"Okay, so you spoke to the suspect by yourself, correct, _Dr_. Swan?"

"Yes."

"Is that typical for you?"

"Sometimes, I find it makes the suspect feel more at ease to not talk to an authority figure. Mr. Grey was defensive, so it made sense to try that route with him," I state calmly, wondering what he is trying to get at with this line of questioning.

"Tell me, Dr. Swan, is there anything else you do to make suspects feel more at ease?" He sneers, shades of revenge pouring out of him. I stare at him wide-mouthed, shocked by what he is insinuating. Point to Mike. Edward explodes behind me.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouts, rushing forward and slamming his hands down on the table.

"Agent Cullen, you are here to observe!" Mike yells, pointing his finger in Edward's face.

"And you should treat the _victim_ with respect, _Agent_!" Edward sneers back.

"It is a simple question." Mike smirks.

"I don't like what you are implying, Newton," Edward responds in a deadly tone.

"Hey, something triggered Felix, and I am just looking at all the possibilities."

"You better watch yourself!" Edward leans in closer to Mike. I need to put an end to this before things get out of control.

"Edward. Edward, stop. It's alright," I say, touching his arm to break the staring match between the two men. He finally looks over at me. "Just let it go, okay. I want to get this over with, and this is not helping."

He takes a breath, glaring once more at Mike, before walking back and resuming his stance against the wall.

"Fine, but I am warning you, Newton, nothing will stop me from coming over that table if you step out of line again, clear?" he says, pointing a finger in Mike's direction.

"Crystal!" Mike scoffs in response.

"It's really fine, Edward. Agent Newton just has a hard time understanding that when you have good interrogation skills, you don't need to resort to any underhanded tactics, right, Mike?"

He narrows his eyes at my attack, angered by the reminder that I am better than him. Once again, his insecurities flare. Mike is known for his lackluster interrogation skills. Point returned.

"To answer your question, Mike, no I do not do anything else to put suspects at ease." I sit up taller as he stares me down. However, I see his resolve falter as his insults fall flat. Point and game.

"Fine, let's just go through the events of what happened then." He snarls, taking out his pen and writing down the exchange with Felix.

After the interview, we walk through the room and take pictures of the event. Mapping out where Felix was sitting and how he attacked me. Once done, Mike collects his notes and excuses himself while Edward tracks him with deadly eyes, not moving an inch until the room is clear.

"Motherfucker!" Edward spits moving over to kneel beside me. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes," I say honestly. "But I'm ready to go home. Can I leave now?"

"Of course. Let's get out of here." Edward stands and offers me his hand. Before we leave the room, Edward pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispers against my head. "Emmett and I will take care of Newton." I nod, more out of exhaustion then agreement with his intent to mess with Mike. I just want to get out of there.

We walk out of the door, and suddenly, everything moves in slow motion as I spot Felix walking towards me. Two officers are escorting him out of another interview room in waist-chains. He slowly looks up, recognition dawning on his face. Before I can alert Edward to his presence, the colors around him explode in chaotic anger. He screams in frustration, busting out of the grasp of the officers holding him.

"_You fucking bitch! What more do you want from me? I will kill every last one of you!_" he shouts, heading directly toward me.

Edward pulls me behind him and draws his service weapon, shouting at Felix to stop or else he will shoot. My hands fly up to my head, the intensity of the emotions causing a blinding pain. I back up until I am against the wall and slide down, holding my head in my hands and shutting my eyes. I am vaguely aware of the commotion happening around me. There are sounds of a struggle and lots of yelling. I can hear Edward's voice threatening to kill Felix if he comes near me again and demanding to know who is responsible for him being here.

Then just as suddenly, everything goes quiet and the pain in my head subsides. Felix must have left the room.

"Bella," Edward whispers, his hands covering mine. "It's okay. He's gone."

One of his hands softly strokes my hair, and I start to feel more in control. I rarely have such an intense reaction to other's emotions, and I am positive that Felix's connection to the Volturi is the cause. I slowly bring my hands down and look into Edward's worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was intense." Edward grabs my hand to help me up. Once I am standing, he puts his arm around my shoulders in case I fall over.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yup, just part of the fun of this, I guess." I point to my head, and he looks at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Jesus, Bella. Are you okay?" Emmett rushes over and pulls me from under Edward's arm into a hug.

"I'm fine, but I think I've had my quota of drama this year. I feel like I am this close to having my own lifetime special," I joke, trying to ease the tension and take the attention away from me. Emmett chuckles while Edward looks at me with concern.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asks.

"Fucking Newton approved Felix being brought up to talk to his lawyer. He fucking knew Bella was here. I swear I'm going to break him!" Edward is breathing heavy, the adrenalin still coursing through his system.

"Just let me know when, and I will hold him for you!" Emmett narrows his eyes towards Mike's office. "So, Bella, why does Felix seem to think you did something to him?" Emmett questions, focusing his attention back on me.

"I don't know? He was saying the same stuff during our interview," I state in a noncommittal fashion, trying to deflect from that line of questioning.

I notice for the first time there are still several people lingering around, staring at our little trio. My fear returns, wondering if my run in with Felix was a coincidence or planned. It is time to leave. I am already taking too many risks, and I don't need to linger while people gawk.

"Okay, I've had enough excitement for one day. I'm outta here," I state, walking to the door, when Edward grabs my arm stopping me.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Umm, home."

"You can't leave without me. I drove you here."

"Right, but my car is still here from before, so I can drive myself back." I smile sweetly at him "Look, I am sure that you have some things to do, and I am fine. I promise." If on cue, another agent steps over towards us.

"Cullen, the director wants to speak to you in his office."

"See, things to do. You go. I'm fine." He looks at me warily but eventually concedes and releases my arm.

"I'm calling you in twenty minutes to make sure you make it home. So, pick up your phone this time, please," he implores.

"Yes, sir," I say, mock saluting him.

He looks at me longer before walking in the opposite direction. I try to memorize this moment, so I can take it with me. Before leaving, I turn once more towards Emmett.

"Emmett, don't give up on Rose." He looks at me with wide and hopeful eyes. "Trust me." I wink.

He explodes with happiness, nodding his head in agreement. I give him one last smile, before walking out the door for the final time.

* * *

Arriving back to my apartment, I focus on my goal. I have one more task to complete. After answering Edward's phone call, to his relief, I start on my project. Several hours later, I am still sitting at my computer, reviewing the downloaded documents, looking for any clues on the mole's identity. I check each file using my knowledge of the Volturi and how they pick people. Often it is because their history makes them an easy target for blackmail.

The list of suspects is small, but their histories complicated, and several could fit the profile.

Director Banner is the most frustrating suspect. I have known him since I started working in Seattle, and he has always been forthright and honest. It is hard to imagine him involved with the Volturi, but he is overly invested in this case, and his file gives me no clues as to whether he is the puppet or the puppeteer?

Ben Cheney was recently sanctioned for a DUI arrest. A note in his file indicated it occurred on his way back from a poker game. If gambling is his vice, he would make for an easy target. Owing money to the wrong people can bring even the best-intentioned people down.

Angela Weber is the cleanest of all the suspects. There wasn't much in her file that would make her a target for the Volturi.

Bree Tanner is another mystery. Three months ago, she was hand-picked by Director Banner to run the lab. His strange behavior along with the fact that she signed for the evidence does not bode well. Right now, they are the strongest candidates.

Finally, there is Mike Newton. A part of me hoped to find evidence against him for the simple reason I would love to see his arrogant ass brought down. But, like Angela, there was not much in his background the Volturi would see as a tool to use to their advantage.

I sit sipping my coffee, considering the best way to package the information for Edward and Emmett. I wish I could give them something more specific, but at the very least, letting them know there is a mole should help to keep them safer. That is all I want and is the best gift I can leave behind.

Deciding to look through things one more time, I go to open the director's file again when my computer freezes.

"Son of a bitch!" I grumble, jiggling the mouse and hitting random keys.

Suddenly, an ominous black box fills my screen. My heart stops as a cursor appears, blinking like a ticking bomb. I watch it move slowly across the screen, filling the box with words. The coffee cup crashes to the floor, my shaking hands losing their grip as I read the message across the screen.

_I KNOW WHO YOU ARE_

**Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Everyone still with me? I know the ending of last week chapter was mean, but I have to admit it was a little bit fun. :)**

**Per usual, I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**Update: I am happy to announce that I have a permanent beta team! Tds88 and ********beautifulnightmarex** will be coming along with me for the rest of the edit and re-post process**. ****I am so excited to have them and feel very lucky to have them on my team! ********Also another big thank-you to Beachlover, who pre-read this chapter, she is amazing! ** :) 

**Now on with the show….**

Chapter 7: What Makes You Stay

_I KNOW WHO YOU ARE._

My thoughts are racing as I contemplate what to do. Out of all the scenarios I've imagined, never once did I consider being confronted about my identity on a computer screen in my own home. Who is this person? How do they know me, and are they watching me now?I am petrified.

_Do I have your attention?_

I feel like the words are screaming at me, but I have no idea how to respond to letters in a fucking black box. Anger starts to outweigh the fear. If whoever this is wants me, they need to show their face and not hide behind a computer. I refuse to play games with my life. However, in order to get a full picture of whom and what I'm dealing with, I'll need to "join" the game to build a strategy.

_Click on the box in the right hand corner and we can talk._

Flexing my hand a few times to ease the shakiness, I take a deep breath and click on the corner as instructed. A part of me wants to shut down the computer and run, but logically I know the best way to protect myself is to have all the facts, which means I need to talk to whoever is behind the message. As soon as I click my mouse, a voice comes through the speakers.

"The famous Isabella. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you," the disembodied voice says in an almost giddy matter.

His tone surprises me. It is neither malicious nor threatening; the exact opposite of what I expect from someone going to all this trouble to contact me. I sit quietly weighing the pros and cons of my next move. _Should I play dumb and deny everything? Or do I engage in the conversation and just take at face value that he knows the truth?_

"Isabella? Please talk to me. I'm a comrade, well an admirer really. I hope I didn't scare you. Honestly, I can't believe I'm the one that found you." He giggles…actually fucking giggles.

"Who the hell are you?" I finally respond, furious that in the midst of my worst nightmare, this _guy_ sounds like a fan-girl meeting their crush. _Who the fuck is he, and what type of game is he playing?_

"Sorry, sorry, that was probably inappropriate. I don't do social well. I say unsuitable things, approach people in erroneous ways, misread cues…great, and now I guess I can add waffling to the list as well."

"Is there a point to this? How do you know me and what do you want?" I yell at the faceless voice, cutting him off.

"Shit, I am screwing this up. You are like finding out there are particles in quarks. No that's wrong, umm, you're like Harry Potter. He is the boy who survived Voldemort's attack, and you are the girl who escaped the Volturi."

He talks in a rapid, pressured fashion, and I'm trying to keep up with his strange train of thought. The psychologist in me wonders if this is normal for him or if it is the anxiety of the situation. Without seeming to take a breath, he continues his manic explanation.

"There are conspiracy theories outside of the Volturi circle about what happened to you. I've heard many wild ideas. They fall into two camps, either how you left or how you were killed. Is it true you turned Caius? I personally think Aro likes people to believe you are dead. It raises his intimidation factor. You know, who would oppose him knowing he killed you…."

The voice continues its ramble, the sound becoming distant in my mind. He actually said _his_ name out loud. Time and distance has not changed the hate I feel hearing it. I've refused to speak or think it for so long, choosing instead to distance myself through impersonal pronouns, and yet he speaks it so casually.

Aro. The man who destroyed my life.

Forcing myself back to the present, I realize the voice is still babbling. If he is a Volturi player, he's pulling off an Oscar-worthy performance. Loose speech is not tolerated within their ranks as it is too much of a liability. Interrupting his continuous ramble about conspiracy theories, I push for answers.

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you or what you want from me."

"People call me Reaper. You and I have a mutual goal."

I hesitate wondering if I heard him correctly. He expects me to take him seriously by giving me that answer? Tempted to tell him to go to hell, I remind myself that his strange behavior doesn't change the fact that he knows my identity.

"Reaper? Really? Well, _Reaper_, what could we possibly have in common?"

"We both want Aro to burn," he responds in a confident tone.

"You must have me mistaken. I don't want to involve myself with the Volturi's demise, and even if I did, I have no reason to trust you."

"You need an offering of trust, something to prove my allegiance? Well, I am happy to report I provided such a gift." His excited tone gives me an image of a puppy dancing around its owner's legs waiting for a treat, but his words makes me apprehensive.

"What gift?" I question suspiciously.

"The tape!" he explains with boisterous enthusiasm.

"_You_ destroyed the tape?" Shocked, I try to sort out how his confession connects with everything else with Felix's case.

"Yup. It took some intricate hacking, but luckily for you, my kung fu is the best. I created a virus that damaged the digital output and erased the saved files, making the footage useless. This is good, right?"

Although he is waiting for my approval, I am too busy putting all the pieces together to care about giving him praise.

"Did you do anything else?" I almost ask specifically about the lack of fingerprints on the note, but decide if he does know about the note, I need him to tell me first.

"No, just the tape. Any other possible tampering is due to the evil ones, not me."

"Evil ones?"

"The Volturi. I've tracked their movements for years, but they are a difficult group to breach. Their systems are impenetrable, and I have never been able to get any further than the fringe of their operations. By the way, have you seen _The Fringe_? It's an awesome show...but probably not relevant to this conversation. Shit I am doing it again…umm so anyway, I couldn't believe my luck when I hacked the FBI system and recognized your face on that video. I destroyed it and then worked on finding a way to contact you."

The identity of the mole just became a lot more complicated. There are now at least two outside individuals interfering with Felix's case.

"So if you're not one of the _evil ones_, does that make you a good guy?"

"Umm, I'm an ambiguous guy. I break multiple laws with my data retrieval skills, but I do not intend to harm you, Isabella," he says with sincerity.

"Even with the tape, I've heard you say nothing that warrants developing a partnership." I respond.

"I can assist you in finding the person working with the Volturi. They were actually mindless enough to communicate through the FBI servers, which means…"

"How do you know that?" I ask cutting off his non-stop chatter.

"I told you, I'm the best. I hacked those servers five days ago trying to follow Felix. So what do you say? I help you find them, and you help me bring down Aro."

I silently consider his offer. Finding the mole will help protect Edward and Emmett, but is it worth the price of trading one devil for possibly another? There's a reason they say better the devil you know. He sounds genuine, but I can't trust him just yet.

"Look, I can keep you hidden. I've proven that with the tape. We can help each other," he argues his point further.

"I need time," I blurt out.

"I understand, but we need to move quickly if we are to capitalize on this opportunity to bring down the Volturi. You don't have the luxury of time."

"Is that a threat?" I question. This is the first time during our conversation that he's sounded serious.

"No, it's reality. You are safe for now, but they will find you unless we do something. Your inside information and my hacking can go a long way towards bringing them down. Don't wait long to give me your decision."

"How do I reach you?"

"Don't worry, I'll find you."

"Wait!"I yell at the screen. "If you really want me to consider your offer, you have to give me something else, something more tangible."

There was a small moment of hesitation before he responded. "Aro murdered my family. We have more in common than you think, Isabella. Oh, and my real name is Seth."

Suddenly the box disappears and the FBI documents are back on my screen. Reeling from the surreal experience, I need to decide on which course of action I am going to take. A moment of irrationality washes over me and I pull the plug of my computer from the wall. Logically, I know it won't change anything; he obviously knows how to find me. But for a brief second, doing something, no matter how pointless, makes me feel in control.

* * *

Generally, I consider myself a logical person. Rationally, I know the most _logical_ plan considering Felix, the Volturi, and now Seth, is to leave. However, instead of grabbing my suitcase and running, I find myself sitting on my bedroom floor holding Edward's shirt and trying not to cry.

As a rule of thumb, I don't allow myself to get close to others. Complications, attachments, and emotions are risks; a slippery slope to exposure. My partnership with Emmett and Edward is the longest and closest relationship I've had in years.

Living on the run, I've kept my life simple. I always knew I might have to leave at a moment's notice, so I couldn't allow myself to get too attached to anything or anyone. My apartment is a reflection of that simplicity. The furniture is basic, nothing original about the color or patterns. The walls are white with a few random pictures of flowers hanging in each room. The counters in the kitchen are bare except for the needed appliances. There are no knick-knacks anywhere or personal pictures. Nothing about the apartment distinguishes it as mine.

So it surprises me that in the span of one evening, Edward Cullen managed to permeate every part of my orderly and simple apartment.

There is a note in his handwriting in the kitchen letting me know I am out of bread. The tennis shoes he wore last night are lying on the carpet in front of my sofa. In the bathroom, his toothbrush has taken residency in my holder, and his shaving kit is on the shelf over the toilet next to my makeup bag. My bedroom is by far the worst. His clothes from yesterday are strewn all over my bed, and his duffel bag sits on the hope chest by the window with more clothes to the side that must have fallen out when he grabbed what he needed.

The fact that he so boldly took over my space should bother me, but instead of annoyance, I find myself feeling fulfillment. Edward told me yesterday that I was not alone, but seeing his things intermixed with mine makes it real. The visual crumbles the last pieces of my defenses.

The bedroom is now my symbolic fork in the road. On one side of the room is my suitcase, and on the other side is Edward's duffel bag. I replay the look on Edward's face last night, terrified because he couldn't reach me for a couple of hours. _What would he do if I was missing for a couple of weeks or months?_

Which path should I take?

As I contemplate my future, the phone I promised to keep with me comes to life, Edward's name flashing on the screen. Lately, he's shown a knack for intervening at the exact moment I need a sign.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?" I question with more cheer in my voice than I am feeling.

"Twice in one day. You've done well, Swan!" He laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, look at me, I can use a phone. So, did you call just to taunt me, or is there a purpose behind this conversation?"

"Wow. Such a grumpy tone for the person bringing you lunch."

"You're bringing me lunch?"

"Yup. I'm about 10 minutes from your house. I picked up some take-out from the sushi restaurant you like."

"You are on your way here? Now?"

"You sound surprised. I told you last night, I am not leaving you alone. I took care of things at work and told them I am telecommuting the next couple of days. You're stuck with me, Bella. Accept it."

"Thanks, Edward," I whisper sincerely.

"No problem. I'll see you in a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

I quickly hide my suitcase and put Edward's shirt back, hoping he will be none the wiser to its recent location. Satisfied I have successfully covered up the evidence of my dilemma, I walk out to the living room to wait for lunch, and more importantly, Edward, to arrive.

* * *

"I'm stuffed." I sigh. After dining on too many rolls, Edward and I lean back in our chairs. "I love sushi."

"I know," Edward states with a look I can't quite name.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. I like seeing you smile, that's all."

Not knowing how to respond, I decide to clean the table. I feel like a contradiction of emotions, happy and scared all at once. I enjoyed having lunch with Edward, all the while glancing at my computer afraid it will come to life again. In the middle of my mental musing, I hear Edward's phone ring.

"Esme," he answers happily. "I guess you got my message?…You know how important family night is to me, but I can't make it this time."

Edward gets up and walks back to the bedroom for privacy. Several minutes later, he walks back looking stressed.

"Is something wrong?" I question.

"Not really. That was my Aunt Esme. It's our family night tonight, and she's upset I'm not going."

"Why aren't you going?"

"Because, I'm staying here with you. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he asks frustrated.

"Edward, I appreciate the thought, I really do, but I am fine. I highly doubt I'm going to keel over if you walk out that door. Go be with your family. I'm okay here."

"Why don't you come with me?" he asks quickly. If he hadn't looked at me with such hope in his eyes, I would have laughed at the absurdity of his request.

"Edward, they don't want you dragging some stranger to your family night. Seriously, just go."

"Come on, they would love for you to join us. In fact, Esme and my cousin, Alice, really want to meet you."

"Why would they want to meet me?" I ask cautiously.

"Umm, I might have mentioned you a few times," he mumbles. "Bella, they would love to have you there. Please come, because either we go together, or I don't go at all," he says pulling out the Cullen charm and hitting me with a wide smile.

"I swear you'll have a good time. Besides, we usually play some sort of game, and you are my secret weapon." He winks pointing a finger at his head. This is the first time Edward ever acknowledged my ability in a playful way, making it difficult to refuse his request.

"Fine, I'll go, but you owe me." I relent, internally waging a debate with myself on how stupid it is to accept the invitation with everything else going on.

"Great!" He smiles, giving me a brief hug before calling his Aunt back with the news. After his call, we move to the living room and sit on the couch in an awkward silence until Edward breaks it.

"Bella, are you really okay? What happened today with Felix and…?"

"I'm fine, Edward." I cut him off, wanting to prevent another conversation full of questions I can't answer.

Edward sighs, looking down at his hands folded on his lap, he responds in a low voice. "I don't want to push you, but you need to understand that I'm not giving up. I will never hurt you or betray your trust. Whatever is going on, you can tell me. Please, Bella, let me help you." He looks up, sincerity shining through his eyes.

"I want to, Edward, but I don't know how," I whisper honestly.

"Well, that's something I guess. I will prove to you that you can trust me, Bella. Whatever it takes," he declares confidently. And in a declaration of my own, I move over to lay my head on his shoulder.

We spend the rest of the afternoon watching trash TV and making fun of the ridiculous shows. It is a welcome break from all the craziness. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard then when he did his Dr. Phil impression. This is the first we have spent any significant amount of time together outside of a case. I like it. The easy conversation and good company made the time fly, and before I know it, it is time to go.

Driving towards his family's house, my anxiety returns. I've spent years purposefully being invisible. I go to work and then go home, avoiding most social interactions. I tend to rely on my ability to help me engage in conversation, but these people are important. I am worried that I will make a fool out of myself, embarrassing Edward in the process.

I'm sitting quietly, imagining all the things that could go wrong, when Edward reaches over and grabs my hand. Our fingers naturally intertwine as he looks at me with a small smile. It amazes me how much Edward's touch helps to calm my nerves.

"Bella, I've watched you face down dangerous killers with no fear. How can you be so nervous about meeting my family?"

"Killers I can do; family is a whole new experience." I laugh quietly. Edward's smile fades as he glances at me with sad eyes.

"Family is a good thing, Bella, and I promise mine are going to love you." He pulls my hand up to his lips to kiss my knuckles before putting our intertwined hands on his lap.

_Edward thinks his family will love me?_ The intimacy in that statement and his actions highlight even further the shift in our relationship. If we were only co-workers, it wouldn't matter if his family loves me or not, but if we are something more…

I shake my head, better not to finish that thought. Instead, I decide to gather some information on the people I am meeting. Edward and I have spoken vaguely over the last few years about his family, but I don't have all the details.

"Sounds like you are close to your family."

"Yes. Esme and Carlisle adopted me after my parents died. I don't know where I would be without them."

"Your parents died when you were fourteen, right?" I ask hesitantly, not knowing if it is painful to discuss. My mother died when I was six, and I am still devastated by the loss.

"Umm yeah, they died in a car crash. A drunk driver ran a red light." He hesitates a moment before continuing. "My father has a brother who wanted custody because of the trust fund my parents set up. I didn't spend a lot of time with him growing up, but I remember he always gave me the creeps. Anyway, Esme and Carlisle stepped in to fight for me. It was a vicious battle, and in the end, they offered him a large cash settlement of their own money to drop the petition."

"Wow, that's an amazing thing to do. They must love you a lot." I'm in awe that kind of love exists.

"Yeah, they do. I'm thankful every day that they came into my life. Without them…well, I don't want to think about how my life would have turned out." He shakes his head as if freeing himself of thoughts about living with his uncle.

"I should prepare you, my family is affectionate, so don't be surprised if they give you a hug. Alice is…well, Alice. She has more energy than anyone I know. She's intense at first, but means well. Carlisle is probably one of the calmest people you will ever meet. It is part of the reason he is successful at his job. Esme is the heart of the family. She's an instant mother to anyone she meets, and has the sweetest personality."

"They sound wonderful. You're lucky to have such a great family." I squeeze his hand and look out the window, reflecting on my life and the possible differences if someone had fought for me.

"What about your family, Bella? You never talk about them, or what your life was like before you moved to Seattle." I turn to face Edward again, who is glancing over in anticipation.

People have asked me about my past before, but they were people I wanted to keep at a distance. In this moment, I realize a part of me wants to share more with him, but I also recognize now is not the time.

"There isn't much to tell," I say looking back towards the window to avoid his gaze.

"I highly doubt that, Bella." Luckily for me, before he can push the issue further, we pull into the driveway of a beautiful home.

"This conversation is not over," he says with certainty. Parking the car, he uses his hand to gently turn my head in his direction. "I want to know everything about you, Bella Swan, and you should know that once I make my mind up, there is no changing it."

Edward slowly leans forward and gently kisses my cheek. Pulling back, he steps out of the car and walks around to open my door before I can, which is easy given I am immobile with the warm touch of his lips lingering on my cheek.

We start walking up the front steps when the front door swings open, and a small, short-haired woman rushes out in our direction. "You're here!" she shrieks excitedly. She is full of bright lights and happy emotions that are intense and welcoming all at the same time. I can see why Edward loves her so much.

"Jesus, Alice. Can you tone it down some? You're going to scare Bella away before we even get in the door," Edward reprimands.

"Oh stop it. Bella and I will be great friends!" Reaching out, she pulls me into a tight hug. "I am so happy to finally meet you." I hear Edward mumble next to me something about "annoying pixies".

"Hi, Alice. It's nice to meet you," I say cautiously, uncomfortable with her attention. As I step back from the hug, Edward grabs my hand, calming my nerves once again. Alice glances down at our intertwined fingers with a knowing smirk.

"Come on," Edward whispers. "Let's get you inside before you change your mind about dinner."

We walk up the stairs and through a beautiful glass door. The house is an amazing balance of sophisticated and cozy. The colors are warm, accented by dark wood furniture. The walls are filled with happy family photos, and there is a hint of apples and cinnamon in the air. The living room has two couches with fluffy pillows, a couple of cozy chairs, and a large square coffee table in the middle of the seating area. In the corner is a huge reading chair with a fuzzy blanket thrown over the top. I can imagine myself snuggling into it and reading my favorite book. It feels homey, and I find myself wishing I had grown up in such a comfortable home.

My house was formal and cold. There were never any happy family photos hanging on the wall or calming smells. The furniture was stiff and black, almost as if it was designed to make people feel uncomfortable.

"Edward, you're here." A striking couple enters from a room to the left and heads in our direction to greet us. "And you must be Bella. I'm Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle."

Their colors are genuine and full of love. Like Alice, I can see why they are so special. Esme walks over and pulls me into a warm motherly hug. She smells of vanilla and it reminds me of baking with my own mother. My soul is basking in the experience I've missed out on for so long.

"Hi," I whisper shyly. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me crash your family night."

"Nonsense, we are happy to have you here with us," Carlisle states, putting his hand out to shake mine in a firm grip.

"Edward has spoken about you so much over these last few years, we feel like we know you already," Esme adds. I turn to Edward and watch his face redden in embarrassment.

"Yeah, so, you want the grand tour, Bella?" Edward mutters, clearly avoiding any further tidbits his family may share.

"I would love one," I state, trying not to linger on the excitement I feel hearing confirmation that Edward talks about me to his family. After going through the impressive house, we end on the third floor in Edward's bedroom.

"Well, well, well, Edward Cullen's bedroom. If these walls could talk?" I smirk, looking around at the posters and sport trophies.

"For your information, Swan, you're the first girl I've brought in here." He smirks back.

"Seriously? You really expect me to believe that you didn't get any action in high school?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"No, no, that's not it." He shuffles his feet in embarrassment. "I just never brought any girls here. It seemed wrong to do…_things_ in this house. Esme and Carlisle did so much for me and I didn't want to disrespect them."

"Wow, that's really considerate."

"You seem surprised." He huffs in annoyance.

Taking a breath to search for the right words, I look into his eyes which are watching me closely. "Look, I'm still trying to connect the Edward Cullen I've known for three years, and the Edward Cullen of the past three days," I say, turning around looking at the childhood treasures on his desk.

"I don't blame you, Bella. But in fairness, you've shut me down every time I've tried to explain myself. My family means everything to me. I love and respect them, as well as respect their opinion of me. I'm not proud of my history with women, and it is not something I flaunt in front of them. The truth is there was never anyone important enough to share with them…until now," he whispers. I feel his hands on my shoulders, gently turning me around to face him.

"I want them to know you, Bella," he says, pulling me into a tight embrace. Once again, he leaves me speechless. My emotions are pulling me in extreme directions between elation at his words, and apprehension for the choices I need to make.

"Your _history _with women?" I finally question. He chuckles in response. I suspect he knows that I'm deflecting more important conversations.

"Yes, Bella, history. I'm not that man anymore. Hell, it was never really me in the first place, just a front to keep people away. A concept I believe you understand very well," he says with conviction pulling out of the hug.

"Okay. We need to keep moving because dinner is almost ready, and we have one more stop to make." I look at him curiously as he grabs my hand and walks out the door.

"What other stop?"

"Carlisle's study. I want him to check your head."

"Edward, I'm fine. We are here for dinner, not to make your uncle work," I argue.

"Humor me, Bella. I already talked to Carlisle, and he is more than happy to take a look. Besides, he agrees that doctor released you too soon. He wants to make sure everything is healing correctly." Walking into a large study, I see Carlisle waiting, doctor's bag prepped and ready to go.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind me taking a look at your head. Edward's very concerned about you." His soulful eyes wrap me in warmth.

"No, it's fine," I respond. Carlisle's caring nature halts any argument I have against the check-up.

"Well then, let's get this over with. Take a seat right here." I sit down while Edward continues to stand anxiously.

"She was dizzy and in pain when she first woke up. That fucker…" Carlisle looks at him with a raise of his eyebrow at his use of language. "Sorry. S_uspect, _slammed her head into the floor several times. She says the pain has lessened, but I think she's doing too much too soon," he tells his uncle quickly, running his hand through his hair.

"Hello. I can speak for myself, you know." I huff in exasperation, shooting Edward an annoyed glare. "Believe it or not, I've taken care of myself for years and survived."

"And in the last three days, you've proven you will ignore your health to get what you want. So, forgive me, Bella, but I damn sure refuse to lose you to your stubbornness!" His eyes attempt to stare me down while he stands there with his hands on his hips, clearly agitated.

My instinct is to challenge him back, but I bite my tongue, partly because I don't want to argue in front of Carlisle, and partly because I know Edward is acting out of concern. Remembering my earlier promise to show him how much I appreciate his support, I decide letting Carlisle look at me without giving anyone too much grief is a good start.

"Okay then," Carlisle interrupts while Edward and I stare at each other. He takes out his instruments and proceeds to check my eyes, reflexes, and the incision.

"Your incision is healing nicely, Bella," he says. I hear Edward release a breath. "I do, however, agree with Edward that you need to give yourself time to fully heal before jumping back into your normal activities."

He pats my knee and starts putting his tools away. I glance at Edward who promptly sticks his tongue out at me as if to say "told ya so". I giggle and roll my eyes at his playful behavior. It is difficult to stay upset when he's so amusing.

After my impromptu check-up, the three of us walk into the dining room and sit down while Esme and Alice put the finishing touches on the table. Edward sits next to me after pulling my chair out and squeezing my shoulder in reassurance.

The meal is wonderful, and so is the conversation. I glance wistfully around the table during one particular moment of family banter, and although I don't understand the inside information being discussed, I revel in the lovely colors floating around the room. I can't remember the last time I felt so warm, almost as if I'm a part of the love so clearly shared between the family members. Their faces are joyful and smiling. It is a beautiful scene for a beautiful family.

As if sensing my desire to connect, Edward drapes his arm across my chair and starts twirling a few strands of my hair between his fingers. It is such an intimate gesture, but as I glance sideways, he appears unaware of his actions. His attention is focused on his conversation with Alice about the lake trophy, whatever that means. It is a huge step in the grand scheme of our relationship, yet he looks so comfortable. It probably seems to those watching that he has done it a million times.

"Bella, I'm sorry, please forgive us. You must feel terribly excluded with us going on and on about our inside jokes. Come on everyone. Let's not be so rude to our guest," Esme states. Now aware of his twirling fingers, Edward drops my hair. He clears his throat in embarrassment, but leaves his arm around my chair.

"You're absolutely right, sweetheart. Bella, since you've suffered through many of our family stories tonight, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Carlisle requests. "How about your family? Do they live in Seattle?"

Edward looks at me with a mixture of curiosity and hope. With an internal mantra of "keep it simple", I try to answer his seemingly innocent question.

"No, I don't have any family in Seattle."

"Where do they live?" Alice asks.

"Um, I don't really have any family." I smile softly, trying to ease the tension increasing in the room. Hopefully, I can make them believe it's no big deal to me.

"No family at all?" Esme asks. "Where are your parents?"

"Esme," Edward warns, even though I can see he is eager to hear the answer.

I have my fictional history memorized. I can recite anything to any question asked; my background thorough and realistic. I have enough documentation to pass any routine background check, including the one to work with the FBI. However, if someone really digs, they would find cracks, and I've spent the last fifteen years ensuring that never happens.

Yet, looking around at the loving eyes of the Cullens, and feeling Edward's fingers gentle rubbing circles on my back, I find it impossible to spit out the lies. The really shitty thing is that I can't tell them the truth either, so deciding to strike a fine balance between the two; I do my best to respond.

"Um, my mom died when I was six," I whisper, the pain raw in my gut. She was the only bright light in my world and Aro took her from me. "My father never really wanted me, so after she died, I was basically on my own." Edward's arm tightens around me.

"How can a six-year-old be left alone? What do you mean by that?" Alice asks boldly. This time it is Carlisle who steps in to give a chastised warning.

"Alice," he scolds.

"It's simple. You learn to survive," I state matter-of-factly, trying to suppress the emotions kept buried for so long.

This is much harder than I expected. The numbness I rely on has disappeared, replaced with overwhelming emotions. The defenses Edward crumbled did more than keep people at a distance, they also kept me rational, unemotional, and in control of stressful situations. I need to pull myself together.

"Is there a restroom I can use?" I ask, needing to get out of the claustrophobic room.

"Of course, sweetheart. It's down that hall, second door on your right," Esme answers, sympathy swirling around her.

I quickly get up from the table, successful in my attempt to leave the room without looking at Edward. This is the first time he's heard my history. _Will he think I am still worth fighting for if underneath it all I'm someone no one wanted?_

I stare in the mirror of the small bathroom willing myself to gain control. I hate feeling this way. I hate being out of control, and most of all, I hate that the life I am starting to enjoy is about to end.

Why does _he_ have to ruin everything good? Why couldn't _he_ just let me go? The anger inside me swells as I hear Aro's voice answering my posed question.

_"You belong to me, Isabella, and I never let go of my most priceless possessions." _ His laughter mocks me as I try to stop the tears running down my face.

"Bella?" Edward asks from the other side of the door. "Bella, are you okay?"

_Pull it together, Swan!_ I scold myself, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be right out."

I erase any evidence of my emotional breakdown, and then taking a deep breath, open the door and walk out. Leaning against the wall directly across from me is Edward. I am wary about having this discussion alone. Given my emotional state, safety in numbers is better since Edward has a way of breaking down my walls, and right now, I cannot afford to lose any more control. As soon as I am out the door, he pulls me into a tight embrace and lightly kisses my head.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asks quietly against my head.

"I'm fine, Edward. It's not something I talk about, but I've lived with it a long time. It's not a big deal." He pulls back enough to look in my eyes.

"I don't believe you," he whispers. "Is he the one?"

"What?" His question perplexes me.

"Your father? Is he the one that hurt you so badly?" My body stiffens. This is not a question I can answer, so I do what I do best, lie.

"No more than any father who walks out on their kid. It happens hundreds of times every day to children everywhere."

"You're lying again, Bella. Why are you so afraid?"

Just then, another person comes into the hallway, waves of guilt and regret radiating off her.

"Bella?" Alice asks quietly.

Edward groans, grumbling about taking me away so we can finish a conversation without interruption. "Not now, Alice. Bella and I are talking!" He glares in Alice's direction.

"No, it's okay. What did you need, Alice?" I ask, taking advantage of the chance to avoid his questions.

"Bella, we need to finish this conversation," Edward pleads.

"Edward, there's nothing else to say. My mother is gone, and my father is a deadbeat. End of story. Don't search for something that isn't there," I warn, wrenching myself free of his arms and walking towards Alice.

"Alice?"

"Um," Alice hesitates seeing the tension between us.

"Fine, have it your way! Why should I expect anything different?" Edward scoffs, marching down the hallway. A few seconds later, I hear the front door slam, making me wonder if I need to find my own way home

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice says. "I really do want us to become friends, but instead, I make you feel completely uncomfortable, and cause a problem between you and Edward."

"Alice, it's fine. You didn't do it on purpose. No harm, no foul, right?" I utter, building up my walls again. I can see she doesn't believe me, but unlike Edward, she doesn't push the issue further.

"As for Edward and I, this is par for the course. What you saw is pretty typical when we work on a case. Like always, we'll get past it," I contend, trying to convince myself as much as I'm trying to convince her.

"Bella, you can't seriously think this is like a work disagreement? Edward loves your work banter. He says it pushes him to think more clearly and gain perspective on a case. What happened here has _nothing _to do with work. Edward cares about you and wants you to let him in. I've never seen him like this with anyone. I mean, he just yelled at us for making you uncomfortable for god's sake."

"What? No, I don't want to cause problems for your family."

_Jesus, now I am wreaking havoc with this perfect family_, I think bitterly, reminding myself how everything goes to hell the moment I let myself falter.

"No, Bella," Alice states grabbing my arm. "You don't get it. My point is Edward has _never _defended someone else over us. That tells me something about his feelings for you." She pauses, assessing me with an appraising eye.

"It has never been clearer to me how important you are to him. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of you at our family nights." She gives me a wink and rubs the side of my arm in comfort.

"Now, please come back with me. Esme is getting the chocolate cake and games ready. It's the perfect cure to end all of this angst." She smiles brightly. Her cheerful disposition pulls me out of the abyss I am sinking in and even allows me to smile a small genuine smile.

Walking into the living room, I see Esme preparing a game of Pictionary. Edward and Carlisle are noticeably absent, and I wonder if I finally pushed him away with my crazy behavior.

"Bella, I should warn you that this family seems lovey-dovey, but put a game in front of us and we become competitive monsters. I hope you are ready to keep up with us, and please don't use what you are about to see as a reason to not come and visit us again." Esme smiles at me.

Apparently, Alice is the family spokesperson for the apology, because mercifully Esme continues to talk as if nothing occurred. A few seconds later, I hear the front door open, and both Edward and Carlisle come back into the room.

Edward walks in my direction, and I prepare for another fight. However, instead of starting an argument, he leans down looking directly into my eyes and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for walking away, Bella, but I'm not sorry for wanting to help you." He presses on without taking a breath. "However, I admit this is not the best time for that conversation. Now, I promised you a fun and relaxing night. Are you still willing to hang out with me and my family?"

"I would like that very much." I smile, relief flooding my body. Even though I've given him plenty of reasons to give up on me, he keeps coming back.

I turn to walk back to the game when Edward's arm grabs me. I feel him lean down again, but this time placing his lips next to my ear to speak quietly.

"But let me make this clear. As soon as we are alone, you and I are going to discuss things once and for all. No interruptions, no avoiding, and no more lying. It's time for you to tell me the truth, Bella." Without waiting for a response, he let's go of my arm and walks over to his family.

"What's the game tonight?" he asks Esme. As soon as he sees the box, he laughs out loud.

"Pictionary? You are in trouble. In fact, you are in so much trouble that I'm even okay with uneven teams. You guys, against Bella and I."

I look at Edward as if he is crazy. "Hey, you're an artist, and I am amazing at any game I play. We have this in the bag, Swan!" he declares with cocky arrogance.

It is time to choose my path. Watching as the Cullens joke and laugh together, it is hard not to choose the path that keeps me here. Looking at Edward, my heart argues the case to trust him, but my head reminds me of the danger these secrets holds. Working with Seth to find the mole might be the best solution to my dilemma: I can protect Edward, and buy myself more time in Seattle.

I feel a sense of calm wash over me when I make my decision. Taking a freeing breath, I move toward the board game, listening to Edward taunt our opponents.

_Game on_, I think, and for the first time, that saying has nothing to do with a target on a case.

**So who wants to know who Bella is? Tune in for the next chapter when it all hits the fan. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Important please read**

**First I can't thank everyone enough for all the continued support. Every review, notification and favorite makes me incredibly giddy. I especially love reading all your thoughts and comments, so keep them coming. :) **

**The characters of Twilight are not mine, but I am sure having fun bending them to my will. **

**I promised the next update would reveal who Bella is and I am going to deliver, but I broke it up into two shorter chapters. The good news is I am posting both at the same time, so don't hate me at the end of this one…push the next button instead. :) **

**Now on with the story and by the way, I wasn't kidding about things hitting the fan, so hang on. **

**This chapter contains graphic descriptions of violence.**

**Update: Thank you to my betas beautifulnightmarex and Tds88! Your guidance and skills are amazing! :) I also can't thank my pre-reader Beachlover enough, who is always available for advice. **

Chapter 8: Breathe No More

I glance at my watch, amazed at the time. We've played for hours, laughing at each other and our ridiculous drawings. Sadly for Edward, he was hasty with his taunting of an easy victory based on my artistic ability. I have not taken any art classes, nor is drawing my forte. My paintings are abstract and for my benefit only. I've never worried about whether anyone else could interpret what I painted, and since I cannot read Edward, I had no advantage in trying to interpret what his crazy scribbles meant.

Most of the night, the teams traded both points and insults. Finally, when the clock struck midnight, Carlisle called it a tie. Even with Edward's sulking every time we lost a round, it was still one of the best nights of my life, and for a short period, I almost forgot who I am and what I am facing.

"We should probably get going." Edward stretches his arms above his head, yawning. "I've kept you out till all hours of the night instead of making sure you rest." I nod my head in agreement, also yawning.

Watching Edward help put the game away, I find myself reflecting back on the day events. It's been a roller coaster of emotions, starting with waking up in Edward's arms, hacking files, sparring with Mike, Felix's attempted assault, and the shocking experience with Seth. And after all that chaos, fear, and anxiety, I end it with the nicest people I have ever met.

My changing relationship with Edward also adds to the crazy emotions of the day. It feels like we have come to some sort of unspoken agreement about what we are to each other. The little displays of affection are examples of the corner we've turned.

Regardless of my attraction for Edward, before today, I never allowed myself to believe we could be together. But after hearing him make declaration after declaration, I can no longer ignore what is between us. It makes me ecstatic and anxious all at the same time. If only my life was simple, but the reality of what I am dealing with complicates the happy realization.

Life is a strange journey, and days like today leave me feeling as if I am hanging off a cliff by my finger nails. My nerves are raw, and with my barriers crumbling, my emotions are closer to the surface than I've allowed in years. Even with the calm I initially experienced when I decided to stay, I feel wary knowing the Volturi situation is not resolved. I need a good night's sleep so that tomorrow I can plan my next steps.

My first priority is Seth's offer. I hate being reliant on him to contact me. I need to set up a face-to-face meeting and pray he is not one of the thirty percent so I can get a read on his trustworthiness. How well the meeting goes with Seth directly affects my other priority; Edward's assertion that we will talk soon.

As with everything else these days, Edward's statement leaves me feeling confused. I find myself wanting to trust and open up to Edward more, and yet on the other hand, talking will expose him to risks he doesn't understand. I will need to walk a fine line until I have a better handle on the situation. However, Edward's persistent and stubborn nature will not make this easy, particularly because I don't have the strength to keep him at a distance anymore.

My plan is to neutralize the mole before I am completely honest with him. I'm not naïve enough to believe that will rid me of the Volturi completely, but the mole is the biggest threat to my exposure, and I can't risk Edward's safety if they find me.

Beyond his safety, there is a part of me that is also afraid of Edward's reaction to the truth. I am so focused on the consequences of my exposure that it is easy to avoid thinking about how Edward will take the news. I realize I need to prepare myself for him to walk away once he knows my identity.

"Well, kids, I think we are off to bed," Carlisle says, interrupting my thoughts. With the game put away, everyone is now standing, preparing to say goodnight.

"Thank you for coming, Bella," Esme says walking in my direction. "Please come and see us again soon. Or better yet, maybe you and I can meet for lunch sometime this week."

"Thank you, I would really like that," I whisper back caught up in the moment.

"Great! I will be in touch." Her colors brighten, and knowing I am the cause of her happiness makes me feel worthy of her attention.

She looks at me lovingly, and pulling me into a hug whispers in my ear, "Sweetheart, I hope you know you are not alone anymore. You are part of our family now."

Tears fill my eyes. Edward was right; she is an instant mother to everyone, and having that kind of love directed at me means more than I can express.

"Bella, it was wonderful to meet you. Take care of yourself," Carlisle says giving me a goodbye hug. "Okay, goodnight, kids. Alice, lock everything up before you go to bed." We wished them goodnight and watched as they walked up the stairs.

"You are still staying here, Pix? I thought you were moving out this week?" Edward asks Alice.

"The remodeling of the condo is taking longer than expected. It will be another couple of weeks before Jaz and I can move in," she replies colored in frustration. "I guess that's the downside of buying one of the first units available in a building being restored. The whole place is under construction, but it will be worth it when it's complete."

"Aww too bad. I know how much you _love_ living with your fiancé in your parent's house," Edward laughs.

"Shut it! And don't think I didn't hear about all the shit you are giving Jasper. Just wait, karma's a bitch, _Eddie_." Edward growls in response to the hated nickname. Their interaction is hilarious and obviously based in love.

"Alright, now that the parents are gone, what should we do? Shots?" Alice asks excitedly.

"No, Alice. Bella and I should leave," Edward says stifling another yawn. "Bella really does need to rest, and I need to drive us home before I fall asleep."

I almost argue with him about speaking for me again, but hearing the words "us" and "home" together, calms my annoyance. I really need to figure out a way to manage these emotions. This back and forth is exhausting.

Edward and I say our goodbyes and prepare to leave when I hear the front door open. An unknown man, surrounded by a calm confidence, strolls in and walks over to Alice giving her a warm hug and kiss. I assume this is "Jaz", seeing the obvious love between the two.

"Sorry I missed family night, darlin'"

"That's okay, par for the course. This is an important case. I'm just glad you made it when you did. I want to introduce you to someone," Alice says immediately dragging him over. I find myself unconsciously moving closer to Edward, feeling apprehensive but not sure why.

"Bella, this is my fiancé, Jasper. Jasper, _this_ is Bella." She smiles widely.

"The famous Bella Swan. I'm glad I finally get to meet the girl who's the center of so many of Edward and Emmett stories."

"Emmett?" I question.

"Oh, so apparently I did not receive the same honor?" He glances in mock annoyance at Edward.

"What can I say, Jaz, you're not nearly as interesting to talk about and damn sure not as beautiful," Edward states putting his arm around my shoulders as I blush at his compliment.

"Ha ha, well I guess I will just have to introduce myself then." He reaches out and shakes my hand. "Jasper Whitlock, it is nice to officially meet you. I'm Edward and Emmett's contact at the CIA."

"You're CIA?" I question, briefly wondering whether Edward met Jasper through Alice or Alice met Jasper through Edward. Talk about a small world.

"Yes, in fact, Emmett and I were just discussing the Felix Grey case." He hesitates a moment before adding softly, "I'm sorry Felix assaulted you. Hope the bastard gets what he deserves." Edward's arm tightens around my shoulders.

Stunned for a moment, I realize that Jasper is the agent monitoring the Volturi Corporation. Jesus, it feels like the world is conspiring against me at every turn.

"Sorry to do this, sweetheart," he turns to Alice kissing her temple, "but I need to talk shop with Edward. This case is getting more interesting by the minute."

"Now?" Edward glances at me worriedly. "Bella and I were just leaving. Can't it wait until morning? Besides, I don't want Bella involved in this conversation."

It's ironic, only to me, that Edward's insistence that I stay away from the Felix case and his plea to talk to him are opposite requests for the same dilemma. If he only knew the seriousness of what he was really asking for on both ends.

"I'm sorry, but it's important, and I need to ask her a question. You don't mind do you, Bella?" Jasper asks me.

"Umm, I guess I can-" I start to respond, when Edward cuts me off.

"Bella's already answered questions about him today. She needs a break. He came after her twice, Jasper. So let me be clear, I don't want her involved in the details of this case," he says with conviction pulling me tighter against his side.

"Look, Emmett told me you don't want her involved, I get it, but it's just related to what Emmett already shared when she asked him for information yesterday."

Edward quickly cut his eyes to mine and narrows them a bit. Busted…shit.

"Really, well if its information that everyone's already discussed, by all means let's talk," he states coolly, dropping his arm.

Alice, taking the hint we are heading into territory not for her ears, decides to take her leave. Looking back, she smiles softly. "It was great to meet you, Bella. I hope we can talk soon. Love you, Edward, I'll call you tomorrow. Jasper, don't be too long, let them go home soon."

Everyone waits quietly as she walks out of the room. Once she is gone, Edward walks over to the loveseat and sits down stiffly. Jasper takes a chair to his right and gestures for me to take the chair to the left. I can tell this is not going to end well as I watch Edward bring his fingers together in front of his face and take a deep breath. This is his ritual right before we speak to a suspect, making me wonder whether it is me or Jasper that is the focus of his attention.

"Okay, I know it's late, but Emmett and I just had a break on this case. He's been searching nearby surveillance video by Heidi's apartment for evidence that Felix knows her. It was a long shot, but after looking through hours of tape, he actually hit the jackpot. About seven weeks before her abduction, there is a video of Felix outside the grocery store next to her apartment. That in and of itself is thin, but judging by his body language, he was having an intense conversation with a guy who passed him an envelope before speeding off in a car. It was the look on his face that caused Emmett to call me."

"Is this related to the Volturi connection?" Edward asks, now more interested in the conversation.

I try to fade into the background as I watch the train wreck in front of me. This is not supposed to happen this way. I need to put some more protective measures in place before Edward starts to investigate the Volturi.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Bingo. He called to ask me to check the tape and see if I recognized the guy as a Volturi player. I don't have confirmation yet, but the guy is in my files as a possible newly acquired employee for their Seattle office."

Jasper turns to me. "Bella, did Felix say anything that could confirm he was working with someone or that someone was orchestrating this whole thing? It could be something you thought was insignificant, a name or date, anything like that could give us a lead in proving he's connected to the Volturi." Both he and Edward look at me waiting for my reply; one with hope and one with sympathy.

Keeping in line with my established lie, I respond. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I barely started the interview before he attacked me. Like I've said, both times we interacted, he accused me of working with 'them'. Whether that's the Volturi, I can't say."

"Damn it, I can't get anything solid on this group! I know in my gut they're planning something, but for all intents and purposes, they are squeaky clean and just establishing legitimate businesses," he responds frustrated, turning toward Edward, he continues. "The timing of all of this crap with Felix and Heidi is too coincidental."

"What do you mean?" Edward questions.

"Okay look, according to my contact at Interpol, the Volturi manipulates people to work for them whether they want to or not. Felix is the dock manager at one of the biggest ports in Seattle, and the Volturi need access," Jasper explains.

Felix is a dock manager? How did I not know this before? That is exactly why the Volturi would want to use Felix. In order to successfully expand his business to the United States, Aro will need to ship things in and out undetected. If Felix went rogue, he would be a huge liability; a problem that would need a quick solution.

Another piece to the puzzle just fell into place.

"We have Felix on tape seven weeks ago taking a package and looking like someone just put the fear of God into him. Then we have a note for a meeting taking place six weeks ago, which we know Felix didn't show up for, and then Heidi goes missing two weeks later. If there's a connection between Heidi and Felix, taking her is a great way to get some payback," Jasper says explaining his theory.

"Yeah, Emmett and I floated that idea today, but there is just no evidence to support investigating the Volturi," Edward responds. I watch as they put together the same pieces I did yesterday, unable to stop it from happening.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"But _that_ is what concerns me." Jasper hesitates, choosing his words carefully. "I wouldn't say this outside of this room, but I learned the Volturi have a habit of strategically placing people inside other organizations. So my question is, if all other evidence points to a connection between Felix and the Volturi, why weren't his prints on that note?"

The room is silent as Edward contemplates Jasper's question.

"Shit, you think they have an inside man at our office, don't you?" Edward sits back against the couch allowing the full weight of Jasper's theory to hit him.

"It explains a lot, don't you think? The Volturi have done a good job of flying under the radar since becoming active on US soil. However, this Felix situation feels different. I think they are gearing up for something big, something to show other organizations they plan on taking charge." Edward nods in approval of Jasper's assessment.

Sitting there while they causally discussed the Volturi is tortuous. Neither Jasper nor Edward have a clue about what evil acts they are capable of committing, and at the moment, I am in no position to tell them.

"Aro Volturi, the head of the Volturi Corporation has not left his home base of Tuscany yet, but I bet he will make an appearance soon. From what I understand, he likes to closely monitor everything," Jasper continues.

The breath leaves my lungs and my heart stops. Is it possible Aro's coming here? Jasper is right, Aro monitors everything. The best way for him to maintain control is by evoking fear and loyalty from those working for him. Using my knowledge of Aro, I try to surmise how quickly he would want to check on the progress of his new territory. If they are planning something to make a statement, he won't stay away for long.

Memories flood my thoughts as I consider the consequences of Aro's arrival in Seattle. There is no way I can protect those closest to me. In fact, I will only bring their death. Fear for Edward overwhelms me.

* * *

_"Ah, Isabella, you're here," Aro says in an overly giddy manner given the seriousness of the situation I see as Demetri and I enter the room._

_Before me stands Aro with Anthony, my tutor of the last several months. He is kneeling on the floor, his mouth covered and hands bound. _

_Aro knows._

_"So I heard some interesting information today. Imagine my surprise when I learned your tutor betrayed me by attempting to tell the police that I'm abusive." As usual during his speech, he paces around his victim. It's an effective technique to increase fear and anxiety. Right now Anthony is choking on it. _

_I told Anthony to leave it alone after he expressed concern watching the bruises come and go. I know what happens to those who try to help me. My life is not worth the loss of another. He didn't listen._

_Aro nods to Demetri who walks behind Anthony with a knife. Aro moves over behind me, snaking his hands around my neck, using his fingers to hold my head in place. He wants me to watch. _

_"Have you ever seen what happens when a throat is cut, Isabella?" _

_I feel Aro's head move in what I assume to be another nod, and then with a quick flick from Demetri's hand, a pool of blood runs down Anthony's shirt. He looks shocked as he slumps forward. _

_"Watch the beauty, Isabella. The blood like paint on a canvas. The final gasp of breath as the life drains away." _

_My eyes fill with tears, but I refuse to let them fall. He can control everything else, but I control my emotions. I feel Aro lean forward, pressing his lips against my ear._

_"I am a god, Isabella. Life is mine to give or take at any moment, but on this night, I want you to remember his blood painting this floor because _you_ failed to understand the concept of loyalty. Memorize this moment. The sounds, the smells, how you feel. Consider this the next time someone tries to help you."_

* * *

I find it difficult to hold back the memories and emotions as I focus back on Jasper's words. My control is waning.

"However, word on the street is Aro's second in command, a person they call Mr. James, will arrive later this week. He's known as Aro's enforcer. My contact says this guy's a monster, really enjoys his work if you know what I mean."

Jasper and Edward continue their discussion about what James' arrival means while I am focusing on the fact that James will be here soon. My racing thoughts switch from the consequences of Aro's arrival, to concern of what happens if James is the one to find me. I don't see the outcome being any better, just a different method of attack. Aro's anger at my betrayal will result in swift action, but James is more calculating.

If Aro is evil incarnate, James is the devil himself. Once again, Jasper is correct: James not only loves what he does, but he gets off on it. The more a person screams, the more he loves the torture.

James also has a particular fascination with me. For years, I endured his lustful stares and innuendos. On several occasions, he would sit in a room with me, licking his lips while blatantly touching his groin over his pants. To survive, I learned to ignore his gestures and tried to avoid any interaction with him when I was alone.

Part of the game for James is his prey's anticipation of what is going to happen. Therefore, the couple of times he was able to corner me, he chose not to act on his threats, but instead use words and gestures to ramp up my fear. His technique is effective, and I spent many hours terrified of what would happen when he finally chose to act on his threats.

* * *

_I turn the corner and see a figure standing by the wall._

_"Good evening, Isabella. Fancy meeting you here." _

_"What do you want, James?" He strides forward causing me to back up against the nearby wall. _

_James continues moving until he is directly in front of me, close enough that I can feel and smell his foul breath, but far enough away to not physically touch me. I hear him take in a large amount of air through his nose in an overly dramatic fashion. _

_"You smell divine and you look delicious. I wonder if you taste as good as you look." He contemplates, licking his lips while glancing slowly down my body. My spine tingles with fear, but I continue to stare at him in defiance. I will not show weakness. _

_"Too bad you'll never know. Aro wouldn't stand for it," I state with false confidence. _

_He laughs darkly. "Someday, Isabella, you will become worthless to him. When that day comes, I will be there, and he won't stop me from taking what I want then." He slowly lifts his hand and runs it lightly down my hair. His touch sickens me. I am about to slap his hand away when another voice interrupts. _

_"Knock it off, James!" Caius growls. "We don't have time for your shit. The boss wants to see us." _

_James smirks at me before backing away and walking in Caius' direction. I turn and watch him, catching Caius' eyebrow slightly arch in a question of my well-being. I softly nod my head in return, thanking God for secret guardian angels._

* * *

My panicked thoughts ponder what involvement James has already had in Seattle.

Does he know where I am, but wants to play games before coming for me? Is he behind Felix? Is he the reason Seth contacted me? Could Seth be working for him?

I can't breathe.

"Here's my problem," I hear Jasper say as he and Edward continue to discuss the case, unaware of my increasing panic.

"Because there is no evidence that the Volturi are a threat to national security, I'm only authorized to monitor their activities, not actively investigate them, which limits my access to other agency files. I've gone to my supervisors for approval to take this to the next level, but without evidence the Volturi are conducting illegal activities, they've refused the request."

"Why?" Edward questions

"The Volturi are big fish, so lots of agencies want the status of putting Aro away. No one is willing to play nice in the sandbox, so we need solid evidence to get cooperation. My Interpol contact says several European agencies, particularly Italy, have years of information on the Volturi, but they are not willing to share the details without cause. Once I have the green light to open an investigation, I can officially request copies of those files," Jasper explains

My world crumbles.

Most likely those files will contain years of photographs taken by law enforcement monitoring Aro's activities. Since Aro forced me to parade around with him, I am sure my picture is all throughout them.

I am out of time.

_"You know I can kill you anytime I want." Aro hisses. "Do it then!" I yell back, he laughs ruefully. "Oh Isabella, where's the fun in that?"_

I can't breathe.

_"Isabella!" I hear right before the gunshot. I don't understand what's happening. I want my mom. _

I can't breathe!

_"Is your skin as smooth as it looks? I can't wait to rub my whole body against it." James smirks_

I can't breathe!

The room blurs as I struggle to take a breath. The harder I try, the more difficult it becomes. The emotions I desperately fight to keep buried come crashing in, and the control I've built up slips away, images of death and horror rushing back.

The eyes of all the people murdered in front of me flash in my mind; the thousands of threats Aro issued echo in my ears; and the vile touch of James lingers on my skin.

In a surreal and dream-like moment, I mentally step outside of myself, watching from afar as I finally break into a million pieces.

**Don't stop now…the next chapter and part two of the reveal is up….keep going. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N IMPORTANT **

**I posted two chapters this week, if you opened this one first go back and read the previous chapter or else this one will not make any sense. :)  
**

**Okay, this chapter is written differently, see the end for the full explanation about why. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Update: Thank you to my betas beautifulnightmarex and Tds88, as well as my pre-reader Beachlover! They are amazing, I am lucky to have their help and guidance!  
**

Chapter 9: Losing My Religion

Bella's world is hazy, almost as if she's in a foggy tunnel, the edge of her vision tinged with black shadows. It's disorienting trying to figure out exactly what is happening. She is drowning in panic and the room feels like it is caving in around, suffocating her every breath.

"Bella?" Edward questions, jumping up and moving in her direction.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asks frantically. "Jesus, Bella, you're hyperventilating!"

"She's having a panic attack." Jasper determines also coming towards her.

"Get Carlisle!" Edward yells, holding her face gently.

"Bella, listen to me, you need to slow your breathing down. Come on, baby, let's do it together. Breathe in." Looking into her eyes, he takes a slow breath willing her to do the same. "And then out. That's right, breathe with me, in...out."

She tries to focus on his voice; it's familiar and a part of her recognizes a certain amount of comfort in his touch.

"That's it. That's my girl." He soothes.

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle asks as he, Esme, Alice, and Jasper rush back into the room.

"She's having a panic attack," Edward answers, not breaking eye contact as he continues to breathe in synch with her. "What should we do?"

Carlisle comes over and kneels next to Edward, taking her wrist, he feels her pulse. "Just keep doing what you're doing. It will pass soon. She just needs to breathe through it."

Edward maintains eye contact as they continue to breathe in and out. Slowly the pressure on her chest eases and the dizziness fades.

"What the hell happened?" Jasper asks.

Back in control of her breathing, she attempts to assess the situation to decide what to do. Aro and James are coming to take her back to hell. There is no way she can allow that to happen. Caius made her promise she wouldn't let him win. He said getting away from Aro was all her mom wanted for her, and being free is the best way to honor her memory. Shifting into survival mode, she evaluates her environment. She needs to escape. There is no other choice. She can't let anyone stop her.

She needs to go _now_.

Finally able to move, she roughly pulls out of Edward's grasp and jumps out of the chair. She looks desperately around the room for the best route. Her heart is pounding, and everyone else's panic is only feeding hers. Lights and colors explode around her, preventing the ability to think clearly and calm down.

"Devo andare, devo andare," she mumbles, looking around the room, not realizing she slipped back into her native tongue.

"What is she saying?" Edward slowly approaches her, clearly confused by the change in language.

His face looks stricken as he tries to calm her. A part of her wants to go to him, but Caius warned against trusting anyone. Her mother trusted people and ended up dead.

"It's Italian," Alice whispers. "She's saying she has to go."

"Why is she speaking Italian? Is she Italian?" Jasper questions, looking to Edward for the answer. Everyone else stands still, stunned by her chaotic behavior.

"No…I don't know!" Edward yells, frustrated by his inability to help her.

"Don't you think it's strange she's suddenly speaking Italian?" Jasper asks, appraising her suspiciously.

"Jasper, back the fuck off. I don't really care why she is speaking Italian right now. The only thing I care about is helping her calm down," Edward snarls, never taking his eyes off of her, continuing to slowly move in her direction.

"Bella, what's going on? Where do you have to go?" Edward asks in a calming tone, gently grabbing her arm to stop her harried movements.

"_Don't touch me_!" she screams. Edward jumps back and holds up his hands in submission. "Tu non capisciha intenzione ditrovareme!"

"Alice, what is she saying?" Edward whispers.

"You don't understand. He's going to find me," Alice translates.

She tries to move to the door, but in her disoriented state ends up walking backwards into a corner as everyone surrounds her. _Why won't they let her leave?_

"Bella, let me help you," Edward says, trying to get her to focus on him.

"Nessuno mi puo aiutare!" she cries, desperate to get out of the room.

"She's saying that no one can help her," Alice translates through her own tears.

"Sweetheart, no one is going to hurt you here. Let us help you. Everything will be alright, just let us help you." Esme tries to break through her panic with a motherly tone.

Don't they understand, no one can save her from Aro and James? The only choice is to escape. She slowly moves against the wall trying to find a way out. Trying to show their support, the family positions themselves around her, moving when she moves, but their good intention does nothing but fuel the feeling of being trapped.

"Carlisle, what the hell is happening?" Edward watches her closely.

"I don't know, Edward. She's not grasping the reality around her. This is more than a panic attack. Does Bella have a history of these types of episodes?"

"Not that I know of. About two years ago, she had a bad reaction to a case, but she just shut down. Nothing like this. Fuck! I can't stand seeing her like this. Tell me what to do to help her!" His own eyes fill with tears as he watches her struggle.

Edward stays in front of her following her movements down the wall. His arms are still held in a submissive position, his hands twitch, desperate to touch her.

"Non si capisce che cosa accadrà se mi becca. Egli mi tortura, devo uscire di qui."

"She's saying we don't understand what will happen if he catches her. He will torture her. She wants to get out of here," Alice continues to translate.

"Edward, what is she talking about? Why would someone torture her?" Jasper asks, mimicking Edward's movements to the side, ready to intervene if she runs.

"Bella, I don't understand. You're not making any sense. Who's going to catch you?" Edward asks, trying to approach her again.

"LUI! Egli mi perseguiterà per sempre. Perché non può semplicemente lasciarmi andare?"

"Him. He will haunt me forever. Why can't he let me go?" Alice responds for Bella.

"Who is she talking about? She's terrified, Edward. Who's after her?" Alice asks, wiping tears from her eyes. Esme comes over to put her arm around Alice in mutual comfort.

"I don't know, Alice! Just let me get her calm before we worry about the specifics," Edward reprimands.

"Bella, I promise, I would never let _anyone_ hurt you, but you have to tell me what is going on. You have to trust me," Edward pleads, looking deeply into her eyes, silently asking her to let him approach.

Everyone whispers in the background on the best way to calm her down. She stares at Edward, sincerity and concern showing in his eyes. There is something that makes her want to trust him, but as soon as she considers it, she reminds herself of all the deaths that have resulted from trusting the wrong person.

She doesn't want to die. She doesn't want _anyone _to die.

"Esme, go get my bag. Edward, I have something to sedate her, but we will need to hold her down," Carlisle states. Edward turns to look at him with wide eyes.

"Do we really need to take it to that level? She is already scared enough, you think grabbing her is the best option?"

"We need to calm her down, and right now, she's not capable of doing it on her own."

"Vi prego di non farmi male," she begs. "Ti prego, lasciami andare."

"She's asking you not to hurt her. To let her go," Alice interrupts.

"I will never hurt you, Bella," Edward chokes out, "but I can't let you go. Not like this, not ever. Tell me why you're afraid. I'll protect you, I swear."

With a sudden fire in her eyes, she points at Jasper. "It's his fault!" she screams, anger replacing the panic.

Edward looks back at Jasper, who is looking at her bewildered by her accusation. "How, Bella? How is this Jasper's fault?" He moves closer with his arms up as if approaching a wild animal.

"If he gets those files, everyone will know!"

"The Volturi files?" Jasper questions.

"_Yes!_ You will all know, and he will find me!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Esme return with a bag, taking it over to Carlisle. He pulls out a syringe before walking back in her direction. She continues to creep against the wall toward a window, planning her escape.

"Who will find you, Bella?" Edward asks.

"Aro Volturi! _My father_!" she screams.

The room goes deathly silent, both Edward and Jasper are speechless. They look horrified and frozen.

Realizing this was her chance, she quickly turns and using both hands fisted together, hits the window breaking the first pane. She barely recognizes the pain in her arm as she tries to break the second pane. Edward grabs her tightly, holding her arms down to prevent her from hitting the glass again. She struggles for a moment before she feels a small pinch in her arm. Her body starts feeling heavy, her eyes fuzzy.

"Calm down, baby. I got you."

Edward moves with her as she sinks to the floor, eventually being cradled in his arms. It is the first time she has felt secure. The last thing she remembers is Edward kissing her temple as she succumbs to unconsciousness.

**I do not speak Italian; all translations are from Google, so I apologize for any non-grammatically correct sentences. There is no disrespect intended.**

**Okay, so why two chapters and change in writing style? In this chapter, Bella is experiencing a type of dissociative state called depersonalization. People who experience these states describe feeling like they are in a dream watching their life through a third person perspective. **

**I decided to take a bit of a risk by writing in the third person instead of first to make it realistic. I went back and forth on this, but decided to remain true to the experience it makes the most sense. **

**I realized the switch in perspective would be confusing and might easier to digest if it was in a separate chapter. I am a bit ****nervous about this one and I hope my risk was not a complete failure. **

**So now we know who Bella is, surprised or had it figured out? Next up, a long overdue conversation between Edward and Bella, especially now that her secret is out. **

Translations:

Devo andare = I have to go

Tu non capisci, ha intenzione ditrovareme!= You don't understand, he's going to find me

Nessuno mi puo aiutare = No one can help me

Non si capisce che cosa accadrà se mi becca. Egli mi tortura, devo uscire di qui. = You don't understand what will happen if he catches me. He will torture me, I have to get out of here.

LUI! Egli mi perseguiterà per sempre. Perché non può semplicemente lasciarmi andare? = HIM! He will haunt me forever. Why can't he just let me go?

Vi prego di non farmi male = Please don't hurt me

Ti prego, lasciami andare = Please, let me go


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Thank-you for all the responses to last week's double update, as always I love reading all your comments and thoughts! **

**I own nothing that resembles Twilight's characters or plot. The other aspects of the story are mine. **

**Now on with the story, Bella's secret is out and there is a lot to discuss. **

Chapter 10: Bring Me to Life

_The wind lightly blows across my face, the heat of the sun warming my body. I take a deep breath, filling my lungs with fresh air and comforting smells._

_I feel safe here._

_"Back so soon?" I hear my mom ask as she sits down beside me. I can almost feel the heat from her body._

_"I need a break," I reply keeping my eyes on the sunflower field in front of me, afraid if I don't stay focused my visit will be too short._

_"Mmm, sounds like you are avoiding things again, Isabella." I snap my head over to her in frustration._

_"You don't know what happened. I can't deal with it anymore!" I shout, tears of frustration filling my eyes._

_"My daughter is not a quitter," she says. I turn my eyes forward, hurt by the disappointment I hear in her voice._

_"You are stronger than you think. Everything you went though, all the things your father has done and you never let him break you." _

_A tear rolls down my cheek, I certainly feel broken. "I wish this was real," I whisper._

_"This isn't real?" She asks smirking, knowing as well as I do this is all a figment of my imagination. I laugh out sarcastically._

_"I may take 'breaks', but I'm not crazy. What kind of psychologist am I if I don't recognize my own mental defenses?"_

_"You were a child left without a mother, and no safe place to go. So you created one. There is nothing wrong with that, it helped you survived."_

_"I just need a few more minutes, and then I can go back and come up with a plan."_

_"You and your rational plans and logical steps, I get it Sweetie, I do. You keep everyone at a distance to protect yourself, but maybe it's time to believe in things you can't see or control. He's good for you, Isabella. Trust him. You need his support now more than ever." Although she doesn't say his name, I know she's talking about Edward._

_"Will I survive this?"_

_"I can't answer that, Isabella, but my hope is you will no longer need to visit here. There is more to life than this sunflower field. It's time to stop surviving and start living."_

* * *

Strange blurry images and muted sounds fill my mind. Are they memories or dreams? My head feels hazy, my memories elusive.

I slowly open my eyes to an unfamiliar room. I have no recollection of how I arrived here. My body feels strange, heavy, and exhausted. My eyes are gritty and raw. I feel like I'm hung over.

_Did we end up doing shots last night? I don't remember anything._

I remind myself to stay composed while I assess the situation, using logic to neutralize my increasing panic. Taking a calming breath, I take stock of my body. My right arm feels heavy and trapped. I can't move it. Turning my head to find answers, and hopefully my location, I see Edward's sleeping form.

He is sitting in a chair with his head lying on the bed next to me. His hand is holding mine tightly, which explains why I can't move it. The initial panic I felt at not knowing where I am disappears. Edward is with me and that makes me feel safe.

However, his presence doesn't explain what happened or where I am. My mind is still a blank. Knowing Edward would not let anything happen to me diminishes my panic, but not my curiosity. Continuing to check my body and mind for clues, I realize my left arm is aching. Looking over, I see gauze covering my forearm, a hint blood showing through.

_What the hell did I do?_

Looking around room I deduce I am not in a hospital, which means what ever happened to my arm did not require outside medical attention.

_Okay, let's go step by step. _

Edward and I were at his Aunt and Uncle's house. We were playing games, we were getting ready to leave, and then Jasper arrived. He was talking about the case and then….shit I don't know.

Intuitively I know something went terribly wrong, psychological episodes of lost time only occur with major events. I think I remember having trouble breathing and feeling out of control. What triggered that reaction I'm not sure. I have a blurry memory of yelling, but at this point it is hard to know what is real.

"Bella?" I hear Edward whisper. "Hey, you're awake." He smiles softly, but his eyes look anxious and cautious, almost as if he is afraid of my response.

"What happened?" I ask sitting up.

Edward moves from the chair to sit on the bed next to me, so we are face to face. "You had a panic attack. Do you remember anything?" he asks. His arm cages the lower half of my body while his eyes search mine.

A panic attack; that explains why I remember having trouble breathing, but I am still drawing a blank on what triggered it. If Jasper was talking about the Felix case, my reaction is most likely connected to that conversation. Fear creeps up my spine.

"Not really. What did I do?" I ask hesitantly.

Edward pauses a moment, gently brushing my hair away from my face. "I don't know where to start. We have a lot to talk about, Bella. I have questions that need answers." His uncertainty increases my anxiety, this is not good.

"But, right now my biggest concern is making sure you're okay. I don't want a repeat of last night." he states. His eyes are full of concern and something I can't identify.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" I whisper. My mind conjures up all sorts of scenarios, all of which involve the Volturi.

"Bella, I know you want answers, but we need to take this slow. I don't want to trigger another attack. So, please tell me if you start feeling panicked."

The amount of pain and anxiety I see in his eyes shocks me. "I promise," I murmur.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Edward asks.

"I remember Jasper talking about the Felix case," I respond.

"That's right," Edward confirms. "And then what?"

"Everything else is hazy. The next thing I remember is waking up here. Where are we anyway?" I ask looking around the room again.

"We are still at Carlisle and Esme's house, in one their guest rooms," Edward answers. I feel some comfort knowing I am still with Edward's family. "As for what happened, you started hyperventilating during the conversation with Jasper."

Edward reaches out and grabs my hand, watching as our fingers intertwine before he continues. "You couldn't catch your breath and looked terrified. I tried to help you calm down and at first it was working, but then you suddenly started to yell…in Italian." He stops when I gasp in shock. Oh my God.

"I was speaking Italian?"

I have not spoken Italian in fifteen years. Caius and I agreed covering up any ties to my heritage was essential to my successful escape. I spent many hours learning to speak with an American accent before I left.

"Yes. Alice was able to help translate, although the context of what you were saying was confusing."

"What did I say?" My body tingles with anxiety, each piece Edward puts in place points to the very real possibility I revealed everything.

"You talked a lot about someone coming to get you, and needing to leave. I've never seen you like that, Bella. It scared me. You completely lost control, and nothing helped to calm you down. Then out of nowhere, you started yelling at Jasper. You were enraged."

Edward looks into my eyes and hesitates like he is trying to decide what to say next. I have no memory of anything he is saying. His description sounds like another person, not me. Remaining in control is important for my survival. I've never had an outburst like this in my life.

"You said the Volturi files would expose everything," Edward continues his voice lowering.

_Fuck. _A vague memory emerges of Jasper mentioning those files. Hearing about those files is probably what triggered the panic attack.

"And then," Edward looks down struggling with the story again and I hold my breath instinctively knowing what is coming, "you told us your father is Aro Volturi. Is that true, Bella? Are you really the daughter of Aro Volturi?" he asks confusion and concern written all over his face.

Hearing him speak the truth is surreal. I've hidden my identity for so long I don't know how to react to it being spoken out loud. For the first time in years, people know who I really am. Edward is waiting for me to respond, but I'm terrified of his response and desperately wishing I could read his emotions first.

_How does he feel knowing that I am the daughter of a sadistic murder? Does it change how he feels about me?_

"Yes it's true," I whisper.

"I don't understand, Bella. How is that possible?"

"Where do I begin? The short version is I ran away from Aro fifteen years ago. I changed my name and disappeared. I'm good at covering my tracks and was successful at keeping my true identity hidden until-"

"Until Felix." Edward answers for me. His mind putting all the pieces together about my behavior since the case began.

"Yes. If Jasper mentioned those files yesterday…" I pause trying to build courage to continue, "My picture is in those files, Edward. If he gains access to them, my identity is exposed."

Tears slowly run down my cheeks, revealing my secret with Jasper in the room is a problem. He is intent on going after Aro, and I just became his best shot.

"How much trouble am I in?" I ask wiping my eyes.

"I would say a lot," Edward says gruffly, tightening his hold on my hand.

"You hate me don't you?" I feel lost. "I should leave and get out of your way," I mumble trying to get up.

"No, Bella!" Edward grabs me by the shoulders, lightly pushing me back on the bed. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Edward, I don't want to cause any trouble for you or your family." Edward and his family do not need my baggage.

"Bella, there is no way in hell I'm letting you leave. Not with everything you're facing," he argues.

"Edward," I start to reason, but he cuts me off by holding up his hand.

"Damn it, Bella! Stop being so stubborn and listen to me," he shouts, running his hand roughly through his hair in frustration. "Bella, I could _never _hate you, I'm confused, but I don't hate you. I…care about you, so much." He clears his throat as if wanting to say more but stops instead.

"I don't understand. How can you accept this so easily? I'm the daughter of a mad man. How do you not want me gone?"

Edward chuckles quietly. "Well, I've had about nine hours to digest this revelation, and believe me I've run the gamete of emotions, including being upset with you. Once I calmed down, I realized before Felix, there was no reason for you to tell me. I mean it's not something you can just throw into a casual conversation. I understand that now."

"My survival depends on keeping it a secret. I don't ever talk about who I am with anyone," I whisper quietly

"I know, Bella. Like I said, I understand the need to keep it a secret, but it hurts that you didn't trust me enough to say anything the last couple of days. Especially when I kept asking you what was wrong."

Tears continue to run down my face, I knew not talking to him was hurtful, but actually hearing it is difficult.

"Please don't cry." He pulls me into his arms, softly rubbing his hands up and down my back in comfort. "I want to help you, but I can't do that if you keep things from me," he whispers in my ear.

I nod my head lightly against his shoulder. It is time for the truth. Rubbing his back lightly in return, I pull back to face him. "The day I came home from the hospital, I wanted to figure out what was going on with Felix. My reaction to him confused me, and I knew there was more to the story. My intention was to find Heidi. I never in my wildest dreams considered he worked with the Volturi."

"You didn't know when you met him?" Edward questions, his tone taking on an investigative quality.

"No," I answer quickly

"Does he know who you are?"

"No. He didn't express any type of recognition. He thinks I work for the Volturi, but I'm positive he doesn't know I'm Aro's daughter." Not having acknowledged being his daughter for so long, I choke on the words. I hate being connected to him.

"When did you figure it out then?" Edward asks, continuing his inquisition.

"When I asked Emmett for more information, he mentioned the Volturi and it all fell into place. The timing of Heidi's disappearance and the missing evidence are standard operating procedures for the Volturi."

Edward stares at me for a moment, before sitting back with wide eyes. "Wait a second, you knew a Volturi mole was in our office didn't you?" he asks abruptly.

"I suspected as much, yes," I say softly

"And you were planning on doing _what _with that information?" His tone takes on a hard edge. I hesitate answering him, knowing he is not going to like hearing this part.

"I was planning on exposing them," I mumble looking away from his intense gaze. I've never had to explain my actions to someone who matters. Feeling guilty for choices I make is a new experience. I'm not sure I like it.

"Excuse me, you were what?" he asks curtly.

"I know you heard me. I said I was going to expose them," I retort back, gearing up for battle.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! I can't believe this! You've known for two days that we have an enemy working with us, and you didn't think to share that with me? No of course not! Your brilliant solution is to expose them on your own, with no thought to your safety," he yells.

I guess being calm about this is over. Doesn't he understand that I didn't have a lot of options if I wanted to stay and protect him from Aro all at the same time?

"How was I supposed to tell you Edward? I discovered there is a mole because I know how the Volturi operates. So, how do I tell you that information without disclosing how I know them? Not to mention that you made it clear you wanted me off this case. I had no good options without exposing everything!"

"You could have trusted me," he retorts.

"Right and then what? You don't understand half of what you are asking. Everything I've done for the last fifteen years revolves around staying hidden, and then out of nowhere it all goes to hell. And if that wasn't enough, you decide to change every rule about our relationship. I didn't know what to do!" I yell back.

"Bullshit, I know you too well, Bella. You had a plan. What was it?" Edward asks, his jaw clenching in frustration.

I laugh without humor. "That depends. Because of you, I've changed my plan several times over the last three days. You made this crazy situation even harder," I state bluntly.

"Me? Why?"

"_You,_ Edward Cullen, unraveled all of my plans. You showed up at all the wrong times, throwing me for a loop and making me re-think everything."

"What do you mean re-think things?" Edward asks narrowing his eyes.

"Do you know what it takes to disappear in this world? You can't afford ties or complications. Everything depends upon your anonymity. And then you come along challenging everything I believe in. Making me feel safe and wanted with your freaking declarations. Something I haven't felt in a long time. _Then _you take me to your family's house, and for the first time in my life I felt included. Do you know how much I loved and hated that at the same time? How much I desperately wanted to stay, but knew I couldn't. Do you know how much that hurts?"

I pause catching my breath, tears running down my face as I purge the avoided emotions of the last few days. Edward watches perplexed as I continue my rant.

"You want to know my plan? My plan was to leave. That night you came to my apartment I was ten minutes away from disappearing, but you showed up and ruin everything. And then you wouldn't leave me alone! You broke through all my barriers. Do you understand that? Every barrier I need to survive. I couldn't leave, but I also couldn't tell you. So what the hell was I supposed to do Edward? Tell me. What was I supposed to do?"

Edward stares at me with a fiery intensity. There is a strange electric tension between us and the only sound in the room is my breathing. Before I comprehend what is happening, Edward reaches out and grabs my face. Pulling me towards him, our lips crashing together, but somehow move as if they fit together perfectly. Times stands still as the intensity of the kiss increases. Edward softly groans pulling me tighter against him, moving his hands into my hair.

To say the kiss is amazing does not give justice to the significance of it. My whole body tingles as everything in my world suddenly feels right. Reluctantly, we both pull back to catch our breath. Edward rests his forehead on mine.

"Wow," he whispers. "I've imagined doing that for so long, but that was…I can't even describe what that was, but I know I never want to stop." He smiles widely kissing me again. This time with a slow passion that causes my entire body to explode in long forgotten sensations. It's official, Edward Cullen will be the death of me. Our mouths and tongues duel breathlessly for an unknown amount of time before Edward pulls back, looking at me with wonder.

"Umm, not that I am complaining, but where did that come from?" I smile shyly, wiping the remaining tears from my face. I can't believe Edward Cullen just kissed me.

Edward laughs in response to my question. I guess he can't believe it either. "I acted on impulse. I couldn't wait anymore." He shakes his head smiling. "Every time I've tried to talk about us, you've shut me down. I was so afraid that I lost my chance with you. But listening to you, I realized if you didn't care, my behavior wouldn't have affected your plans. I saw a chance to show you how I feel and I took it."

"I'm glad," I whisper and in return his face lights up in a brilliant smile. "I guess we have another thing to talk about now. Not that I want to ruin the moment, but what does this mean, Edward?"

"It means I need to explain some things to you, especially what happened at the hospital." He clears his throat, nervously chuckling. I've never seen Edward this nervous. It is almost comical to witness.

"It's okay, Edward. I promise to listen and not shut you down this time."

"Okay, here goes," he mumbles.

My heart is pounding, this is the first time in a long time I have put myself out on an emotional limb.

"Bella, you captivated me the first day we met with your intelligence, strength, and passion. Not to mention your beauty. That first year we worked together was the worse, wanting to get closer to you, but also wanting to keep my distance. It's difficult for me to get close to people, for many reasons, and then this amazing woman comes along. I found myself wanting to think in the long-term." He pauses for a moment, running a hand through my hair. "But those thoughts scared me, I wasn't relationship material, and I knew you deserved someone who could fully commit to you."

"I don't understand that, Edward, especially after watching how your family interacts, and the closeness of your Aunt and Uncle. Why would relationships scare you so much?" I interrupt, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Actually, you are probably one of the few people who can understand." I look at him in confusion, wondering what he means. "Losing your parents at a young age changes you," he clarifies, looking at me with a knowing glance.

"I love my aunt and uncle, but there was a hole left behind when my parents died. Watching how easy relationships were for the rest of my family was hard. I never really felt like I belonged, it was like I was watching from the sidelines. So, I decided relationships weren't for me. The added bonus of keeping everyone at a distance meant I didn't have to risk losing them."

Edward is right this is something I understand well. Deciding to show him how much I appreciate him opening up to me, I move closer to him, grabbing his hand in mine. Edward smiles widely, both of us knowing this is the first time I initiated holding hands. Edward sighs contentedly as he continues.

"But _you,_ Bella Swan, knocked me off my ass and made me feel things I've never felt before. You called me on all of my shit, and never fell for any of my fake charms. I went crazy that first year, trying not to care about you, but terrified some guy would take you away from me. And then I found out about your gift. I can't imagine what it's like having the burdens of everyone's emotions subjected upon you. And then to have to experience the emotions of criminals…I was in awe of you." He pauses briefly before continuing. He seems intent to get this all out before he loses his nerve.

"Then I realized if you could read emotions, you had to know how I felt about you. I wasn't sure how to act around you and it upset me that it was no longer my secret, or so I thought." He gives me a small knowing smirk. "But you never confronted me or acted any different." He laughs nervously looking down at the bed breaking our eye contact.

"I should have known it was because you couldn't read me, but I convinced myself you simply understood my fear. I believed we had this unspoken agreement to wait to discuss anything until we were both ready. As stupid as it sounds, it made me feel closer to you." He shakes his head, his skin red with embarrassment.

"Now, I realize what a jackass I must have looked like to you. Keeping you at a distance and parading my "flavors of the week" as you call them in front of you. I always thought you understood the reason, that you knew the truth." He looks up at me, waiting for a response.

"Okay, I can buy you thought there was some unspoken agreement, but the girls, you need to explain that one to me. What truth can possibly explain liking me, and serial dating at the same time?" I ask tersely. Edward's dating history still triggers my insecurities.

"It made so much more sense in my head," he mumbles looking into my eyes, guilt and shame shining in his own. "I guess it was a selfish way to keep my distance. But, Bella, what you don't know is things changed for me after that first year."

"Edward, I know you've gone on dates these last two years," I state brusquely.

"Yes, but not as many as you think, and most were just dinner or lunch. Nothing else." He stares at me trying to convey the hidden meaning behind his words. "Every time I went out with someone and thought about nothing but you, it strengthened my resolve overcome my fear." He laughs ruefully. "Like I said, it made more sense in my head. Now that I hear it out loud, it just makes me sound like an asshole. God I am such an idiot!"

He's right, it does make him sound like an asshole. However, I also know that side of him is a front. Unlike all of those others, I am the only one that knows the real Edward. I decide in that moment, to let it go. Both Edward and I have pasts we're not proud of and hashing out things we can't change will get us nowhere. I have more of an interest in what brought us here today. I take my hand and run it down his face watching closely as he leans into me with a sigh, slowly closing his eyes.

"You aren't an idiot," I say gently."However, I do have a question." Edward looks up and now it's my turn to hesitate. I take a moment to gather enough courage to ask the question I've wondered about for the last few days.

"You talk about not being ready for anything, but what I don't understand is what changed? The way you've acted towards me. The things you've said and the way you touch me, you aren't hesitating anymore. Why?" I ask.

"So many things have changed," he whispers. "You are such a vital part of my life, so much so that I can't imagine it without you. That's all I thought about sitting in your hospital room. What I would do if you didn't make it." He takes a ragged breath. "The thought paralyzed me. I realized I had to get out of this limbo. But then you woke up, stubborn as ever." He smirks, pulling my hand up to his lips.

"I guess I expected you to read me, and just be on the same page. Then I found out I concocted this whole "relationship" between us in my head. I was afraid I ruined everything. Your assault put everything into perspective, and I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you. I decided to fight for you instead." A soft smile forms on his lips as he plays with my fingers before finally intertwining our hands securely together.

"I think finding out that you can't read me ended up being just what I needed."

"Why?"

"Because it forced me to talk to you and finally find the courage to prove to you how much I want you with me."

He leans forward capturing my lips again. We sink into each other, his arms pulling me closer. Edward was right in his earlier assessment, now that I know what it is like kissing him, I doubt I will ever want to stop.

After everything that happened, it is hard to believe I am sitting here discussing a romantic relationship. There is so much still unresolved, but in this moment, I feel the almost foreign emotions of joy and happiness. They give me the courage to speak from my heart for the first time in years.

"I want that too Edward." I can't stop myself from smiling. "What do we do now?"

"Well, before we get even more off track of our original conversation, is there anything else I need to know about the Felix case? If we are going to move forward with being together, you need to lay everything out on the table," Edward asserts.

Reality suddenly sets back in, there is more I need to tell him, especially now. "Um, yeah, so um, someone else knows who I am."

Edward stares at me for a second, processing what I just said. "What are you talking about?" he whispers, his body tensing.

"Yesterday after I returned from the office, I was on my computer, when someone hacked into it. He completely froze my system and set up this communication box. He told me his name is Seth and that he knows who I am. He wants me to work with him to bring Aro down."

"Fuck! Tell me exactly what he said," Edward requests, anger radiation off his body.

"I don't think I can repeat it. He has an interesting train of thought, and it was hard to follow him. He did claim responsibility for ruining the tape of my interview with Felix."

"What?" Edward yells, jumping up from the bed. He starts pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "How the hell did he ruin the tape?"

"He says he hacked into the system a couple of weeks ago," I explain.

"There's no way. The FBI has firewalls for that, it makes no sense."

"Look, all I know is whatever he did to my computer was pretty sophisticated. He seems to know what he's talking about."

"Why did he erase the footage?"

"He says he did it for my protection, to prevent the Volturi from finding me. He offered it up as proof I can trust him."

"Fuck! Did he do anything else?" Edward continues to pace back and forth, running his hand through his hair.

"No, I asked the same thing. He does claim that he can help find the mole," I disclose, watching Edward closely for his response to this information.

"Shit. Okay, we need to strategize and do some damage control. Having someone else know about you changes everything. You are at more risk than I first suspected. This is bad, Bella."

"What am I going to do?" I ask, knowing there are limited choices available and most will take me away from the happiness I just experienced.

Edward walks back to the bed and sits down. "You're going to stay with me until we figure out a plan to keep you safe." He looks at me with conviction "You are not alone anymore, Bella, please stop trying to run away."

"A part of me is afraid I am dreaming, that you can't possibly want me, especially now."

"Bella, you are everything to me, don't you know that by now?" He sighs, passionate emotions shining in his eyes. "Looks like I still have some things to prove to you."

Smiling he leans forward again when a knock on the door interrupts our little bubble, the real world crashing in as Carlisle enters the room.

"Bella, you're awake," he states walking in and raising an eyebrow in Edward's direction seeing our position.

"Yes," I say hesitantly, still unsure of the details of last night and how much he saw.

Edward leans forward again, kissing me before standing up allowing room for Carlisle to examine me. I guess that saves me from asking him whether we are going to share the change in our relationship with everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asks taking my pulse.

"Fine, a bit groggy, but fine," I answer trying to ascertain his emotions. Amazingly I continue to see nothing but warmth and concern from him, there is not shade of anger or hatred. I feel relieved as it is suddenly very important that Edward's family accept me.

"That is a side effect of the sedative you were given. It should wear off soon."

_I was given a sedative?_

"How about your arm? Any pain or discomfort?" he questions picking up my gauze wrapped arm.

"It's a little painful, but not bad. What happened to it?" I look back and forth between the two men as they hesitate to respond. Edward moves closer to me and takes my hand again, as Carlisle steps back.

"You broke a window last night. I think you were trying to escape," Edward answers, his eyes haunted.

"I broke a window?" I try desperately to remember that part. "I'm so sorry. I swear I will pay you back for whatever damage I caused," I tell Carlisle, my tears return, but this time in embarrassment.

"Bella, it's just a window. We aren't worried about it. We are, however, concerned about you," Carlisle states. "So, it seems you don't remember what happened last night?" He moves quickly past the window and right back into assessing my condition.

"No," I whisper.

"You had an extreme panic attack. Given everything you went through recently, I suspect you hit an emotional wall and things became overwhelming." He looks at me with kind and sympathetic eyes.

"Honestly, Bella, I don't know how you haven't had such an episode before given what you must experience every day." Shocked by his words, I look quickly to Edward.

_He didn't…_

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I had to tell Carlisle about you. I thought your head injury may have tweaked what happens, making it out of your control. I didn't want to betray your trust, but I needed to make sure you were okay." He holds his breath, worried about my reaction.

"Bella," Carlisle interrupts. "Edward only shared your gift with me, no one else knows. I will keep it confidential. For medical purposes, it was important for Edward to tell me."

"Honestly, I don't know what to think. I guess I understand why you did it, Edward, but it was not your secret to share," I respond.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Bella. I trust Carlisle and I was desperate to help you. He needed to know in case it was the cause," Edward argues, making the case for his defense.

Although a part of me is angry, I also know everything Edward has done over the last few days was in my best interest. More importantly, somewhere between dinner and Pictionary, Edward's family wormed their way into my heart. Looking at Carlisle's warm and sincere colors, I decide I want to trust him too.

"Do things feel different to you, Bella? Has what you experience changed since the injury you sustained?" Carlisle questions.

"No, I don't feel any different in that sense."

I know what ever happened last night was because of my fear of the Volturi. I am sure that hearing Jasper mention those files is what triggered…

Out of nowhere, a hazy memory of Jasper talking returns. My blood runs cold suddenly remembering what triggered my panic. "Oh my god, James is coming to Seattle." I blurt out, my breath hitching.

"Bella, calm down," Carlisle cautions.

Edward climbs on the bed wrapping his arms around me. "Bella, he won't find you, I promise."

"You don't know that, Edward. You can't promise that. They are relentless, and if he learns I am here-"

"He won't. We will make sure of that, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He tightens his arms around me.

A knock on the door breaks the silence lingering after Edward's declaration.

"Carlisle?" Esme enters speaking quietly. "Oh, Bella, you're awake." She smiles brightly before noticing the tension in the room and Edward's protective hold. "Everything okay?" she questions.

"We're talking about what happened last night," Carlisle answers for all of us. "It might be a good time to take a break, yes?" He looks at me for confirmation.

"Yes. Let's take a break," Edward answers. "We don't need to talk about everything right away. I don't want a repeat of last night."

"Yeah, a break sounds good." My head is spinning.

Edward sensing my racing thoughts leans down and whispers in my ear, "you are not alone, baby. We do this together."

Despite my concern of James' arrival, I smile at the term of endearment, another change in our relationship. No one has ever called me baby before. I feel calmer. Edward's presence has become crucial to my sanity. I know we have a lot to figure out, but in the mist of overwhelming odds, I feel a sense of hope because I am not facing this alone. Edward is with me.

"Well, in that case, Bella, I bet you are starving. How would you like some lunch?" Esme asks.

"Lunch sounds good." I smile softly recognizing how hungry I am.

"Would you like me to bring you something, or do you want to come down to the kitchen to eat?" she questions sweetly.

Feeling the need to get up to shake off the lingering effects of the sedative, I tell her I want to go downstairs. Edward shows me to a restroom so I can freshen up, even giving me an extra toothbrush, which I wish I had thought to ask for before we shared our first kiss. Afterwards, Edward and I walk towards the kitchen. As soon as we turn the corner, I am swept into a big bear hug.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" I ask surprised but happy to see him.

"I couldn't miss out on all the drama. So, mafia princess huh?" he jokes setting me back down. I however just look at him surprised.

_Emmett knows now?_

"Funny, Emmett. Not ever thing is a joke you ass," Edward states lightly punching him in the arm.

"You're awake!" Alice comes bounding over, rushing past Emmett to give me a hug. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"Jesus, can you all just give her some room please?" Edward grumbles.

Although I appreciate Edward's protection, I am actually okay with the attention, especially because it gives me a chance to assess everyone's reaction to my news. As with Carlisle and Esme, both Emmett and Alice show nothing but concern and friendship.

_Is it possible everyone still accepts me regardless of my bloodline?_

Unfortunately, that thought is premature as Jasper walks in filling the room with negative tension and suspicious colors. Edward tenses and pulls me slightly behind him.

"Jasper, we aren't doing this now." Edward's tone is chillingly calm, his body poised to strike.

"Edward, I have no choice. I need to report her to my supervisor. The information she has on Volturi is invaluable not to mention," he analyzes me, as if I am the criminal, "how do we know she's not the inside contact?"

"I told you she's not involved with them! Were you even fucking here last night? How can you for one moment believe she is working with the Volturi?" Edward yells in my defense.

Hearing the commotion, Carlisle and Esme come out of the kitchen. Tension fills the room as Edward and Jasper stare each other down, both waiting for the other to break first. Alice looks between the two with alarm and sadness.

His accusation sparks a deep anger. I hate being compared to Aro. I snort in amusement at his ridiculous accusation. Stepping out from behind Edward, I walk over to Jasper to face him.

"I suggest you shut your mouth about things you have no clue about. You don't know who I am and have no clue about my involvement with the Volturi," I yell.

"I know you are the daughter of a psychopath, so forgive me if I don't roll over like everyone else and accept you with open arms."

I narrow my eyes assessing the angry colors floating around him. There is a hint of protection in the mist of his angry suspicion. He's worried for his family, and a part of me knows I should back down. However, his accusation has pissed me off and a larger part of me wants to just put him in his place.

"Well, Jasper, let me shed some light for you on my relationship with the Volturi. Aro Volturi executed my mother in front of me and has murdered every single person I considered a friend. His daily lessons involved either physical punishments, or watching while people begged for mercy. On good days, death was quick. On bad days, it was slow and painful. Do you know what it sounds like when someone dies in the most painful of ways?" Jasper shakes his head while I move forward, poking him in the chest as I continue. "I do!" Edward comes up behind me grabbing my shoulders to keep me from moving further into Jasper's space.

"No one wants to see Aro pay more than I do, but you are clueless when it comes to the Volturi's power. So trust me or don't trust me, I don't care, but there is no way in hell I'm going anywhere near your office to turn myself over to the CIA. "

Edward pulls me back against his chest, wrapping me up in his arms. "Bella," Edward chokes into my ear. "Baby, that's enough." His body is stiff, the tension rolling off his through my own.

Looking up he addresses Jasper. "I'm only going to say this once. We are not doing anything that places Bella in jeopardy. She is not an assignment and if you cannot support that get out!" Edward growls.

"Okay everyone, let's all calm down." Esme intervenes wiping her cheeks. "Bella came down to get something to eat. Let's focus on that for now, the rest can wait."

I continue to stare at Jasper, emotions of regret and sympathy surround him, but my fear does not allow me to back down. "Esme, I appreciate the offer. I cannot express enough gratitude for everything you've done for me, but I think for everyone's sake I should just leave."

"No, Bella," Edward says gruffly, tightening his hold around me. "The best place to figure out our next move is here."

"I agree there is no need to make rash decisions. Let's take time to calm down and gain perspective," Carslie suggests.

"Yes, let's go into the kitchen and eat." Esme agrees both clearly trying to ease the tension of their once peaceful home.

Edward lets go of me, but grabs my hand to pull me into the kitchen staring coldly at Jasper. Emmett follows closely behind, while Jasper and Alice linger in the hallway.

"I get that we're not talking about issues right now, but Jesus, Bella, you can't expect to spit out all that shit and for us to just drop it," Emmett huffs angrily.

Edward looks at me with cautious, yet curious eyes. Like Emmett, I'm sure he has questions. I glance over to where Esme is preparing food, her back is towards us, but I see the slump in her shoulders and flash of sadness when Emmett speaks. This is not the time or place for this discussion. I spin around to face Emmett and get close to him trying to prevent Esme from overhearing.

"Look," I whisper. "What do you want from me? Nothing can change who I am or my history. Talking about it pointless. These are mine demons to face, not yours."

"That is where you are wrong, Bella," Emmett disputes. "We're involved whether you like it or not, because we care about you. Why do you think I'm even here? It's not to solve a case. I'm looking out for my friend who is obviously in trouble. So, suck it up and accept our help."

Edward stands next to Emmett with a knowing smirk, clearly in agreement with him. I stop myself from responding and simply listen to what he has to say. Looking around the room, I realize how many people I have in my corner. Apparently the family I so desperately want is right in front of me.

"Okay, I get it," I relent. "But, I think I've caused enough excitement for now. Can we wait until after lunch to talk?"

"Agreed," Edward states while Emmett nods his head. And before I realize what is happening, Edward gives me a quick kiss before walking over to help out Esme. I stand there stunned, knowing Emmett will take full advantage of this new development.

"Well hells Bells!" Emmett boasts "No Emmett, nothing is happening. We're just friends. I don't know what you mean, Emmett, Edward doesn't like me," he mocks me in what I assume is his fake Bella voice.

"Shut it, Emmett!"

"Seriously, no details? Come on I told you in the hospital, I can have a girly moment with you. I will just pretend we are on Grey's or some shit like that. Now what's the story _girlfriend_?" he goads, elbowing me in the side.

"Give it up, Emmett. I'm not telling you anything."

"Hey, Emmett, don't mess with my girl." Edward smiles enjoying the friendly banter, as usual, Emmett knows how to break the angst and tension.

"Your girl, huh? Just wait, I'm going to get it all the gory details out of you guys soon." He winks before sitting down at the counter and munching on the chips Esme laid out.

I notice during our interaction, Esme also has a pleased smirk, her body radiating love. When Edward made the "my girl" comment, she looked lovingly at him and squeezed his arm. Hopefully this is a good sign that like Carlisle, she approves of my relationship with Edward.

As promised, lunch is issue free. Even though we did not discuss any issues, the seriousness of the situation is not far from anyone's mind. The conversation stays light and superficial, but every once in a while I caught Esme's concerned eyes looking at me. Emmett helped to keep up the lightness by regaling us with his outrageous tales of all things Emmett, but even he sends me small concerned glances. Edward shows his worry through constant little touches on my shoulders or arms.

I use the time to build up my confidence, knowing the conversation following lunch will be difficult.

* * *

I sit with Emmett in Carlisle's study waiting for Edward to return. He is with Jasper deciding if he will be a part this discussion.

Jasper made himself scarce after our argument. I suspect in part to Alice. Edward promised he will only bring Jasper in if he is willing to play by our rules, but I also know he wants backup. Regardless of this morning, Edward still trusts him. I am trying to convince myself that if Edward trusts Jasper, I should too, however, old habits die-hard. It is difficult to give up control and let Edward decide things that affect my life.

Thankfully Emmett recognizes my need to sort things out and for the last twenty minutes has sat quietly beside me, which is impressive for him. The anxiety of being on the verge of sharing my story builds, so far everyone is supportive, but what will they think after hearing the darkest parts of my life?

Finally, the door opens and Edward walks in hesitantly looking behind him as Jasper follows, shutting the door behind him. The decision is made, we are trusting Jasper.

"Bella," Jasper starts and then clears his throat, "I want to apologize for accusing you of working for Aro that was obviously untrue. It's no excuse, but I've tried for so long to get a solid lead on them I got caught up in the moment. I hope you can forgive me and believe that I'm here to help as hopefully a friend and not an agent."

His eyes are earnest as he stands there shaded in hues of regret. He is telling the truth, however, a part of me wonders how easily he could get caught up in the desire to close the case again.

"Thank you, Jasper. I would be lying if I said I wasn't cautious about your involvement, but I trust Edward and he trusts you. All I ask is that you remember that this is my life not a way for you to promote."

"Understood," he states quietly before sitting down in a chair across from me. Edward watches our interaction quietly, before coming to sit next to me on the sofa, gently taking my hand in his and kissing the side of my head.

"Thank you," he whispers quietly.

"How are we doing this?" I question bouncing my leg with nervous energy.

"Why don't you just start at the beginning?" Edward suggests, squeezing my hand in reassurance.

"Okay, I was born on a dark cold Italian night," I joke, my defenses rearing their ugly head trying to help me distant myself from the wave of difficult emotions I am feeling.

"Bella," Edward warns.

"Okay, okay," I relent organizing my thoughts. "I guess I should start with my mother."

Taking a deep breath, for the first time in my life, I tell my story.

**Until next time, when we hear all of Bella's story, things only heat up from here. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Surprise! You asked for it and here it is; Bella's story. I decided it would be best to tell it in a standalone narrative, so this chapter is short. Hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**As you have probably gathered from earlier chapters, it is not a happy tale, so this chapter is really heavy and pretty dark. It also contains descriptions of violence, abuse and suicidal ideation.  
**

**I can't thank everyone enough for all the feedback and support. I love hearing from you. And from your comments, it looks like Jasper needs to earn more than just Bella's trust! ;) **

Chapter 11: Live To Tell

"I guess I should start with my mother."

Taking a deep breath, I became lost in my memories, connected to the room only by the feel of Edward's hand in mine.

* * *

Max, my material grandfather was a drunken gambler. My grandmother had died giving birth to my mother and according her, Max's heart died right along with her. He began drinking shortly after her death and since Renee represented everything he lost, he struggled with being a father.

To keep up with the expensive nature of his vices, he started working for the Volturi. Unfortunately for Max, he had heart of a gambler, but not the talent and the result of his nightly ritual was a large debt with all the wrong people. When a particular nasty group was ready to collect, he stupidly went to Aro for help.

Aro is not a generous man. Every choice and action he takes is to serve his best interests. He has no heart or conscience. The only times he provides "help" to anyone is when he sees a larger benefit in it for himself. In this particular case, the benefit was my mother. Enthralled by her beauty, Aro wanted to own her and when given the choice of saving his life or saving his daughter, my grandfather chose his life.

So Max made a deal with the devil. Aro agreed to cover his debts and in return, my mother was "gifted" to him. She was eighteen at the time.

Not being a smart man, Max continued his habits, foolishly believing Aro would protect the father of his new prize. Six months after the transaction that sealed my mother's fate, Max's body was found in the river shot in the head, too quick of a death in my opinion.

My mother never talked to me about her life with Aro, I can only assume it was hell. Their relationship had nothing to do with love or friendship. Aro has no understanding of either of those things. I have no pretenses about the reality of my conception, I doubt anything physical between them was ever consensual.

Ironically most of my earliest memories are happy ones. My mom kept me incredibly sheltered from Aro's world. And knowing what I know now, I shudder to think about the price she paid to make that possible. I remember lots of singing, dancing, horseback rides and trips to the beach. I never questioned why I barely saw Aro, I guess my mom more than made up for my lack of a father and it was my normal not to have him there.

My mom was everything and the strength of her spirit amazes me. Her lights and colors were always so bright and warm. I don't remember a day when she wasn't smiling and her love for me was endless.

I often wonder if she purposely kept her emotions happy for me. It took years to learn how to distinguish the subtle nuances inherent in human emotions and I could have easily missed the sadness or fear underneath her happiness. If she did, it is another example of how much she tried to protect me.

She was the one who discovered my gift. She says when I was very young, I would try to reach out and grab the colors I saw in people. She thought something was wrong with my eyes or coordination, but every doctor who examined me told her I was developing normally.

As my speech emerged, I began to verbalize the colors I would see around me. My behavior perplexed my mom, but finally she figured out I was just different. She used to say I was magical and even if I didn't understand it then, someday I would realize the importance of my gift.

When I was in preschool, she would hide my ability from others by claiming that my unfiltered comments were simply a result of learning my colors. As I got older, my mom helped me discover ways to control it and keep my thoughts quiet because as she said people would not understand or use it against me. I think she was especially worried about what Aro would do if he knew.

It was around the time I turned five that she starting making plans for us to escape. Aro had started to show an interest in wanting me to learn about his business, I am not exactly sure why he did, but it concerned my mom. Unfortunately she trusted the wrong people and he quickly learned about her plan. In typical Aro fashion, he kept his discovery to himself, letting her plot for months believing she was one step ahead. Like a snake waiting for unsuspecting prey, Aro waited for the right moment to strike.

That moment was my sixth birthday party.

It's strange having extreme memories of my last day with her. The birthday party was amazing and all my friends came. We played games and ate cake. I remember she seemed particularly happy, I suspect we were close to leaving.

If I close my eyes I can still feel her hugging and kissing me as I blew out my candles. After I made my wish, she leaned in and whispered a promise to make all my dreams come true. I felt so loved and protected…..it was the last time I ever felt that way.

Shortly after everyone left, Aro showed up with several of his men, they were all dressed in black looking formal and angry. My mom told me to go watch TV in the other room and to turn up the volume. But no matter how loud I turned up the television, I could still hear yelling and things crashing. Suddenly one of the men appeared in the room demanding I go with him. He dragged me into the hallway and where my mom was on her knees. Her hands and feet tied together. She was crying, begging for Aro to stop.

Another one of the men grabbed me and held me against him. Aro started yelling about loyalty and respect, most of which I didn't understand. It was terrifying and I desperately tried to comprehend what was happening.

Then I saw the gun.

Aro lifted it and pointed it at her head, demanding I look and not close my eyes. My mom was screaming, pleading with him to let me go and not make me watch. As I saw him pull back the trigger, everything seemed to slow down. The last clear memory I have of that day is my mom saying she loved me and telling me to be strong.

My mind blocked out the details of the actually shooting. I remember hearing the gun and specs of red on the tile, but I don't remember her body….this was the beginning of my survival skills.

After he shot her, Aro walked over and kneeling in front of me warned that what happened to her would happen to me if I didn't show him the respect he deserves. Then he and the majority of the men left, leaving me alone with my dead mother and the man who held me during her murder.

For years I wondered why he killed her and not me. If he wanted to teach her a lesson, killing me was the perfect way to do it. It's not like he cared about me, I was a burden and getting rid of me would have killed the only spirit she had left.

I often wished he killed me instead. Sometimes, I dreamt he killed both of us and we were together and happy in heaven. Those dreams were the hardest to wake from, because my reality was hell.

On the worst days I would feel jealous of her because she was free. Those thoughts were usually followed by extreme guilt, what kind of person feels jealous of their murdered mother.

I was sixteen when I discovered why he killed her instead. Right after her death he started to broker for my hand in marriage. She had become useless to him. He had taken what he wanted and saw no benefit in keeping her around, whereas I had become his golden ticket to a merged power.

Life after my mom revolved around Aro and his "corporation". His need to control me was insane and he kept me monitored all times. He took me out of school and limited my interactions to servants, tutors or his staff. Aro insisted I stay close to him, which was always strange to me. Why require me to stay so close, but have no interaction? Not being able to read Aro always limited my ability to understand his behavior.

I may not have been able to read Aro, but I could read everyone else. Some days I would purposely mess with Aro by using the emotions of his employees against them. A few well placed words to the right staff could cause just enough problems to drive him crazy. These days would make me smile.

Overall, I had become Aro's prized possession to show off in public and abuse in private. I don't like to think about the details of his physical abuse, but it was incessant. Some of it was the result of my stubbornness. I refused to bend to his will and it angered him. I think a part of me just didn't care if he hurt me, some days it was hard not to feel hopeless.

The younger part of my childhood with Aro although bad, was easier in comparison to when I was older. When I was young I could blend into the scenery. Most of his partners did not pay attention to me and since I didn't understand their conversations I simply drifted off into daydreams during his business meetings.

This is when I started taking "trips" to my sunflower field. When I was younger I would imagine running around and playing games with my mom. As I became older, I imagined having conversations with her.

As I became more _womanly_, his partners started paying more attention to me during meetings and parties. It made me uncomfortable. Aro didn't care what they said as long as they left me a virgin. My virginity was part of the marriage deal.

During my seventeenth birthday party, Aro announced I would marry Marcus Morretti when I turned nineteen. Aro had a habit of connecting my birthday with horrific events.

Marcus was a disgusting man, who had worked with Aro for years. He owned various shipping yards in Northern Italy and although they had a working relationship, Aro wanted more control over Marcus' real estate. I suspect Aro was using me to bargain for that control.

After the announcement, Marcus tried to gain my favor by boasting about the great life we will have once married. However, I knew I was trading one hell for another. Just like when Aro bought my mother, I had no doubt Marcus would take what he wanted regardless of my consent.

Shortly after turning seventeen, a ray of sunshine came into my cold world by the name of Jacob Black. Jake was a young man, who for unknown reasons pursued a job with Aro. I knew immediately he was different. He was always shrouded in the colors of regret and there was no evil intent in his actions. He hated Aro and everything involved with working for him. Honestly, I am still confused about why he started working with him in the first place.

Jake became my assigned guard and we spent most of our days and nights together. Amazingly in the mist of this unbearable situation, I found a true friend. We became close, closer than we should have and when our friendship turned into something more, it complicated everything. Jake promised to do everything in his power to get me out, but like my mom, Aro murdered him because he tried to save me.

After his death I lost all hope, finally accepting I would never escape Aro. However, I refused to resign myself to my mother's fate of a forced marriage and ultimate death. If Aro wanted me dead, I was going to do it on my terms not his. I started hoarding pills, any pills I could find. I saved them up for weeks, along with an extra sharp razor blade. I was not taking any chances that I would live. As strange as it sounds, there is a sort of peace that comes from taking control of your own death and for the first time in years a sense of calm washed over me as I planned my ending.

Fortunately my secret guardian angel was there to save me from myself.

Caius and I were a strange duo from the start and from the outside I am sure no one will understand or appreciate our relationship.

He was Aro's most trusted adviser and the man who held me during my mother's murder. At first I hated him for being in the room with me that day. However, he became the only person in Aro's world who treated me like a little girl. His actions were confusing to me. He was stern and scary for business, but when we were alone, he treated me with kindness and care.

Because Aro trusted him, he had the ability to spend time with me without other guards present. This freedom allowed him give me treats such as ice cream or even play a game from time to time. He also figured ways to interrupt Aro's tirades with important business calls often saving me from further punishment.

He became the closest thing I will ever have to an actual father. I loved him.

I often wondered about his relationship with my mother. I knew he loved her,but what I didn't know is if she reciprocated those feelings or if they were together before her death. He refused to talk to me about his feelings for her. I do know his guilt over her murder resulted in his need to help me. I was all there was left of her.

A few days before my planned suicide, I found Caius sitting in my room holding the pills I collected. I still don't know how he discovered them, but he looked devastated. He was angry I would give up so easily, saying the only thing my mother wanted was for me to live and how dare I destroy her memory by trying to take my life. We screamed at each other for hours, each purging years of pent-up emotions about my mother and my situation.

The fight ended when Caius pledged to get me away from Aro. When I argued the futility of trying, citing my mother and Jake as evidence, he pointed out that neither had the influence he did being Aro's second in command.

That night we began a secret alliance. Caius asked for my patience while he planned, but promised I would leave before the date of my marriage, which gave us a year.

I prayed everyday my mother was somewhere up in heaven working on a miracle. Aro's powerful connections would make avoiding detection was almost impossible. My task was to keep up appearances and pretend everything was status quo. I wanted out as soon as possible, but Caius kept reminding me that my freedom would be short-lived if we were careless. While waiting, Caius helped me learn to speak with an American accent. In order for this to work, I needed to leave all traces of my Italian upbringing behind.

Caius used his connections to acquire my new documentation. As a part of his duties for Aro, he was responsible for obtaining all the fake documents the Volturi guard needed for various reasons. To create my documents, he purposely picked people who were not invested in the corporation, but had done similar jobs for him in the past. Part of Caius' genius plan was to wait until he needed similar documents for Aro so that he could place an order for several sets at the same time. He did this on several occasions thereby creating sets of "dummy" documents. From a paper trail perspective, this made tracing the origin of my specific documents difficult and created dead ends for Aro when he started looking for me.

We took a chance choosing a name derived from Isabella, but it was something I was adamant about doing. My material grandmother's name was Isabella and my mother fought Aro to name me after her, she was insistent. I wanted to honor her by keeping it in some form. Caius and I hoped it was something Aro would not expect, basically hiding in plain sight.

After researching many options for the best way to disappear, I chose an unusual route for my entrance into American life. I decided the best plan was to become a homeless teenager.

Caius hated the idea knowing the danger that shelters posed and the possibility I would remain homeless, but I was willing to take the risk rather than stay with Aro or marry Marcus. I was confident in my ability to survive even though it would not be an easy path. Most importantly, a homeless shelter is the last place in the world Aro would look, buying me more time to set up my new identity.

Although I had access to millions of dollars I refused to take any of it knowing it came from the blood of the innocent. Caius gave me enough cash to buy the plane ticket, bus fare and essentials for several weeks. The rest was up to me once I arrived.

I never do anything without a plan, this was not a rash decision on my part and I knew exactly what I was doing. I researched funding and programs available to homeless youth and learned several of these programs would not only help me establish myself, but also indirectly help to cover up the holes of my new identity.

What I discovered was in the 1970's the United States established federal programs to help homeless youth. The Runaway and Homeless Youth Act in particular focuses on unaccompanied, homeless youth and basically ensures access to services without parental consent or information. And since The National Alliance to End Homeless defines homeless youth as "unaccompanied individuals between the ages twelve to twenty-four", I would have access to these services even though I was eighteen. Once I became identified as an unaccompanied youth, I could then complete and submit applications for Federal Student Aid without providing parental information.

After researching several different locations, San Francisco, California became the most logical choice for ease of access to these services. California has enacted laws requiring counties to provide counseling services to homeless youth and San Francisco spends millions each year on homeless related programs.

According to my documents, and the story I told the social workers when I arrived, Bella Swan was born to Marie and Charles Swan a destitute couple who drifted from city to city looking for work. Neither had completed school and both tended to work under the table, which means there is no paper trail for a work or tax history.

Marie died of natural causes when I was young. With no money and little documentation, my "father" left her body in Miami, Florida where she was most likely buried under a Jane Doe marker since there was no one to claim her.

With my "father" being a drifter, we didn't stay anywhere long enough for me to enroll in school, which was why I had no educational documents. Basically their nomad lifestyle meant there was no documentation to investigate or verify our movements.

When I was seventeen, my "father" left me behind in small coastal town in California. After running out of money, I ended up living on the streets. With little resources, it was difficult to find a job and finally I decided to hitch my way to San Francisco for a new start.

Once involved with the system, an assigned social worker opened a case file in my name. My file combined with my fake documents and prepared story would explain any inconsistency found during a routine background check, especially my lack of documentation before the age of eighteen.

The rest they say is history.

I worked hard every day to leave my past behind and although there were days I barely scrapped by, it was worth it. Aro's paid tutors taught me well and passing the GED was easy. After taking a few community college courses, I was able to transfer to a university and between grants, scholarships and student loans I paid my way through school.

Although being on the run and needing to look over my shoulder, made it a bit lonely, I was still happy. I would say completing my doctoral degree was the proudest moment of my life. That degree became a symbol of my survival and I knew somewhere my mom was smiling.

I am thankful every day for Caius. I would not be here without him and he probably saved me more than I realize. Several years after I ran, I decided to Google his name and although not unexpected, it was still devastating to read that just a mere month after I left, Caius' tortured body was found dumped in a park with a bullet to his head.

Caius did what he promised. He got me out and paid for it with his life.

**There you have it.**

**Bella had a lot to say and I decided trying to dialog with other characters would have ruined the flow of her story, but don't worry you will not miss out. Up next, Edward, Emmett and Jasper's reaction to Bella's story and the planning begins.**

**Being able to post more than one chapter a week will be _really_ rare. It just happened that I wrote Bella's story a while ago, so between that and an extra day off, I was able to complete the edit process quickly. **

**Finally, the laws and organizations Bella researched are real. They provide a very important service and have a lot of great resources. Check them out if you are interested in knowing more. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

**Well my lofty goal of being able to get a chapter out on Tuesday and another on Sunday fell apart when my quiet work week, turned a bit crazy, so I am sorry about the delay. **

**Thank-you for sticking with me as we continue on the journey of this story, I know the last chapter was a bit dark, so I appreciate everyone's support and comments. I enjoy reading each and every one of them. :)**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to Twilight and everything associated with it. **

Chapter 12: Karma Police

The power of the human spirit is a concept often explored in the world of psychology. We call it resiliency, the strength of a person to overcome insurmountable challenges and come out the other side stronger and wiser.

There are countless examples throughout history of resilient individuals. From Holocaust survivors, prisoners of war, to survivors of genocide, the list goes on and on. For all accounted purposes these individuals have every right to hate the world, but instead they find joy in life and still believe in the good of others as well as the power to make a difference.

The specifics of what creates resiliency is difficult to quantify. Research provides us clues, characteristics and life circumstances that increase someone's chances, but the "grayness" of human nature makes it difficult to predict who in traumatic situations will thrive and who will struggle.

After deciding on forensics, one of my practicum placements involved treating juvenile delinquents in a residential program. Working with those youth was a world apart from the adults I confronted in integration rooms, the majority still possessing an innocent light underneath the rough edges brought on by abuse or neglect. No one knew how similar my past was to theirs and as I listened to their stories I wondered why my path was different.

In the end I recognized my own resiliency.

I have not felt resilient since walking into the room with Felix. I've felt confused, out of control and broken, the last few days challenging my priorities because for the first time the fear of being caught is equal to the fear of losing something else, or more importantly someone else.

With moves straight out of Jane Austen, Edward and I have spent three years gliding around each other. Weaving in and out, drifting close then apart always yearning for more. If not for Felix, we may have danced forever, the chaos making us finally stop to face each other. Only time will tell what the next song will bring.

I am not naïve enough to believe a relationship with Edward will solve everything. The danger of the Volturi will not fade away and I am sure my trust issues will cause conflicts. However, I can no longer allow myself to simply glide through life and the only way to bring this to an end is to confront my past.

Reflecting back on my time at the residential program I realize regardless of resiliency, what those youth had the courage to work on that I haven't is closure. I've justified avoiding my feelings with needing to keep sharp, but the psychologist in me understands the memory of my mom is raw not only because of the violent nature of her death, but because I haven't allowed myself to fully grieve it.

Telling my story is probably the most important step I've taken towards healing. Maybe it is finally my chance to find closure, to live not just survive and hopefully after hearing the darkest parts of my life, Edward will still want to live it with me.

* * *

The room comes back into focus as I break from the hold of my memories. My cheeks are wet with tears I didn't realize were falling, my body shaking from the anxiety of revealing things long-buried.

Edward is still beside me, but is no longer holding my hand. His ragged breath is the only sound in the room, his head is down and fists clenched. Suddenly he stands and I watch closely trying to ascertain what his reaction means, feeling now more than ever the deficient of not being able to read him.

I pause before looking at Jasper and Emmett not sure what I am more afraid of seeing; disgust or pity. Emmett also sits with his head down anger and hatred swirling around him. Sensing my stare, his head slowly rises and our eyes meet shades of love and respect emerging as he walks over. Kneeling, he folds me into his arms.

"You are the strongest person I know." He whispers in my ear, knowing he doesn't need to say much. Pulling back, he softly kisses my forehead before looking in my eyes again. "I love you like a sister and no one messes with my sister. We got this okay, you are not alone." He smiles a crooked smile before sitting next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder in support.

Edward is standing with his back to me, his shoulders hunched and back moving with each breath. I open my mouth to say his name, when Emmett squeezes my shoulders and leans over.

"Give him a minute." He whispers.

Emmett and Edward have worked together in the field for a long time, so I trust his judgment and knowledge of Edward's moods, but it doesn't stop my heart from pounding faster.

Jasper sits stiffly in the chair holding his hands together in a tight fist. He is also radiating anger but with undertones of sympathy and regret. Looking in the distance, hues of determination temper the anger as his hand comes up to pull on his chin. His reaction makes me nervous, he is plotting. I don't like it.

Edward starts pacing back and forth, his hands still clenched. His silence is nerve-racking, I am not sure if it is the story or me that is the most disturbing for him.

"How does James fit into all of this?" Edward asks in a low tone breaking the silence.

His question takes me off guard as I realize I didn't specifically talk about James. Edward is the only one who knows it is not just the files that triggered my reaction last night. He saw my fear of James' impending arrival in the guest room.

Still unsure of Edward's state of mind and feeling lost by his lack of eye contact, I answer hesitantly.

"Umm James was one of the guards who liked to torment me with verbal threats and suggestions. He is calculating with his prey, but is a loose cannon with his obsessions. If James finds out my location, he will make a game of it." My body shakes harder causing Emmett to pull me close. I can't let James to find me.

Edward simply nods his head before walking over to Carlisle's desk where he puts both hands down and drops his head. After several painful seconds of an awkward silence, his body jerks upwards, his arms pushing everything off the desk with a loud crash. I jump in surprise, while Emmett leaps up to calm Edward down, who is now looking wildly around the room.

"Edward man what the hell are you doing?" Emmett roughly grabs his arm before he can do more damage.

"We are going to kill the fucker." Edward yells "I don't care what we have to do, he is a dead man. And then James is next, I am going to send his fucking ass straight to hell!"

"Edward I get it you're angry, but you need to calm down. This is not about you, this is about Bella. Tone it down before you freak her out." Emmett states sternly

"Shit" Edward murmurs finally looking at me, his eyes filled with pain. "I'm sorry." Edward walks over and like Emmett kneels down in front of me.

"Jesus, what you've been through." Grabbing both of my hands in a vow he continues. "I swear we are going to make them all pay." Suddenly I am in his arms as he whispers promises to keep me safe.

Sinking into his warmth, my body finally stops shaking. We sit quietly for several minutes both taking comfort in gentle touches before he pulls back. Sitting next to me, he takes deep breaths trying to reign in his anger, our hands tangling in a now familiar gesture of reassurance. Looking at our hands for courage I force myself to verbalize my fears instead hiding behind the security of emotional barriers.

"I don't want revenge, but I can't go back there. I'm afraid of losing everything I have in Seattle…I'm afraid of losing you." I feel Edward's body shift, his free hand softly angling my chin up until I look into his eyes.

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily." He states with conviction. "I will never let you go back, whatever it takes, I promise."

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asks, posing the million dollar question.

"We take them down." Jasper finally speaks, looking toward our trio with resolve. I laugh at his arrogant nature.

"You think it's that easy? Specialized task forces haven't touched Aro after decades of working his case. You think you can do better after monitoring the Volturi for what a few months?" I scoff.

"Yes I think _we_ can do better, because _we_ have you."

"Jasper" Edward warns

"No, she has inside information on these people, their weaknesses and habits. She is our best hope at catching them." He explains.

Jasper is an enigma. We clash at every turn and the emotion he triggers blurs my ability to clearly read him. I don't sense ill intent, but there is more to Jasper than meets the eye. I know the Cullens love him, so he isn't a bad guy, but I am struggling to understand his angle with me.

Blocking my feelings to stay neutral, I take a closer look at the colors swirling around him. I can see Jasper is a man with little tolerance for injustice. The need to protect those under his guard whether his family or his country is the core of his values and it shines through his interactions.

Unfortunately, his obsession with the Volturi is narrowing his vision and if not careful, his thirst for justice will lead to mistakes and mistakes when hunting the Volturi only leads to death. Protecting those around us is a common trait we share, but I believe his plan can only harm those around me leaving Jasper and I at an impasse.

"Look I agreed to tell you my history because my outburst last night left me little choice, but I am not on board with being your secret weapon."

"Don't you think your mother deserves justice?" He looks at me pointedly.

"JASPER!" Emmett and Edward yell together.

Jasper is unknowingly proving my hypothesis. His desire is making him stupid and he is close to experiencing a natural consequence for his idiotic comments, my fist unconsciously twitching in response to his question.

Pulling my hand from Edward's I stand up and walk toward Jasper. Seeing my approach he stands as well placing his hands on his hips.

"I think my mom would want me alive." I respond curtly. Jasper knows nothing about my mom or the justice I wish I could give her.

"Jesus Christ what is wrong with you?" Edward moves to stand in front of me glaring in Jasper's direction.

"Someone in this room needs to keep their objectivity. I get that Bella is important to you guys, but James is on his way and there's a mole in your office. We don't have the time or luxury to sit around wait for them to make their move, we need to strike first!" Jasper yells in response.

"I know better than anyone what it takes to survive the Volturi and it does not involve capturing Aro. His connections will always keep him one step ahead. Aro believes everyone has a weakness and he uses that philosophy to his full advantage." I yell back, frustrated by his tone.

Jasper continues to push all of my buttons and I can't help myself from reacting even though I understand the motivation behind his words.

"What other choice do you have Bella?" He challenges.

"I have choices!" I insolently scream moving to the side of Edward to fully face Jasper.

"Like running?" I nod my head sticking my chin up in defiance. "Seems to me if you were going to run you would have done it already. You've had three days, why are you still here?"

I automatically glance in Edward's direction, a silent response to his posed question. Edward is watching me closely.

"That's what I thought." Jasper responds. "Listen I know you think I'm an asshole, but the only way this doesn't blow up is if someone thinks about things rationally."

"Okay, Jasper what are you thinking?" Emmett asks. I cut my eyes to him. "I think we need to hear him out. He's right about needing a plan Bells."

Conceding for the moment, I walk over to lean against the desk and crossing my arms, I wait to hear what Jasper has to say.

"I think we start with James." He declares looking at me. "He wasn't second in command when you were there right? Why did Aro pick him, was he the next in line?"

Three sets of eyes look towards me for a response. I decide to play along, but Jasper needs to accept I am not committing myself to his plan.

"Honestly, I don't know. Demetri was the most logical choice, but who knows who Aro turned on after Caius' betrayal."

"James wasn't close to Aro?" Emmett jumps in switching to an investigative tone.

"Aro appreciates the _love_ James has for the job. He liked to play off James' stalking nature to increase the fear in his targets, but James' desire to hunt is also his biggest weakness. Like I said, he is calculating, but he loses site of the big picture when he becomes obsessed. Aro would need to keep him on a short leash to make sure he stayed focused on the right things."

"See that right there." Jasper interrupts "That knowledge is invaluable because according to our intel James is arriving solo. If he is easily distracted, we could use it to our advantage. Maybe we can use his obsession against him, if we…."

"Don't even think about it." Edward breaks in, coming over to stand next to me. "Bella is not going to play the role of bait." He says in a deadly tone. As he moves closer, his hand reaches behind softly resting across the small of my back. His touch grounds me.

"Whoa, Edward, I wasn't going there I swear." Jasper holds up his hands in defense. "I heard the story same as everyone else, but she can still feed us information about his preferences."

I ponder Jasper's plan.

"It won't work to start with James." I jump in unable to stop myself. "You have to start with the mole. As long as they are feeding information to the Volturi you won't get ahead of Aro."

"She's right." Edward says continuing to show his support through subtle touches.

"Okay then, how do we smoke out the mole?" Emmett questions.

"Umm, I kind of started working on that." I say hesitantly.

"What? Lucy you've got some splainin to do." Speaking in a dreadful fake accent, Emmett turns towards me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah 007 here decided to find the mole herself." Edward responds sarcastically, still not happy about the risk I was willing to take. Both Emmett and Jasper look at me, one shaded in frustration the other in approval.

"And yet you keep saying you aren't going to get involved." Jasper smirks, his support irritates me.

"I was trying to contain the situation, I had no grandiose thoughts of taking down the Volturi. Sorry to disappoint but my goal is to avoid not engage." I sneer back, Jasper thinks he understands, but has no clue about my intentions.

"Okay sports fans focus on the ball here." Emmett says interrupting our stare down. "Bella how far did you get?"

"Not far, just started a list of everyone involved with Felix's case."

"Who's in the lead for the number one spot?" Emmett asks.

Edward observes us with curious eyes. We did not get the chance to discuss any details in the guest room and I know he is also interested to learn the possible list of suspects.

"Bree Tanner, the director and Ben Cheney were the strongest candidates."

"Director Banner? Really?" Emmett reacts. "The guy is the most by the book agent I have ever come across. I don't see him working with the Volturi."

"But you got to admit Banner took a huge interest in this case." Edward points out, Emmett nods in agreement.

"True, but it doesn't feel like a good fit." Emmett argues

"What about the other two candidates?" Jasper asks, his interest also piqued by the knowledge of possible suspects.

"Umm the director hand-picked Bree and she signed for the note. If he is dirty, she could be his errand girl and Ben because he was recently sanctioned for a DUI. I guess he has issues with gambling too, which makes him easy prey for the Volturi if they are looking to turn someone."

"Ben? I've worked with Cheney for seven years he's a good guy I don't…wait, how do you know about the DUI?" Emmett questions.

Shit.

"Um, I hacked into their personnel files yesterday." I admit quietly. Edward turns looking at me in astonishment.

"What are you talking about?" He moves in front of me bending slightly to stare in my eyes as he waits for my answer.

"Before I left Caius gave me a flash-drive to hack into computer passwords. If I connect it to a network computer, it allows access to all the files in that system. I um used it yesterday to download their files and um delete mine." I mumble

"That's brilliant!" Jasper exclaims and then focusing on Edward says "I think I'm beginning to like this girl."

Stopping myself from childishly sticking out my tongue, I settle for rolling my eyes instead. Jasper shines with enthusiasm, again misperceiving my actions as a sign I want to help more than I am willing to admit. He continues to bring out my argumentative side and I find myself wanting to challenge him based solely on principle even though I see his negative judgments of me decreasing.

"What else did you find?" Edward asks focusing the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Not much, I was still going over the files when Seth interrupted me."

"Whose Seth?" Emmett asks.

Fuck, what happened to my filter?

"We should tell them." Edward states, his hand moving so he can loop his pinky with mine. I wonder if he also feels more secure when we are physically connected?

Clearing my throat I look into the inquisitive eyes of Emmett and Jasper.

"Yesterday a guy named Seth hacked into my computer. He claims to know who I am and wants me to help him to bring down Aro."

"Okay can someone create me a flow chart? Just how many fucking people are after you Bells?" Emmett inquires, holding up his hand to count as he continues.

"We have Aro your twisted father, stalker James and now Seth who can expose you completely. Oh and let's not forget the mole who may or may not know who you are…did I miss anybody? Christ, what is your sense about this Seth dude?" He asks irritated, but summing up nicely the cast of characters I have tracked the last few days, yup welcome to my crazy world.

"He is strange. He doesn't seem like a Volturi player, but it's not like we talked for a long time. He could be telling the truth or he could be working for James, I don't know."

"You need to get out of Seattle. " Jasper blurts out. I looked over seeing determination around him. Edward tenses beside me his grip on my pinky tightens.

"Having your identity exposed changes everything. With all the recent activity and James' arrival, Seattle looks like ground zero for the Volturi take over and it is only a matter of time before Aro shows his face. We can't keep you hidden if there is an unknown factor, so at this point I think it's safer if you leave." Jasper justifies.

I shiver at the mention of Aro's arrival causing Edward to release my finger and put his arm around my shoulder, holding me close.

"I thought you wanted my help, now all of a sudden you want me gone?" I ask incredibly.

Jasper is certainly keeping me on my toes. Part of me is happy he is switching focus from my immediate involvement, but I am not pleased about the suggestion to leave. I know his reasoning is sound, it's the same argument I've told myself for the past three days. However, that was before Edward and I talked and logic does not take away from the ache in my heart when I think about leaving.

"Don't misunderstand, I still want your help, but your knowledge is too valuable and the first rule in the CIA is to protect your asset. It's too hot here for you to stay."

"She is not a fucking asset!" Edward growls besides me. "She's my…..she's not an asset, don't talk about her like she's an object." I appreciate Edward's support, but his censorship makes me curious about the intended end to his sentence, the possibilities excite and unnerve at the same time.

"Jasper's right." Emmett says weighing in on the conversations for first time. "We can't run the risk of exposing you. Edward, look at it rationally man, this is the safest plan for Bella." He stares at Edward hoping for his agreement.

Edward appears deep in thought, the room silent as everyone waits for him to comment on my fate in Seattle.

I am mentally exhausted, once I am ready to move in one direction, everything changes forcing me to move in the other. Finally deciding to stay gave me a sense of peace even with all the unknowns and now, I will most likely have to change my plans again.

"It's hard to argue with your logic, leaving Seattle is probably the safest solution." Edward replies "I can take her somewhere…."

"No." Jasper interrupts "If you leave too it will cause undue attention to yourself. We need both you and Emmett in that office to smoke out the mole."

"I am not leaving her." Edward snarls. Jasper pauses, gathering his thoughts. I can see his mind working on a plan the question remains whether I will accept it.

"Just let me explain what I'm thinking." Jasper looks back at me. "Okay I get your position, but I imagine you also want to stop running, that you want something more than the life you have now."

I glance once again at Edward knowing that anything we have or will have will be short-lived if I am constantly running from the Volturi.

"Yes" I said slowly, knowing Jasper will use this to argue his point, but I find myself unable to lie with Edward standing so close.

"The only solution is to take down the Volturi." I shake my head in disagreement, but before I can verbally respond, he continues. "Your argument for avoiding them doesn't work anymore, not if someone found you. Your safety is already compromised and unless you are willing to go into hiding and leave everyone behind, there is no other option. Just let me finish…." He states quickly, seeing the panic in my eyes.

"All you need to do is give the three of us information. We can coordinate any arrests or interviews with our agencies. No one will know you are behind the scenes, we will keep you hidden I promise. If we are successful, and I believe we will, you can finally be free of this nightmare."

"That actually makes sense Bells." Emmett agrees now aligning with Jasper.

"We need to get you out first this is the perfect time for you to leave on vacation. People will easily believe you needed to get away given the assault." Jasper continues

Edward is quiet, taking in what Jasper is proposing. Logically I know what Jasper says makes sense, however, everything inside instinctively screams to stay as far away as possible from Aro.

"Her safety comes first." Edward finally speaks. "I don't care if we are on the verge of making everything happen, if Bella becomes at risk, we are out." He looks straight at Jasper making sure his feelings are known. "But, you're right this maybe the only way to keep her safe in the long run. Bella, what do you think?" He asks turning to face me.

"It won't be easy. Aro garners extremely loyalty from those who work for him." I state, actually finding myself contemplating the plan.

"But is it loyalty or fear? You would know whether they are loyal because of their dedication to the Volturi or their fear of Aro's wrath." Edward subtlety points to his head.

"Yes many follow out of fear, but it doesn't change the result. Aro always finds out." I retort remembering those who betrayed my mom did so out of fear not loyalty.

"But no one before had the inside information to target the right people with the right incentives." Jasper jumps in. "You said it before, everyone has a weakness. We need to use that same principle to undo what Aro has built."

"You are the only one who can do that Bella." Edward whispers "You deserve better than living a life always looking over your shoulder, this is the only way to bring it to an end."

"End…" I whisper.

It is something I've rarely allowed myself to hope for, but looking at Edward gives me the courage to fight back. Jasper is correct, I am running out of options with Seth knowing who I am and I don't have the strength to run away and never look back.

Edward's support of the plan forces me to look beyond my instinct to argue with Jasper and whether I want to admit it or not, he makes a good point. In my haste to avoid Aro I find myself arguing two opposing points to the same dilemma. Stepping back from my singular focus and really looking at the situation, I realize it is stupid to believe I can stay here and build something with Edward while avoiding Aro at the same time.

If I am truly going to find closure I need to take a stand. I need to face the monster and put an end to this once and for all. Jasper is on point about my inside information, I could do a lot of damage to Aro from a distance. Hell, it is not too different then when I messed with his employees to make his day difficult. He's built an empire brick by brick, but we can take it down the same way. It is time for Aro to stop controlling my life.

Live not just survive.

There is only one other imperative issue to discuss before I agree. My freedom and future is one part, but the safety of the others in this room is another. My agreeing to this plan will also bring everyone else into the thick of this battle and I can't let them get hurt because of me.

"I want to make it clear that your safety is just as important as mine. I can't cause anyone else's death, I couldn't take it. Especially…" I choke on the words looking at Edward. My freedom cannot come at the cost of his life, it just can't.

"Bella" Edward whispers, leaning forward to lightly kiss my lips. "Nothing's going to happen to me. Trust me I have too much to live for and am too stubborn to die." He winks and smiles softly in reassurance.

"Bells we totally got this! Mr. big bad gangster won't know what hit him. In fact I am kind of insulted you would even think he could beat us, I mean seriously have you seen me?" Emmett asks flexing his muscle. I smile at his liveliness, he always knows exactly how to lift my spirits.

"Bella whether you get involved or not it doesn't change they are coming to Seattle, it doesn't change that Edward is in charge of Felix's case. We will be interacting with the Volturi whether you want us to or not. The reality is you are the only one who can protect us. Your involvement prevents us from getting blind sighted by their games. Your knowledge allows us to stay one step ahead, without that we are in more danger." Jasper responds rationally.

The longer I am in the room with Jasper, the better I understand his intentions. Fueled by the assumption he only sees me as a promotion, my frustration filtered my ability to acknowledge he also wants the best outcome for everyone. In the mist of my fear of being caught, habits of avoidance and concern for Edward, I discounted the positive side of my involvement.

I evaluated all of my interactions with Aro through my experiences of living under his thumb instead of realizing that being out of his control means for the first time I have the advantage. A sudden sense of empowerment fills me recognizing the difference between now and the other times I tried to fight him.

"Okay, I am in." I quietly agree as the choke of Aro's hold falls away. Edward squeezes my shoulder in approval while Jasper's excitement fills the room. "What's the next step?"

"I think we need to grab Seth before we do anything else." Emmett says. "The mole is important, but Seth knows your identity."

"I agree." Jasper says "How do you get a hold of this guy?"

"I don't, he says he will get a hold of me. He seemed anxious, so I assume he will contact me soon." I reply.

"Okay but I think we still need to get you out first. We can watch your computer for contact and then interface to set up a meeting and grab him."

"I don't think that will work, the last time he wanted to talk. He is pretty savvy with computers so I wouldn't try to outwit him in IT world." I retort.

"Fine, we can figure out a way to keep you connected until he contacts you, but you can do that from anywhere. All you we need you to do is schedule a meeting." Jasper counters.

"And then what? We can't take him back to either agency without exposing Bella." Edward points out.

"Shit, your right." Jasper pauses pondering the situation. "We can take him to my building. The top floors are perfect to hide him and are not scheduled for any construction for several more weeks. There is back stairway we can take him up and since the construction workers are the only ones entering the building, we can monitor the traffic easier."

"That's a good plan. We can stash him there until we figure out if he works with the Volturi." Emmett agrees both he and Jasper expressing enthusiasm as the plan comes together. Like many agents, even the most dangerous situations cause an adrenal rush. It is part of their own survival skills and what drove them to pursue the career in the first place, it is my hope I can borrow some of those skills as we move forward.

"No, I have to meet him." I say quickly.

"No way Bella, it's too dangerous." Edward jumps in stunned by my request.

"Edward, I _have _to see him." I say with a knowing look.

The only way I will feel secure about Seth is if I read him. The boys can question him all they want but intentions don't lie. Edward's eyes widen as he realizes my unspoken request.

"Fuck." He hisses too quietly for the others to hear, searching my eyes for a moment. "Bella needs to meet him." He agrees reluctantly.

"What?" Jasper asks incensed by a request that goes against everything else I've argued this afternoon.

"Seriously Edward, what…?" Emmett starts asking before I turn towards him with the same look. "Oh…oh shit, their right Bella needs to meet with Seth."

"Okay I'm missing something here, someone gonna fill me in?" Jasper requests colored in frustration standing with his hands on his hips.

"Bella's intuition into the criminal mind is why she is so valuable in our interrogations. Between that skill and her knowledge of the Volturi, her opinion is crucial to determining if Seth is working with them." Edward lies easily, only his eyes give away how disturbed he is about my face off with Seth.

"So what now we just wait for this guy to contact Bella?" Emmett asks

"Yes and no, we have about a week before James' arrives. We still need to get Bella out of Seattle and that will take some planning. There is plenty to do while waiting for Seth, but Bella needs to leave before James arrives. If Seth doesn't make contact by then we just need to move forward and get her out." Jasper again keeps us on a logical track. He might not fully understand why I am meeting Seth, but I agree I need to leave Seattle before the week is up.

"Agreed." Edward says, looking toward me.

"Agreed." I respond back.

After consenting to bring Aro down, plans come together quickly to get me out of Seattle. Although Jasper suggested I go to Alaska and stay at a safe house he set up for other CIA informants, I choose to stick with my own last resort hideout.

Years ago I purchased a small lake house in Montana under a different identity. I've visited briefly throughout the years to establish myself in the small town. According to the people there I am a writer who seeks solace at the lake house when I am experiencing writer's block. The benefit of a small town is they tend to protect their own and pay close attention to strangers. Establishing myself means that if anyone starts snooping around I will hear about it through small town chatter.

In order to put Edward and Emmett's mind at ease, we are looking at the house on Google maps so they can evaluate the security potential of the property. Feeling the length of the day, I stand to stretch while they discuss the access roads. Glancing at my watch shocked, I realize it is already seven in the evening. We have been at this for over six hours and the boys seem intent to keep going.

An unexpected knock at the door breaks through everyone's concentration, the boys looking up from the computer. Alice slowly opens the door and steps in unsure of whether she is welcome.

"Hey, are you guys hungry? We are wondering what we should do for dinner?"

"Holy balls! Is that really the time? No wonder I feel like my stomach is eating itself. Yes sustenance is a must." Emmett says patting his stomach.

"Let's just order pizza, we have a lot more work to do." Edward says, focusing back on the computer. He is the most concern with my future location knowing I will be alone.

"Okay, I will order it." Alice smiles and then winks in Jasper's direction, their love for each other obvious. "Bella, I brought your phone. It's beeping, so I thought you may want it." She says handing it to me. I haven't looked at it since last night, although anyone who would try to get a hold of me is actually here.

The group is finalizing the pizza order while I look at my phone noticing several text messages from an unknown number. As soon as I open the messages, my heart starts pounding.

"Hey guys." I blurt out getting everyone's attention. "Seth is trying to contact me." I hold up my phone showing the handful of texts asking where I am. Just then another text comes through stating it is imperative we talk as soon as possible.

"What should I do?" I ask with wide eyes. I may have insisted on meeting with Seth, but that doesn't mean I am not terrified of doing it.

"Set up a meeting." Jasper says coming around to stand closer. "Have him meet you at the Starbucks on 1st and Pike."

As Jasper talks, I type an apology for not responding and then the suggestion to meet. Silence fills the room as we wait for a responding ping. Time seems to stand still as I stare at the phone. After several seconds his response appears.

"10 a.m. tomorrow." I read the text.

"Better get extra pizza darling we have a long night of planning ahead to prepare for this meeting." Jasper says to Alice clapping his hands and pulling out a notebook.

Staring at the message, I feel Edward walk up behind me. Slowly putting his arms around me, he reaches for the phone prying it out of my hand, my knuckles turning white under the pressure. Spinning me around, Edward pulls me into a tight hug, rubbing his hand up and down my back in a soothing motion.

"I won't let anything happen to you, this is going to work." He whispers, knowing I need reassurance that I am making the right choice. I nod my head against his chest in acknowledgement.

He leans over again to kiss my head before pulling away and walking over to Jasper and Emmett who are now looking at the map of the Starbucks location.

"Game on." I mutter to myself, there is no turning back now, tomorrow it starts.

**Until next time… **

**I have a busy couple of weeks coming up. My goal is to post as normal next week, but it will probably be a shorter chapter, sorry. : )  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **

**I made it and I didn't even have to make it a short chapter! :) **

**I can't say enough how much I appreciate the favorites, notifications and reviews. Thank-you so much!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to Twilight and everything associated with it. **

Chapter 13: How We Operate

As the early morning hours roll around, Jasper concludes we've done everything possible to prepare for tomorrow. Wearily, we go our separate ways to catch a few hours of sleep before the meeting with Seth. Edward insisted we stay at Esme and Carlisle's house, so after saying goodbye to Emmett, he takes my hand and leads me to the guest room I woke up in this morning.

Exhausted, I stumble along behind him with jelly legs, concentrating on each step to avoid embarrassing myself as we saunter up the stairs. Walking into the guest room, I eye the bed longingly, but as soon as I hear the door click shut I find myself encased in Edward's arms, my legs dangling as he holds me tightly.

"Mmmm, I've wanted to do that for hours," he whispers, his words softly moving strands of my hair. I breathe in his scent and wrap my arms around him, he embodies warmth and safety. Putting me down, he again grabs my hand and walks over to the bed.

"Come here," He mumbles. Settling himself on the bed, he pulls me with him until I am lying with my head on his chest.

My whole body exhales and my jumbled mind calms as I focus on the peaceful moment. Right now it is only Edward and I. There are no complications and no danger, just us. We breathe together in silence for several moments before Edward speaks.

"Favorite song, go," he says with surprising enthusiasm given our lack of sleep.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm too wired to sleep and I really want to talk to you." He lightly kisses my head and softly runs his hand down my arm currently draped across his body.

"Really?" His declaration pulls me from the depths of exhaustion, butterflies filling my stomach. We've exposed our darkest secrets to each other, but we've not had time to just be Edward and Bella.

"Yes really. In the middle of all this craziness, something great happened…you and me. I feel like we haven't savored it. I've waited a long time for you and despite everything that's going on, we deserve this moment. We deserve to just be us," he whispers, verbalizing my earlier thought.

"Um, I don't really have a favorite song," I admit. Gently shifting me over, he turns on his side to face me.

"What? How can you not have a favorite song? Don't you like music?" he asks unbelievably. Turning to mimic his position and curling my hand under my head I continue.

"Oh I love music, that's the problem. I have incredibly eclectic tastes when it comes to music. My favorites tend to shift with my mood. It's impossible to narrow it down to just one."

"Interesting. Should I be afraid of your IPod?"

"Depends on what scares you. My IPod is an exercise in ODC." I laugh at his dumbfounded expression. "I'm a bit neurotic about my playlists. I organize songs by years, cities they remind me of, and most importantly moods. I basically have a play list for almost any event in my life. It's kind of pathetic actually. How about you?" I ask.

While I list out my odd lists, Edward smiles widely with a look difficult to describe, but it causes my whole body to heat from the inside out. He reaches over to push my hair behind my hear contemplating my question.

"Aw, well like you Swan I have a range of tastes, but I do _not_ organize my songs. I either listen to albums or put the whole damn thing on shuffle and take it as it comes. But I would say my favorite is Hallelujah, the Jeff Buckley version. It's just so raw, it speaks to me I guess." As I return his smile the room fills with a comfortable silence, both of us absorbing the sight of the other.

"Okay," he says once again breaking the silence. "Favorite memory with your mom?" My body stiffens slightly.

"It helps," he whispers, answering my unspoken question about why he is taking the conversation in this direction. Staring into Edward's eyes, I consider his own history, we both understand loss and Edward is offering me another step towards healing.

"When I was five, during a particularly rainy week, my Mom decided to try to chase the clouds away by painting our entire living room. We turned it into a sunflower field with a blue sky and a yellow sun. It took us all weekend to finish it. She let me paint a bunch of the flowers, which I am sure were a big old mess. I just remember her smile while she was painting, she seemed so happy. It was a great couple of days." The memory brings a smile to my face.

"Your mom loved you a lot," Edward whispers. "So you got to live in your own personal sunflower field?"

"Um no, when I came home from school the following Monday, it was back to normal. I assume Aro made her change it. I shudder to think about what he did to her as punishment." I murmur the smile falling.

"Don't do that baby. Don't let him take the good memories too. Hold onto that great day, that's what your mom would want you to remember. She did it for you and you loved it, that's what mattered to her." I nod my head knowing he is right, my mom loved me and know one, not even Aro can take that away. We lay quietly for several more minutes before Edward continues with his questions.

"Ideal date?" Edward asks, switching topics to a lighter subject.

"Why, Cullen, are you going to ask me out on a date?" I infer from his posed question, butterflies erupting again at the thought.

"Hey, I asked no such thing! I'm simply gathering information, learning about the beautiful woman in front of me." I look down embarrassed, my skin heated by his unabashed compliment. Clearly my throat to focus, I answer.

"Um, I am really a low-maintenance girl. I think the perfect date is lying on a blanket and watching the stars, maybe sharing a bottle of wine."

"Seriously?" Edward asks, looking off in the distance, seemingly lost in thought. Suddenly he jumps out of the bed and moves towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I question sitting up confused by his unexpected movement.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," he says with a giddy tone. There is a sparkle in his eye as he runs out of the door with a wide smile.

After he leaves, I fall back against the pillow, unable to contain my own smile. I close my eyes and pray this is real, that I won't wake up and have this moment taken. I gently shake my head reflecting on the day. I've filled more events and extreme emotions into these past several days then some people experience in a lifetime. I guess I can't say my life is boring.

Several minutes pass before Edward rushes back in carrying what looks like a globe.

"I can't believe I still have this and it works too!" he says excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, completely confused, but amused by his childlike enthusiasm.

"Well given the hour, sharing wine is probably not advisable, _but_ stars I can do." He winks, plugging in the device and turning off the lights. Immediately, thousands of tiny stars illuminate the walls and ceiling.

"Oh my god!" I am stunned at the sight. Coming back to bed, Edward pulls me into the position we started in, my head nestled close to his heart.

"I use to have a fascination with astronomy. The last Christmas I had with my parents, they bought me this star globe with all the constellations. They wanted me to have access to the stars even on cloudy days, which in Seattle as you know, occur a lot." He laughs quietly, the love for his parents obvious in his reminiscent tone.

"That's really sweet," I whisper.

"Yeah, my parents were great. I probably kept it because it's one of their last gifts to me. Although my Mom would probably not approve of me using it to seduce this women I really like," he whispers, leaning down to kiss my head again.

"Is that what you're doing? Seducing me?" I question feinting shock, but scooting closer.

"Do you want me to seduce you?" He counters deflecting his response.

"I don't know, maybe." I whisper coyly stretching up a bit more.

In an instant our mouths collide, waves of overwhelming sensations engulf me, our limbs tangling. There is a power in Edward's touch that is indescribably; comforting and exhilarating all at the same time. His lips move across my face and down my neck, lighting up my body when he touches a particularly sensitive spot. Rolling until he is over me, I sink into the bed feeling the pressure of his body pushing into mine. His hands tangle in my hair, soft moans filling the air. I am flying.

Minutes pass in heated exploration, before Edward pulls back breathing heavy and lightly placing his forehead against mine.

"Baby we need to slow down, this was not my intention tonight." His eyes close kissing me lightly once more before shifting and again pulling me over to our original position.

Although also surprised by the aggressive nature of our behavior, I hesitate to respond wanting to hear his explanation for stopping first, my anxiety peaking at the possible rejection. Sudden silence fills the room and I can almost hear him thinking about his next statement.

"I've thought of being with you a million times and now to have you here… you can't know how much this means to me. The reality is so much better." He smiles, looking at me with that same indescribable look. I breathe easier knowing he feels it too.

"But, I want to do this right. You deserve more than a rushed night after an incredibly emotional day. I want time to show you how important you are to me, but most importantly, I don't want it be a goodbye." He chokes on the last words, reality crashing our peaceful moment.

Tears fill my eyes, and it's hard to know if it is the heartfelt nature of his words or the cold reality of leaving Seattle that is causing them. He is right, this is too important to rush and I logically know both of us have baggage to navigate and overcome if we want this relationship to survive. I don't want temporary with Edward. Unlike before the lingering silence is awkward as we both lie still lost in thought.

"I should probably let you get ready for bed. Esme left some clothes and other essentials in the bathroom for you." Edward says. I glance towards the bathroom, changing out of these clothes does sound incredibly good. Sitting up, I move to get off of the bed at the same time Edward does.

I watch him with questioning eyes and he moves once again towards the door. "I have some extra clothes in my old bedroom, so I am just going to go and…."

"Will you come back?" I ask quietly, not sure if I can stomach being alone right now. He looks at me with a crooked smile.

"Where else would I be? Get ready for bed and I'll be back before you know it." I smile in relief as I watch him leave.

After freshening up and changing into pajamas, I lay back down in the bed looking around the room, the stars still glowing. A few minutes pass before I hear the soft click of the door opening and closing. Edward shuffles in wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. It is amazing how good he looks in such simple clothes. My heart rate increases at the sight, especially knowing he is here with me.

Pulling back the covers on the other side of the bed, Edward slips in, our bodies naturally merging together, my back to his chest, and his arms securely around me.

"Where were we?" he softly questions. "Favorite movie, go."

We go back and forth for several more minutes, sharing interesting facts and stories in the soft glow of the room until my eyes, heavy with exhaustion refuse to stay open.

* * *

I slowly stir, taking a moment to gather my bearings. Something woke me up, but I'm not sure what. I am incredibly warm with Edward still wrapped around me and sleeping soundly. _What time is it?_ I wonder, locating the clock by the bed. My body is fighting my attempt to wake up, still exhausted by too little sleep and too much stress. I hear a loud knocking at the door.

"Come on you two, wakey, wakey!" Emmett bellows. "Everyone decent?" He laughs at his own question. Moving out from under Edward, I stagger to the door.

"What the hell Emmett, it's only seven!" I grumble annoyed.

"Well, good morning sunshine! Come on, Jasper wants to go over some things before we meet Seth. So let's go, up and at em!" He says.

Looking over my shoulder, he suddenly rushes past me and jumps on Edward, reminding me of two kids at summer camp. I try to control my laughter as I watch Edward spring up disoriented.

"Fuck Emmett, what the hell!" Edward moves to push him, but Emmett jumps out of the bed before he can make contact. Edward settles on flipping him off instead.

"Come on lover boy let's go, lots to do!" Emmett says as Edward gets out of bed and stretches. Walking towards me, he pulls me into a hug.

"This is not how I hoped to wake up this morning," he whispers in my ear, before pulling back just enough to give me a chastised kiss. "I better get ready. Esme found you some clothes for today right?"

"Yes, thank goodness, I don't think anyone would want me around if I had to put on my clothes from yesterday again…shut it!" I say quickly to Emmett as he starts to open his mouth to add his own comment about my lack of hygiene.

"I don't know if that's true." Edward winks.

"Oh Jesus, is this what I have to look forward to? I take back every good thought about the two of you getting together. You guys don't mind gagging noises right? Cause I may do a lot of that now," Emmett says sarcastically, but his wide smile and bright colors tell the truth. Emmett is first and foremost a loyal and supportive friend.

"Ha ha, okay everyone out so I can get ready." I giggle as I watch Edward and Emmett playfully shove each other down the hallway. Turning I walk to bathroom and a long-awaited shower which will hopefully wake me up.

* * *

The time flies quickly between breakfast, last-minute discussions and equipment checks. Like yesterday, everyone kept to a silent agreement to not discuss the case at breakfast, treating me once again to the warmth of a loving family meal.

Carlisle and Esme are obviously supportive the career track Edward took, but as the morning went on it was clear neither witnessed the preparation for a mission. Esme dealt with her anxiety with motherly gestures, making sure we had everything and asking if we wanted to take water or snacks with us. I couldn't help but imagine a 50's housewife sending their kids off to school, except instead of lunches making sure we had our ammunition.

Driving toward Pike Place Market, I go over the plan in my head one more time. Although it is not complicated, it helps to ease my anxiety. Until I see Seth it is hard to know exactly know what I am walking into, so we are taking all precautions.

Each of us is rigged with an ear piece to allow for constant communication. I am also equipped with a hidden camera, the video feed going directly to everyone's phones. This will allow Edward, Emmett and Jasper to watch the interaction with Seth and through the ear piece provide any thoughts or suggestions.

Edward made me promise to signal them if I sense any trouble whether it is from Seth or someone else. He and Emmett know I plan to also assess those in the store for any sign of an accomplice or James' presence.

Edward is doing his best to hide his concern, but as the time draws nears, I catch him looking at me with worried glances. We may have faced dangerous individuals in the interrogation room more times than I can count, but this is the first time I have participated in an active mission. I know I've faced worse, but that does not calm my pounding heart.

The adrenalin pumping through my body has effectively fought off any tiredness I felt earlier. I take a breath focusing my mind on the task at hand, this is game mode time. I need to push all of my feelings away and focus on the target. I can't let anything distract me or blur my concentration.

Emmett also gave me some security before we left in the form of a gun. It is currently tucked safely at my waist, and although I hope I won't need it, having it there gives me a sense of control. If the worst happens, and this is trap for James to grab me, he has one hell of a fight ahead of him because I won't go easily.

Before I know it, we are pulling into a parking garage located three blocks from Starbucks, the clock indicating it is 9:36.

It's game time.

Checking the microphones, ear pieces and camera one more time, everyone sets off as planned. Jasper will be located in the store with me, whereas Emmett and Edward will remain outside guarding the entrances. Since Seth hacked into the FBI systems and knows Felix's case, chances are he would spot them right away, whereas Jasper is hopefully an unknown. Jasper also provided pictures of James and some other key Seattle players to use to scan the crowd. However, everyone knows given the size of the Volturi Corporation, if someone is here doing their dirty work, we will most likely not know who it is, until something happens. After the boys do a preliminary assessment of the scene and get situated, I will go in last.

I stand by the SUV nervously biting my nails waiting for the signal. As planned, Jasper arrives first, checking for familiar faces. Edward and Emmett successfully place themselves next, assessing the crowd around the building. I listen in as Jasper clears the shop and Edward and Emmett clear the street.

"It's go time Bella." Jasper's disembodied voice comes through my ear. Walking briskly out of the garage, I turn to the left and move in the direction of the store. My senses are on heightened alert as I carefully watch everyone around me.

"I'm on your six Bella," Emmett says.

"I thought you were already in place?" I mumble, trying not to cause attention to my lips in case Seth is watching.

"I scoped it out, but we didn't have a good feeling about you walking solo." I smile at his protectiveness. This part was heavily debated, but if Seth planned on watching for my approach we didn't want him to know I wasn't alone, I guess they decided it was worth the risk.

I slow down as I approach the historical building. There are two doors into the Starbucks, the main entrance and the side door leading to an outdoor patio. Edward is stationed across the street of the main door, near the entrance of Pike Place Market, whereas Emmett is across from the side entrance.

"There are three guys in the store alone," Jasper whispers as I turn the corner and open the door.

The familiar smell of coffee engulfs my senses. Calming indie music is playing in the background while employees bustle around. As usual the store is busy, animated discussions happening at various tables. At first glance, no one seems suspicious or out-of-place. I look around hoping to catch the signs of recognition in one of the solitary men.

A young man sitting in the back by the table closest to the side door grabs my attention. His thin framed body sits hunched over the table, causing a wisp of his unkempt hair to fall into his eyes. He is folding and unfolding a napkin, his chair slightly shaking due to the constant bounce of his leg. Next to the chair sits a worn black lab top bag. Faded stickers and markings cover it, a faded R in the front, particularly catches my eye.

_Reaper_

As I move closer, he looks up meeting my eyes. Seth's body lights up when he recognizes me, anxiously he stands up waiting for me to reach the table. The anxiety drains from my body as I watch him. Seth is harmless.

"Found him." I whisper, pretending to hold up my hand to cough. "I think its okay." I'm hoping Emmett and Edward understand the significance of the statement.

"The one standing up? Jesus he's a kid." Emmett comments, for a moment I'd forgotten about the camera. He's right, Seth can't be any older than nineteen.

"Keep your guard up Bella, don't take any chances," Edward warns.

"Isabella! You actually came." Seth says as I reach his table. He motions to the other chair for me to sit as we awkwardly stare at each other.

"I came." I state simply, wanting him to take the lead in the conversation.

I watch him pick up the napkin from earlier; folding and unfolding it again. He looks nervously around, his mouth busily chewing gum.

"I can't believe I'm sitting with Aro Volturi's long-lost daughter. If you only knew how many people are looking for you, and I beat all of them." He states, the hair standing up on my neck as he casually talks about the people after me.

"Keep sharp Bella, I don't like the direction of this." Edward hisses. I understand his concern, but looking at Seth, I don't think his intentions match the tone of his words. Like our earlier conversation, he appears oblivious to how his words come across.

"I've wanted to talk to you since I saw you on that tape, but now that you're here…..do you want something to drink?" He asks quickly.

"No, I am okay."

"Did you know that New Yorkers drink almost seven times more coffee than any other city in the United States?" Seth blurts out suddenly.

"Um no." I respond caught off guard by his question.

I focus on Seth's colors and behaviors. He's drenched in nervousness, but I also take note of several other things. He continually looks around the room, particularly at people and when someone walks by him to go out the door, his anxiety peaks. His leg continues to bounce, but it is the napkin that grabs my clinical attention. There is a repetitive and obsessive nature to his anxious movements.

Fold 1,2,3,4,5.

Unfold 1,2,3,4,5.

He places the napkin on the table and smooths it out, his hands brushing over it, 1,2,3,4,5.

Then it starts all over again. Seth has a ritual.

"Legend has it a 9th-century Ethiopian goat herder discovered coffee by accident when he noticed how crazy the beans were making his goats." He adds in a manic fashion.

"Does the kid have the Wikipedia coffee page memorized? What is his deal?" Emmett asks

"Hey Seth, I'm nervous too," I say trying to get his attention. I am developing a better understanding of his behavior and strange speech patterns.

He reminds me of the youth I use to work with; an innocent light surrounded by rough edges. An unexpected wave of protectiveness washes over me as I think about him trying to take on the Volturi. Seth is in way over his head and we need to help him.

"You don't look like Aro. You must look like your mother." He blurts out again.

"Well, that's probably the best compliment anyone could give me." I respond lightly, trying to help decrease his unease.

"Do you know humans and cabbage share about 40-50% of common DNA?" Apparently Seth copes with his anxiety not only through rituals, but through logical facts.

"What the fuck?" Emmett questions.

I imagine Seth's comfort lies in tangible data. It is probably why he is so good with computers, but social situations and emotions are difficult for him. I need to help him focus if we are going to get anywhere in this discussion.

"Tell me about your moniker Seth. Why Reaper?" Seth face lights up, confidence shining through.

"Because I categorically bring death to computer system firewalls. My area of expertise is breaking into the unbreakable." He proudly smiles at me.

"And that's how you hacked into my computer?"

"Oh that was straightforward, but it was the best way to contact you on the down low."

"Because you think we should work together to get Aro." I state, hoping to turn the conversation toward his connection to the Volturi.

"It's the most logical solution. I knew when I saw you that you could give me the information I need to break through his systems. They are the most complicated ones I've tried to breach. Once I break those walls, I can create havoc. He won't know what hit him."

"Okay, I understand what you want to do, but I don't understand why you want to do it." Seth suddenly looks down, sadness overcoming him.

"He murdered my parents. I have to avenge them," he whispers and for the first time anger colors the conversation and his tone.

"What happened to your parents Seth?" I find myself using my psychologist's voice; calm and collected, gently probing him in the right direction to share information.

"Um, my dad owned a security company in Italy. His specialty was developing security systems for corporations. He was a genius and developed some unique programs. Aro wanted to use what he developed to take over companies, but my dad refused to work with him." He pauses for a moment.

Fold, unfold, smooth, 1,2,3,4,5.

"According to the police report, my parents' death was a result of a murder suicide. My father, believing my mother was having an affair, shot her in his office, started a fire and then shot himself. His office burned to the ground."

"When did that happen Seth?" I ask cautiously.

"Um, 16 years ago, I was three. My mom was American, so afterwards I went to live with my Aunt in Texas."

"How do you know all of this if you were so young?"

"My mom religiously wrote my aunt letters. When I was in high school, I found a bunch them. Right around the time of their murder, she wrote about Aro and my father's concern something was going to happen. My aunt always told me she never believed the reports. She said my dad loved us too much to kill my mom and leave me. So I started using my computer skills to find the truth and gather information about Aro." He leans over and reaching into the front pocket of his bag, pulls out a worn picture.

"This is the last picture I have of my Dad. My mom sent it to my aunt about a week before their death. According to the letter, the guy is someone who was trying to help them. I guess he was also teaching me soccer. My dad said I was born with a computer mouse in my hand, but my mom wanted me to try new things."

I take the picture and as soon as I look at it my stomach drops. Staring back at me from the worn photo is the face of Jacob Black. He is kneeling next to a young Seth holding a soccer ball, Seth's father is standing behind them with a huge smile on his face.

_What the hell was Jake doing with this family? _

"I've tried to find him, but my aunt didn't know his name and I haven't had any luck searching for pictures of him. Do you recognize him?"

The picture shakes slightly as I look at it, not knowing how to respond. I am not ready to tell him I know his identity.

"Bella? You okay?" Edward questions, he must have noticed the shake in my hand through the camera.

"Don't lose focus Bella. You need to convince him to talk to us." Jasper warns. Forcing myself to push all questions about Jake to the side, I finally respond to Seth, but avoid answering the question.

"I think you're right Seth, I think we can help each other, but there is something I need you to do for me first."

"What?" He asks slowly, suspicion seeping through. Crap. Calling again upon my persuasive doctor's voice, I hope I can get him to agree.

"I need you to talk to some friends of mine. They came with me and…."

What I was not ready for, given Seth's small and vulnerable stature, is his fierce determination to flee. As soon as the words "came with me" pass through my lips, he shoots out of his chair and grabs his bag in one fluid motion. Pivoting in a move rivaling professional basket ball players, I watch helplessly as Seth manures around other customers and dashes out the side door.

"He's running!" I yell warning Edward and Emmett.

"Shit, Emmett he's coming towards you, grab him!" Jasper says.

Jumping up after him, I reach the door in time to witness Seth leap over the fence.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Emmett closing in, moving quickly but also trying not to cause attention to his presence. The sidewalk has more traffic than when I arrived, people busily trying to reach their destinations unaware of the brewing situation. There is a group of children separating Emmett and Seth; they look about five or six years old, most likely on a field trip. As if sensing the trap, Seth spots Emmett stalking him through the crowd. His anxiety magnifies as he stares at Emmett who moves quicker now that Seth spotted him. Making a decision, Seth suddenly switches from anxiety to determination.

_Shit, he has a plan. _

Times slows as my mind tracks every detail of the scene, the subtle shifts in movement and the hectic colors. In a desperate split second decision, Seth starts to make his move just as I realize his plan.

"Seth! No!" I scream running out the door.

With adrenaline fueled strength, Seth grabs the man closest to him. The abrupt action causes the stranger's balance to falter, giving Seth the upper hand and using him as a human battering ram; Seth thrusts him into the crowd. The man stumbles, falling on several of the children. A thunderous crash echoing as they hit the concrete. Chaos ensues, the surrounding crowd rushing to help the kids. The mayhem effectively blocks Emmett's path giving Seth an opportunity to bolt down the street.

"Fuck! Go!" Emmett screams in frustration.

Whirling to the left, I jump over the fence to chase Seth down the street. The stunt allows him to gain more than a half a block's lead. My lungs burn as I sprint down the sidewalk, trying to keep up my speed and avoid people at the same time. Out of nowhere Edward passes me. Running at full speed and with practiced agility, Edward weaves in and out of the crowd remarkably gaining on Seth. Glancing quickly over my shoulder, I find both Emmett and Jasper also sprinting in our direction.

Seth, managing to stay slightly ahead of Edward, makes a sudden break to the left running down a street at the end of the next block. Pushing harder to catch up, Emmett, Jasper and I turn down the street and find Edward attempting to jump up the side of the building on the corner.

"God damn it! Get down from there!" he screams.

Looking at the building Edward is jumping at, the four of us stare in amazement as Seth scales a worn drain pipe to the third story ledge. The five-story dilapidated building is a strange combination. The bottom houses a bustling nail salon, while the upper stories appear unoccupied, most of the windows are covered with boards and the few exposed are broken and dark.

"I was this close to grabbing his ankle. He's too goddamn fast." Edward leans over placing his hands on his knees winded from his sprint.

Seth continues to climb until just above the minuscule ledge and reaching his toes down, he releases the pipe. I hold my breath as I watch him precariously teeter on the edge. Grasping the cracks in the stone building with his fingers for traction, he slowly starts inching his way over to a fire escape. One slip and he will fall thirty feet to the sidewalk below.

"Christ does this kid think he's Spiderman?" Emmett questions.

"Okay, any ideas?" Jasper inquires. All of our focus is on Seth as he inches his way towards safety and possible escape.

"I don't think that drain pipe is going to hold any of us and I'm sure as hell not stepping on that ledge." Emmett scoffs.

"Watch him Jasper and tell us where he goes in. Come on Emmett let's find a way into that building," Edward commands taking the lead.

I follow Emmett and Edward around the corner and into the nail salon. Not wasting anytime, Edward flashes his badge and demands to know how to get upstairs. A frighten salon worker walks us to the back of the store and points to a door in the narrow hallway.

"That leads upstairs, but the landlord is the only one with a key. I could call him," she stutters.

"He just broke into a third story window." Jasper's voice says in our ear.

"We don't have time for this, stand back," Edward yells at the employee and with impressive force kicks the door open almost taking it right off the hinges.

"HEY!" She yells. "You can't do that!"

"Bill us." Emmett responds as we rush the stairs, quickly reaching the second floor. "We need to split up and check each floor. Who knows how quickly he moved," Emmett states rationally. I nod in agreement, while Edward shakes his head, looking at me with concern.

"We can cover more ground if we each take a floor." I respond looking directly at Edward, knowing he doesn't want me going by myself. "We don't have time to argue, we need to find him."

Taking a deep breath, Edward reluctantly concedes knowing logically there is no other option. Switching back to his agent persona, he organizes a plan of attack.

"Okay, Emmett take the fourth floor, I'll take the third and Bella you go to the fifth. If he is heading down he's looking to get out of building. Jasper you copy."

"Yup, I am here."

"Keep your eyes out man he may come back out."

"Got it."

"Okay let's go. Bella watch your back and check in!" Edward says as we run up the stairs, both of them breaking off at their assigned floors as I continue running up.

"Jasper, look sharp, there is another way in, this floor is covered with drug paraphernalia. People were here recently." Edward's voice booms through the ear piece breaking the silence.

"I am on the corner, he has to come out one side or another, the back is right up against another building. I will spot him," Jasper responds.

"Everyone watch your step, there are needles everywhere." Edward adds. His breath is still heavy, the adrenalin pumping through all our veins.

"Jesus Christ!" I hear Emmett exclaim.

"Did you find him?" Jasper jumps in.

"Not yet, but if anyone is interested in some lovely crack house real estate, I have a spacious offering for you on the fourth floor." I roll my eyes at his sarcastic comment as I round the last turn for fifth floor. "Oh wait, let me revise my last statement, make that crack-whore real estate judging by the used condoms all over the floor, safety first people."

"Emmett will you shut up!" Edward growls. "Bella talk to me, where are you?"

"I just got to the fifth floor, I'm good."

Reaching my destination, I fling open the stairwell door and rush in finding myself suddenly shrouded in darkness as the door clicks shut behind me.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good plan._

Apparently, the fifth floor window boards are intact, keeping the room in encased in black shadows. I creep into the cavernous space, hoping my eyes adjust quickly. There is an unnatural glow coming from small spaces between the boards over the windows and the wall, not enough to see the room, but enough to define its dimensions. The room feels dank, the smell of mold and mildew overwhelming my senses.

I slowly pull the gun from my side and level it in front of me while clumsily pulling out my phone. Fumbling, I finally find the flashlight app. It is awkward holding both objects, but the uncomfortable nature of the grip is worth the added security of the gun.

The flashlight illuminates several feet in front of me, but the area is small and contained, leaving the surrounding areas mercilessly black. My anxiety peaks, images of ridiculous horror film scenes filling my thoughts, ones I yell at the screen for, irate at the character's stupidity. Yet here I am, running into the darkness instead of away. I nervously glance around convinced in shadows lies a creature watching my every move, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

My heart hammers against my chest as I maneuver around, the beat pounding in my ears. The silence is eerie, my ears keenly listening for any movement. Several feet from the stairwell door, I come to a separate room, most likely an office as the open nature of this floor lends itself to some sort of loft or warehouse.

I slink along the wall and peer inside. The added barriers prevent any muted light from the door frames or window boards to enter, making the space impossibly dark.

Fuck.

My logical side once again berates my impending stupidity, as I gather courage and plunge into the room. Illuminating the room by small segments, I see my assumption is correct. Stacks of boxes and old papers are in the corner next to a broken wooden desk. I am moving carefully around the room when my ear piece comes to life.

"Status," Jasper barks.

"Still checking the fourth floor, no sign of monkey boy." Emmett quips.

"Same, lots of rooms to check on the third, but so far no sign." Edward chimes in

"Still checking," I whisper focused on my task.

"Bella, why are you whispering, is someone there? Are you okay?" Edward asks panic tingeing his voice.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just concentrating," I explain.

Telling Edward about the dark nature of the room will only cause distraction and right now he needs to stay focused. The last thing I want is for Edward to get hurt because he is too concerned about me to pay attention to his own surroundings. Besides, logically I know when push comes to shove, I can take care of myself.

"Keep talking to me Bella, I need to know you're okay," Edwards requests.

"Okay, but I'm fine, focus on you," I counter. Although I know I can take care of myself, hearing his voice helps ground me, knowing we are still connected and he is close.

Turning to check the far right corner, I suddenly feel something grab for my ankle. I spin around and in my haste to get away, fall backwards over a stack of papers. My phone slides across the concrete, my grip failing as I hit the ground. I watch it spin like a top before stopping, the glow from the light almost nonexistent because it lands upside down. Trying to calm my breath, I lie still listening for the sounds of my would-be attacker.

"Seth?" I whisper, hoping my reading of him is correct and he is not out to harm me. I hear a faint rustling in front of me, but straining my eyes through the darkness, I cannot see any movement.

Quietly sitting up, I raise the gun, while slowing scooting my body towards my phone. Reaching out I maneuver the phone closer with my fingers until I can grab it and quickly swing it around toward the noise.

The space in front of me lights up revealing boxes and papers, but nothing more. Confused, I duck my head looking closer between the boxes preparing myself to find Seth or some other person. I hear the rustling again but cannot see the source. Wondering if I am crazy, I finally spot movement by the middle stack of papers. I move the light closer when suddenly a rat runs past me and out the door. Relived by the ridiculous situation, I laugh, wondering if maybe I _am_ in the middle of a cliché horror film.

"Bella?" Three voices question simultaneously.

"I'm fine," I reply containing my laugher "A rat just scared the crap out of me." I explain, getting up off the floor. I hear Emmett chuckle.

"Watch out for those, they will get you every time," He comments.

Satisfied Seth is not in the room, I move out into the larger space. Like the office, boxes and papers cover the floor as well as old equipment. Moving towards the windows, I hear a voice muttering quietly in the corner.

"Seth?" I question pointing the light in the direction of the noise. "Seth, I don't want to hurt you, talk to me."

His anxious muttering continues without acknowledging my presence or request. Moving forward, the light finally reaches the corner, Seth coming into view. He is sitting with his knees up, his arms securely around them and he is holding a piece of paper in his hand. Putting the gun away in an effort to show him I'm not a threat, I move forward with my hands slightly raised.

"I'm almost done and then I am heading up to you Bella," Edward says.

"He's here. Hang back for a few so I can talk to him first," I whisper. Colored in panic I watch Seth fold and unfold a worn newspaper he found on the floor.

"I'm coming up!" Edward responds stubbornly.

Damn it, that doesn't give me much time. Reaching the wall, I sink down next to Seth and lay the light between us. He tenses looking over at me.

"Do you know Cladosporium, Penicillium, Aspergillus, and Alternaria are the four most common types of household molds and 10% of the United States population is allergic?" he asks.

"I didn't, but I will always remember it now." I smile softly at him. "I didn't mean to scare you," I say apologetically.

"I thought you understood. I wanted to work with just you. I don't like talking to a lot of people, especially cops." He states.

"I understand, but I don't think we can do it alone. Honestly, Seth I wish you would stay out of it all together, but since I know you won't, we need all the help we can get."

"You really trust them?"

"I really do and I think together we stand a chance. I finally understand what you meant earlier, we do have a lot in common and maybe this is a chance for both of us to find peace." Seth looks at me with wide soulful eyes and nods in agreement. Although we barely know each other, both of us feel connected, we are survivors of Aro's terror and not too many people can understand what that is like.

"What do we do next?"

"Well, I need to get out of Seattle for a bit and you need to help my friends find the mole."

"Wait, can't I go with you?" he asks, looking panicked.

"Um, not right now, but I will make sure we see each other soon." I promise, watching him fold and unfold the paper.

"BELLA!" Edward shouts accompanied by the sound of a door slamming open.

"Fuck its dark." Emmett says shortly after.

"Bella?" Edward asks again as I notice to beams of light coming from the entrance.

"We're over here." I answer waving my phone in the air as a point of reference. Edward rushes over, his eyes gazing over my body looking for sign of injury. I smile at him in reassurance.

"Guys, meet Seth. Seth this is Edward and Emmett, they are much less intimidating than they seem."

"Next time an officer tells you to stop, you better fucking stop! That was a stupid stunt you pulled!" Edward chastises. I cut my eyes to him silently communicating to back off.

"Don't worry about Edward, his bark is worse than his bite." I say to Seth, who is looking at both Edward and Emmett with trepidation.

"Hey kid, what's up, I hear you have some serious computer skills." Emmett jumps in and I smile. Leave it to Emmett to know what to say, he was obviously paying attention my conversation with Seth.

"I have exceptional computer skills. I am one of the best." Seth retorts.

"Well those are just the type of skills we need. What do you say kid, want to join our team?" Emmett asks.

"If it means taking down Aro, I guess I'm in, but for the record I'm only working with you because Isabella asked. I don't like working with cops, they slow my process down." Seth states, his anxiety slowly decreasing.

"You're in luck, because we are off the radar for this mission, so I think your um, unique ability is going to come in handy." Emmett holds out his hand to Seth, who looks at it a moment before taking it and allowing Emmett to pull him up.

"You need back-up?" Jasper asks through the earpiece.

"No man, we're coming back down," Edward replies. He reaches out his hand to pull me up and as soon as I am standing he wraps his arms around me. "I am not happy with you. Why didn't you tell us it was so dark up here?" He whispers in my ear. I pull back and look at him.

"I knew you would worry and I wanted you to watch yourself. Besides, I am a big girl." I retort as the group starts moving toward the exit.

Seth is following behind Emmett who obviously made a positive impression on him. Edward gently grabs my arm, stopping our movement.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I have some plans that I kind of need you around to make happen, so can we limit the risk taking please?" He requests leaning down to give me a kiss.

"Yes sir." I answer, rolling my eyes playfully as I take his hand and follow the group down the stairs.

Jasper is waiting for us in the salon along with the irate employee. He is handing her some cash, which I assume is for the door, along with his card. As we walk outside, Emmet and Jasper flank Seth in case he decides to run again.

The parking garage is across from the building, so the walk back to the SUV is short. There is little talk as we all pile into the vehicle, each of us lost in our own thoughts and contemplating what comes next. I look back and smile reassuringly at Seth as we pull out of the garage.

"Okay Bella, we got to get you out of Seattle," Jasper announces as the SUV turns onto the street.

Edward grabs my hand and squeezes. Turning my head in his direction, his eyes capture mine as he tries to communicate everything left unspoken. The lump in my throat builds, watching fear and sadness flash in his eyes.

It's time to say goodbye.

**Until next time… **

**A big shout out to Google maps for allowing me to run around the streets of Seattle planning the scene with Seth! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **

**Hi, sorry for the slight delay. :) **

**I can't express enough how much I continue to appreciate the notifications, favorites and reviews. I love reading everyone's thoughts as we continue on this journey. **

**Twilight and anything associated with it is unfortunately not mine, however, I am responsible for all the other crazy musings of the story. **

**This chapter has a brief description, with no details, of sexual assault; the victim is not a main character. **

**On with the show….**

Chapter 14: Letters From The Sky

I leisurely sip my coffee before taking in a lung full of fresh mountain air. The view is picture perfect with the sun low in the eastern sky. The glass lake looks untouched and the crisp October air chills my nose. It's my favorite time of day here; the world feels at peace, and for a time it is easy to pretend life is simple.

The lake house has been my home for two desolate weeks. After the meeting with Seth, things happened quickly, everyone feeling there was no time to waste with James on his way. We took Seth directly to Jasper's condo building, where he set up precautions to not only monitor Seth, but make sure his involvement was kept hidden.

Jasper wanted to investigate Seth before including him in our plans. The decision was frustrating because I knew Seth was harmless, and given his already skittish nature it was risk. However, since Jasper is unaware of my ability, there was no logical way to explain my confidence in Seth's trustworthiness. It didn't help that Edward agreed with Jasper about needing time to question Seth further.

When it comes to my safety, Edward has decided not to take anything at face value, including my visions. At first, his lack of faith irritated me, but watching his troubled eyes as he explained his rational quieted my argumentative tongue. If I was in his shoes, I would most likely make the same decision, and it was hard to stay angry when his actions came from a good place.

Seth knew I was leaving, but he was not told where. During the drive, I could tell Seth was regretting his decision and by the time we reached the condo, his anxiety was off the charts. I pleaded with Edward and Emmett to take it easy on him, giving both some ideas on how to reach him and help decrease his anxiety. At least Emmett warmed up to Seth quickly, and vise-versa.

I felt guilty about leaving Seth after convincing him to work with us, so knowing he at least felt comfortable with Emmett helped ease my concern. I talked to Emmett several times about Seth, requesting he tolerate the fact sharing and folding. I specifically told him not to confront Seth's ritualistic behaviors, not even as a joke and asked him to buffer Jasper and Edward's intensity. Somehow in the matter of a few hours, Seth had me acting like a nervous mother leaving her child at camp. If things going according to plan, once they determine Seth is trustworthy, they will ask him to following through with his initial promise to help smoke out the mole. Finding he or she is crucial to taking down the Volturi. We need to have the upper hand, and right now we don't have it.

After getting Seth settled, Edward, Jasper, and I quickly finalized the plans for my departure. We retrieved my treasured suitcase, clothes, money, and an untraceable car and before nightfall, I was on my way to Montana.

The hardest part of my stay here is the lack of contact. Jasper is adamant I stay off the radar until we set up some impenetrable security measures. It's the part of the plan Edward argued about the most; he hated the thought of not having contact with me. However, contact is too risky given the mole is unknown. We have no idea what information about my involvement with Felix's case was shared or how closely everyone is being monitored. The Volturi could know nothing or everything. The plan is for Edward and Emmett to return to work, and put on a show proving to anyone watching that, outside of work, they have no connection to me.

Honestly, I didn't expect the lack of contact to go on for so long. I hoped after clearing Seth, he would quickly work his computer magic to set up a safe line of communication. I try not to focus on the different scenarios running through my head, wondering if everyone is okay, especially since James must have shown up in Seattle by now.

The only solace keeping me from going crazy is that no one's activated the emergency plan, which is only initiated if either side runs into trouble. If any one of us utilizes it, we are to leave immediately and meet up in Phoenix at a predetermined location. Since that hasn't happened, I have to believe everyone is okay and I will hear from them soon. Until then, I continue to do my part and prepare for the battle ahead.

Life feels dramatically different here, the crazy intensity of recent events, quietly falling away in the stillness of the forest. The last two weeks giving me nothing but time to finally process it all: Aro, my mom and most importantly Edward. The eastern philosophy of mindfulness, teaches finding acceptance by quieting your mind and allowing thoughts to come and go without judgment. Sounds easy enough, but after years of blocking my emotions and memories, being left alone to face them is a bit of a struggle.

I am in unfamiliar territory with these feelings and I selfishly admit some days a part of me wishes I could just stop caring. Instead of finding acceptance, I find myself battling my insecurities and survival skills, the skills that kept me distanced from others. The longer I am away, the more I fight the voices in my head arguing all the reasons this plan won't work. I made promises to help bring Aro down, but a part of me wants to do what I do best; run away from it all. Now is the time to do it, because there is no one around to stop me.

I find myself in a strange push and pull most of the time. When my survival skills kick in telling me to run, it's the thought of Edward that stops me, but then my insecurities kick in, questioning my worthiness or his true intentions, all of which leaves me spinning.

Miraculously, it is Edward who indirectly reminds me to fight when those two fears are the strongest, providing reminders that strengthens my resolve to stay. I smile softly wondering how he was able to pull it off and if he knew just how important his gesture was to our relationship.

* * *

_Edward has become my shadow as I complete the final preparations for my departure. Not only does he seem unable to leave my side, but he also cannot stop touching me in some form, whether it is holding my hand or standing close enough to brush against me. All of his touches hold a restrained tension, as if I am the most important, and fragile thing in his world. It hurts to look at him, the vibrant green of his eyes dim with sadness, his face pained. _

_We stand by the car staring at each other, both unsure of what to say. Edward is the first to make a move, sighing quietly as he brushes a strand of hair from my face. _

_"__I never understood why you would do it, but it all makes sense now," he whispers. _

_"__Do what?" I question, as he continues to brush the now invisible hair behind my ear._

_"__You always say goodbye like it is the last time I will see you." I look at him confused. "It's hard to describe, there's a tone and look, like there is just finality to everything you do. I always thought it was because you had a fear of letting people in, but now I understand you've lived your life always ready to leave." _

_I stare into his glassy eyes; they are a contradiction of water and fire. Suddenly he grabs my face, and our bodies collide as he leans in for a frantic and desperate kiss. Our tongues battle in a passionate fury, hands grasping for a closer connection. Just as swiftly it ends, both of us panting for breath. Still holding my face he looks at me with an indescribable fervor. _

_"__This is __**not **__goodbye Bella Swan." He kisses me again before resting his forehead against mine. "I am going to fight for this baby, however long it takes, I will fight for you. Please don't stop fighting for me."_

_Standing in the safety of his arms, I struggle for words, so instead I hug him closer, hoping my actions speak for me. I memorize his scent, it's become a huge source of comfort, and I will miss it. Squeezing one last time, I pull away. _

_Slowly opening the car door, Edward stands closely watching as I adjust my seat, check the mirrors and click my seat-belt. Each task takes longer than usual, a stall tactic to avoid the enviable. Edward kneels down inside the door frame, placing his hand on my leg as we double-check my supplies, another stall tactic since this was already discussed before I walked to the car._

_Kissing me one last time, Edward stands. Still holding my hand, but slowing moving away, our fingers stretching until the distance separates all physical touch and he shuts my door. Pain is the only way to describe the lost of contact. I am a pro at leaving, but this is new, never have I felt so out of sorts, and for the first time, I question my ability to do this alone. _

_I glance in the rear-view mirror watching as Edward stands stiffly in the driveway. The look on his face as I make the final turn out of the driveway haunts me. The shift in our relationship is new, but suddenly it feels as if my entire being is wrapped up with Edward Cullen. _

_Pulling on the main road, I pull down my sun-visor, surprised when something falls out. Looking down I find a small ruby shaped heart attached to delicate necklace. Taped to the clasp is a small folded piece of paper. To curious to wait, I pull to the side of the road and stop. Carefully pulling the note off, I hold my breath as I unfold the paper. Written in a delicate script is a note from Edward. _

**_Please take care of my heart; I have left it with you. _**

**_Yours always, Edward_**

* * *

I still don't know how he managed to pull off finding and leaving a necklace in the rushed frenzy of my departure. Holding the heart between my fingers, the necklace appears to have an antique look and feel to it. It is beautiful but slightly weathered, adding even more mystery to its origin.

The note attached to the necklace was just one of many I've found. Notes were left hidden in my shoes, taped to my shampoo, and buried throughout my suitcase. All contained little messages of encouragement or funny sayings. Each time I discovered one, it renewed my strength to carry on, and on my worst days, they made me believe that everything was worth the risk. Even far way, Edward continues to ground me, he is truly my rock.

Taking sanctuary in the quiet moment of the morning I inhale the fresh forest scent once more before walking back into the modest, but homey house. The spacious great room takes up the majority of the space, the vaulted ceiling adding to its openness. Towards the back of the house is a small kitchen, as well as two small bedrooms, and a bathroom. The second story includes two other bedrooms, and a small loft, which the previous owners converted to an office. It's a nice hideout.

Closing the door behind me, I move to the dining room table to start work on Jasper's assignment again. He requested I write out all the people, and factions involved with Aro and the Volturi. Specifically he wants to know, not only who they were, but anything I can remember about their lives, and what they did for him. It is a daunting task because although I remember their faces, I've spent years blocking out the details of Aro's business. Sitting back down at the table, I focus on the paper before me.

The process of laying out Aro's empire is more difficult than I expected, awaking memories long forgotten. Some days feel like an emotional roller coaster as I battle through, the hardest days come when the process triggers memories of my mom. Logically I know this is another step towards healing, but in the moment when the pain sits raw in my gut, and the memory chokes me, it's hard to see the good. I can deal with pain and death, but my mother's memories leaves me breathless and lost.

Reviewing the most recent entry listing out the members from the Italian coast, the memories released last night flood back. Sitting back, I allow myself to succumb to the visual, praying that eventually it will stop feeling like I am sinking into a tub of broken glass.

* * *

_The sun is high in the sky and it is the best time of day to come to the beach. I am sitting next to my mom building a sand castle when my childhood curiosity gets the better of me._

_"__What does my daddy do?" She looks at me with furrowed brows._

_"__I've told you many times Isabella, your father is a busy man. He doesn't have time to go to the beach with us." I huff in response, unsatisfied with the answer. _

_"__No what does he __**do**__? GiGi's daddy is a doctor and Angelo's daddy works at a bank. They were fighting about whose daddy was better and then asked what my daddy did. They laughed when I didn't know." My mom gives me a sad smile._

_"__Oh my love, your father is a very powerful man."_

_"__Like superman?" I ask excitedly. If he's like superman that is way better than a doctor or bank man. _

_"__My sweet girl," she chuckles and then sighs. "No sweetheart your father is nothing like superman." _

_"__Well, what do I tell them?" I frown._

_"__Tell them…," she hesitates, "tell them he runs a kingdom."_

_"__Kingdom? Is he a king? Does that make me a princess?" I ask excitedly, this is so much better than superman. She looks at me with a sad smile, before brightening. _

_"__You are __**my**__ princess." She smiles standing up and dusting the sand off. "A princess who is about to get thrown in the water!" she states dramatically, reaching for me as I screech and jump up to run down the beach._

_"__You have to catch me first!" I giggle running through the sand with my mom close behind, forgetting why I care about what my father did for a living in the first place._

* * *

An echoed giggle follows me back to the present. _It gets worse before it gets easier, _I remind myself.

I look around the room feeling incredibly alone, the silence mocking me. I wish Edward was here or that I could at least talk with him. Standing up to stretch and shake myself out of my pity party, I tell myself to get it together.

"Arrgghh!" I shriek. "Focus Swan!" I reprimand.

Concentrating back on my work, I suddenly hear the unmistakable rumble of a car. My pulse quickens, no one has driven down the isolated road since my arrival. On heightened alert, I jump into action, running to the kitchen to grab the gun from one of the drawers. The rumble grows louder, bringing the car closer to my safe haven.

I sprint to the front door, locking the doorknob and securing the dead-bolt. Turning quickly, I run out the back door, shutting it tightly and locking it, shoving the keys roughly into my pocket. My ears keenly listen as the car comes closer. I creep to the side of the house and peek slowly around the corner, the driveway now within my vision. I hold my breath as a SUV pulls in the driveway, the gravel grinding as it abruptly stops. The menacing black vehicle looks expensive; the windows are tinted, preventing me from clearly seeing who is inside. My stomach turns to ice as I prepare for the worst. Quietly I pull back the trigger when an unfamiliar man steps out and walks towards the front door.

Peering through the bushes, I look at the intruder. I can't fully see his face, but his well-built body does nothing to decrease my anxiety. Dressed in a black leather jacket, blue jeans and bulky black boots he strides towards the door with an air of authority. His footsteps echo as I try to calm my breath, afraid he will hear. I steel myself for a fight if his intention is one of harm. He maybe massive and strong, but I am quick and crafty, which is a dangerous combination too.

As he nears the door, I can no longer see from my vantage point, but I hear him knock. I wait hoping he will leave once no one opens the door. He continues to knock, his voice suddenly ringing out.

"Bella? Bella, are you in there? Look, I've been sent by friends, open the door."

Shit, he obviously is not going to leave. Gathering my courage, I move stealthily out of my spot and place myself behind him, the gun pointed squarely at his head.

"Turn around, slowly," I command. His body gradually pivots, his eyes widening when he sees the gun, but then just as quickly his shocked face turns to a cocky smirk.

"Well you certainly don't disappoint, they warned me you were a spitfire." He chuckles. My eyes narrow, annoyed by his lack of fear, amusement dancing around him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I state, my voice steadier then my pounding heart.

"My name is Jenks. I'm here to help." I watch him carefully. Sincerity flows around him, but I hesitate to let my guard down without more information.

"You are mistaken, I don't know any _Jenks_ and there is no Bella here."

"I'm not mistaken and you're Bella." Jenks smirks, calling my bluff.

"The name is Carly, and I'm not asking you again. What do you want?" I lie easily, lifting the gun a bit to remind him I'm armed. Raising his hands in defeat, I watch frustration over take Jenks' amusement. Tilting his head to the side and looking at me for a moment, he changes his tactic.

"Edward says hello, Bella. I promise I'm a friend." I continue to hold the gun steady, unsure of my next move.

_Could Edward have sent him here?_

Jenks' colors say he is telling the truth, but my survival instincts don't allow me to give in. He has more to prove before I take him at his word, no matter what his emotions say. I can't take any chances.

"I have something for you, it's in my pocket. Can I get it?" Jenks asks. I nod my head in permission, gripping the gun harder.

"No sudden moves, I won't hesitate to shoot!" I warn. Slowly, he reaches in his pocket and pulls out an envelope.

"It will explain everything," he says, reaching his hand towards me.

I assess the dynamics of his offer with unsure eyes. He could easily grab my hand when I go for the letter, giving him the advantage. Seeing my internal struggle, Jenks suggests a different option.

"Okay, here's what I am going to do. I'm going to put this on the porch, and then I will step back and sit down. I mean you no harm, Bella."

Staring intently into my eyes, trying to convey his sincerity, he reaches down and drops the envelope on the ground. He then walks backwards until he reaches the railing of the porch, and as promised sits down, crosses his legs, and holds his hands up.

Stepping forward, I bend down to revive the envelope, never taking my eyes off the man across from me. Glancing down, I see the script I've become familiar with after reading his tiny notes over and over again. It is from Edward. Quickly looking up to Jenks, he softly smiles and nods towards the envelope.

"It's okay. It will answer your questions, I promise."

Backing up until I am against the opposite rail, I awkwardly pull out the paper while keeping the gun on Jenks. Carefully, I open the letter with a shaky hand, letting the envelope fall to the ground. I bring the paper eye level and slightly to the left, allowing me to glimpse at it while maintaining Jenks in my peripheral vision at the same time. My heart continues to pound as I anxiously read Edward's words.

_Bella, _

_The man who gave you the letter is Jason Jenks. I promise he is trustworthy and a good person to have our side, so don't be afraid. Jenks is an old friend of Emmett's and mine, I guess you could say he works outside the mainstream of law enforcement. He is well-connected and has skills we need to take down the Volturi. _

_Bella, I cannot describe how difficult these last two weeks have been, being away from you is agonizing. I worry about you every minute, praying nothing has happened. I couldn't take it anymore, and since it is still not safe for me to come there, I had to send someone. I trust Jenks implicitly, and it helps to know he is there to keep you safe. I don't think I have to tell you that your life is pretty important to me, so please do as he says. He's one of the best. _

_Please stay safe, and most importantly, keep fighting, don't let the doubt and fear win. We belong together, I feel it in my soul, and know you do too. We will make it baby, there is no other option, I won't allow it._

_I'll see you soon._

_Always yours, Edward _

His words bring me warmth, but I don't have time to linger in the moment. I glance at Jenks again, who is still sitting quietly.

"So your name is Jason?" I ask.

"Yup." He smiles. "Now, is it too much to ask for you to put away that gun?" Sensing no ill will and feeling better knowing Edward trusts him; I lower the gun and tuck it into my jeans.

"Bella," I state, moving towards him and sticking out my hand. Jenks jumps up from his position, and meeting me halfway shakes my hand with a firm and callused grip.

"The pleasure is mine. Looks like we need to get you a proper holster for that thing, an ankle holster is probably a good idea too." He pauses, analyzing me further. "Do you even know how to use a gun or was that all for show?"

I narrow my eyes, irritated at his inference that I can't take care of myself. Instead of verbally expressing my frustration, I quickly draw the gun and shoot past his head hitting a pine cone in a tree to his right. I hitch my eyebrow and smirk while tucking the gun back into my jeans. He stares dumbfounded and then bursts out in a robust laugh.

"Well, Ace, looks like you and I are going to get along just fine." He continues to laugh as he points to the door. "So, can we go in, or are we going to stare each other down all day?"

His personality reminds me of Emmett, full of bright colors, and for the first time since arriving here, a genuine smile crosses my face. I've always lived in solitude, but I am realizing how much better my life is with people in it. Even though he's not the person I want, I am glad to have someone here to help offset the quiet. I softly shake my head at the thought while unlocking the door to let us inside. Jason Jenks will be an interesting addition to our little group.

"Wait," Jenks says suddenly. "Hey, pup, it's clear, come out now," he yells in the direction of the SUV.

Confused, I wonder what in the hell is he doing, when the back door opens, revealing a lanky leg. I turn back to Jenks with worried eyes. Seeing my concern, he simply smiles and motions back towards the vehicle. Looking back, the unknown leg steps out to reveal its identity.

"Seth!" I exclaim. Seth smiles nervously, and waves before reaching back into the SUV. Turning to Jenks, I punch him hard in the shoulder.

"Fuck! What was that for?"

"Why in the hell didn't you just bring Seth out in the first place? I would've known you were okay without having to put a gun to your head!"

"But where is the fun in that Ace?" he laughs, but stops when he sees the expression on my face. "Okay in all seriousness, I wanted to see how you handled yourself, and I'm honestly impressed. You didn't hesitate, and you were able to get the upper hand."

Nervousness surrounds him as I stare quietly, purposely letting him stew for a bit. I actually understand his intention, but I don't have to let him know that just yet, I like having the upper hand in more than just emergency situations. I see Seth ambling his way over, his worn lab top bag slung over his shoulder, and a large black duffel bag in his hand.

"Hello, Bella," Seth says. "Did you know there are more fish and deer in Montana than people?" I laugh at his fact while Jenks rolls his eyes.

"I did actually. It's good to see you Seth. How are you?" He smiles brightly, his eyes and colors lighting up. He is less anxious than the last time we saw each other, it looks like the boys were good to him during my time away.

"I am satisfactory. You were right about your friends. I like them, especially Emmett. He brought me Burger King everyday and let me update his computer. The condo building is cool and the wiring system is perfect for setting up a surveillance system." Seth rambles in his manic way, his arms waving animatedly.

"Okay kid, take a breath, we don't have to catch up all at once, and you need to get going on that surveillance system," Jenks says, effectively ending his story without causing Seth anxiety. I'm impressed, Seth must like Jenks too.

"Oh okay, Bella, can you show me where the breaker is?" he asks, with a serious tone, focused on whatever task Jenks is talking about.

"What system?"

"Edward wants a stronger security system in place and since we will be working from here now, I need to hook up a computer system that allows access to the servers and surveillance system I set up in Seattle. I just need to finish writing the code for the firewalls to make sure they are secure before we go live. I was almost done when we needed to leave," Seth explains quickly.

I cut my eyes to Jenks when Seth talks about leaving. It doesn't sound the timing went according to the plan. He softly shakes his head, and whispers, "later." I open the door to let Seth inside, telling him where to find the breaker in the crawl space, but before I am able to follow, Jenks stops me.

"Okay, doc, the kid, what kind of crazy is he?" I look at him incredibly.

"What?"

"You know, is he 'it puts the lotion in the basket' or 'I'm a good driver' kind of crazy?"

"He's neither, you ass! Be nice to him, or you deal with me," I warn.

"Hey, don't misunderstand, I like the kid and he's a fucking genius with computers, the best I've seen. But I also tend to like crazy, and it gets me into trouble, so I just want to make sure he's not a ticking time bomb or anything." He holds up his hands in submission, his colors matching his stated feelings toward Seth.

"He's not crazy. He's just….socially awkward, and nervous around people, so he developed some idiosyncratic ways of dealing with it, that's all."

"Good to know," He mumbles. "And hey, on the plus side, this road trip alone gives me enough facts to kick some major ass during trivia night at my local bar. Free beer makes almost anything worthwhile." He smiles widely, motioning for me to enter the house ahead of him.

I laugh at the truthfulness of his joke. I have a feeling Seth will improve all of our trivia abilities by the time this is over. We walk in the house and I move toward the kitchen, while Jenks wanders over to the table.

"Would you like some coffee, Jason?" I ask, watching him look over the papers.

"Um coffee? Um, yea sure," he murmurs, clearly distracted by my work, interest brightening the room. "This is pretty impressive," he states, picking up the list of names and occupations connected to Aro's London faction fifteen years ago.

"Thanks. How do you take your coffee?" I inquire, moving off the topic of my project. I am not ready to go there with him now, there are some other questions I need answers to first.

"Straight black," he mutters, continuing to peruse the papers. Moving to door leading down to the crawl space, I yell down to Seth.

"Seth, do you want anything to drink?" The sounds of a drill and clanging metal echo up the stairs, Seth must have found everything he needed.

"No." He yells back through the noise. I have a feeling I will be forcing Seth to take breaks. I imagine once his obsessive nature takes over, he loses himself in any task he is given. Taking the coffee, I bring it over to Jenks.

"Here you go. You want to sit down?" I question, leading the way to living room and sitting in the big reading chair in the corner. Jenks hesitates, looking at the table, and then begrudgingly follows me, disappointment clouding his walk.

"So Jason, tell me exactly what 'works outside of the mainstream and well connected' means?" He laughs cryptically, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, way to cut to the chase, let's just say I don't like playing by the rules." I wait for more than his obscure statement. "I'm one of the good guys, but since I'm independent there's no red tape. I'm the go-to-person when someone needs a quick and quiet solution. Simply put, I'm the best," he states with a cocky grin.

"Wow, I'm shocked humility is not part of your description," I retort sarcastically. "How do you know Edward and Emmett?"

"We've worked a couple of cases together, they're good people. So, Dr. Swan, tell _me _how you got Edward?" he asks, turning the interrogation table on me.

"Pardon?"

"I've known Edward for 7 years, and I've never seen him so twitterpated. I think he would cut off his right nut and eat his own arm just for a chance to talk to you."

"Wow, thanks for that visual. Now I know why charming was left off the list of your qualities."

"Ouch, you wound me, Ace." He smirks again. "But seriously how did you get Cullen to drink the cool-aide?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"For as long as I've known Cullen, he's been a player among players, but then you come into the picture and he's suddenly a love-sick puppy. And what I want to know is how you finally did it?"

Jenks' topic throws me. Edward and I came a long way during our last couple of days together, but the relationship is new. I haven't discussed it with anyone else, and I find myself wanting to protect it from prying eyes, especially since there is still so much to sort out and discuss.

"Sorry, no secrets to share, Edward and I are barely anything at the moment," I fib. Jenks looks at me for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You don't even believe that line of bullshit! But that's fine. Keep your secrets for now," he declares before drinking more of his coffee.

"Are you related to Emmett?" I question with mock seriousness. "You guys seem to use the same playbook and yet _neither_ of you are successful in actually getting all this info you swear you will get from me." I laugh at Jenks' look of horror when I compare him to Emmett. His magnetic personality is hard to dislike.

"Wow, cut me to the quick, why don't you. I admit Emmett and I rank high in the awesomeness category, however, my skills for interrogation far out way his. You'll see, just give me time Ace." I laugh again.

"Remind me again why humility was left off your list of qualities?"

"Touché," he says, holding up his cup in a salute.

We sit quietly for a moment before I decide to switch the topic to more serious matters, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"So, what's happening in Seattle?" I ask, hoping my anticipation isn't obvious, but I am desperate to hear anything about Edward.

"Not much to tell, which is good. There is no sign that anyone is aware of you, but the leak in the department is still a mystery, which makes everyone nervous. We've spent our nights researching everything we can on your father, and finally having those agency files on the Volturi helps."

"I thought those files were inaccessible to the CIA?" I question, wondering what changed in the last two weeks to allow them access.

"Well, this is where working outside of the mainstream with connections helps. I have friends who don't mind sharing when I ask. Edward is poring over those files, looking for anything that will give us the upper hand."

"Wait! Who knows those files went to Edward? If you think the Volturi doesn't have spies in most agencies you are insane. They will tell Aro about them and then Edward will become his target!" My heart races, my brain visually flipping through the worse case scenarios.

_I told them how connected Aro was, didn't they consider that, idiots! _I think angrily, they are taking too many risks. I should have been there to stop them.

"Whoa, slow down, I'm not stupid. Aro is none the wiser, trust me," he insists, sitting back with a satisfied grin.

"Yeah, well every time I hear the words trust me, someone usually ends up dead. So forgive me if your word doesn't hold much weight." With determination, Jenks takes a deep breath and leans forward in the chair.

"And yet here you are. Seems to me Ace, if Aro was really as all-knowing as everyone believes, you wouldn't have made it this long. Even the most powerful empires have cracks, and it just so happens that my specialty is finding them. Believe me, no one knows those files were given to our friends." Confidence swirls around him and I again wonder at the specifics of his background.

"What about Felix?"

The Felix situation was the biggest complication for my sudden "vacation" given he was being held on charges of assaulting me. Edward hoped since both his assault and attempted assault occurred at a law enforcement office in front of several witnesses, my need to testify would be slim to none. He and Emmett had set up a meeting with Rose to convince her to plead out the case, so my testimony could be avoided. If that fell through, I would need to return to Seattle.

"That did not end well. In fact, Felix is why we are here sooner than planned," he states, setting his cup down on the table.

"What happened?" Any circumstance that forced a change in plans worries me. None of the possibilities were good.

"After you left they found Heidi Roberts' body. She was floating in the river, and had probably been dead for at least a week and a half. There was tons of trace evidence on her, all of which pointed to Felix as her killer. It's strange really, all that evidence still being there given the timing of her death, and being in a river…" Jenks drifts off with a knowing stare, hinting that Felix was obviously set up.

"Anyway," Jenks continues, "Newton decided to share the news with Felix and the guy lost it. It took five guys to take Felix down. The next day, he was found dead in his cell, hung himself out of guilt. At least that's what his note said."

"Shit," I whisper, clearly Jenks and no one else in our circle believe he committed suicide. One of Aro's men got to him.

"Yea, shit. That was a week ago, and everyone, especially Edward, is apprehensive about the fallout. The Volturi are stepping things up, and still not knowing who is working for them in that office is making everyone a bit crazy. There is a lot of chatter recently about "accidents" on the docks and people going missing. Aro is getting ready to make a move."

"Any clues about what that will be?"

"No, but I think Seth will help. With things heating up, we all agreed it is safer to have Seth working from a distance. That is why he moved here sooner than planned." Jenks pauses, taking another sip of coffee.

"I don't think I need to tell you that Edward is extremely worried about you, especially after Felix. He's desperate to get to you, but now more than ever he needs to play his part. Jasper was afraid his anxiousness would cause him to slip up, so Emmett suggested inviting me to the party, and here I am."

"Wow, I'm not sure what to say, that's a lot to process. What do we do next?"

"Jasper thinks they should stay put for a while longer to avoid suspicion. In the meantime, you, Seth and I are going to figure out who that goddamn mole is."

"So umm, how long are they going to have to stay there?" I ask quietly, looking down and pushing my hair behind my ear, hoping I am not too obvious about my disappointment at a longer separation from Edward. After nothing but silence, I glance up, and find Jenks looking at me with amusement.

"You are just as bad as him. Edward misses you too, Bella, and believe me, as soon as possible, he will be rushing here. In fact, the three of them are discussing going on some sort of big fishing cruise together." He winks. A wide smile spreads over my face.

"Really?" I ask, unconsciously grabbing my necklace.

"Jesus, the two of you are ridiculous. When you finally do see each other the room is going to combust. For our own safety, I'm clearly going to have to keep everyone at a distance during this reunion, especially the kid. Trust me, cara, I will take care of it!"

He continues to laugh, mumbling about sexual tension, but my focus is on his casual use of the Italian nickname, and the words trust me falling from his lips for the second time. I find myself evaluating him closely, my suspicion increasing.

"Why did you call me that?" I growl. Jenks suddenly stops laughing, and looks at me in confusion.

"What?" he asks genuinely confused.

"Cara, why did you call me cara?" My body tenses. Hearing the name triggers an unexpected anger, and the trust I thought I could develop with Jenks fades away as I question his intentions.

"Cara is an Italian term of endearment, is it not?" he questions innocently. "Aren't you Italian? What's the big deal?"

"_Don't_ call me that!" A part of me realizes I am overreacting, especially when I see sincerity flowing from him, but the raw nerves exposed over the last few days make it difficult to stop.

"Just because I let you in my house, and took your letter _doesn't _mean I trust you! I have no connection to you, and I learned a long time ago, trust is just a recipe for betrayal. You don't get to call me that, and you don't get to expect my trust! Are we clear?" I peer at him through narrowed eyes, my breath heavy.

Jenks calmly leans back. "Did you know I'm Russia?" I'm taken aback by the strange switch in topic.

"What?"

"Did you know I'm Russian?" he asks again.

"How the hell would I know you were Russia? It's not like the name _Jason Jenks_ screams I'm from Russia," I yell sarcastically.

"Jenkowsky"

"What?" Christ, he is confusing the hell out of me, and his calm demeanor is beyond annoying.

"Jasha Jenkowsky, that's my birth name, not Jason Jenks" I look at him skeptically.

"We all have our stories to tell, our own demons to battle, Bella. Did Edward ever tell you he worked a case in Russia?" I slowly shake my head no, unsure of where exactly this topic is taking us.

"Well, I guess I need to tell you a story then. I am proud of my heritage, but I also wanted to protect my family when I followed this career path. That protection came in the form of a name change. When I was young, most of my family moved to America to avoid the unrest of the country, however, my oldest sister chose to stay." He smiles softly when mentioning his sister, the love he feels for her clear.

"Seven years ago I was working a case on a particularly nasty Russian sex trade group. I was close to nailing the ring leader when he figured who I was and that my sister was still in Russia." He pauses, clenching and unclenching his fists, anger suddenly swirling around him.

"The motherfucker took her and I've never felt so helpless in all my life." Taking a breath in trying to calm his anger, he continues. "Ironically, in Seattle, a young and arrogant newbie named Edward Cullen caught a murder case, which ended up being tied to the same group."

"Wait." I interrupt. "I thought all the international cases went to the CIA, not FBI?"

"Well, when you are young and arrogant, you want to prove a point. When they tried to turn the case over, Edward insisted on staying with it till the end, even bought his own ticket to Russia when they were ready to raid their headquarters."

He leans forward and looks at me with an intensity that is staggering. "Now here is the important part of this story. When they raided that house, Edward happened to bust into the ring leader's bedroom, who was just about to rape a woman." My eyes widen in shock.

"Motherfucker had his dick out when Edward rushed in and shot him. That woman…that woman was my sister, so believe me when I tell you that Edward Cullen owns me." He struggles to gain control over the emotions the story provokes. Sitting back in the chair, Jenks continues to hold my shocked stare.

"Your right, I don't know you and you don't know me, but I will _never_ betray Edward. If he says keeping you alive is his priority, then I am on board one hundred and fifty percent, regardless of whether you trust me or not. It's not just you anymore, Bella, those people are working their asses off in Seattle right now, so accept it."

I sit in stunned silence, not quite sure what to say and embarrassed by my earlier outburst. Thinking about all the risks being taken by the people I care about trigger my insecurities.

"What if I am not worth all the risks?" I whisper, looking down wringing my hands anxiously.

"Well Ace, that's not for me to say, Edward says you're worth it, and that's all I need to know. You know you mean everything to him don't you?"

"I know he cares about me," I respond, still uncomfortable talking about my feelings for Edward.

"For someone so smart….." He mumbles "That boy doesn't just care, he's been crazy about you since the first day you met." Jenks continues his rant as I take in his words.

"The week you started working with Edward, we actually met up for drinks. It was the first time I'd ever seen cool, calm and collected Edward Cullen a twitchy mess. He kept going on and on about this woman, who was the most infuriating, know-it-all women he'd ever met." He laughs, lost in his memory, and I smile softly imagining a flustered Edward in my head.

"The strangest part about that night was the end. There was a never a night when Cullen didn't go home with some hot dish. That night he honed in on this hot blonde, she was a 10 or maybe an 11, great ass and tits that…"

"Yea, I get the picture, get on with it!" I interrupt angrily, that last thing I want to think about is Edward's former conquests.

"Anyway," Jenks continues smirking at my reaction, "he went over to do his thing. They were getting all hot and heavy on dance floor...umm…" He stops seeing my irritated reaction to his insensitive need to share the graphic details of the story.

"Ummm, yeah, so all of a sudden, Edward comes back mumbling about 'god damned brown eyes', grabs a shot and leaves solo, which was a first." He continues to smile at my discomfort.

"And now here I am, sitting across from you, the girl who finally got under Edward's skin, and surprise, surprise _you _have brown eyes. I mean the boy cannot shut up about you."

"Really?" I whisper, trying not to show how giddy his affirmation makes me feel.

"Why do you think his family was so excited to meet you? I see your smile, Ace. I know you have a clue."

"Yes, but it's still nice to hear." I admit shyly, the confirmation easing the nagging insecurities.

"What's hilarious is that with all the yapping he did about you, suave Edward Cullen was to chicken shit to make a move. I admit I kind of loved giving him a hard time about it too. In fact, this one night, I was so sick of his mopping that I decided to push his buttons a bit."

"How?" I question, a little afraid to hear the answer, but too curious not to know.

"Oh it was priceless!" Jenks laughs. "I told him since he wasn't going to make a move then maybe I should look you up and see if you tasted as good as he described." I narrow my eyes at his sexual suggestion, and he smirks at my reaction.

"Yeah, he took it about as well as you did, asshole actually broke my nose. He's lucky I love him like family because I don't normally take that shit lying down. Awe, good times."

"You're a little crazy," I state, shaking my head at his described antics.

"Come on, Ace, give me some credit here. That was about a month ago, I'd like to think I had a part in this little fairytale finally getting off the ground."

"Now I _know_ you're crazy." I smirk back.

There is a pause in the conversation when I notice Jenks' colors darkening, his facial expression losing all humor before he addresses me again.

"Okay, all joking aside, I have a request."

"Okay," I respond hesitantly, surprised by his sudden mood change.

"I don't think you fully grasp how far Edward is willing to go to save you, so if this thing is one-sided, you need to walk away right now. I may joke and laugh a lot, but I protect those closest to me. I don't want to see Edward hurt." His protective nature and concern for Edward impress me, reinforcing how stupid I was to doubt his sincerity. I'm glad Jenks has Edward's back.

"It's not one-sided," I whisper staring straight into his eyes, conveying my intentions.

"Good… good," he states.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier. I'm a bit sensitive with that name."

"No harm, no foul. I think with everything you've been through, you deserve to freak out from time to time," he says with a warm smile.

Standing up to stretch, Jenks walks back to the kitchen to refill his coffee cup, just as Seth comes bounding up the stairs. His shirt dusty and duffel back empty.

"The breaker upgrade is complete and should hold the wattage we need. I can start setting up the security system now."

"Great, kid. How long until the computer system is on-line?" Jenks asks.

"Um, it will probably take me a couple of hours to set up the security system and then a few hours to finish the code…probably tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Can I help?" I jump in.

"Can you and Jenks set up the cameras?" Seth requests.

"Cameras?" I query.

"I brought several security cameras to set up around the property. If you guys can place them it will save me some time."

"You got it!" Jenks responds. "Come on Ace, the more we help, the quicker the computer gets on-line and then we will _finally_ have a secure way to communicate. You know what that means, right?" He asks winking at me.

"I can talk to Edward?" I ask hopefully, finding it hard to control the smile on my face when Jenks nods his head.

"Okay people, let's get moving, the girl wants to talk to her man!" Jenks exclaims grabbing his keys. "Let's go set up some cameras."

Soon, I think happily, the desolation is finally over.

**Okay, I know the heart line is used a lot, but it is one of my favorites from the book so I just couldn't help myself. :)**

**Until next time…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **

**Hi everyone! It's a shorter chapter this week, but there is a method to my madness. See the end for an explanation and an announcement. :)**

**I own nothing related to Twilight. **

Chapter 15: Turning Tables

"Come on Swan, a five-year old could do better, now focus!" Jenks growls as he tightens his hold on my arm.

Jason Jenks reminds me of the uncle everyone worries will embarrass them in public, but secretly loves having around. He's loud, crass, and arrogant, but above all else, a loyal friend. Bright and early this morning, the pounding on my door and bellowing voice was his way of letting me know I was starting self-defense training. When I complained about the earliness of the morning, he barked that bad guys don't wait until you're rested, and then gave me the choice of getting my ass up or being thrown in the lake. Begrudgingly, I scrambled out of bed, and outside to his make shift wrestling mat, where I started learning how to get out of holds.

Seth's system didn't get up and running until this morning. He sent a message to the boys back in Seattle to set up a time to talk, but frustratingly, Jasper said all three were at work, and as soon as possible they would contact us. The wait is maddening.

"This all you got, Swan?" I know he's purposely taunting me, but I still can't help the slow boil stirring in my blood. "Maybe you want to get caught? Maybe you secretly love having James touch you? Is that what you like? His greasy hands grabbing you; is that what gets you off?" he hisses in my ear.

I see red. A surge of strength warms my body, and in an instant I move to the right breaking his hold. Quickly turning, I sweep his legs, jump on his chest, and grab his throat.

"Don't _ever_ fucking talk to me that way again you, son of a bitch!" I try to hold my hand steady despite my shaking body, fury fueling my adrenaline. Jenks, however, beams and laughs, bringing his hands up in surrender, pride swirling.

"Bravo, Ace!" Coming out of my rage filled haze; I slowly move off him and glare.

"I hate you," I sneer.

"No you don't." He smiles, sitting up and playfully ruffling my hair. He's right of course, but I didn't have to agree so easily.

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me like that again," I warn with as much defiance as I can muster given his technique worked.

"Okay," he states, suddenly serious, "let's be honest. You are small and inexperienced in comparison to Aro's men, _but_ there's one thing you have that they don't…fire, and when push comes to shove, it's going to help you win."

"Can't fire and anger also make me lose control?" I question, knowing how overwhelming emotions also limits our ability to make sound decisions.

"True, _if _you lose control, but I can help you turn it into drive. Besides, if you think James or one of Aro's cronies won't taunt you just as much, if not worse, you are sorely mistaken." Standing up he moves to the middle of the mat and waves me over. "Okay, let's go again."

We continue to spar for another hour, before collapsing to the ground exhausted and sweaty.

"Good job Ace! Tomorrow, I show no mercy," he declares, sitting on the grass, drinking his water.

"Great, cause today was a walk in the park." I retort sarcastically, lying down next to him to catch my breath.

I close my eyes reveling in the momentary stillness and think about everything he taught me. I can't help but smile at my accomplishments, especially when I took him down the first time. The unexpected sound of the door swinging open disrupts my quiet moment. Sitting up, I see Seth walking towards us, determination surrounding his movements. His characteristically nervous eyes are instead focused directly on Jenks. His stare unwavering even as he brushes his hair back when the breeze blows it over one eye.

"Did they contact you?" I ask, trying to ascertain the reason for his mood.

"Not yet. I came to see if I could spar too?" Seth asks seriously. Jenks and I look towards him stunned.

"You want to spar with me?" Jenks asks incredulously.

"Seth…" I start before he cuts me off.

"I can do this, I've been watching how he works with you and I know his weakness," Seth states nonchalantly. Jenks laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

"It's your body kid," he says standing up.

"Go easy on him." I whisper, getting up and moving to the side of the mat. Jenks looks at me, and winks before moving to stand in place.

"How do you want to do this?" Jenks asks

"Just start like normal." Colored in confidence, Seth stands in front of Jenks, his face scrunched in concentration and head tilted as if solving a puzzle.

He may feel assured, but I'm nervous given Seth's anxious nature and their sizable body difference. Jenks makes a show of jumping around and stretching, before clapping his hands and getting into a crouched position.

"Alright, pup, you ready?" Seth nods his head.

Jenks lunges forward, a predatory smile on his face, and grabs Seth's wrist for a submission hold. However, Seth moves swiftly and before I can comprehend what's happening, Jenks is unexpectedly on the ground several feet from Seth, who is standing with a triumphant smile.

"_Holy shit_!" I yell. "Seth that was brilliant." I laugh, watching the dazed expression on Jenks' face as he sits up and rotates his neck.

"What the fuck was that?" He asks, irritation and embarrassment clouding around him.

"Heaven and Earth Throw," Seth replies simply.

"What?" Jenks and I ask simultaneously.

"It's Aikdo. My aunt made me take it when people started bullying me. All the moves involve redirecting the force of the attack and using the person's size against them. Picking a mode of attack in Aikdo is like an equation. Evaluating which move will assert the amount of force needed to unbalance your opponent." Seth rambles while Jenks and I gape, slacked jawed and wide-eyed. Seth is certainly a surprise, and not as vulnerable as I first assumed.

"You attack the same way every time. You start from a forward position and grab right because it's your dominant side. It's easy to map out a move when you're predictable in yours," Seth states very matter of fact. Coming from any other person, the comment would be an insult, but I know that is not Seth's intention and I hope Jenks understands that too.

"Well shit, kid, I'm officially inviting you to our training party. I'll show you some of my moves, if you show me some of yours." Jenks stands dusting himself off and walks over to Seth, patting him on the back. Seth looks down shyly, the invitation means a lot to him. I don't think he has many friends.

"Okay, that sounds like an agreeable trade," he says with a crooked smile. "Thanks for letting me practice. I guess I better go back and check for contact," he mutters, excited but uncomfortable with the positive interaction. Once Seth is back in the house, Jenks sits dramatically on the ground and reaches for his water.

"You can't tell anyone about what happened. My whole rep is at stake here, Ace."

"Hmmm, the upper hand." I contemplate out loud as he silently pleads for mercy. "I don't know…what's it worth to you?" I exaggerate as if pondering an important choice just to mess with him.

"How in the hell does a computer geek, and mafia princess get over on me on the same day? I'm losing my touch," he grumbles.

"You know, I rather like having the advantage for once, so I don't think I'm ready to agree to anything just yet." I smirk. Jenks rolls his eyes, mumbling under his breath. I try to control my laughter thinking about what Emmett would say to him if he knew.

Lying back again, I watch the fluffy clouds drift surrounded by a vibrant blue sky. It's an uncharacteristically warm day, and the light breeze blowing through the pines creates a soothing sound, almost as if the trees are whispering their secrets. I try to calm my mind, and appreciate the stillness, but my fingers can't stop tapping nervously, wondering when they will contact us.

"Hey, Ace, can I ask you a question?" Jenks interrupts my restless thoughts.

"Sure."

"If you were on the run, why in the hell did you start working for the FBI?"

I contemplate his question; it's something I've often asked myself. My life is a world apart from fading into the background of the private sector like I intended.

"I didn't plan it, which is funny because I plan everything, I just kind of fell into it."

"Okay, I could see going with the flow if you were anyone else, but why take the risk?" he asks genuinely curious. I sit up and face Jenks.

"I spent too many years watching the fallout of evil. I lost count of how many lives were lost when I was living in Aro's world. I sat there day after day, and did nothing. Once I realized I could make a difference…I just couldn't walk away."

"That's fucking ballsy, Ace, or stupid depending upon how you look at it." I laugh at his brunt response.

"I guess for me, the risk is worth it when we get justice or prevent someone else from getting hurt. It gives me a chance to make up for all the people I couldn't save." I look away when I feel tears fill my eyes.

"Hey," Jenks says, touching my knee to get my attention. "Aro's actions are not your responsibility. Don't take on something that isn't yours to take." I laugh humorlessly.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but when people die simply because of their involvement with me... well, it's hard not to take the blame." The guilt feels like a noose around my neck, choking me in penance. Not wanting to talk anymore, I abruptly stand and end the conversation. "I'm going to grab a shower," I mumble, but before I can leave Jenks quickly grabs my hand.

"You're a good person, Bella. Don't let anyone tell you any different…even yourself." I nod, not in an agreement, but appreciation of his kind words.

"Thank-you," I whisper sincerely, before walking to the house and up to my room.

After taking a long hot shower to ease my aching muscles and distract from my negative thoughts, I head back to the kitchen where I hear Jenks and Seth talking to sorely missed voices. Jenks looks up and smiles.

"Speaking of the devil, look whose finally out of the shower." I rapidly maneuver around the counter, shoving Jenks out-of-the-way, to sit in the unoccupied chair by the computer. I look expectantly at the screen only to feel disappointment when I see Emmett's face.

"Bells! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Hi Emmett," I respond, barely containing my unhappiness.

"Em, I get the feeling yours is not the face she was looking for." Jenks laughs beside me.

"Shut-up." I grumble, shoving Jenks with my elbow. "Don't listen to him. It's great to see you Emmett."

"Whatever," Emmett says with mock anger, before winking and yelling off to the side of the camera. "Hey, lover boy, Bella's here." Abruptly, Emmett moves and Edward's face fills the screen.

"Bella," Edward breathes out. His eyes intensely scan my face, almost as if he is verifying I'm really here.

I sink in the chair, the tension leaving my body seeing him alive and well. I can't stop the wide smile from over taking my face, until I notice the dark mark under his eye.

"What happened to your eye?" I question hastily. Edward smirks and shakes his head.

"It's nothing. Newton and I had a little disagreement," he responds cryptically.

"What kind of disagreement?" Before Edward can answer, Emmett squeezes back in the frame.

"Newton didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Don't worry about Edward, you should see him. Edward gave him a free shot, and then it was on." I look towards Edward for a further explanation.

"He was trying to start shit about you leaving. The prick took it too far, and got what was coming to him, end of story." Edward clarifies in a gruff tone, his agitation lingering.

"I thought the plan is to prove we don't associate outside of work. How does attacking Newton do that?" I question, frustration lacing my voice. I appreciate him defending me, but the risk scares me. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Edward because the Volturi figured out he is important to me.

"Bella, I wouldn't let anyone talk about you before either, fighting with Newton doesn't change anything." Edward huffs in annoyance.

"You aren't in trouble?"

"No, that was the purpose of the free shot. Witnesses can verify I didn't start it," he says with a cocky smile. "But it didn't matter anyway. The director didn't want to suspend anyone, so we just got our asses chewed, and had to promise to play nice from now on."

"Okay, but just remember, I have plans that I need you around for, so can we limit the risk taking?" I smile, using his own words to drive home the importance of his safety. His brilliant smile lets me know he understands the message.

"God, it's good to see you." Edward whispers, reaching out to touch the screen.

"I missed you." I whisper back.

For a moment it feels like we are the only two people in the room, until in a coordinated act of childishness, behind me and on-screen, I hear whistling and cat calls. Both Emmett and Jenks poking fun at us, while Seth stands awkwardly to the side trying to make sense of their antics. Edward turns to glare at Emmett, but I have a better solution.

"Hey guys, do you want to hear what happened this morning? Jenks was…." Suddenly a hand is over my mouth preventing me from going further.

"No one has time for that, Ace. You know what, how about we give you some privacy to catch up. Emmett, vacate the room, and Seth and I will do the same." Edward looks at me with a questioning stare while I smirk in victory.

"What the hell Jenks, you're no fun." Emmett protests, but complies and walks out the door behind Edward.

"Come on, kid, let's make sure the wind hasn't disrupted any of the cameras," Jenks says.

"The wind is not strong enough to disrupt the cameras. The speed verse weight disruption…"

"Kid, you got _a lot_ to learn about excuses. Let's go." Jenks smiles, pulling Seth behind him and out the door. Butterflies erupt realizing we are finally alone. I've waited two weeks for this, but now I'm not sure what to say.

"You gonna tell me what that was about?" Edward questions.

"Umm, probably later, but for now, I'm enjoying holding it over his head," I laugh, feeling more relaxed as we settle into an easy dialog.

"So, how are you really?" Concern puckers his brow as he searches my face for some unspoken truth.

"I am okay. Really." I reinforce when he gives me a questioning eyebrow. "It helps having Seth and Jenks here, thanks for sending them."

"Believe me, it helps me just as much. I couldn't stand the thought of you out there alone anymore. Is Jenks behaving? I know he's a bit much, but I feel better knowing he's with you."

"He's…a character, but I like him."

"Good," he murmurs, our eyes drinking each other in. "That looks really good on you," Edward says gesturing around his neck. Holding out my necklace, I smile brightly.

"Yeah, it's the most amazing thing, this little trinket and several notes just magically appeared during my time here. I must have a little fairy running around or something."

"Or something," he laughs.

"I love it Edward and I loved every word on the notes. You have no idea how much they helped keep me sane over the last two weeks. How did you do it?"

"Maybe I'm a magic fairy," He jokes. I laugh, but wait for him to continue. "It was a bit tricky, but was worth it to see that beautiful smile."

"Thanks." I smile shyly, still not use to his compliments. Unable to contain my curiosity, I ask another question. "But seriously, how did you have time." His face flushes red as he looks down.

"Um, the notes were easy and I didn't have to go far to get the necklace. I've had it for a while."

"In the habit of keeping trinkets around, Cullen?" I joke, but feel my heart quicken at the thought he's done this for others in the past. His eyes shoot up quickly.

"What? No, of course not…it was my mother's."

"Oh, Edward, I can't accept this, it is…"

"Yours," he says sternly. "Our relationship is important to me, Bella, and since we didn't have time for me to properly show you before you left, I wanted you to have a reminder."

"It's beautiful." I don't know what else to say. The loaded meaning behind the necklace feels wrong to discuss long distance, but my heart warms at the thought just the same.

"I like seeing it on you. Keep it close okay and when those doubts creep up, I want you to look at it, and know nothing is going to stop us. Nothing," he states with conviction, fire burning in his eyes.

"I will," I say simply, once again speechless. Someday, I hope my words will flow just as easily as his when it comes to matters of the heart.

"So, what else is going on?" he asks.

"Not much, I'm working on Jasper's task, other than that it's pretty quiet here, which is good." I pause gathering my thoughts before switching to a more difficult topic. "Jenks told me about Felix."

"Yeah, the fact that Aro's men got to him in a FBI holding cell worries me. The Volturi are feeling pretty confident if they were willing to take that risk. I'm hoping Seth can get a solid lead before anything else happens."

"I think Seth was working on something this morning. I'm sure he will find a lead soon," I state confidently.

"Good, because the quicker we find something, the quicker I can get to you. I don't think I can stay away much longer," Edward admits honestly.

"It's harder than I expected, especially when my fear gets the best of me." I admit.

"What are you afraid of Bella?"

"Losing you," I speak quietly. Unable to keep eye contact, I watch my hands anxiously twine together while I wait in silence for his response.

"Never going to happen, baby, you're stuck with me." His soothing voice washes over me. "You've enchanted me Bella Swan, I'm here to stay." I look up to see him smiling and I smile back trying to soak up his confidence for my own. Suddenly Jenks and Seth barge back into the room, breaking the spell.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but we don't have much time and Seth has something to show us." Jenks jumps right in.

"Why don't we have much time?" I question.

"We are just on a lunch break. Emmett and I need to go back to the office soon." Edward explains sadly.

"Oh, let's get to work then," I say, clearing my throat to stuff down the disappointment. On the screen I see Emmett and Jasper walk in the room, after receiving a text from Edward to return.

Finally, the gang's all here.

"Okay Seth, show us what you got," Jenks says.

I stand so Seth can take my spot at the computer. He has connected three different screens to allow him to work with several windows at the same time. The middle screen is currently showing the boys in Seattle, who also have several screens that connect directly to Seth's monitors. Almost like a choreographed ballet, I watch Seth's fingers gracefully fly over the keyboard. Boxes pop up and fill the screens in time with some unheard melody. I have no idea how he tracks it all, but it's amazing to watch.

"Okay, I already breached the FBI mainframe, so it was easy to get back in once the server was up and running. This gives us access to almost everything, including files, e-mails and video."

"Wow, that's great, kid," Emmett commends.

"Oh, that was nothing, but I do have something to show you guys. I reviewed the security tapes around the time of Felix's murder and found an abnormality." His fingers continue to dance along the keyboard as he searches for the right file. "This footage is from the camera monitoring the door of the evidence lab two nights before Felix was found dead."

Silence fills the room as we anxiously watch the screen for Seth's discovery. After several minutes of watching an empty hallway, Jasper vocalized the question running through all our minds.

"What the hell am I looking at, Seth?"

"It's looped." He responds.

"Huh?" Jenks says.

"Someone messed with the tape. Here watch," he states, fingers flying as he enhances the picture and increases the size of the video. "They replaced the tape with earlier footage and luckily, did a poor job. Look." He points to various shadows on the screen as the footage plays.

"I still don't see what you're seeing." I respond, straining my eyes.

"Whoever did it missed some frames. It's not a clean loop." He enhances the picture again and then slows it down. "This morning, I went frame by frame, pulling up pieces of the lost footage and when I did, look at what I found."

The screen switches to a freeze frame of someone walking out of the evidence room, which typically means nothing, but this footage is time-stamped at one in the morning.

"Do you guys know who this is?" Seth asks curiously.

"Oh my god!" I yell, shocked by the person I recognize on the screen.

"Jessica Stanley? There's no freaking way." Emmett exclaims right after me.

"What am I missing?" Jasper questions, his interest piqued by our reaction.

"Jessica is an office technician. She doesn't have the access or the brains to pull this off." Edward responds. I can see him studying the screen.

"Maybe her stupidity is part of her cover? An office technician is actually a great under cover position because no one suspects them." Jenks surmises.

"No, she's a leech. Her worth is tied to the people around her. She's out for status, but I don't see her taking a leadership role. She's doing someone's dirty work," I say, providing a different perspective based on years of watching her. Not to mention that I know her stupidity is not an act. Her dim and superficial colors cant' be faked, however, I can't say that out loud in this crowd.

"Okay, looks like we need to get to Jessica," Jasper states.

I study the grainy shot, assessing her body language. It doesn't shout confident, it shouts nervous. Unless someone is threatening her, she will be easy to turn. We just need a worthwhile prize.

"Edward needs to talk with her." I blurt out as an idea forms.

"Why?" Jenks asks.

"Like I said, Jessica is all about status and Edward's attention is something she's desperately after. He could turn her." I look into Edward's eyes as he realizes my train of thought, a slight panic erupting on his face.

"You know I am right Edward. Take her out and get her to talk to you. You throw a little Cullen charm her way, and she will be putty in your hands." I state confidently, pushing back the returning insecurities of Edward's past.

"She's right E." Emmett jumps in. "The girl trips all over herself if you smile in her direction."

"Fine, I'll take her out, but damn it, I want a decontamination shower ready to go so I can wash the sleaze off after this debacle." Edward relents, joking to ease the tension.

"We can wire you up and connect the feed to the system." Seth says, trying to help.

_Great, watching Edward take Jessica on a date, that's something I always wanted to witness_, I think sarcastically.

"How quick can we do this?" Jenks asks.

"The sooner the better," Jasper responds, "We need to contain the mole quickly."

"I'll ask her when we get back. We can do it tomorrow." Edward jumps in.

"Okay, I will have the system ready to watch you on both ends. Oh, one other thing," Seth says quickly, "Watch what you are e-mailing at work. The director is having reports sent to him on e-mail activity and internet use. Big brother's watching closely."

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Emmett ponders.

"I'll find out soon. I pinged his computer, so whatever he does on his screen will show up on mine." Seth responds.

"Jesus, kid, I am glad you are on our side." Jenks remarks, giving Seth an awkward high-five.

"Shit, we have to go Edward." Emmett interrupts looking at his watch.

"Fuck, okay let's schedule our next contact for tomorrow morning, let's say seven?" Edward says, also looking at his watch.

"Why not tonight?" I question, hoping my voice doesn't sound as desperate as I feel.

"Emmett and I are helping with a stake out, so we will be out of touch tonight."

"Oh."

"It's all part of the cause. We're helping Ben with one of his cases. You know, keep your friends close and your possible enemies closer. It will be just Emmett, Ben, and I in an empty apartment with nothing to do but talk. Hopefully we can either clear him or have another lead by morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Jenks says behind me.

"Come on Edward, we have to move," Emmett says.

"Okay, Bella, I…umm..., be careful, okay." He stutters with a sad smile.

"It's you who needs to be careful, watch your back tonight."

"I always am, don't worry I'll be fine. Talk to you soon, baby." He smiles, still waving when the screen goes black.

I stare at the computers a few more moments; the ease in my heart leaving when Edward does. I feel Jenks walk up behind me, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry Ace, Edward's gonna be fine. In the meantime, we have lots to do. Seth, I want to know what that fucking director is up to, show me what you got on him." Jenks orders, taking command, and refusing to let me wallow.

* * *

Several hours later, Jenks is going over the new information I'd written out. He's currently hunched over the table staring at the list of Brazilian associates. Seth finally passed out few hours ago, exhausted after writing code the previous night. When his body started to sway at the desk, I convinced him to go to bed, especially because the director's account was quiet so far, basically getting us nowhere at this point. Jenks and I powered on, focusing instead on the information I've compiled.

"You know Ace, this is all great and helpful, but when are you going to focus more on Aro?"

"What do you mean, _this_ is about Aro."

"No, Bella, _this_ is about Aro's business," he states waving his hand at the paperwork spread across the table. "I want to know about Aro the man. How much time did you spend with him?"

"Before my mom died nothing. After my Mom died, I was with him all the time. I sat in his office most days while he met with people."

"Wait, you mean to tell me you were a direct witness to most of his business dealings?" Jenks asks astonished.

"Yes," I say hesitantly, not sure if I want to get into this conversation.

"Fuck, this is amazing!" I look at him absurdly. The tortuous hours spend inside that office were anything but amazing. "Why did he have you there do you think?" he ponders.

"I was another possession to show off: like the house, cars and artwork. He would dress me up in expensive clothes and set me in a corner like his own live porcelain doll."

"Christ, you do realize that you know the inner most workings of his life. You need to write that down," he exclaims, grasping for a notebook.

"Jenks, I spent years putting that out of my mind, most of the time I was lost in my own little world. I honestly don't know if I can remember any of it."

"You have to try," he states with conviction. "One of those conversations could be the key to bringing him down."

The room is stifling. I feel hot and cold all at the same time; sweat beads develop on my forehead while my body shakes uncontrollably. I don't like thinking about Aro.

"Just start with one thing," he coaxes. "Tell me about the first day, what stands out in your mind."

Taking a deep breath, I plunge into my memories.

It was 3 days after my mother's murder. My new nanny woke me up earlier than usual, and dressed me in a fancy, uncomfortable dress that itched terribly. I remember thinking she was mean, especially when she painfully pulled my hair into two perfect pig tails with bright red bows. Afterwards, Caius came in and lead me down a long hallway to my father's office. All of my life I had been forbidden to enter it, so I was nervous walking into the intimidating room.

The office seemed cavernous to my six-year-old eyes. The walls were a brick-red, accented by dark brown furniture. Wooden shelves lined several walls filled with leather-bound books, nothing that appealed to my young mind. Aro's desk was large, surrounded by several leather chairs. His chair was the biggest of all, tall and thrown-like.

He was sitting at his desk scribbling furiously on a paper in front of him. Once I crossed the threshold, he looked up and narrowed his sinister eyes in my direction, before briefly nodding his head at Caius and returning to his writing. That was the extent of his interaction with me that day.

"What do you remember most?" Jenks presses.

"I remember being afraid of him," I whisper. "I mean, I just watched him kill my mother. I was honestly waiting for him to kill me too."

"So what happened?" Jenks pushes me past the memory of my mother, keeping me on track.

"I was invisible to him. Caius sat me in a chair in the corner and I just stayed there as he went throughout his day. He barely acknowledged my presence." Jenks sits with an odd mixture of fascination and sympathy as he listens intently.

"He spent most of the day on the phone or in meetings with people parading in and out of his office. I remember he yelled a lot while making demands and deals. I barely understood any of the content." Feeling nauseous, I try to calm my quaking body.

"What do you remember about his discussions? Did he speak about specific people or places? Any codes or numbers?" Jenks bombards me with questions as he scribbles notes.

"No I don't think so."

"Come on, Ace, try, he had to have mentioned something of importance, something we can use," Jenks inquires, his relentless pushing starting to anger me.

"I told you don't remember!" I scream, closing my eyes. I need time to calm down, I am losing control. "Can we take a break?"

"No!" Looking into his hard eyes, I realize I am sitting with integrator Jenks. "This petty list shit isn't going to get us anywhere. We are trying to take down the largest and most dangerous crime syndicate in the world! Your memories are the only chance we have of coming out of this alive. Your Mom died and your life was shit, so what are you going to do about? Continue to hide or stand up and fight? Because this weak little girl act is really starting to piss me off!"

I jump out of my chair, the quickness of my actions causing it to crash loudly to the floor. Jenks stares me down, but it does little to temper my rage.

"I am _not _weak! You know nothing about my life or what I've done to survive, so shut your fucking mouth or leave. I never asked you to come here, and I never fucking asked for your help."

"You angry, Ace?"

"Yes!"

"Good, because these memories are killing your spirit and you have to make a choice right here and now. You think I don't see what this is doing to you? Like I said earlier, you either lose control or you direct it. Take all of those emotions hurting you and target them at that son of a bitch sperm donor. If you don't figure out a way to do it, he's already won." I stand quietly, contemplating his words.

"Bella, I can't imagine your childhood and to come out the other side successful…I'm in awe. But understand something, I'm here to make sure we win and if that means kicking you in the butt from time to time, better believe I'm going to do it. We need you on your best game. If you give up we all lose, _Edward loses_, so let's try again," he says calmly walking over to kiss my forehead before returning to the table.

"Now, where were we?" Jenks asks sitting down again with his notebook ready to capture important pieces of information hidden in my memories. I slowly sit back down and realize as much as I hate it, Jenks is right, I need to do this for everyone's sake.

"Okay, tell me what I need to do."

"Tell me about the second day," Jenks suggests.

I again delved into the recess of my mind and share more experiences of my Aro's filled days. After about three hours, we decide it's a good time to stop. Tomorrow is a big day; hopefully Edward's manipulation of Jessica will prove fruitful, and bring us closer to resolution in at least one area.

"Okay enough of this depressing shit. Let's get drunk!" Jenks exclaims, pulling a bottle of scotch out of his backpack sitting next to the table.

Exhausted by the day's events, tense from talking about Aro and saddened that I can't talk to Edward until tomorrow; I decided he is right, getting drunk sounds like a perfect plan at this point.

"Bring it on." I smile as he opens the bottle.

**Hi again. First off, an announcement, I'm going on a vacation, so will not be able to post for a couple of weeks. **

**The timing of this chapter posed a problem because I didn't want to be horribly cruel and leave you guys with a big cliff hanger, so I had to change things a bit. The chapter is a little rougher than I like, but I wanted to update before I left. Unfortunately that also meant a shorter chapter to set things ups and not get too much into the action. I know some maybe disappointed, but believe me it only gets action packed from here. :)**

**Thank-you to everyone who continues to read and review the story! Have a great couple of weeks. Take care! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**I'm back! Thank-you to everyone for their follows and favorites, I particularly love reading the reviews so keep them coming! :) **

**To make up for the delay between updates, I'm posting an extra long chapter this week. There is a lot happening, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**I own nothing connected to Twilight, but I'm having fun playing with the characters and appreciate Stephenie Meyer for creating them. **

Chapter 16: Enter Sandman

Jenks' laughter fills the living room. He is the definition of a comedy of errors. He's leaning precariously over a table, his face etched in concentration while he shakily attempts to pour us another shot, failing miserably in his drunken state.

"Hey, Ace, stop the room. I'm trying to pour here!"

I snicker at the sight, barely able to hold up my head, and leaning heavily against the couch cushions. After filling the glasses about half way, he hands one over.

"Cheers," He states before throwing back the shot.

Our terrible coordination and slurred speech is a sign we should stop, unfortunately we are both too hammered to care. After successfully keeping the drink down, Jenks continues telling tales of his early mercenary days. He is currently over-sharing details about his time in a Bangkok strip club, but I am too spellbound by the colors and lights floating around him to grasp the point of his story. My alcohol drenched brain enhance his naturally vibrant colors, and my own spinning vision makes them especially entertaining.

"Your colors are pretty," I giggle.

"My what?" he laughs. "You're definitely drunk. You're making no sense."

"No your colors," I say again, not understanding why he isn't following my train of thought. "You know around you, your feelings. They tell me you're a good guy. You're a good guy right? I like having you here, good guy. I was lonely before you came." I mumble incoherently, but my inebriated mind is positive it sounds logical.

"Yup, you're drunk," Jenks mutters lying down on the floor by the chair across from the couch. "Drunk, drunk, drunk. Edward's gonna kill me. I don't think this is what he meant when he made me promise to take care of you." He closes his eyes and his breathing slows. The colors mute around him, a quiet snore breaking the sudden silence.

"Edward," I hum happily. "I think I love him." I sigh closing my eyes as well.

* * *

_The forest is dense with large trees reaching towards the sky. They block the sunlight from fully illuminating the floor below, and I shiver in the dampness left untouched by the warmth above. Stumbling over the branches and rocks on the decaying path, I try to remember why I'm here. Feeling lost, I frantically look around hoping to find my destination and purpose. Through the trees ahead I spot a glimmer of sun, and carefully moving forward to investigate, I discover a clearing. Peering between the trees, I see Caius sitting at a table in the middle of a flower filled meadow looking at the documents I've written about the Volturi. I rub my eyes in disbelief, but move forward quickly, anxious to see him again. _

_"You've done a lot of work here, cara," he says without turning. Although a part of my brain realizes this is not real, my heart swells at seeing him after so many years. I walk closer and lay my head on his shoulder. I don't know how long I have in this world and I want to absorbed as much of his light as possible._

_"How come when you call me cara I feel loved, but from anyone else, it makes me afraid." He sighs deeply. _

_"Isabella, it's just a word, and like any word, the only meaning they bring are the ones we give them." He turns to look at me, gently taking my face in his hands. "And sometimes we give words too much power."_

_"I miss you," I whisper._

_"I miss you too." He leans in and kisses my forehead. Pulling back again, his stormy eyes stare into mine while his hands move down to my shoulders, squeezing them painfully. The intensity of his look scares me. _

_"It's time to face him."_

_ "But I'm afraid. How can I run towards him instead of away?"_

_"Your perspective changes when you see life from the other side. I picked Swan for a specific reason, remember." I nod my head, recalling the story. "It's time to become the Swan and rid yourself of your past. **You** are the only thing Aro fears Isabella. It's why he kept you so close."_

_"I don't understand," I yell. The sunlight fades around me, casting dark shadows on the field. _

_"You know more than you realize." Caius declares, unexpectedly turning me around until I am facing the forest. I see what looks like an apparition looming at the edge of the tree line. _

_"I'm sorry I can't be there for the finish," he whispers in my ear. _

_The apparition steps out into the clearing, the light slowly eating the away darkness to reveal the face of my father. Caius holds me in a painful grip as I fight for freedom. _

_"There is nowhere to run, Isabella. Time to face the devil!" Evil laughter fills my ears, a foreign sound coming from my guardian angel. I'm trapped, Aro's menacing eyes penetrate the depths of my soul._

_"You have something that belongs to me." Aro hisses, pulling out a knife. Caius tightens his hold as I struggle to free myself. Aro is suddenly in front of me, his teeth glistening between his evil smile. _

_"My daughter," he says running a hand down my face. _

_Before I fully register the visual, I hear the rupturing of flesh as he cuts through my skin. Pain explodes, life dripping down my side. I strive to look him in the eye, refusing to bow down even at the time of my demise. He lifts the knife again, intending on a second strike. My senses become unnaturally precise and I can almost hear the sound of my blood hitting the forest floor. Preparing for the next blow, I close my eyes and pray for a quick ending. _

* * *

"_No_!" I scream sitting up and clutching my chest to find the wound that isn't there. Relief floods my body when I realize I'm not injured, but emotionally I'm shaken. Cognitively, I comprehend it was a dream, but my body's physical reaction has yet to catch up to reality. My heart is pounding wildly in my chest and adrenaline rushes through my veins.

_I'm okay_, _I'm okay,_ I chant over and over trying to calm down.

"What? What's happening?" Jenks' yells, jumping up from the floor into a fighter's stance and searching wildly around the room. He quickly looks in my direction; recognition dawning on his face when he takes in my frighten state.

"Nightmare?" he whispers, walking forward to kneel beside me, softly rubbing my back.

"Yeah," I choke, still trying to break free of the fear that seeing Aro caused. After several minutes, my heart finally slows as the panic subsides.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I whisper. The sharpness of the nightmare is fading, but a nagging thought in the back of mind tells me there's something I need to remember.

"So you're okay?"

"Yeah." I smile softly, hoping to ease his tension.

"Oh thank god, because my head's about to explode. What the hell happened last night?" Jenks questions, slinking his body down to lie on the carpet.

"I have no idea, but let's never do it again." Now that the adrenaline has left my body, the familiar nauseous stomach and headache of a hangover replaces it. "Oh, I feel like crap."

"At least you feel like crap, I feel like fucking shit." Jenks smirks with closed eyes. "Lucky for you, Swan, I know a guaranteed Russian hangover cure. Now, if I can only get my body to work, I'll get you fixed up in no time." He slowly stands and looks me up and down. I have no doubt that I'm a disheveled mess.

"Yup, Edward's going to kill me," he laughs, carefully moving to the kitchen.

"Don't walk so loud," I grumble, hearing him rummaging through the refrigerator. Several minutes later, he comes back handing me a foul drink that smells strongly like pickles.

"I know it smells horrible, but it works, so man up and suck it down," he says, gulping down a similar drink.

Grabbing the glass, I look at him and swallow the most disgusting drink to ever touch my lips. "God I hate you," I grumble.

Jenks' chuckles and takes both glasses back to the kitchen. Falling back against the couch, I pray his miracle drink works soon. Looking through cracked eyelids at the clock across the room, I realize I only have an hour to get myself together before the check in with Edward. Slowly getting off the couch, I see Jenks has again taken residence on the floor. _Miracle cure my ass._ Moving to the kitchen, I start a pot of strong coffee in the hopes it will shake the grogginess.

"Good morning Bella!" Seth bellows from behind me.

"Son, if you know what's good for you, you'll use your inside voice," Jenks growls.

"Umm, what happened?" Seth asks looking between us.

"We drank a little too much last night," I mutter, leaning against the counter and propping my head up with my hand to watch the coffee drip into the pot.

"Oh. Did you know it is the ethanol in alcohol that causes hangovers? It increases urine production, which leads to dehydration. You should drink lots of water and eat some eggs. Eggs have albumin, which is a protein that helps to re-hydrate cells." Seth rambles.

"Very helpful, Seth. Instead of quoting facts, why don't you make yourself useful and cook us some of those re-hydrating eggs," Jenks grouses from his spot on floor.

"Umm, I tend to burn things, so it's not advisable to have me cook," Seth says anxiously.

"You don't have to cook. He is just being grumpy, don't mind him." I smile reassuringly.

"I am not." Jenks whines from the living room.

"You are too." I roll my eyes, realizing we've been reduced to the conversations of five-year olds.

"Okay, well I'm just going to work on setting up surveillance for tonight," Seth mumbles, unsure and nervous about the earlier banter. "Jenks, you want communication between us and the car, but only audio from Edward and no feedback to him, right?" he questions.

"Yeah, we need to talk with Emmett and Jasper, but I don't want our chatter to go to Edward. We just need to hear him. You can do that right?"

"Of course I can." Seth exclaims offended by the question. "I keep telling you guys…"

"I know you can do it all…blah, blah, blah. I was just checking, kid, don't get your panties in a wad," Jenks huffs. Seth turns and looks at me with a worried expression, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. Fold 1,2,3,4,5. I softly shake my head.

"Grumpy." I mouth quietly, giving Seth a wink and slight pat on the shoulder. "Don't pay him any attention. He'll be back to his charming self soon." I whisper.

Seth nods and moves over to the computers and within a few seconds I hear frenzied typing. The coffee maker continues to brew at a painfully slow pace adding to my own grumpiness. _Screw this._

"I'm going to shower," I announce, turning to drag myself up the stairs.

After a hot shower and feeling a bit more human, I walk back to the kitchen just in time for the meeting. Jenks is finally off the floor and talking to Seth while he connects to the chat. Stopping first to grab some coffee, I take my cup and sit down in the chair next to Seth's watching as the blank screen fills with Edward, Emmett and Jasper's faces.

"Hi, Bella," Edward says immediately with a brilliant smile. My heart warms at the sight. Giving me a once over, his face scrunches in concern. I guess the shower didn't erase the effects of the hangover like I thought. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jenks shared his love of scotch last night and I went a bit overboard," I admit, laughing at my stupidity.

"Way to go Bells," Emmett says. Edward on the other hand, silently cuts his narrowed eyes to Jenks.

"See, I told you he was going to kill me." Jenks leans over and whispers in my ear, before clearing his throat nervously. "Hey, man, it was just a bit of fun, no worries."

"Damn it, Jason, you're there to watch her, not party," Edward growls.

"Hold on, I'm an adult. I made my own choice, no need to get upset with him," I snap feeling the need to defend Jenks.

"That's not the point, Bella." Edward retorts, keeping his eyes on Jenks. "What if someone had shown up last night?"

"Now wait a minute, I've fought in worse shape. Believe me, Bella was perfectly safe. In fact, when she woke up screaming this morning, I was right there ready to throw down," I cringe at his description of my nightmare.

"Thanks a lot." I mutter, reaching over to discreetly pitch his leg.

"Ow! What?"

"Not helping, you ass," I hiss quietly. Edward swings his concerned eyes back to me.

"Bella?"

"I had a nightmare, no biggie. Just dragging up all this stuff…nothing to worry about." I gloss over the incident, not wanting to talk about it in front of everyone. Edward studies me for a moment, and then in apparent understanding, gives me a tight supportive smile.

"Later." He mouths into the camera. I softly nod my head, agreeing to the request.

"So, how did it go with Ben?" I inquire, effectively moving the topic off of my nightmare and drinking episode.

"We're pretty sure Ben is a dead-end," Edward answers.

"Yeah, the guy talked a lot last night about his problems. He's pretty overwhelmed and once he started spilling all his shit, he just couldn't stop." Emmett jumps in.

"He talked a lot about his drinking and gambling. His marriage is on thin ice and he's starting counseling to try to sort it all out. I don't think he'd be as forthcoming about his issues if he was on Aro's leash," Edward adds.

"We can move him to the back burner for now. I'm not ready to completely clear him, but I think our time and effort is better spent with the other suspects." Jasper adds in an authoritative tone. It still bothers me when he tries to take charge. I don't want his narrowed vision taking over.

"What about Director Banner? Any leads from his e-mail?" Edward inquires, looking at Seth.

"So far, there isn't anything abnormal. It's all straight forward. He's still getting reports on the e-mail and internet usage of everyone in the office, but nothing stands out in reports he receives and from what I can tell, he isn't sending them to anyone."

"Nothing suspicious?" Edward probes further.

"No. Oh wait there was one thing, just in case you didn't know, I found out Banner will be at Quantico all next week. Not sure if that matters or not, but there it is."

"Well fuck. I hate this waiting crap, I want some action." Emmett complains.

"Speaking of action, let's talk about tonight. Seth I need you to set up…." Jasper orders, before Jenks unexpectedly cuts him off.

"Before you start telling us _your _plan, I think we need to reconsider things."

"What do mean?" Edward asks.

"After talking to Bella yesterday, I think exposing the mole is the wrong move."

"Hey, we all agreed…." Jasper starts to argue.

"Jasper, no offense, but I think your plan is going to fail. You're thinking like an agent and if history has proven anything, that mindset gets nowhere with the Volturi. So, why don't you calm down and hear me out," Jenks chastises. There is a calm authority to his voice, but I hear the agitation stirring underneath.

"Fine. The floor is yours," Jasper says condescendingly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"After listening to Bella's experiences with Aro, I believe that chaos is not only his greatest frustration, but also his biggest weakness. The only time she saw him lose his temper was when something didn't go his way," Jenks conveys, laying out the foundation of his newly formed plan.

"Okay, so what?" Emmett asks. Edward sits quietly, contemplating Jenks' words while Jasper sulks to the side.

"So, exposure will do nothing. The Volturi have the connections and fortitude to recover easily, that's been the downfall with every other agency. I think infiltration is the better option, someone working from the inside to cause problems. The more chaos we create, the more things will unravel, and then we strike."

"He's right. I've never been able to get anywhere from the outside, but if we were on the inside, we could do some major damage. Like a virus, we can affect everything," Seth adds. He looks blankly across the room as he talks, most likely mentally writing codes to bring the Volturi to its knees. I hate to admit it, but there is a certain simple genius to Jenks' plan.

"You're probably right, especially if you started with James. His tendency for distraction could cause all sorts of problems for Aro. _But,_ no matter if you are right or not, it's not worth discussing. There's no way to safely infiltrate the Volturi." I assert. Fear tingles up my spine when I consider exactly where Jenks is going with this plan.

"Think about it, I'm the only one not connected to a formal agency and no one knows I'm involved with any of you. The timing is perfect because they are recruiting. If I can get on the Seattle crew, we can do a lot of damage from the inside." I look at him wide-eyed, shaking my head back and forth.

"You really want to do this, man?" Edward asks.

"No! There's no way, it's too dangerous!" I shout. The familiar feeling of guilt bubbles up when I think about another person sacrificing their life trying to save me from Aro.

"Hey, danger is my middle name." Jenks jokes before turning to face me. "Ace, this is not like before. Between everyone here and Seth's computer skills, I truly believe we can stay one step ahead. If we don't do this, we'll chase our tails until we are discovered and then what? Remember, I'm here to win, and this is the only way."

"What are you thinking?" Emmett asks. Everyone else is contemplating his plan, while I struggle not to hyperventilate. Pictures of faces and death flood my mind.

"Tonight, instead of turning Jessica, I say we feed her false information. If Edward off handedly mentions he has new information on the Felix case, we can see what Ms. Jessica does with that tidbit."

"Except Jessica wants Edward. She's not going to betray him if she thinks he's interested in her." I'm grasping at straws, hoping to dissuade everyone from this path.

"If Jessica is as desperate as you all say, we can use her like a yo-yo. Edward pulled her in with the dinner invite, but tonight he'll push her away." He turns back to the screen and focuses on Edward.

"You can bet with your reputation of fucking anything that moves; Jessica is expecting a happy ending tonight. If you reject her, she'll be humiliated. My guess is she will go looking for some revenge, and your little tidbit of information is her opportunity."

Edward looks over to me in embarrassment when Jenks mentions his reputation. Under any other circumstance, my heart would clench at the thought of his history, but at the moment, I'm preoccupied with figuring out a way to deter Jenks. I give Edward a quick, soft smile to let him know I'm okay, and focus back on the conversation.

"That does make sense." Jasper says, speaking for the first time since Jenks challenged his plan.

"Seth, could set up some way to track her? My bet is she will lead us right to the mole." Jenks asks.

"Easily. I also think we should set up a tracking program for the false lead. If Edward tells Jessica the information is on his computer, I can create a file embedded with a tracking program to tag anyone who accesses it."

"But if we find the mole by tracking Jessica, why would you want to tag them?" Emmett asks.

"Even if we know who they are, tagging them allows me more access, especially if they have cyber contact with the Volturi. If you guys get me in, there is little I can't do." Seth explains with confidence. I imagine his mind is a fascinating place of ones and zeros.

"That's brilliant, kid!" Jenks's exclaims.

"Okay, with all that, it seems to me we don't need Jenks to go undercover," I argue rationally. Jenks sighs beside me.

"Ace, I appreciate your concern, but this is what I do. Yes, getting into the system is going to help, but there is nothing we can do from a distance that is going to do as much damage as me working from the inside. If you want out, there's no other option. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

I stare into his sincere eyes, confidence floating around him, he believes in this plan. Looking back at the screen, Emmett is nodding his head in agreement and Edward is looking at me with hopeful eyes. They all agree with Jenks. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes. Logically I know he is right, emotionally I don't think I will survive someone else dying for me.

"Okay. _But_ you are absolutely not allowed to die. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he says, saluting me. "And for the record, I didn't need your permission. I would have done it anyway," Jenks smirks giving me a sideways hug. Edward smiles through the screen and I can't help but wish it was him giving me the hug instead. I miss the calming nature of his touch.

"Now that we've settled that issue; what time are we going on this date, Cullen?" Jenks asks.

"Seven. I told Jessica to meet me at the restaurant," Edward answers, looking at me nervously.

"Perfect. It will be easier to reject her advances if she meets you there," Jenks laughs.

"I have to say, I'm kind of looking forward to seeing her throw a temper tantrum tonight," Emmett remarks. All eyes turn to him. "What? The chick annoys me." He quickly justifies. I can't help but laugh at his innocent expression, which completely contradicts the unsympathetic comment.

"Yeah, Em, it should give us some entertainment if anything else." I smile, attempting to ignore my increasing apprehension about watching _the_ Edward Cullen operate.

We spend another half an hour planning the logistics and talking to Seth about his idea for the planted "evidence". By the end, we are confident about tonight. Now the only thing left to do is wait the time of the date to arrive.

Right before signing off, Jenks clears the room with a knowing look to Edward. I look curiously at him while everyone else says their goodbyes, and Jenks again pulls Seth from the room mumbling about excuses.

"Want to tell me why everyone ran out of here?" I question once the rooms are clear.

"You don't want to spend some quality alone time with me? I think I'm offended, Swan," Edward jokes, but there is a hesitation behind his words.

"Of course, I want to spend time with you." I admit, looking down and fussily pushing hair behind my ear. "But I also know you, and something's going on." Edward hesitates for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"I wish I was there with you." He whispers, avoiding the issue. "I trust Jenks with my life, and I'm glad he's there with you, but I really hate that he can touch you when I can't."

"I miss you too." I whisper back. I have to prevent my hand from reaching out towards the screen. It aches to hold his, desperately searching for the tranquility of his touch.

"It's hard to believe that it's only been a few weeks since things changed for us. I'm so comfortable with you, like we were always meant for each other." My heart flutters at the declaration.

"But, I'm so angry we didn't get a chance to start our relationship like a normal couple." He pauses and looks down, building courage to get out whatever it is he wants to say. "I don't think you should watch tonight, Bella."

"What? Why? I can help," I stutter, taken off guard by his request.

"You can't read people through a screen. There's nothing you can do that the others couldn't. I just think it would be better if you didn't watch."

"You still didn't answer me, Edward. Why? I'm a big girl, if you're worried that…."

"Of course I'm worried!" Edward interrupts. "How could I not be? You try to hide it, but I see the uncertainty in your eyes. Sometimes it feels like I'm just trying to keep you with me, one false move and I'll lose you forever. You're so quick to cut ties and run."

"Edward, I trust you more than anyone. It's hard some days, but I fight through because I know we are worth it." _Doesn't he understand how much I've opened up to him, how vulnerable I've allow myself to become in his arms? _

"You may trust me more than anyone else, but you don't trust me completely, not yet." I try to argue, but he stops me.

"It's okay, I understand why. I have no problem earning it, but it's this damn situation. Fuck, Bella, I haven't taken _you_ on a date yet. And now, you're going to watch me play a role with Jessica that I never wanted you to see again? It scares me, okay. I don't want to risk losing you. I _can't_ lose you," he chokes.

"You won't lose me. I can handle it, I know what I will see won't be real." I say reassuringly, although I'm not sure who I am trying to reassure more. He looks down for a moment and shakes his head.

"You are so stubborn. Okay, if you insist on watching, I want you to remember that I've never played twenty questions with anyone else. I've never brought another girl to meet my family and I've never wanted to have a picnic under the night sky before. Bella, _you _are the only one I am "real" with, so no matter what you see or hear tonight, believe and trust in that."

"I will, I promise," I state with conviction. Watching tonight will be difficult, but not succumbing to those fears is a good step towards proving to Edward that I do trust in our relationship.

"Shit. I have to go to work." Edward realizes looking at his watch. "Remember Bella, it's only ever been you. I…I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll talk to you soon." I whisper back as the screen fades to black.

Now, there is really nothing to do but wait. Recognizing my restlessness, Jenks suggests another defense lesson. He wasn't kidding about showing no mercy, but I am able to use my feelings about Jessica and Edward's date and Jenks plan to my advantage, allowing me to gain the upper hand more than once.

After the brutal, but successful session, I decide to walk down to the dock to cool off. The sun is high in the sky, but unlike yesterday, the chill of October lingers in the air. Sitting with my legs dangling over the edge and leaning back to let the sun warm my face, I think about my nightmare. I cannot let go of the nagging feeling that there is something I need to remember. Using Jenks' pep talk from yesterday, I force myself to wander back into my memories, trying to think of anything that would explain what Caius meant in my dream. After several minutes of flipping through mental pictures, a fuzzy memory from when I was twelve pushes its way to the forefront.

* * *

_Per usual, after my tutoring session, Caius is taking me to Aro's office for another miserable day at his side. My life is on an endless loop: eat, sleep, study and sit with Aro. Each day blurs into the next and every day I wonder if today is the day he finally kills me. _

_"So, what went wrong this week?" I ask walking down the hallway leading to Aro's office. The walls are dark, with dim lights scarcely scattered along the way, giving it a morose feel. It was most likely an intentional choice, a way to portray doom to all who visited. _

_"What do you mean?" Caius inquires, turning to look at me with confusion. _

_"I mean, Aro is extra cranky." _

_"Too smart for your own good," he comments softly. "Well smarty pants, you should know the answer to that question."_

_"Why would I know?"_

_"Tell me, when did you learn to play poker?" Caius counters with his own question._

_"Poker?" I ask perplexed._

_"Yes, poker. You suddenly developed a really great poker face. It's ruined his whole week." Caius smirks before opening the door to Aro's office and ending the conversation. _

_ Caius abruptly switches to his enforcer face, nodding at Aro as we walk in. Aro looks up with a sneer and evaluates my attire, making sure I am presentable. Ignoring the icy chill of his eyes, I walk over and sit in my chair._

_"Hello, Isabella. Let's have a better day today, shall we," He states cryptically, before calling his secretary to bring in his first appointment, which is my cue to let my mind wander. _

* * *

Stunned, I sit up straight and concentrate on the memory again. _It can't be_, I think unconsciously pulling at my hair.

"Ace!" I turn and see Jenks jogging towards the dock. "Seth and I need your help, time to stop slacking." Still unnerved by the memory, I try to pull myself together before Jenks reaches me. His timing really sucks.

As with many situations over the last two weeks, I find myself desperately wishing Edward was here. I need to sort out my thoughts, but this is one thing I cannot discuss with Jenks. Tomorrow, I need to talk to Edward alone. He can help me put the pieces together and make sure I'm not jumping to the wrong conclusion. _God I hope I'm wrong._

Shaking my head, to regain focus, I stand up and dust off my pants just as Jenks reaches me.

"Whatcha doing down here all by yourself? You okay?"

"I'm fine, just trying to sort out my nightmare." I answer with vague honesty.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope," I lie, shaking my head.

"Well, you know where to find me if you do." Jenks bends slightly to look me in the eye, concern and care shine around him.

"Thank-you," I say sincerely. "So, what do you need me for?"

"Seth needs the names of some people in your office."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise for tonight." Jenks answers enthusiastically. I stop walking and look over with a raised eyebrow. "It's nothing bad, I swear. Come on, Ace, let us have our fun, and it might just give some comic relief to make this night easier to swallow."

"Fine." I grumble, but smile in his direction. Yup, Jason Jenks is a good guy.

After providing Seth a list of names, I decide to kill time by taking another shower, feeling grimy after the sparring session. Time is moving slowly, anticipation my enemy as I try to wait patiently for tonight. The uneasiness of watching Edward on a date is in direct competition with my desire to get things moving. I'm restless and tired of waiting, if for anything else than to end this separation from Edward.

I feel an energy increasing as the night draws near, like the electricity that flows through the air before a lighting storm. We are on the precipice of something big. Tonight things will change, I can sense it.

Back downstairs, I find Jenks taking a nap on the couch, while Seth continues to type away. Out of pure morbid curiosity, I sit down to watch Seth's magical fingers. He appears oblivious to my presence, completely in a zone. His headphones are securely in his ears, his head slightly bopping to the tune. The computer screen is a frenzy of boxes and lines of code.

His focused state gives me a chance to observe him closer. His colors are dark and intense; a sign of determination. Whatever he's doing is not easy. His nose slightly wrinkles when he starts working a particularly difficult code, frustration shining through as his fingers pound with a little more force.

Looking across the paper scattered desk, I notice Seth has propped the worn picture of his dad against the computer. The face of Jake stares back at me, his once familiar eyes, now holding a million secrets within their sparkle. Unable to look away, I can't help but think of Seth's story.

"Hey, Seth." I tap him on the shoulder interrupting his furious typing.

"Yeah?" He asks, pulling the headphones off, but continuing to type.

"Remember when you asked if I recognized the guy in your picture?"

"Yes." He stammers.

"I do…know him that is. His name was Jacob Black. He worked for Aro." I pause, before asking the question that has plagued my thoughts since I first saw the picture. "Are you sure your aunt said he was helping your father?"

The typing halts, the room now suddenly silent. Seth's face drains of color. He sits frozen in his chair, staring straight ahead. I can see his chest moving in and out with exaggerated breaths.

"I'm positive. You're sure he worked for Aro?" He forces the words from his lips. The chaotic colors telling me he is trying to hold himself together.

"He was my personal guard. We, umm, had a relationship. Aro killed him because he was working on getting me out." I whisper, the guilt of his death still crushing to me.

"Why would your personal guard be helping my Dad?" Seth asks slowly, grabbing a piece of paper to begin his ritual.

"I don't know. Apparently there was more going on with Jake than I knew. I honestly don't know what to make of it."

"You loved him?" I humorlessly laugh at his innocent question. This is something I've thought a lot about recently.

Since admitting my feelings for Edward, I've found myself reflecting more on my time with Jake and the differences between the two. Jake was a safe haven away from Aro, he helped me escape from my reality. Edward on the other hand, challenges me both intellectually and emotionally. Never once did I experience with Jake the intense spark I feel when Edward touches me. The more I evaluate it, the more I realize it was the situation and not the person that cause my feelings.

"I think I was too young to really know whether it was love. At the time, he was the only bright light in my world. I think it was probably easy to mistake what he made me feel for love." I admit honestly.

"But you trusted him?"

"Yes, I did."

"He's dead?" Seth clarifies thoughtfully.

"Yes," I say quietly. "But, I think we still need to find out why he was involved with your father, for both our sakes. "

"Now that I know his name, I can start searching for information. I mean, if that's okay with you?"

I'm amazed at Seth's loving capacity. Out of everyone else on our team, he is the one who has the right to demand answers, but instead concern pours out of him, as he worries about me. Seth deserves his own truth, he deserves to find peace.

"Of course. It's time for the truth to come out for everyone. I want you to find justice for your parents, Seth."

"Okay, after we're done tonight, I'm going to get started."

"Sounds like a plan. Keep me updated with what you find, okay. " He nods his head in agreement, acting more like his old self now that there is a plan of action. Putting his earphones back in, he focuses on the screen, his frantic typing filling the air once more.

I smile softly, but swallow the lump in my throat hoping this is not one stone better left unturned. I lean over to give Seth an awkward hug before standing up and leaving him to his work. I walk over to work on my pile of papers and list in an attempt distract my restless mind. Once again, too many priorities are fighting for my attention: the dream, Jenks' plan, and the picture. I need to focus on one thing at a time, which right now is Jessica.

* * *

Finally all the seconds blur together until the clock reads 6:30, the next schedule contact time. Jenks and I surround Seth as he readies the equipment and programs. Seth has one computer screen set up for Edward's camera feed, one for the camera in the car and last screen is dedicated for Seth's programming. This screen will also initially host the pre-date face chat.

That screen comes to life as Seth signs-in. We've caught everyone in the middle of their preparation. Jasper's playing with the camera equipment, Emmett's checking his gun, and in the background stands Edward, looking into a mirror on the back wall, giving me a moment to study his profile.

He is striking. His suit pants hang perfectly off his hips, secured with a leather belt. His dark green shirt highlights the green eyes I see looking back in the mirror, the collar slightly open. It's a shirt that could easily take a tie, but looks sophisticatedly dangerous without one. For a moment I imagine the smell of his cologne. It's a combination of amberwood and spice, a scent that is simply Edward. Irrational jealously bubbles up, and for a moment I allow myself the childish thought of _it's not fair_.

Caught up in my thoughts, I miss that the conversation has started between Jenks, Emmett and Jasper. Edward walks over to screen and as always acknowledges by presence before anything else.

"Looking good!" Jenks remarks. "If I weren't a straight man, I'd be tempted to fight Ace for you." He jokes, playfully shoving me in the shoulder.

"Bring it!" I respond back. Smirking at him and winking at Edward, trying to ease the tension. He smiles tightly, clearly anxious about tonight.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. Everyone ready?" Jenks ask. Multiple responses fill the room as everyone prepares to leave.

"Bella," Edward says softly. "Don't forget what I said earlier. You are the only one I want to take on a date. No matter what you hear tonight, it's always been you. Understand."

"Yes. Don't worry about me, just watch yourself. Be safe." I warn. He smiles and blows me a kiss.

Right before we disconnect, I watch with fascination as Edward transforms before my eyes. With a concentrated look, a veil of indifference takes over the warm nature of his eyes. His body becomes straighter, almost rigid. The combination creates a distant and arrogant appearance. This is Edward Cullen the F.B.I agent, the arrogant player. It strikes me how often I've seen this side of Edward without realizing how much of it was a mask. This is not _my_ Edward.

The thought solidifies our conversation from this morning. No matter what happens tonight or what happened in the past, none of his previous conquests ever met the "real" Edward and knowing he's opened himself up to me means more than going on a thousand dates.

Emmett and Jasper leave first to position the car in a spot that is hidden, but still provides a visual of the entrance to the restaurant. Their camera is positioned on the dash, so we can see it as well, while Edward's camera will provide a view from his perspective.

The restaurant is expensive looking and touted as one of the trendiest spots in Seattle. I wonder briefly at the choice; was it Edward's or Jessica's? Edward pulls up to the valet and smoothly gets out, turning over his keys before walking confidently into the building.

The hostess looks up with a bright smile, slowly gazing over Edward's body while he gives her his name. Jessica is waiting at the table and stands with jittery excitement as soon as she sees him. She is wearing a tight black dress with red stiletto heels. Her breasts are barely contained and the dangerously short dress, is one slight bend away from providing a show. She is wearing more make-up than usual, her bright red lips particularly standing out against the dark dress. The outfit screams desperation.

"Edward!" She squeals, running over to give him a hug.

"Jessica," Edward purrs. "You are looking particularly gorgeous tonight. I'm going to have a hard time keeping my mind on dinner." He leans down to kiss the side of her ear and whispers, "We may need to take dessert to go." Jessica giggles loudly and grabs his hand to lead him back to the table.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit," Emmet mocks from the second screen. "I can't believe those lines actually work for him."

"They don't work with me." I scoff, a bit appalled by the sight of Jessica soaking up every cheesy line being thrown her way.

"Well of course not, Ace, you actually have a brain. No offense to your kind, but there are some desperate girls out there who will fall for any load of crap if it gives them a shot at a pretty boy," Jenks comments.

"Forget about Jessica, I want to know how Edward can pull off those lines with a straight face. You look gorgeous? She's one step away from Tammy Lee Baker." Emmett says, Jasper laughing in the background.

"So you guys are telling me, you've never used a cheesy line to get laid?" I ask incredulously.

"Whoa, Ace, we don't need to talk about us. We're just providing you some support. Right Emmett?"

"Yea Bells, I mean look at that bitch, trying to steal your man. You want us to pull her extensions out later?" Emmett adds. I burst out laughing.

"Hmm, what an intriguing idea, but let's see how it goes first." I say trying to ignore visions of Emmett pulling on Jessica's hair. _Once this is all over, I really need to get some better "girlfriends", _I think to myself.

Focusing my attention on Edward's camera, I tune in just in time to hear him ordering drinks. Edward's really is a master. He plays Jessica's like a fiddle. A comment here, a touch there; Jessica is eating up everything he does. He has her exactly where we want her and as the night wears on, she starts oozing signs of desire and anticipation. By the time dinner is almost done, she starts hinting about later, and at one point, even mentions her friend dropped her off, so she doesn't have a way home. Pathetic.

"Okay, Seth, it's time. Hit her." Jenks says.

"Hit her with what?" Jasper asks.

"A little surprise we cooked up. Want to explain, kid?" Jenks asks watching Seth work his computer magic.

"Jessica is helping to oversee a new scheduling system for the F.B.I office. It incorporates scheduling rooms for meetings and interviews as well as sending out notices for staffings and trainings. Once something is schedule, the program automatically e-mails confirmations to people."

"Is that why you needed those names?" I ask.

"Yes, in case I had to do it manually, I wanted to have the right names. Turns out though, the program lends itself to easy sabotage," Seth explains.

"And? What does this have to do with tonight?" Jasper asks in an exasperated tone.

"Edward needs access to her phone, so Seth and I decided messing with her a bit was a good way to get that access." Jenks answers.

"I'm going to inject a virus into the program to screw with the notification system. As the overseer, it's programmed to e-mail Jessica for every transaction. Her scheduling system is about to combust."

"But how will that help get access to her phone?" I ask, not quite following all the pieces of this plan.

"Truthfully, it doesn't guarantee anything, we are just playing the odds that it will annoy her enough to leave her phone on the table." Jenks responds.

"Why would she leave in the first place?" I question again.

"That is part is on Edward. Look, how about we just watch it unfold instead of analyzing the shit out of everything before we are even able to do it," Jenks huffs annoyed. I swish my hand toward the computer in a sarcastic sign to precede and then sit back crossing my arms.

"It's a go." Seth says hitting the command button, before bringing his hands up in front of his face. "Come on baby, come on." He whispers anxiously watching the screen. Everyone holds their breath with him, watching for a sign that what he did worked.

Finally, a low buzzing comes from the small purse next to Jessica. Excusing herself, she pulls out her phone and looks at the screen with a frown. Staring for a moment, she quickly puts it back into her purse and takes a large gulp from her wine glass.

"Everything okay?" Edward asks with concern.

"Umm yeah, just work e-mails. You understand." Edward chuckles at the comment.

"Hey what can you do? The FBI is not the job you take if you want an eight to five, right."

"Right." Jessica laughs quietly, but is clearly distracted. Her phone starts in again, buzzing consistently from the confines of her purse.

"I'm sorry. I just need to see what this is about." She apologizes again pulling her phone out and looking at it. "What the fuck?"

"What is it?" Edward asks.

"Something's messed up with the scheduling system, I'm getting tons of incorrect e-mails." She says looking down at her phone agitated.

"Hey babe, there's nothing you can do about it tonight. Let's focus back on us. Here, try this, it's fantastic." Edwards says reaching forward and offering her some type of orzo pasta with spinach.

Realizing that Edward wants to feed her, Jessica forgets about the buzzing phone for a moment. She leans forward to eat the offered bite with as much sexual innuendo as possible, all the while smiling flirtatiously in Edward's direction. Jessica leans back to chew, lightly caressing Edward's hand. The two sit quietly, but as the sound of buzzing continues, I can see the frustration increasing on her face.

"Umm, Jessica, you have something stuck in between your teeth." Edward says hesitantly.

"Oh my god." Jessica utters, looking down in embarrassment and subtly picking at her teeth. "Did I get it?" she asks.

"No, it's still there…" Edward stops speaking, most likely gesturing with his hands.

"Seth, hit her again." Jenks directs. Seth presses another button to execute the command.

"Umm, I think I'm just going to go to the ladies' room." Jessica mutters, standing up. She reaches for her purse, just as a new round of buzzing starts. Jessica groans loudly, dropping it back on the table and marching towards the restroom.

"Bingo." Jenks exclaims.

"That was awesome." Emmett pipes in. Pulling up another box, Seth initiates another command and starts talking to Edward.

"You hear me?" He asks quickly.

"Yup." Edward whispers.

"Okay, on your phone open the file I sent you and just tap hers to yours." Taking Jessica's phone out of her purse, Edward quickly puts the two phones back to back to start the transfer of data.

"How long is this going to take?" Jasper asks.

"Not long, I wrote it to download quickly. Okay Edward, once the file has transferred from yours, you are safe to put her phone back."

"Won't a download notification show up when she opens her phone?" Jasper asks.

"No, I programmed it to hide." Seth's genius knows no bounds.

"What exactly will this do again?" Jenks asks.

"It tracks her. The program gives me access to everything on her phone and allows me to control things. Smart phones are primed for surveillance, the GPS for her location and microphones to listen her conversations. Technology almost makes this too easy." Seth comments.

"Holy shit, digital bugs," Emmett mutters.

"Welcome to the revolution….okay, we're in." Seth says, working again on his computer. "Edward, I'm shutting off your audio again."

"Gottcha ya," Edward whispers.

"Seth, stop whatever you did with that schedule system. We don't want her messing with her phone anymore." Jenks commands. Pulling up another text box, Seth punches in some codes and ends the program.

Just as he is executing the command, Jessica returns to the table, none the wiser that she is now wired. Glancing briefly at her purse, she seems relieved to hear it is now quiet. The only thing left to make this a complete success is to tell Jessica about the fake evidence.

Edward is waiting for a good time to bring up the discussion of Felix. So far, Jessica has frustratingly kept the topic off of work and mainly on herself, yammering on and on about her beauty pageant history and yoga workouts. Finally, she provides a door.

"I am _so_ impressed by you Edward. You are _so _good at what you do. I'm sure you will be a director in no time," she oozes in sickeningly sweet tone. Her nails slowly move up and down his arm in a suggestive way.

"Here we go," Jenks whispers next to me.

"Thank-you Jessica, I do have a knack for it." I can't see his face, but I can imagine the cocky smile he gives her. "Can you keep a secret?" he questions.

"Of course," Jessica responds seriously, blinking her eyelashes.

"I'm about to blow the lid off a huge case. If I play my cards right, it should land me a big promotion."

"Really? What case?" she breathes enamored, falling right into the trap.

"The Felix Gray case," Edward responds simply.

Jessica, who is unfortunately in the middle of taking a drink, chokes when Edward says his name. There is a slight shake to her hand as she puts her glass back on the table.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks with fake concern.

"Umm yeah, just went down the wrong pipe. I'm fine." Jessica chokes out, trying to control her cough. Finally settled she focuses back on Edward.

"Didn't he kill himself? I thought that case was close?" Her voice squeaks slightly in her attempt to portray indifference.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, Ace. There is no way she's the mastermind."

"That's the understatement of the year." I hear Emmett's voice once again. "However, I think I'm going to invite her to my next poker night."

"What the hell are you talking about, Emmett?" I ask.

"What? Do you see how obvious her tells are? Talk about easy money." I roll my eyes, listening to Edward reel her in.

"Yes, but I have some evidence on my computer that proves his innocence. I think someone set him up, and," he lowers his voice, briefly looking to the side. "I think I can connect it to a huge crime syndicate." Edward straightens back up. Jessica sits frozen.

"What kind of evidence?"

"I can't really get into all the details yet. I want to talk to the director first. "

"Wow," she mumbles uncomfortably. Looking down at the table, Jessica seems to consider the situation before morphing back to her flirtatious persona, directing her non-subtle eyes at Edward again.

"Maybe I can help you? I could take a look at what you have, make sure it gets to the director quickly and then we can celebrate together." She speaks in a breathy tone and then winks.

"Thanks for the offer, sweetheart, but I've got this one. No worries. As for the celebrating, we'll just have to see." Edward says in a playful voice. Jessica's face is a strange combination of hopeful and worried. Clearly her role in this is minimal. She's concerned but not terrified. Jessica must think she can come out clean.

"Do you want any dessert?" The waiter asks interrupting the conversation. Edward pauses, apparently sending Jessica a suggestive look, if her responding giggle and blush is any indication.

"No, I think we have that covered, right?"

"Yes, we're good. I think we need the check," Jessica says fidgeting in her chair.

"I thought the plan was for him to reject her after dinner?" I ask, confused with the direction of the conversation.

"Just watch, Ace. Edward and I planned something a little more humiliating for Ms. Jessica." Jenks explains.

After paying the bill, Jessica and Edward walk outside to wait for his car. He is holding her close and nibbling her ear. I turn my head away not wanting to watch, my hand unconsciously clenching. My leg starts bouncing wondering how he's going to end this, especially when I hear her moan.

"Here's my cue," Jenks says, pulling out his cell phone and dialing. He turns and winks at me, waiting for the caller to pick up. Simultaneously, I hear Edward's phone on-screen. My eyes widen suddenly realizing what Jenks is doing.

"Hang on babe, I need to get this." Edward says, pulling back from Jessica. "Hey, you," Edward purrs into the phone.

"Hey big boy want to date?" Jenks asks. Edward laughs on-screen.

"What a pleasant surprise, I thought you didn't have a layover in Seattle until next week?"

"I just couldn't stay away from those eyes. Want to see my thong?" Jenks taunts. I hear Emmett howling on the other screen at the ridicules conversation.

"No, nothing important. You know I'd never miss an opportunity to see you. Where do you want to meet?" Edward asks in a sultry voice.

He is facing Jessica during the conversation, which allows us to see her reaction. At first she looks shocked, but as the conversation continues, her shock quickly turns to anger. A part of me feels sorry for Jessica. I can understand her excitement of believing she and Edward are together, and then to have it crushed in such a humiliating way, I can't imagine.

"Okay, see you in a few," Edward ends the call and moves closer to Jessica.

"Umm Jessica, I need a rain check on dessert." He says calmly, pulling a fifty out of his wallet and handing it to her. "Here, this should get you home, sorry about the ride, but hopefully we can do this again sometime." Jessica stands slack-jawed for a moment before finally exploding.

"How dare you!" She reaches forward and slaps him across the cheek. "You're on a date with me! How can you schedule a hook up right in front of me and then ask me out again? What kind of girl do you take me for?" She screams.

"Whoa, Jessica. I never guaranteed you anything. You knew the score when I asked you out. If you can't handle it, you should have said no. Now be a good girl and stop making a scene," Edward growls as his car pulls up.

"Look, take some time and calm down. You're a fun girl and if you're game maybe we can do it again sometime. If not, it was fun while it lasted." He must have smirked because Jessica goes to strike him again, but he moves quickly to the side of the car to get in and drive off.

Almost simultaneously three sets of eyes move over to the second screen to watch Jessica's reaction from the viewpoint of Emmet and Jasper's camera. She stands still for a moment, probably still stunned by what just happened.

"What is she doing?" Edward asks. Seth reaches over and clicks the button that allows us to talk to him.

"She's just standing there. That was cruel, man." Jasper comments and I nod my head in agreement, no matter how much I dislike Jessica that was a bit brutal.

"We need quick results. With Jessica this pissed, I'm hoping she contacts the mole within the next couple of days." Edward retorts. "I know it was cruel, but right now there are more important things than Jessica's feelings."

On the screen, Jessica pulls out her phone to text someone, before walking over to the valet attendant, most likely to get a cab. The texting continues as she paces and waits for a ride. Several minutes later a cab pulls up, and Jessica rushes over, shoving the phone in the driver's face.

"Seth, start tracking her location. I also want that microphone working," Jenks directs watching the screen intently.

"Is that microphone going to work well enough for us to hear anything?" Edward questions skeptically.

"If she keeps it out it will be fine. I did program a component to increase its range and sensitivity, but I didn't have a chance to properly tested it, so we will just have to wait and see." Seth mumbles setting up the command to start to start tracking her. "Okay, cross your fingers."

Seth hits the button and like before the seconds tick by as we anxiously wait for something to happen. Just when I am sure it failed, the speakers come to life with Jessica's muffled voice. It is not the clearest connection, but it is enough to hear what she is saying. Seth raises his fist in victory, while Jenks pats him on the back.

"You sure you want me to take you to this address miss? It's a pretty rough neighborhood." The cab driver asks.

"I'm not paying you for advice, just drive to the damn address." Jessica barks.

"Yes ma'am." The driver bites back.

"Holy shit, this is working out better than we expected. I think she's leading us right to them." Jenks exclaims.

"Edward, meet us at the gas station at the corner. We'll pick you up and then follow her. Seth, keep us informed on where she is going." Emmett says.

"Will do."

The screen that had the feed from Edward's camera is now showing a map, with a moving red dot. Several minutes later, we hear Edward enter the car and the three of them start in pursuit of Jessica.

"Hey Edward, I'm going to e-mail you the link to the GPS so you can see where she is instead of me telling you." Seth says, once again thinking three steps ahead.

"Perfect. Thanks." Edward responds. "Bella, you there?"

"Yup, I'm here."

"You okay?" Edward asks quietly. I smile at his concern.

"I'm good, don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you," he says with conviction. Even though there is more each of us probably wants to say, the conservation stops there, knowing we need to focus on the task at hand.

Jessica's cab continues to wind through the streets of Seattle until it comes to the wharf area. I watch the dot travel past the trendy tourist spots to the more desolate areas. The cabbie was right; this is not the best area of town.

"Fuck, she's heading right into Volturi territory. They've purchased a lot of these old buildings," Jasper explains.

The tension in the room increases, all three of us leaning slightly forward in our chairs in anticipation. I don't think anyone expected tonight to lead here. On the screen, the red dot finally stops.

"Here you are." The cabbie says gruffly.

"Keep the change." Jessica snaps followed by the sound of a car door shutting and a car driving away.

The boys are not far behind, and in their camera, I can see the neighborhood surrounding where she stopped is dark, most of the street lights not working.

"There's a street that faces where she is, if you turn left on the next street and then take a right, it is dark enough for you to watch without exposing your position," Seth instructs looking at a map of the area on his screen.

"Good looking out." Jasper says, following his directions and shutting off the headlights of the car. Sure enough, like the others, the street is dark. They pull the car over about a half a block away from where Jessica is and although not the clearest view, the camera now has a visual of Jessica standing in front of what looks like a deserted building.

"Okay, you can do this." Jessica mutters.

On screen I watch her walk over to knock on a small door. Everyone holds their breath waiting to see who answers. The ominous door slowly opens, but from our view-point reveals nothing but an arm, which holds the door open just wide enough to grant her access.

"You made it." A familiar voice says over the speaker. My eyes narrow, the anger bubbling up at the person who betrayed us.

"Fuck me." Emmett says.

"Newton. That fucking asshole, I knew he was slimy," Edward growls angrily.

"I did." Jessica purrs. _Jesus Christ, now she's going to throw herself at Newton?_ "So you want to know what I found out."

"Not yet, I called someone else who needs to hear it. He'll be here soon. So why the hell were you out with Cullen anyway? The guy's a prick."

"It's not important why I was out with him, what's important is how I can help you." Jessica says coyly. "What I learned tonight will help you get ahead and Edward Cullen will finally get what he deserves."

"Jesus, I think you released the Kraken with your little stunt." Emmett comments dryly, but he's right, Jessica is the picture of a woman's scorn.

"Hold it, there is another car pulling up." Jasper interrupts.

Watching on-screen, a black SUV pulls up along the curb, close to the door Jessica went through. The driver's door opens revealing a burly man dressed all in black. He steps out and looks around before knocking on the back passenger door. That door opens to reveal a lanky man wearing a black hoodie and jeans. His head is tilted down, so it is difficult to see his face. I am straining my eyes hoping to get a better visual, when he lifts his head to take a drag off his cigarette.

"That's…." Jasper starts in.

"James." I finish for him. My stomach churns at seeing him for the first time in fifteen years, the sight still driving fear into my heart. I feel Jenks put his arm around my shoulder, in support.

"He can't get to you here." Jenks whispers, gently rubbing my arm.

My eyes are unable to look away from the screen. James moves around the car and walks into the same building. We sit in silence for a moment until their conversation starts through Jessica's microphone.

"Michael, you better have something good for me. " James says gruffly. "My, my, my, what do we have here? Did you bring me a present?" He asks suggestively, most likely seeing Jessica. My body starts to shake. I can imagine his leering face, flashes of all the times I saw it directed at me rushing back. Jenks tightens his hold.

"Yes, she has information for us. Go ahead Jessica, tell him," Mike says enthusiastically.

"Umm, I have some information about Felix." Jessica's voice is shaky, she sounds afraid. She is in way over her head.

"What kind of information." James asks lowly.

"I was talking to Agent Cullen tonight, he's in charge of the case, anyway, he says he has evidence to prove Felix was innocent and can connect the cover up to a large crime syndicate. Umm, I guess that is you guys right?" She asks nervously. The speaker is silent for a second. "Umm, Mike thought you would want to know, so umm yeah, that's what I know." She says hastily. Something's wrong.

"You know what I find funny Michael?" James asks with an arrogant tone.

"What?" Mikes asks hesitatingly.

"That you would _actually_ think telling me this information will earn you favors. You know what this information tells me, Michael?" The speaker is silent again for several seconds.

"It tells me that you don't know how to do your _fucking_ job!" James says screaming the last part. "I pay you to make sure there are no loose ends. What I just heard is you let a big fucking loose end get into the wrong hands!" Jessica slightly whimpers in the background.

"I can fix it." Mike stutters. Clearly Jessica is not the only one in over her head.

"I'm not so sure about that, you've lost control of this Felix situation more than once."

"I don' think that true, I…"

"_Really_, let's look at the facts shall we. First, Felix should have been arrested and released. We only wanted him to know about our connections in the F.B.I, so we could scare him into submission. Then suddenly he's charged with assault. Losing the ability to use his docks screwed us Michael, do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then we give you a chance to clean it up and now this? The Volturi doesn't normally give second chances, Michael. I think you've worn out your usefulness." Jessica screams as the click of a gun arming echoes through the speakers.

"Shit! What do we do?" Emmett asks.

"You can't barge in. You don't know how many Volturi guys are in there, you'll all end up dead." Jenks hisses.

"We can't just let them get killed, either," Edward argues. My breath hitches at the thought, _they can't go in there. _

"Please, I can fix it, please." Mike sobs.

"I don't know, my boss…" A phone rings cutting James off. "Speak of the devil. Maybe we'll see what Aro has to say about this situation."

"Shh, it's okay." Jenks whispers into my ear. I focus on keeping myself together, but in the background I can still hear James explaining the situation to Aro. Newton's going to die.

"Here let me put you on speaker." James says. The microphone again falls silent.

"Michael Newton." Aro slowly enunciates. Due to the multiple devices it's traveling through, his voice sounds muffled. However, even muted it is just as menacing as I remember. My stomach churns violently at the sound. I jump up and make it to the garbage just in time to throw up.

"Shit, Bella." Jenks exclaims.

"What happened?" Edward asks frantically.

"She's shaken by this whole thing." Jenks responds quickly, handing me a napkin as I sink to the floor and put my head between my knees. In the background, the horrify scene continues to play out.

"Hello sir," Newton utters, fear dripping from his voice. "Let me explain…"

"Shut-up! I don't want to hear your excuses and James already explained the situation. Mr. Newton today is your lucky day. I need that evidence taken care of immediately and right now you're the only one who can do it, so I've directed James _not_ to kill you tonight."

"Thank-you! You won't be sorry sir, I promise."

"I better not. This is your last shot, there are no more chances. I want an update by tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." The microphone falls silent again.

"Well, isn't it your lucky fucking day," James snarls. "You heard him. You have till tomorrow and believe me, I will take pleasure out of killing you if you fail." James' evil laugh sends chills down my spine. I hear Jessica and Mike whimpering in the background.

"Speaking of killing, what's going on with that Bella chick?" My heart drops and I lean over the trash can again as another wave of nausea hits.

"Umm, she went out-of-town. I'm trying to get information." Mike stutters again.

"I don't like it. She gets assaulted by Felix and there is no information on her? Her file is missing, the video tape is ruined. I _want _some answers."

"Okay, okay."

"And how about you Sweetheart, what do we do with you?" James asks menacingly.

"She's with me. She won't say anything, I swear." Mike jumps in, trying to protect Jessica.

"Hmm, I guess we'll just have to see about that. Now get the fuck out of my building!"

The speaker fills with the scrambling sounds of Mike and Jessica leaving the building. My stomach rolls again, but this time there is nothing left to come up.

"God damn it. Seth shut that speaker off. Calm down, Ace." Sitting with my head between my legs again, I am hazily aware of the conversations going on around me. Hearing my name, I tune back in.

"We need to jump on all of this now." Jasper is saying.

"You jump in all you want, but I'm telling you Bella needs a break. We're done for the night." Jenks yells.

"Hey, you can't…" Jasper starts to argue back.

"Everyone shut-up! Bella, talk to me." Edward pleads.

"I'm here." I say gruffly, my throat still burning with acid.

"Jesus, are you okay?" I laugh, at the stupidity of the common question.

"Not really," I say honestly.

"God damn it!" Edward yells reacting on pure emotion. "I should fucking be there." He says softly, not intending the latter comment for everyone's ears.

"She'll be fine Edward. You focus taking care of things in Seattle. You guys need to figure out a way to get Jessica secured, and then make sure Mike gets back into their good graces by destroying our fake evidence." Jenks says, logically laying out the next steps. He is still sitting next to me on the floor, keeping his arm around my shoulder. "We're going to sign off on our end, okay."

"Bella!" Edward shouts. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, baby. Jenks, I'm counting on you to take care of her!"

"You know I will. Seth shut it down."

"Bella?" Seth asks unsure of what to make of my current state.

"I'll be okay, Seth. I just wasn't ready to hear their voices again." I say trying to reassure him and myself.

"Hang tight, I'll be right back." Jenks says standing up and walking into the living room. Within a few minutes he is back. "Do you feel steady enough to get up?"

"Yeah." I slowly stand, my legs feel shaky, but my stomach appears settled. "Where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"What? I'm okay, I should help out." I argue, not wanting to feel like the weak link of the group.

"Come on, Ace, you barely had any sleep last night and it's been a really long day. There is nothing else we can do tonight." He counters leading me across the living room and up the stairs.

Reaching the bedroom, he moves over and pulls back the covers. From his pocket, he pulls out a prescription bottle.

"Here, this will help." He says handing over a pill. I look at skeptically.

"What is that?"

"Something to help you sleep."

"I don't want to take anything." I complain.

"Tell you what, look me in the eye and tell me you won't worry about things tonight and I will take these with me." He challenges. I think about bluffing him, but not being at my top game, I give up that thought pretty easily.

"That's what I thought. Things will look a lot better in the morning." He places a tiny white pill in my hand. Maybe he's right. Lying back in the bed, I try to relax.

"Stay until I fall asleep?" I ask quietly.

"Of course. Rest, Bella, no one's going to hurt you." Jenks says with conviction. He leans over to kiss my forehead before walking over to sit in the chair by the window. The pill is quick acting and soon I feel my consciousness fading away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I open my eyes, the sun is bright. Looking at the clock, I'm surprised to see it is already mid-morning. For a moment I wonder if it was all a dream, until I see that I'm in the same clothes from yesterday and the prescription bottle is still on my bedside table. I was right about being on the precipice, now we need to deal with the aftermath.

Feeling groggy from the sleeping pill and needing some time to work through all the emotions from last night, I decide a run is in order. It takes some time to convince Jenks that I will be fine on my own. He begrudgingly agrees to let me go after I promise to take the gun.

I run quickly through the forest, pounding my feet to drive away the negative emotions and memories. When I stop to take a breath, I realize I've gone a lot further than I meant. If I don't get back soon Jenks will start to look for me.

Following the return path, I hear the crunching footsteps of someone walking towards me. Knowing it's probably Jenks, but not wanting to take any chances; I quietly step off the trail. Staying low to the ground, I see a lone figure walking up the trail, dressed all in black. His baseball cap and the tilt of his head make it impossible to see his face, but I can tell by the shape of his body it's not Jenks. Slowly I pull out my gun and quietly pull back the trigger. Wanting to catch him off guard, I wait until he passes before creeping out of my hiding spot.

"You're trespassing on private property," I state calmly. "I'm armed, so I suggest you slowly turn around and tell me what you are doing here."

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man, would ya copper?" A smooth voice responds, quoting the famous line.

The man slowly turns, his face lighting up with a blinding smile as green meets brown.

"Edward," I whisper.

**Whew! This chapter was brought to you by the word "clues". Did you catch them all? :)  
**

**Until next time…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Welcome back! **

**Thank-you for all the responses, notifications and favorites last week, it is always so great to read your comments and hear your thoughts. :)**

**I do not own anything related to Twilight or its characters. **

**Now on with the reunion! ;)**

Chapter 17: Gravity of Love

"Edward," I whisper.

I stand frozen, wondering if my eyes are playing tricks on me. Edward was just in Seattle last night, and never once did he mention any plans to visit Montana.

"Surprise!" Edward's brilliant smile gleams, his arms tentatively reaching out in my direction.

Several more seconds pass before my brain registers that this is real, and he is actually standing in front of me. Finally broken out of my stupor, I put the gun back in its holster. My body instinctively moving towards his, the weeks of separation resulting in a desperate need to feel him close.

Melting into him, my senses become immersed in all that is Edward: the softness of his shirt; the warmth of his body; the sound of his sigh; the smell of spice and fresh air. He feels like home. Edward pulls me closer and straightens to his full height causing my legs to dangle in the air.

"God I missed you," he whispers, his face nuzzling into the side of my neck.

Edward pulls back until we are face to face and still encased in his arms, his mouth finds mine. I savor the sensation of his lips, the pace deliberate and meaningful. Slowly our bodies disconnect as he gently sets me down on shaky legs. His arms stay loosely around my back, and for a moment we simply drink each other in, Edward's eyes dancing with happiness.

"Hi, baby."

"I can't believe you're here." I smile, still in shock that I'm in his arms.

"I couldn't stay away anymore."

"I don't understand. With everything that happened last night and discovering Mike, I thought…" Edward halts my babbling by gently putting his finger against my lips.

"None of that is more important than you. How could I stay away knowing how yesterday affected you?"

I smile, letting his words wash over me. Standing on tip toes, I wrap my arms around his neck, hoping to express through my actions how much his declaration means.

"How did you get away?" I ask, pulling back once again.

"Family emergency," he says with a smirk, but then pauses, his eyes dropping to the ground before continuing in a low tone.

"I couldn't get the sound of your voice last night out of my head. Before I knew it, I e-mailed Banner about needing time off and then jumped in my car. I barely stopped trying to get here as quickly as possible."

"Oh," I say, overwhelmed by his explanation. "How did Jasper and Emmett take your decision?"

"Well, umm, I didn't exactly tell them, I just left. Needless to say, Jenks was shocked to see me. Since you were jogging, he convinced me to tell them before I came out to find you. We contacted everyone a few minutes ago."

"How did it go?" I ask, already knowing the answer, at least on Jasper's end.

"You can say it didn't go over well," Edward laughs humorlessly. "But I don't care. No one could have stopped me last night."

"I'm glad you came. I needed to see you too," I admit quietly, looking down. "But I hope it doesn't cause too many problems. We have enough to face without us fighting." Edward's finger gently moves under my chin to pull my head back up.

"Hey, don't worry, we worked it out. Jenks argued that my sudden exit actually works in our favor, which helped to calm the fires."

"How does it work in our favor?"

"Since Mike needs to get into my computer, having me gone gives him the opportunity to do it. Jenks, the manipulative master, kept everyone focused on that point, and by the end everyone was on board with my sudden trip."

"That's sounds like Jenks." I laugh imagining him working his magic on Emmett and Jasper. "When do you have to go back?"

"I don't know. Soon," he whispers pulling me close, both of us already dreading his departure. "But I'm here now, and that's what matters."

"You're right, let's just focus on now," I say, snuggling into his chest.

"Not that I want to ruin this moment, but you want to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to go running in the middle of the forest by yourself?" Edward asks, his protective side emerging. "And don't think I didn't give Jenks hell for letting you out of his sight either."

I pull back out of his arms and look at him with a raised eyebrow. Once again his protectiveness and my stubborn independence are about to clash.

"Okay, first off, we all heard last night that they don't know where I am, so I doubt someone is hiding in the middle of the forest waiting to grab me." Edward starts to disagree, but I put up my hand to stop him.

"Secondly, I took precautions," I say, pointing to the gun. "Running helps clear my head, and after yesterday, I needed a quiet moment before I had to face everything again. I appreciate your concern, but that won't stop me from making my own decisions. Besides, I'm not completely helpless. I got the jump on you didn't I?"

"You, my stubborn girl, drive me crazy," Edward says running a hand across his face in frustration. "I understand what you're saying, but that won't stop _me_ from worrying. You always express your concern for everyone else, and yet you forget it goes both ways."

It's hard to challenge that line of reasoning. Just yesterday I argued the same point when trying to dissuade Jenks from his plan.

"Just try to remember, that's why I worry. Not because I don't trust you, and not because I want to control you, but because I care about you. Okay."

"Okay," I whisper, considering his words.

"Oh and for the record, you did _not_ have the jump on me. It was all part of my plan."

"Right, just keep telling yourself that, Cullen. You better watch out, Jenks taught me some new moves. I can take you down at a moment's notice." I threaten puffing up my body as if I am gearing up for a fight.

"Sounds like you're issuing a challenge?"

"Bring it!" I smile, enjoying the return of our playful banter.

"Alright tiger, you're on! Just name the time and place." Edward winks, mockingly ruffling my hair. Grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers, he starts walking back down the path. "But before you kick my ass, let's find a place where we can sit down and talk some more."

"Okay," I say looking down at our hands. I've missed the image of our fingers mingled together, as well as the electric sensation it causes.

Instead of going back to the house, Edward veers off in the direction of the dock, leading us to where I sat yesterday contemplating my dream. He sits down against the railing, pulling me down to sit with him. Sitting between his legs, I lean back against his chest, his arms encircling me. His warm body helping to offset the breeze that feels particularly chilly after my run.

"Truth time, Bella. How are you doing, _really_?"

"In truth, yesterday was a bad day," I whisper.

"I'm so sorry. None of us expected last night to lead to James or Aro." He lightly kisses the side of my head.

"I didn't realize how much it would affect me until I heard Aro's voice. I guess the lesson learned is that I need to prepare myself better for the next time. I don't want to cause another a scene like I did yesterday."

"Bella, no one blames you for your reaction. It doesn't make you weak."

"I just _hate_ that he has power over me. My psychologist's brain understands my reaction. Logically I know it doesn't make me weak, and already being on edge didn't help, but I still hate it!" I yell, clenching my fists in aggravation.

"I know, baby." Edward whispers against my head, soothing me with gentle touches. "Why were you on edge? Was it Jessica?"

"Umm partly." I hesitate, thinking about the best way to answer the question. "My feelings about that changed a lot yesterday. I admit at first I was feeling a little insecure about watching you and Jessica. However, after we talked, and I saw you put on your game face…"

"My what?" Edward interrupts.

"Right before you left, you morphed into 'Edward the player'. It's hard to describe, but watching it happen made me realize you've never put on that mask for me. Knowing I get the 'real' Edward made things a lot easier."

"Huh. I didn't realize I did that." Edward mutters against my hair. "I'm glad though that you're finally listening to what I've tried to tell you. It's always been you, Bella."

I smile thinking about the steps we continue to take forward together. I never imagined I could have something this good in my life.

"So if it wasn't the date, what was it?" Edward asks, bringing me back from my entrancing thoughts.

"My nightmare mostly, it haunted me all day long."

"We were going to talk about it," Edward states, recalling our early morning conversation yesterday.

"Yeah, but I remembered something else. I was going to try to finagle some alone time after our chat today to talk to you about it."

"Well, I'm here now. What happened in your nightmare that scared you so much?"

"Umm, Aro and Caius were in it. Aro found me and…hurt me." I struggle with the words remembering how real the knife felt as it slashed my skin.

"Hey, not going to happen. You're safe, it was just a dream." Edward whispers, tightening his hold.

"But I feel like it was trying to tell me something about Aro. It bothered me all day."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. I remembered something that scares me more than my nightmare."

"What did you remember?" Edward asks hesitantly.

"I think Aro knows about my ability." My veins chill saying the words out loud. Edward stills behind me, sucking in his breath.

"Why?"

I quickly explain about Caius word's in the dream and the memory from when I was twelve. Edward sits quietly taking it all in.

"You think that's what Caius was talking about when he said you had a poker face?" Edward questions. His investigative tone returning as he gathers all the facts.

"It's the only thing that would explain the strange comment. Maybe when I was little, I reacted to people more than I remember," I hypothesize.

I'm having a hard time wrapping my brain around the fact that Aro could know about me. I thought my mom successfully kept it hidden. I can't even begin to comprehend how or when he found out.

"It makes sense," Edward states. "Kids don't generally hide their emotions well. Do you think Aro is afraid of your gift?"

"I don't know. God this is so frustrating!" I jump up and start pacing back and forth. "The dream could mean something or nothing and then there is Jenks, telling me I know more than I think too. Just what am I suppose to know?" I yell exasperated. Our success hinges upon information hidden in my memories, but whatever it is feels out of my grasp.

"Bella, beating yourself up isn't going to help you remember anything." Edward stands to block my path. Placing his hands on my shoulders he holds me in place, bending down to look into my eyes. "We'll figure this out," He declares running a hand gently through my hair. The action creates a comforting feeling helping me focus.

"If Aro did know, he would have tried to use it to his advantage. I just don't remember anything I did that would have helped him."

"I know it's hard, but I think you need to follow Jenks' advice and write things you remember about Aro instead of focusing on the people who work for him. If there is something there it will reveal itself."

"I just hope it reveals itself in time." I mutter looking down.

"Baby, putting pressure on yourself isn't going help either. Let's just take it step by step, and today's step is dealing with what happened last night."

"I guess we should go back to the house," I say sadly, not quite ready to leave our little bubble.

"Yeah, they're probably waiting. On a bright note, at least we get to work in the same room instead of over a screen."

"Come on, mister glass half-full, let's go face the world," I say laughing at his attempt to add a positive spin to the situation.

Edward leans down to kiss me one last time before leading us into the house. Walking into the living-room, I see Jenks and Seth working over the computers, the inevitable sound of frantic typing filling the air, both engrossed in their task until they hear the door shut. Their heads snap up at the sound, a combination of anticipation and curiosity, replacing the colors of determination.

"Well, well, well. I was about to send out a rescue team. Can I ask what took you two so long, or is it not appropriate for Seth's innocent ears?" Jenks ask.

"Ha, ha, ha," I say in response.

"You look better, Ace. I guess a _visit_ from Edward was just what the doctor ordered." Jenks laughs.

Although continuing to joke, Jenks' colors show me the sincere happiness he feels at seeing us together. Seth, however, shines with uncertainty as he nervously watches Edward. I had forgotten that Seth is not as close to Edward as he is with Jenks and Emmett. Edward tends to intimidate him, adding to the typical anxiety he feels in new situations. Hopefully, Edward's time here will help improve their relationship.

"Enough of the comedy routine. What's the status of things?" Edward asks.

"Things are quiet," Jenks responds.

"Umm, yeah, nothing new from either Jessica or Banner, but I'm monitoring both closely," Seth answers nervously.

"After you left to find Bella, I contacted Emmet and Jasper. As of now, Emmett is tailing Mike and Jasper is tailing James. Mike hasn't left his apartment since last night, and has made no move to contact Jessica. Cowardly bastard is probably still shaking after his run in last night."

"What about James?"

"He went back to the building from last night and hasn't left. Since things are quiet on that front, Seth and I are working on a plan to subtract Jessica from the equation. I think we all know James is not going to let her out easily. We have a few more loose ends to tie up though before we can safely make a move."

"Sounds like things are secure," Edward comments thoughtfully. Jenks looks at him with a knowing smirk and nods his head.

"Secure for what?" I ask, confused by the unspoken conversation occurring between the two.

Jenks smiles again before looking down at the computer, pretending to focus the screen. Seth continues to look at us curiously, until Jenks leans over and says something. Right afterwards, Seth also looks down at the screen.

"I was thinking you deserve a night off from all of this stuff," Edward finally responds.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you pointed out earlier, your location is safe and nothing is going on in Seattle at the moment. So I was thinking…" Edward pauses, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"Edward?"

"Bella, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

His request stuns me. The girly part of me is jumping up and down at the invitation, while the realistic side worries about the timing. There are so many things to sort out, it doesn't feel right to take a break, especially now.

"Umm," I start to respond, only to be cut off my Jenks.

"Ace, stop over thinking things. I was here last night, remember? Sometimes, the best way to stay on top of our game is to take a step back and recharge. Once we pull Jessica out and I go in, things are going to get crazy fast. Take advantage of this moment while you can," Jenks says walking over to where Edward and I are standing.

"But what if…"

"But nothing. Seth and I can watch things for a few hours. You have your guns and your phones, if something come up, which it won't. What's the point of anything of this, if you don't use your freedom to live?" Jenks challenges.

"Come on, Bella. What do you say?" Edward asks again, staring at me with puppy dog eyes. _He's too irresistible for his own good. _

"Let's do it." I agree, smiling when Edward's face light up.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Jenks utters, lightly squeezing my shoulder. "Now, before you love birds run off. I need to clear up something from yesterday."

"What?" Edward asks.

"Last night, when James asked about Bella, he mentioned her file was missing. What was he talking about?"

"Oh, when I first found out about Felix, I deleted my personal file. I didn't want the Volturi to get a hold of it because my picture was in there" I state.

"How did you erase the file?" Jenks asks.

"I hacked into the system."

"You know how to hack?" Seth asks incredibly.

"Oh hell no, not even a little bit. Caius gave me a device that hacks into systems. I used it to find my file."

"What kind of device." Seth asks, his interest peaking.

"I don't know exactly, it looks like a flash-drive. Honestly, I didn't think it would work since it's so old, but it worked perfectly."

"The nature of programming doesn't change, everything is still ones and zeros. It's the sophistication level that revolutionizes things." Seth says quickly, spinning his pencil around his fingers and loudly chewing his gum. He is processing an idea. "Do you still have it?"

"Yes, I have it up stairs. Why?"

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Of course, but you still haven't said why."

"It might be nothing, so I don't want to say anything yet. I will also need to double-check to see if your file was completely deleted. It's getting harder and harder to make things disappear. I just want to make sure there is no trace since James is asking," Seth rambles in his manic fashion.

"Good catch, kid," Jenks says jumping back in the conversation. "Bella, go get that thing before you leave. It's probably best if Seth and I work on it alone until he gets his thoughts together."

"Subtle, Jenks. I already agreed to go, remember. You don't have find excuses anymore." I murmur, walking up the stair to grab the device.

* * *

Staring at the mirror, I fluff my hair and look over my outfit again, deciding it will pass. We're not going anywhere fancy, so my jeans, dark red sweater and black boots seem appropriate. A part of me still feels strange taking time away from everything to go on a date, but Edward's right, we deserve this.

After one last look, I walk down stairs and find Edward pacing across the living room floor. Like me, he is wearing jeans, except somehow they make him look like a model. Suddenly losing my nerve, I am just about to turn around when off to my right I hear a whistle.

"Damn, Ace! You clean up good!" Jenks says giving me a once over. Edward stops pacing and turns, his eyes moving slowly up and down my body before looking up with an electric smile.

"You look amazing, baby."

He walks forward to meet me, reaching out to take my hand. However, before he can, Jenks grabs it and pulls me over, placing his arm squarely across my shoulders. Edward looks at him surprised by the bold move.

"Seth, it's time!" Jenks shouts, he and Edward unexpectedly embroiled in a staring match, both with serious expressions.

"Something you want to talk about?" Edward asks calmly, but I hear an underlying frustration.

Seth walks up beside me. He is trying to stand taller with a serious expression, but every few seconds he looks over to Jenks for reassurance. _What the hell are they doing? _

"Edward Cullen. I hear you want to take out _our_ Bella?" Jenks asks seriously, never taking his intimidating eyes off Edward.

Seth also attempts to stare Edward down, but it just comes across as awkward, his face switching from a stern to anxious as he tries to mimic Jenks. I shake my head in embarrassment, catching onto their game.

"Are you kidding me?" I burst out.

"Shush, Ace, this is serious business. Tell us, Edward, what are your intentions?" Edward rolls his eyes realizing the playful nature of the set up.

"Kill me now," I mutter. Jenks gently pokes me in the side to stop my comments.

"Well, I thought I would take her out for a cheap dinner, get drunk and have my way with her. You know, take a page from the Jason Jenks playbook." Edward responds sarcastically. I stifle a laugh as Jenks' snorts and tightens his arm around my shoulder.

"Hmm, not the answer I was looking for. Mr. Cullen, I don't think you deserve to take out Bella with that attitude. She's something special you know, and not just anyone is worthy of her time." My skin flushes at his comment even though I know it's all part of the game.

"You don't seriously expect me to answer that, do you? Sorry Jason, but the only one I plan on discussing my intentions with is Bella. So, kindly get your hands off my date, so we can leave."

"Seth, you have anything to add about Cullen's intentions?" Jenks asks instead of responding to Edward.

"Did you know that Chlamydia is the most common sexually transmitted disease in the United States, and an infected person typically shows no symptoms? So, Mr. Cullen, do you practice safe sex?" Seth asks in a serious tone, standing at his full height. Jenks bursts out laughing.

"Excellent question, kid. I want to know the answer to that too."

"Oh my God! Okay, that's it! Fun time is over you two." I roughly pull away from Jenks' arm and grab Edward's hand. "Let's go before this gets any weirder." I mumble to Edward.

"I think we're already there." He mumbles back as we walk towards the door.

"Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jenks yells.

"That leaves it wide open! Thanks _Dad_, don't wait up!" I yell back before closing the door behind me.

"Your charm knows no bounds, Bella. I think those two would walk through fire for you." Edward chuckles opening the car door and letting me in before smoothly walking around the care to slide into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?"

"There aren't too many choices, but Seth managed to find a restaurant with good ratings."

Edward's face is full of concentration as he navigates the narrow, twisty road leading the several miles from my house to town. The feel of his hand in mine, helps to calm my nervousness about our date. Logically, my apprehension doesn't make sense, but emotionally, I feel like a teenager going out for the first time.

Looking out the window I find myself amazed by the blackness outside of the car. It is easy to forget how dark night really is when you live in the city. Here, there are no lights to lighten the sky, the forest an impenetrable dark shroud. The narrow headlights shine along the road, but between the evening mist and surrounding dark, the light appears more haunting than bright.

I shiver thinking about all the creatures lurking in the surrounding trees, cloaked by the night. In this part of the country, is it often nature that poses the most risk to its residents. My nightmare drifts back into my mind and I try not to think about Aro lurking in dark as well.

"You okay?" Edward asks, squeezing my hand.

"I'm fine." I turn to look at him with a small smile.

"Hey, we're taking the night off remember. Tell those negative thoughts to fuck off because tonight you're all mine." Edward says smirking through his concern.

"It's hard to just let it all go," I whisper.

"I know, baby, but try, for me." He pulls my hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss before focusing back on the road. "Tonight no one exists except for you and me."

"You're right," I say, strengthening my resolve. Tonight Aro and James can stay hidden in the darkness.

Polson is the definition of a sleepy town. Most of the 4,448 residents are dispersed throughout the surrounding region, so the actual "town" is contained to a small area. Route 35 cuts through the center of Polson, and the majority of the businesses reside along its path. The buildings aligning the old highway are a rustic combination of wood and brick, just what you would imagine in a small western town. Polson is the busiest during the summer months when tourists and families flock to the lake, but the chill of fall has chased everyone away, leaving the residents to their quiet life.

Driving into town, the car bounces and jerks several times over the pothole filled road, the asphalt no match for the harsh winters. Edward pulls the car over to park along side of the curb, and across the street I notice a red flashing arrow pointing to a sign that says "Dukes". The light is the brightest on the street and judging by the number of cars, this is a popular spot in the small town. I can't help but laugh at the differences between this place, and where Edward met Jessica. I don't think trendy would ever be used to describe the building I see in front of me.

Edward motions for me to stay put while he gets out and walks around to open my door. Taking my hand once again, we walk into Dukes. Entering the smoke-filled room, laughter and noisy conversations immediately surrounds us. Country music blares from a jukebox in the corner, and a few couples are spinning around a small dance floor doing what looks like the west coast swing.

"Welcome to Dukes. Take a seat wherever you like, and I'll be right with you." A middle-aged woman says from behind the bar.

She is wearing a tight black tee-shirt, and is pouring beer for a couple of men sitting at the long wooden bar. Edward leads me over to a small table in the corner, pulling out my chair to allow me to sit down first, before taking the chair across from me.

"Interesting place," he says looking around at the animal heads decorating the walls.

"I think it has a certain charm." I laugh, tilting my head to get a closer look at the antlers hanging over the bar decorated with baseball hats.

"Hi! My name is Judy, and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The chipper waitress from earlier asks. Edward looks at me, silently suggesting I go first.

"I'll take a Coors Light, and a glass of water." Edward looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll take the same. When in Rome right?" he smirks.

"Great. I'll be right back with those. Here are your menus," Judy says before hustling away.

"What do you think?" Edward asks, looking over the limited choices.

"I'm going for the cheeseburger. How about you?"

"Umm, I think I'm going for the steak." He looks up with a smile, taking my hand again.

"Is it completely crazy that I'm nervous?" Edward asks.

"No, I'm right there with you." I laugh.

"I guess, I never really cared whether I impressed someone before. I don't want you changing your mind if tonight ends up being a complete disaster."

"I highly doubt that's going to happen. Besides, we're off to a good start so far." I smile.

"I only wish I could wine and dine you a bit more, instead being limited to the only option in this tiny town."

"Oh I don't know. I kind of like this, it's something new, something only we've experienced together. I'll take that over an overrated restaurant you've visited before any day."

"Bella Swan, you amaze me," Edward says, the intensity of his look quickening my heart rate.

"Here you go; two Coors Lights, and two waters. Ready to order?" Judy asks setting our drinks on the table and taking out a note pad.

After placing our orders, Edward and I fall into a comfortable conversation. I tell him more about my time in graduate school, and he shares stories about his parents. We laugh and talk all throughout dinner, making the time fly quickly.

"Every play pool, Bella?" Edward asks looking over at the worn table in the corner.

"Nope, can't say that I have."

"Well, that's about to change. Come on," he says standing up and holding out his hand.

"I'm not usually good at things like this," I admit, completely unsure of what I'm doing, but following anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he says with a smirk.

Once we reach the table, Edward puts a quarter on the end, which he explains is the universal sign that the table is occupied. He then leads me over to pick out a stick from the holder on the wall.

"Now, the trick is to find a straight stick, which is hard to do in bars because people use and abuse them."

He pulls of a couple of pool sticks off the wall and proceeds with a strange-looking ritual. Finally satisfied with his choices, he triumphantly brings back two sticks.

"Do you want strips or solids?"

"Umm solids." I respond, not really sure what that means. I watch with fascination as he aligns all the balls in a triangle frame, moving them around the table until they are in position.

"The point of eight ball is to pocket all your balls first. Normally, you also have to call your shot, but since you are a beginner, your balls will count no matter where you pocket them. I will still call mine. As long as you pocket one of your balls, you can continue to play. When you foul, your turn is over and I get to play. If you pocket the cue ball your turn is over, and if you pocket the eight ball before your other balls you also lose. Got it?"

"Sure." I stutter, completely lost by everything he just said.

"I'll break and then you can go first." Edward carefully removes the triangle and then leans over the table, aligning the white ball. In one quick move, his arm pulls back sharply before rebounding, the stick hitting the ball with a resounding smack. The white ball crashes into the other balls scattering them across the table. "Okay your shot. Do you want me to help you?"

"No, I think I got the gist of it by watching you. I'm good," I say stubbornly, even thought I have no clue about what I am doing.

I take the stick and walk around the table, looking for a shot. I don't know much about this game, but I'm hoping what I've seen in movies will help me fake it. Seeing a possible shot, I maneuver over to the white ball. Trying to remember exactly what Edward did, I lean over, line up the shot and push the stick forward. The pool-stick, loose in my hand, bounces off the table and barely hits the ball. Edward laughs beside me.

"Nice one. Here, let me show you how it's done," Edward says cockily, walking around the table with ease, looking for his shot. "Nine-ball, right corner pocket." He quickly lines up and moves the stick forward perfectly, easily connecting and putting the nine-ball into the hole.

_I'm screwed. _

Edward continues for several more shots before finally missing, turning the game back over to me.

"You sure you don't want help?" He taunts.

"Fine. Show me what to do." I concede, moving back expecting him to take me step by step over what to do, but instead I feel him come up behind me.

"The best way to show someone how to play pool is to help them experience what a good shot feels like. Pool is all about sensing the right amount of force and movement for the perfect shot. You can't learn that by watching." He whispers, moving us forward towards the table. My body shivers involuntarily having him so close, his breath skimming through my hair.

"Pick up the stick and find your shot." He whispers against my ear.

"Umm the seven-ball?" I ask having difficulty concentrating.

"No, there are too many obstacles and not a straight shot to the pocket. Look at the four. That is probably your best shot on the table."

"Okay."

"Now, pick up your stick and line it up behind the cue ball." I pick up my stick and do as he asks. "Take your fingers and hold them like this," he says showing me with his and I copy with my own.

"You want the pool stick to slide easily in and out of your fingers, but you also want them strong enough to keep the stick on target. See how the stick moves through my fingers." He continues to whisper softly in my ear.

"Yes." My body feels warm against his, butterflies erupting in my stomach at his touch.

"The strength of your shot comes from the back of the stick. Position your other hand along your hip, right here." Edward's hand lightly grasps my hip demonstrating the placement. "This end is where you want the motion to come from; the hand in front is just to guide."

While Edward is giving me directions, he moves his body over so that his arms are mimicking mine, basically caging me between him and the table. I find myself struggling to keep my breath calm.

"Okay, let's practice, pull the stick back and move it forward. Hold it steady and follow through. Feel that?" He asks as we move the stick back and forth together.

"Yes," I whisper, barely able to speak.

"Don't grip it too tightly, stay in control but relaxed at the same time." He warns. I consciously try to loosen my grip, but the tension from our current position makes that difficult.

Ready to give it a shot?" He asks and I softly nod my head. "Okay, you want to hit the cue ball in the center with a quick hard motion to get the most force and the straightest line." I nod my head again.

Moving the stick back over behind the white ball, we pull the stick back and move it forward quickly. The stick hits the ball perfectly, and I watch in amazement as the ball hits the four sending it soundly into the pocket.

"I did it!" I shout, jumping up and down a couple of times before spinning around and hopping into Edward arms. He slowly moves forward until our lips meet in a passionate kiss. Aware of our surroundings, we pull away before things get out of control.

"Ready to go again?" he asks with a wide smile.

"Did you plan this?" I ask looking at him sideways.

"So suspicious. I'm just trying to teach you how to play pool." He says with a wink.

"Uh huh." I answer back getting back into position, so Edward can once again wrap his arms around me.

Edward and I continue to play for several more hours. After about the fourth shot with Edward's help, I started getting the hang of it and by the end of second game was making some pretty good shots myself. It was bitter-sweet because I missed the feel of Edward's arms around me, but the competitive side of me wanted to try to win a game by myself before the night was over.

Before we know it, the bar is starting to close down and by the time we arrived back at the house, it's almost two o'clock in the morning. Still not ready for the night to end, I decide to show Edward something before we go back inside.

"Want to see my favorite part of the house?" I ask after we get out of the car.

"Absolutely, lead the way."

Instead of walking to the porch, I pull him around the corner of the house. Several feet from the side of the house, sits an old porch swing left by the previous owners. Pulling Edward over to sit down with me, I lean my head back and look up at the sky.

"Look," I state, pointing up. Edward follows suit, leaning back as well. Above us, shine a million stars, brighter than anything you could ever see in the city.

"Wow," Edward mutters.

"I know it's amazing. I've sat out here a lot over the last few weeks. Whenever things get too overwhelming, sitting under this huge sky helps me put everything back into perspective." I feel Edward nudge me forward a bit, so he can maneuver sideways across the swing. Sitting back against the side he motions for me to sit in-between his legs. Lying back against his chest, I look up again.

"Now it is amazing," he retorts. We sit together for almost an hour before Edward disrupts the peaceful silence.

"As much as I love sitting out here with you, my ears are freezing, and I can feel you shivering. How about we go inside?"

"I can make us some herbal tea to warm us up." I offer, thinking of ways to prolong our time.

"Okay, but I can think of some other ways to help warm us up too," Edward says suggestively.

"_Mr_. Cullen! That is a rather presumptuous suggestion to make on our first date," I say with mock disgust.

"What? Whoa, Swan, mind out of the gutter! I was talking about cuddling, what are _you _talking about? Maybe I'm the one who needs protection from scandalous intentions."

"You're an idiot." I laugh as I turn the knob.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot." Edward whispers leaning down to kiss me, my body flooding with indescribable emotions.

Laughing, we walk into the living room only to find Seth and Jenks standing by the computers with serious looks. Worry and anger float around them, the pressure in the room effectively dousing the good feelings of just a few seconds ago. Jenks looks up when he hears the door, cutting right to the chase before Edward and I can even ask.

"We've got a problem."

**Until next time…..**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **

**RL has been crazy, so this week's update is short. I know I can be a little mean with my cliff hangers, but I'm not mean enough to let you linger longer than normal. So, I figured a short chapter was better than no chapter. :)**

**I cannot say thank-you enough for all the reviews, notifications and favorites of this story. I haven't had a chance to respond to many of the reviews yet, but please know I read and enjoy each and every one of them. :) **

**I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**Now about that problem…**

Chapter 18: Runaway Train

"We've got a problem."

Jenks stands stiffly next to the computer desk, his fists tightly clenched at his sides. Seth is sitting in a chair next to him, staring at me with wide eyes, his face looking particularly pale. The tension is thick, the colors of fear and anxiety chaotically dancing between them. What ever happened is bad.

Edward tenses, his arm pushing me slightly behind him as he steps forward. His protective instinct is taking over, although the gesture itself is irrational. If there is a threat, it's not waiting here in the living room.

I try to ignore my own rising panic, the fear slowly choking me. I find myself unconsciously grasping Edward tightly, my hand fisting his shirt in an effort to feel grounded. Edward's touch has become my lifeline.

"What kind of problem?" Edward asks gruffly.

Seth looks nervously back and forth between the two men, folding and unfolding a paper. My breath quickens waiting for one of them to answer, the suspense agonizing. Things were perfect not five minutes ago, how could it all change so quickly?

"The Volturi took Jessica tonight," Jenks finally responds thickly, guilt coloring his words.

"_What_?" I ask disbelievingly. My heart drops and my blood runs cold.

_This is my fault._

"How the fuck did that happen?" Edward asks, grabbing my hand tightly and pulling me across the room, his laser focus on Jenks demanding answers.

"It happened thirty minutes ago. Jessica went clubbing, and since Jasper and Emmett were still tailing Mike and James, we were monitoring her. We were listening when it happened," Jenks reports and then turns away in frustration. Even with his back to us, I can see the movements of his heavy breath. Suddenly, he slams his fist down on the counter, rage coloring the action.

"Damn it! I knew they would make a move, I just didn't expect it this fast." Jenks mutters.

"Where does the GPS say she is now?" Edward asks.

Jenks turns back around, placing his hands on his hips, his head dropping to look at the floor.

"That's the problem. Her phone didn't make the trip with her. We lost her, man."

"God damn it!" Edward yells. Pulling his hand from mine, he starts pacing. "What do we have then?"

"Play the recording, Seth," Jenks replies cryptically.

Seth solemnly nods his head, turning towards one of the screens. He clicks the mouse with one hand while turning up the volume on the speakers with the other one.

"We decided to record her last night in case she mentioned something important about Mike or the Volturi." Seth pauses for a moment, looking up with sad eyes. "We recorded her kidnapping."

Seth clicks a button. The room falls deathly silent as the horror show starts to play. Due to the less than stellar quality of the recording, static pops over the speakers from time to time, adding to chilling nature of the recording. Seth obviously cued the start in a specific spot as Jessica's voice jumps in mid-conversation.

"Can you believe the fucking nerve of that guy?..I know seriously, who does he think he is?"

Jessica chatters loudly, it sounds like she is on the phone, and by the slurring of her voice, it also sounds like she had several drinks. In the background, there are sounds of cars driving on nearby street.

"That's why I dumped his ass. He was begging me to give him another chance, but I told him where to shove it. Who does Edward Cullen think he is? God's gift to women, I don't think so. He can just pine away for me. I'm too good for him." She drunkenly rambles.

"Yeah, well,…" The speakers go silent. Seth looks at me with concern as we wait for the inevitable bad ending. "Hey, can I call you back? Okay, bye." Jessica rushes suddenly. The speakers rustle as she moves the phone around.

"Hi! I recognize you! We danced together. What are you doing here? Did you track me down? Couldn't get enough?" She purrs. So far, the person she recognized has yet to speak. Jessica's clueless about what is going to happen.

"Sorry, princess, not my type, but someone wants to see you," a cold voice responds. I don't recognize it as anyone we know.

"Who wants to…_oh my God_!"

"Don't fucking speak. Got me, princess?" His voice is clearer, which can only mean he's physically closer to her. In my head, I can imagine him pinning her against his body, most likely threatening her with a gun or a knife. "Now, we're going to take a little ride."

Along with Jessica's whimpers, I can hear the engine of a car getting closer, and then the sound of brakes screeching close to Jessica and her captor.

"Noooooo! Help me!" Jessica screams, sounds of scuffle coming across the speakers.

Jessica put up quite a fight. The noises of a struggle continue for several long seconds before a car door slams, followed by the sound of a vehicle driving away. Then there is nothing but silence.

"The phone hasn't moved since. Best we can figure, it fell when she was resisting," Jenks says.

"Fuck!" Edward shouts, returning to his aggressive pacing.

My ears fill with static, my eyes frozen on the speakers in front of me. Everything else fades into the background as my mind replays Jessica's desperate scream for help over and over.

_This is my fault._

"Bella? Bella?" I hear Edward's voice, but it sounds far away. Before I can respond, Edward's face appears in my line of vision, breaking my visual hold on speakers. I feel his hands on my shoulders as he bends down to my eye level. "You okay?" He asks, his face pained with worry.

"We have to find her," I demand.

"We will. We found out right away, that will help," Edward tries to say with confidence, but I hear doubt in his voice.

"We need to call someone, our office or the Seattle PD. We need to file a report, so they can start looking for her," I say quickly, my thoughts racing for the best solution.

"That won't help. The Volturi are masters at covering their tracks, you know that. The local PD won't get far, and Mike will try to shut down any lead if it comes through our office. Not to mention, we still don't know if Banner is a part of all of this." Edward argues.

"He's right, Bella. Our group has the best shot at finding her." Jenks jumps in. "We contacted Jasper and Emmett right away, both are trying to find a lead to her whereabouts. Emmett says Mike is still at the warehouse and so far, there is no sign she is there. Jasper is getting a list of all the known property bought by the Volturi. That will hopefully help us narrow down a possible location."

"This is my fault. I should have never suggested you try to get information from her. If you hadn't gone on the date, she never would have met James, and she would fine," I rant, pulling back from Edward.

"No, Bella, you're not responsible," he says, stepping forward to reach for me again.

"Really? This whole thing is about me. _Everything_ about this is my fucking fault!" I scream.

Edward looks at me stunned, taken back by the intensity of my reaction.

"Ace!" Jenks yells, gaining my attention. "I hate to tell you but the world doesn't revolve around you. This would have happened eventually with or without your involvement."

I look at him like he's delusion. "That makes no sense," I scoff.

"Fine, let's look at the evidence," Jenks says matter-of-fact, holding up his hand to count off as he speaks.

"One: Felix decided to fight the Volturi, that act got this whole ball rolling. Nothing to do with you; Two: Mike decided to work for the Volturi. Nothing to do with you; Three: Jessica _chose_ to do Mike's dirty work. _Nothing to do with you_."

I stare at him, while he lays out his argument. What he's saying makes sense, but this specific situation started last night as a part of our game plan. Logic can't argue that fact away.

Jenks walks over and stands right in front of me, grabbing me by the shoulders. "It's almost guaranteed that Mike's dumb ass would have eventually messed up. And Jessica would have happily help out. So, it was just a matter of time." He pauses, taking a breath. "The good thing is _because_ of you, we were watching, so we have a better chance of saving her. If this had happened without our involvement, she'd have _no_ chance."

"That's true, Bella," Edward adds in agreement. "It doesn't help anyone to think about the 'what if's'. God knows, I regret what I did last night, but rethinking things isn't going to change what happened. All we can do is focus on how to deal with it."

"You're right." I concede, in part.

I'm not ready to release my responsibility in this situation; however, wallowing in guilt isn't going to help Jessica. I need to focus on the task at hand, and luckily I have years of practice in numbing my emotions and moving forward. Shoving the guilt to the side, I turn all my energy toward figuring out how to save her.

"Break-down what happened last night," Edward says, walking over to the table. He grabs one of the notebooks and sits down ready to write down anything important.

"Most of the night was quiet on all fronts. Then a several hours ago, all three subjects became active. Mike left his apartment and went back to the warehouse; James left the warehouse and went to a club; and Jessica left her apartment to go to several different clubs," Jenks explains.

"Jasper and Emmett stayed on the two men, and we followed Jessica's activities," Seth adds, repeating what Jenks indicated earlier.

"Jessica's behavior is most likely not related to any specific agenda, but Mike and James behavior seemed strategic in setting up what happened."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It was the timing of things that is suspicious. Mike holds up in his apartment all day and then suddenly leaves like his pants are on fire. I don't know what triggered it, bu…"

"It was Aro," I interrupt.

"What?" Edward and Jenks ask together.

"Granted, I was a little out of it last night, but I'm pretty sure Aro said he wanted an update today, or I guess yesterday," I clarify glancing at the clock and seeing the early morning time staring back. "If Mike stayed in his apartment all day, I doubt he remember that directive. Aro doesn't forget those things and myy bet is someone reminded him. He knew he would be screwed if he didn't have something to report."

"The phone call," Seth says.

"Shit, kid, your right." Jenks exclaims.

"What phone call?" Edward questions.

"Jessica called Mike a couple of hours before he left. Fuck, I totally missed that piece, I should have caught it," Jenks mutters to himself.

"Caught what? You need to slow down and take me step by step. What exactly did they talk about?"

"You." Seth comments distractedly, looking at his computer when he hears the sound of a notification pinging.

Edward looks back to Jenks with questioning eyes, waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"Banner forwarded your e-mail to Jessica. Since he is out-of-town next week, he wanted to make sure the schedule reflected that you were out. Jessica called Mike to give him the heads up, since she knows he needs to get into your computer."

"Jesus, even after everything, Jessica is still aligning with Mike?" Edward asks stunned.

"Not really. Jessica basically told him where he can shove it, but she also said she doesn't want him killed. So, she decided to pass along the information to help him one last time," Jenks clarifies.

"Then Mike took the information to James, to placate Aro and save his own ass," I hypothesize, trying to gather all the pieces.

"Son of a bitch sold her out! That fucker needs to die." Edward growls.

"But I don't understand, if Mike gave Aro an update, and things were in motion to get the evidence, why take Jessica?" Seth asks, looking up from his computer in confusion.

"Because that's how Aro works. Mike screwed up, and there are consequences when you fail," I state simply, remembering all the lessons I witnessed and experienced at the hands of Aro and the Volturi.

"Do you think she's dead?" Edward asks quietly.

"No, not yet. They will use her as leverage with Mike until he completes his task. Once he destroys the evidence, Aro will order both their deaths."

"Then we don't have much time," Jenks states. "They can't wait too long, especially because her disappearance will raise concerns with the FBI."

"Umm, that's not true. They just bought themselves some time," Seth declares looking at his screen.

"What do you got, kid?"

"They just sent Banner an e-mail from 'Jessica' stating she will be out of the office for an unknown amount of time due to a family emergency."

"Clever," I utter, thinking about the web this weaves.

"How is that clever?" Jenks asks. "Anyone who knows her could easily follow-up and find out it's not true."

"It's clever, because of the timing and gossip factor." Everyone in the room looks at me in confusion.

"Think about it. Jessica probably bragged to everyone in the office about her date with Edward. Now suddenly, both are gone due to family emergencies. The office gossip mill will have this spun and twisted in no time. Everyone will believe the family emergency it's just an excuse for Jessica and Edward to get away together. It will become a scandalous rumor, and take the focus from anyone being concerned about her actual whereabouts."

"Fuck," Edward hisses.

"We need a plan," Jenks exclaims, reaching for some paper and sitting down next to Edward. The pressure in the room increases, we all know there is a short window of time to get Jessica back alive.

"What about James?" I ask.

"What about him?" Jenks look up confused.

"You said earlier that his behavior was suspicious, but you didn't tell us why."

"Oh, right. When Mike first arrived at the warehouse, James was still there. A couple of hours later he left to go to a club, and stayed there well after Jessica's kidnapping."

"He was making sure he had an alibi," Edward mumbles.

"Yup. Jasper kept a close eye on him, but he didn't do anything that could be connected to Jessica's kidnapping. Speaking of Jasper, what's up with him?" Jenks questions, suddenly switching topics.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks tightly.

Although I've often wondered the same thing, I'm surprised at Jenks' timing. We have too many other things to focus on right now besides Jasper's behavior.

"I had to stop him all night from making stupid mistakes. He wanted to arrest James for every little law violation he saw, which would not do us any good in the long run. He's like a freaking pit bull with this case. Are we sure he doesn't have a separate agenda? You said it yourself, Edward, he's been acting strange lately."

Edward and I look at each other with curious eyes. _Is there something we missed?_

"A few weeks ago, I would have said no, but I don't know, man, it's getting hard to keep track of all the players, and what side everyone is playing on." Edward's nostrils flare in frustration.

I walk over and grab his hand in support. I know better than anyone what if feels like to start suspecting everyone around you. It's not an easy feeling to deal with, especially since we are talking about his cousin's fiancé.

"What did he want to arrest him for?" I ask, hoping to focus the conversation on something more tangible. I don't think we can resolve the Jasper issue tonight, but what he saw might help us develop our plan.

"Umm, a bunch of petty shit, the biggest was drugs. He followed him into the club instead of waiting in the car. It seems James has quite the nasty coke habit. Jasper says he was doing lines all night."

"You're kidding!" I exclaim shocked.

"What? Why is that so surprising?" Edward asks.

"Because doing drugs is a _huge _breach of the Volturi code of ethics." Edward and Jenks look at me incredibly at the terminology. "I know, it's ironic they have a code of ethics, but how do you think Aro keeps one step ahead. He chooses his people carefully and keeps them on a short leash. Drugs leads to mistakes and sloppy behavior, too much of a liability if you want to evade the authorities."

"You can't seriously tell me that everyone working for the Volturi is drug free," Jenks scoffs.

"No, what I said is drugs aren't allowed. The punishment if caught is severe, and that is for the soldiers. But for Aro's top guard…it's unheard of and I can't fathom the punishment if Aro ever found out. James is playing with fire in more ways than one."

"That's it," Jenks says, suddenly jumping up.

"What?" I ask.

"The only way we are getting Jessica back is if we go get her, which means I need to get in good with the Volturi and James as soon as possible. The drugs may be our way in."

"What are you thinking?" Edward asks cautiously.

"James has a taste for partying, right? What if we set up a drug bust at the club he goes to and I help him escape from the authorities? If what Bella says is true, James will be a little indebted to me for saving him from getting caught."

"It just might be crazy enough to work," I mumble, considering his plan.

If the cops arrest James for drugs, he knows Aro would have him killed without a second thought. James makes stupid decisions from time to time, but he's not suicidal. As much as I am against Jenks joining the Volturi, we need to save Jessica, and right now this is our the best option.

"Okay, but we can't set up the bust through the FBI, we need to go local," Edward adds.

"We can make an anonymous tip. Seth, could you…" Jenks turns to look at Seth, who looks at him with a frustrated gaze. "Right, okay, Seth _can _set it up so the tip is untraceable. We just need to make it juicy enough for the Seattle P.D. to bite and go in."

"They will want to get a team in place. So, we need to set it up where we let them know where to go, but to wait until we say to bust it."

"Let me work on something. Just get me a name of a cop in the Vice department, and I will set up the rest," Seth says confidently.

I walk over to stand next to Seth to see what he' doing, always fascinated by his work. His desk, like usual, is scattered with papers and files. Glancing across the desk, I see the picture of his father still propped up against the screen, however, next to it is the device I gave him early.

Seeing the two together gives me a strange feeling. I don't like it. With Jenks and Edward continuing to discuss plans over at the table, I take the opportunity to ask Seth if he learned anything about the device.

"Hey, Seth, did you look at that device yet?"

Seth turns towards me, his eyes lighting up. "Yes, it's fascinating. Really quality work for something developed so long ago. Since you brought it up, can I ask you something?"

"Okay, although I don't know if I can tell you much more than I already did."

"Was it ever used on a Volturi device?" Seth looks at me in anticipation.

"Yes, briefly when Caius showed me what it did. Why?" I ask hesitantly, this is obviously an important question, but I don't understand why it would matter.

"I think it left finger prints," Seth says excitedly. He looks like he is about to start one of manic speeches, but stops when he sees my blatant confusion.

"All computers have finger prints, and like humans, each is unique. This could be just what I need to gain access into their system." He clarifies, smiling happily.

I find myself wanting to ask him how, but realize I won't understand half of what he says anyway, and I don't want to take too much time away from his current task.

"That's great, Seth, access will really help us, right?"

"More than you know. Hey, one other question? What kind of data is on it?"

"What?"

"There is a huge file on it, but it's corrupted. I think I can retrieve it, I was just hoping you knew what it was in case it wasn't worth the amount of work it will take to do it."

"I have no idea. Caius never said anything a file, but if he put it there, it was for a good reason. Do what you can to retrieve it."

I am at a loss about what the information could be, but if Caius put it there, it is important. What I really don't understand is why didn't he tell me it was there?

"You got it." Seth mumbles, focusing again on setting up the drug bust.

I walk back over to the table, where Jenks and Edward are leaning over a paper, arguing various points of a part of the plan. I sit down heavily and stifle a yawn, allowing myself a wistful moment to look longingly at the stairs. My body wants sleep, but there is too much to do. I doubt Jessica is sleeping, so we won't either. Jenks plans to get on the road by eight, which leaves us little time to get everything in order. Sleep will just have to wait for another day.

**Until next time, when Bella makes an important decision. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Hello again. I wasn't sure if I would make it this week, this chapter for whatever reason was a big pain to get through, but I made it.  
**

**Thank-you again for the continued support. I love hearing all your thoughts, so keep the reviews coming. :) **

**A huge thank-you to Beachlover for pre-reading this for me. She is awesome and was extremely gracious with her time as I worked through things in the chapter. **

**The editing was done solely by me, so the mistakes are mine. :) **

**I own nothing related to Twilight. **

Chapter 19: Russian Roulette

_"Thank-you, Marco, just put them over there," my mom tells the man carrying our groceries. _

_"Yes, ma'am," he says with manners and a big smile. _

_Marco is a new helper. His job is to drive us to town, and help with errands. He acts very nice, and says 'hi' to me. Most of my daddy's helpers don't like talking to me, but Marco smiles, and even got me ice cream today at the store. _

_I don't like him. _

_His colors are like bad dreams and monsters. Marco pretends he's nice, but he is really wicked. A mean shadow follows him, and I think he wants to hurt us. I stand behind Mommy, holding her skirt and trying to hide. I don't like looking at him, it hurts my head. He's scary, and the colors never go away. Mom looks down and gives me a funny look. I don't know why she can't see that he's bad. When Marco leaves, my head stops hurting. He takes the bad feelings with him. _

_"Isabella Volturi, what is going on with you? You were very rude all day today." She sounds mad. _

_"He's mean." _

_"Isabella, don't be ridicules. He is perfectly nice." _

_"He's a liar, and his colors are mean." _

_My mom looks at me for a long time and then kneels down to grab my shoulders. "What did you say?" she whispers. _

_"His colors are mean." _

_"_How_ are his colors mean?"_

_"I don't know. They just are. When kids at school are mean they have the same colors, 'cept theirs change back. His stay mean. I don't like it!" _

_"The colors you see change?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Oh my God," she whispers, looking out the window. _

_She doesn't talk for a long time, but keeps a hold of my shoulders so I can't move. Did I do something wrong?_

_"Am I in trouble?" _

_She turns back and brushes the hair from my face. It always gets in my eyes. She looks sad. I hope I didn't make her sad. _

_"No, sweet girl. I was just thinking about what a special and burdensome gift you have." _

_"Burdensome?" I stutter, trying to say the funny word. _

_"It just means…," she closes her eyes, "it means you see more than you should at your age. You see into the window of a person's soul, Isabella. You see their true nature." _

_"Nobody else sees colors?"_

_"No, sweetheart, they don't. Isabella, promise_ _me that you will _never _tell anyone about what you see. They won't understand, and will try to hurt you. Especially your fa…your father's helpers. Promise me you will always keep this to yourself." She squeezes my shoulders. It hurts. _

_"I promise," I whisper. She is scaring me. _

_"Always trust your feelings, Isabella. If you believe someone is bad, you need to protect yourself. In fact, let's start today. I will tell Marco he is not allowed to help us anymore."_

_"Thanks, Mommy!" It makes me happy that I won't have to see him again. "I'll make sure to tell you right away if I see any more bad men. You'll protect me, right?"_

_"Always," she whispers, pulling me into a hug. _

_I feel safe and cozy, but the sound of a door shutting makes her pull away. I turn to see who is here, but no one comes into the kitchen. _

_"Isabella, wait here," she says, getting up and walking out of the kitchen. After a long time, she comes back by herself. I guess no one came to visit. _

_"That was strange," she says quietly, grabbing some pans to start our dinner. Her hands shake when she gets the pasta out of the refrigerator. The sound must have scared her. I hope it wasn't the shadow man coming to get us. _

* * *

The lake is eerily smooth, and covered in mist, the chill in the air allowing it to linger into the late morning. My eyes feel heavy, and my body's exhausted. I hoped sitting on the dock would calm my racing thoughts, but the quiet has only magnified them.

Jenks left as planned, and the goodbye was harder than I expected. He barged into my life only a few weeks ago, but managed to worm his way into my heart. I hugged him tightly before he got in his SUV, trying to silence the inner voice questioning whether this will be the last time I see him alive. I told him under no circumstances is he allowed to die. Being Jenks, he laughed off my request, ruffled my hair, and said I couldn't get rid of him that easily.

Seth is also struggling with Jenks' departure. They are really quite the pair; Jenks a strange Yin to Seth's Yang. Polar opposites in so many ways, and yet they fit. Seth stood with me in the driveway watching with sad eyes as his vehicle pulled away. Although he won't voice it, I know Seth shares my fears.

After Jenks left, I tried to make breakfast for the three of us. However, before I even put the ingredients together, the boys crashed; Seth lying over the keys of his computer and Edward on the couch. With both dead to the world, I slipped away to gather and organize my thoughts.

Earlier this morning, I sat at the table listening while Edward and Jenks discussed the best way to infiltrate the Volturi. They talked about the importance of distinguishing between those deeply invested; those interested in the money; and the wannabes who think they will get fame and glory, but unbeknownst to them will become the scapegoats.

During the conversation, Edward would subtly glance my way, both of us understanding the irony of Jenks discussing the best way to carry out this plan. In many ways, they were discussing the hot and cold game, but Jenks was playing without the most important component; me. Maybe it was time to change the rules.

I find myself thinking about the long ago promise I made to keep my ability a secret. Knowing that Aro probably knows, and apparently used it to his advantage makes me sick. It was my mom's worst fear. All the years I've spent hiding and running seems pointless as we speed along on this inevitable collision course, and I'm starting to believe my promise actually hinders our ability to win.

"What are you doing out here?"

I jump at the sound of Edward's voice. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear him coming. "Just thinking."

Still looking across the lake, I listen to him move closer, the wood creaking under his weight. A blanket unexpectedly surrounds my shoulders as Edward sits down and wraps me in his arms.

"You're freezing," he whispers against my ear, before kissing my temple. "What are you thinking about?"

"How long I've run away. I run, people die, and nothing really changes about the Volturi. I was thinking that it makes me a coward."

"Baby, you are _not_ a coward. You're a survivor. There's a big difference."

"But I'm still running while everyone else takes the risks. You, Emmett and now Jenks. He's running directly into the fire. And what I am doing? Sitting by a lake. Why is it okay for everyone else to put their life on the line when I'm not?"

"Bella,…"

"And then there's Jessica. Yes, she made a stupid mistake to involve herself with Mike, but if she dies, it's one more death to add to an already too long list. I can't change what's already happened, but I can stop hiding and start making different choices."

"What exactly are you saying?" Edward asks. His body becomes rigid, his arms tightening around me.

"I'm saying I can help Jenks. I think I should tell him about my ability."

"Really?" I can't see Edward's face, but I hear the shock in his voice. "You know I will support you if that's what you decide, but I don't understand how telling Jenks will help?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet. I just know that Jenks needs to pick the right people, and I can help. If he picks wrong…well, how can I not help him avoid that?" I swallow the lump in my throat, my emotions getting the better of me.

"Hey, it's okay. Jenks is a smart guy, and he's probably already three steps ahead. We'll figure something out, but, baby, I don't think you can do much from here."

I turn my head to the side to look at him. His eyes intensely stare back into mine. He's worried about my train of thought.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here."

Edward eyes widen before filling with anger as he shakes his head almost violently. "Absolutely not!" His arms tighten in an almost a painful grip around my body. "If you want to tell Jenks, fine. But you are _not_ going back to Seattle."

"I came here because there were too many unknowns. But now we know who the mole is, and we are tracking James. Plus, Seth thinks he can get into the Volturi system, which will keep us ahead of the game."

Edward stares at me, his jaw clenched, obviously not buying any of my justifications. I knew he wouldn't be happy about the idea, but with his protective nature being fueled by his stubbornness, he appears unwilling to even discuss the potential benefit of going back.

"I don't plan on walking back into my life. I will stay in hiding, but I think I can help with surveillance."

Edward abruptly stands, the blanket around my shoulders falling to the dock with his movement. The sudden loss of warmth causes a violent shiver to run through my body. I twist towards him, watching as he stands against the railing. Holding it tightly with both hands, his knuckles turn white under the pressure. Looking like a statue, he stands there for several moments, staring across the lake, not saying a word. Suddenly, he lets out a long breath. The stiffness of his body relaxes as the air purges from his lips. The transformation is perplexing, and I once again wish for insight into his emotions.

"You know, your compassion is one of things that drew me to you from the beginning," Edward says softly. His words throw me.

"And then when I found out about your history…" He turns back to me, his eyes staring into the depths of my soul. "You have every reason to hate the world, and yet, every day I see you fight for justice. You show compassion to everyone around you with smiles and warmth. And watching you deal with everything over these last few weeks…well, you amaze me." He comes back, and kneels before me. Reaching out, he cradles my face in his hands.

"I don't think you realize how easily you charm people. You work so hard to keep things hidden, but your goodness can't help but shine through. You're warmth is like a magnet to those around you." He smiles softly, rubbing my cheek when an unexpected tears rolls down, my emotions overwhelmed by his words.

"But, I also see how it causes you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You're convinced that every bad thing that occurs is because of you, but it's not. And you don't seem to comprehend that everyone is here because we want you safe. Please, don't put yourself at risk trying to fix things that aren't yours to fix."

"I don't want to put myself at risk, but I can't stand back and watch everyone else be at risk either. It doesn't seem fair," I whisper, placing my hands over his, which are still holding my face.

"How about this? Let's tell Jenks about your ability, and together we can decide if there is anything else you can do to help."

"I don't know," I say hesitantly. I am not sure I want to put off this discussion. The sooner I can get back, the better for Jenks.

"Look, tonight when Jenks scopes out the club, hopefully James will be there, and we need you to watch him. You are the only one with enough knowledge to get Jenks in. I think that is more than enough for you to do right now. We don't need to rush into anything else. Remember, one step at a time."

He slowly leans forward until our lips touch. The kiss is soft and gentle, almost reverent. Pulling back, we rest our foreheads against one another, quietly breathing each other in. Once again, Edward's presence is able to calm me. I haven't completely given up the idea of going back, but he is right, now is not the time for rash decisions.

"You're right. I need to help tonight. We can decide the rest later."

"Wow. Did it actually work?" he asks in amazement.

I pull back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I finally figured out the more I argue with you, the more you dig your heels in. At first, I admit that I wanted to drag you off this dock and lock you in a room. _But_, I realized it would only piss you off, and make you want to leave more. So, I decided to try the mature and honest route instead." He smiles.

"I don't know if I'm impressed or insulted," I respond, my mind spinning a bit.

I'm not sure if he played me, or if we just took another important step forward in building our relationship. The one thing I know is that Edward Cullen is certainly going to keep me on my toes as we navigate our changing dynamic.

"Have you slept yet?" Edward asks, officially taking us off the topic of Seattle.

"No, I couldn't shut my mind down long enough to rest."

Edward pulls me closer, rubbing his hands up and down my back. "How about we go back in and take a nap. God knows I could use some more sleep."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good," I say, with a yawn, rapidly feeling the impact of my exhaustion.

Edward stands, giving me his hand to pull me up too. Turning around, he pats his back. "Hop on, Bella. Let's get you to bed."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. You can barely stand. Come on, the quicker you hop on, the quicker I can get you tucked in."

I laugh at his boyish nature, but climb on anyway, wrapping my legs and arms around him. My face snuggles into his neck trying to soak up his warmth and absorb his comforting scent. Walking quickly back to the house, he goes directly up the stairs to my bedroom. Sitting me on the bed, he leans down to help me take off my shoes, and then pulls back the covers.

"Are you staying?" I ask shyly, scooting up the bed and lying down.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be," Edward says, taking his own shoes off and lying down next to me, pulling me tightly against his body. "Rest, Bella. I'll be here when you wake up, and we'll figure everything out then."

My eyes flutter shut as I start drifting away. Somewhere between consciousness and sleep, I think I hear Edward mumble something else, but sleep overtakes me before I can ask him what he said.

* * *

My eyes open to a darkened room. I take a moment to stretch, my muscles tingling as they lengthen and release. Still a bit disoriented, I find the clock surprised to see it is ten at night. I've slept the day away. Edward is no longer beside me, but on his pillow is a piece of paper and a Hersey's Kiss. I find myself smiling at the gesture as I unwrap the candy and open the note.

_Hello lazy bones, _

_Seth and I are working downstairs. Come find us when you wake up. _

_P.S. I wanted to leave you a rose, but a kiss will have to do for now. _

_Yours always, Edward. _

After taking a long hot shower, I change into a comfortable pair of jeans, and loose sweater. Walking downstairs, I stop short, stunned by the sight before me. Unorganized piles of scattered paper cover almost every square inch of the dining-room table. Files are lying on the floor next to several chairs, and Seth's desk appears more disorganized than normal.

Edward and Seth are leaning over the table reading through what looks like an old, worn file. The cover is light green and covered in stains. I've never seen it before. Hearing my footsteps, both boys look up with a smile.

"Well, look who has finally decided to join the land of the living?" Edward says sarcastically.

"Hey, Bella, did you know that not sleeping for sixteen hours leads to a decrease in performance that is equivalent to having a blood alcohol level of point zero five percent?"

"Um, yeah, I think I read that somewhere." Seth's facts shouldn't surprise me anymore, but he still catches me off guard from time to time with what comes out of his mouth.

Edward walks over to meet me at the stairs. Grabbing my hand he pulls me in for a brief kiss before giving me a hug. "Feeling better?"

"Much. What the heck is going on down here? It looks like a paper truck exploded."

"I brought a bunch of the Volturi files with me. Seth wanted to see if there was any information related to their computer systems." Edward's face flushes as he looks over at the mess. "Sorry, we, uh, kind of took over your table."

"Oh. So, these are the files, huh?" The mess is forgotten as I move away from Edward and walk over to the table, glancing at all the documents containing years of information about my father.

"It's some of them. The rest are at the condo. These were the ones I was working on when I decided to come here. Most are the Italian files from CISR."

I reach out and grab one of the files. It's filled with scribbled notes and dates, nothing of significance jumping out. Putting it back on the table, a small stack of files in the corner catches my eye. They are neatly piled, and have markers on several of the pages. They stand out among the chaos, which tells me there is something important in them. Moving quickly around the table, I hear Edward scrambling behind me, just as I reach out to take the files, Edward's arm grabs mine to stop me.

"Bella, I don't think…"

I turn and glare at him, motioning with my eyes towards his interfering hand. My curiosity is now piqued by his reaction, whatever is in these files are significant, and there is no way he can stop me from looking. He nods in defeat, worry shining in his eyes as he slowly let's go of my arm.

Opening to the first marked page, I understand why Edward is so concerned. There staring up from the page is a picture of me and my mother. I slowly sink into the chair next to me, my eyes frozen on the page. I am barely aware of Edward kneeling down to put his arm around my shoulders, but my body recognizes his comforting touch.

The picture was taken at the beach, and obviously from a distance. I was probably about three or four. My mom is chasing me in the sand with the ocean sparkling behind us. It is the look on our faces that steals my breath. Both of us are laughing with big smiles; my eyes carefree and innocent. The girl in the picture has no clue that in only a couple of years, she will lose that innocence violently. A traitorous tear breaks free, landing on the page and marring the perfect picture. I frantically wipe it away before it ruins it completely.

"Bella," Edward whispers, leaning closer and resting his head against mine.

"I'm okay," I say, trying to convince myself as well as him.

Shaking myself free, I flip through the other marked pages. They are all pictures of me; family pictures, school pictures, as well as close-up and long distant surveillance shots. Taking the other files, I find the same thing, pages upon pages of pictures. Each file is a different period of my life. The bottom file apparently taken during my last few years with Aro. I look up at Edward for an explanation. There is nothing helpful in these pictures, so there is no reason to mark them.

"I don't understand? Did you mark these?"

Edward looks at me with apologetic and remorseful eyes. He is silent for several moments as he struggles to find the words to explain his actions. I am at a loss as for why he would want to mark them. Wanting to know about me is one thing, but this feels almost voyeuristic.

"It was your eyes that got to me, so bright and innocent. I just couldn't shake them. Then I saw the other files, and it was like watching the death of your soul. With each picture, your eyes became duller, your smile non-existent. It was physically painful to see."

"But why mark them? Why go back and look at them again?"

"Being apart from you was harder than I expected. These pictures became my motivation." He pauses to clear his throat, his emotions also surfacing. Placing his hand on the side of my face, he continues.

"I hate the man who did this to you. Aro _will_ get what's coming to him. You deserve to have peace, Bella. I can't bring back your innocence, but I can damn well do everything in my power to bring you at least that."

I look back down at a picture taken just after I turned seventeen. I am sitting at a large table in a restaurant sandwiched between Aro and Marcus. The camera caught me looking straight ahead, almost as if I knew the shot was being taken. He's right, my eyes are lifeless. Slamming the file closed, I look up at Edward, who is watching me cautiously.

"Thank-you," I whisper, reaching out to touch his face.

Leaning forward, I briefly kiss his lips, feeling incredibly lucky to have him in my life. I was never a big fan of fairytales, but Edward is definitely changing my mind about the possibility of a happily ever after.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but we need to set up. Jenks is heading to the club soon," Seth says uncomfortably from his desk.

"Right, we need to get ready," Edward says, standing back up.

With one last glance in my direction, he walks over to Seth. As usual, there is not much time to linger on any one thing for long. Putting the file back on the table, I walk over too, watching as Seth bring up the various screens and programs needed for tonight's activities.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"Basically what we discussed earlier. Jenks is going to scope out the club, hopefully setting the stage for tomorrow's drug bust. Since it's likely that James knows what Emmett looks like from Mike's Intel, it is too risky for him to go inside, so he is going to monitor things from the car."

"What about Jasper?"

"Jenks doesn't want him there tonight. So, Jasper is going to focus on narrowing down the possible places they could be keeping Jessica."

"Wow, I bet that went over well. How did you get Jasper to agree?" Looks like I missed a lot during my nap.

"There is really no choice when it comes to Jenks telling you something. He's a force I would never want to go against, and today, Jasper found that out the hard way."

I look between Edward and Seth waiting for a detailed explanation, a part of me bummed that I missed the fireworks.

"Jenks knocked his ass out!" Seth says with a huge grin.

"Jasper needed a reality check. I don't know exactly what the hell is going on with him, but Jenks was right to put him out of commission tonight." Edward acknowledges, but doesn't go into any further detail about the conversation that led up to the for mentioned ass kicking. I know Jenks would not strike without cause.

"Here we go," Seth says as the screen in the middle comes to life with Jenks' camera.

Tonight, Jenks has both a hidden camera and a "Seth special" rigged phone. We all agreed that once he is officially a part of the Volturi, the hidden camera will be too risky. However, tonight he doesn't plan on making contact, which allows for the extra visual.

"Hello, sports fans! Am I live?" Jenks' voice bellows through the speakers. I feel myself smile at the sound.

"Good to go on my end," Emmett says, checking in as well. "I'm parked a block away facing north."

"Good on our end," Seth responds.

"Hey, kid! You behaving yourself?"

"Yup," Seth says seriously, but I see the smirk in his eyes. He misses Jenks.

"How about you, Ace? I know Edward is a meager replacement for me, but I want you to keep up with your self-defense practice, okay."

"Gotcha. And just to make you proud, I'll make sure to kick his ass good!"

Edward looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Bring it, _Ace_," he mocks.

"Okay, enough with the foreplay you two, I've got work to do," Jenks' scoffs. I smile, shaking my head at his playfulness. If I were honest, Seth is not the only one missing Jenks.

"Alright folks, let's get this show on the road," Jenks says.

From his camera, we watch as he walks from his car to the club. There is a line, but Jenks moves his way to the front and hands the bouncer three hundred dollars to let him in. The club is loud and packed with people. Techno music blasts from the speakers of a DJ's booth sitting above a small dance floor in the back. Sweaty bodies moving in sync with the beat, crowd the tiny space. The strobe lights make the already difficult quality of the camera worse. I feel slightly dizzy trying watch as Jenks weaves his way through the crowd to the bar.

Turning my head to the side to avoid the screen until Jenks stops moving, I notice a folder sitting on top of Seth's pile with the name Jacob Black scribbled on top. I guess he started his research and found something worthwhile.

I am starting to feel a bit like Hercules fighting the Hydra. For every mystery I think we solve, two more open in its wake. If we are ever to get ahead, we need to get to the core of the monster soon. Maybe Seth was also able to make progress on getting the information off that device. My instincts are telling me whatever is there is important to our success. My leg bounces, thinking about all the possibilities with both situations. When the mission tonight is over, Seth and I need to talk.

"He's here." Jenks mumbles.

I turn back to the screen just in time to see Jenks swing around so the camera faces the corner. There at a table sits James. I feel my heart rate jump at the site, but I am doing better than the first night I saw him. Edward moves closer to me in support, and I look over to give him a small smile letting him know I'm okay.

James is wearing a black hoodie, and is sitting in-between two large breasted and barely clothed blondes. Sitting to his right, is the man who drove him to the warehouse, and to his left, sits Newton.

Newton is looking around the club nervously. He is trying to play it cool when James talks to him, but I can see the anxiousness in his body language. He knows he is in way over his head, but he's in too deep to get out.

"Why would Newton be with James? Aro isn't happy with him. Why risk bringing him out to party?" Emmett asks.

"That's exactly why James brought him," I explain. "James can't bring people loyal to Aro if he's doing drugs. He needs his own groupies to cover his back. My bet is he promised to save Mike, if he works exclusively for him."

"Okay Bells, you obviously know James best. Let us know if you see anything of interest or importance," Emmett says.

Jenks maneuver closer, leaning against a wall across from James' table. I stare at the screen, forcing myself to focus on a man who tormented me. He looks older, and his dirty blond hair is longer, pulled into a low ponytail. He has an arm around each girl, both hands reaching and grabbing, the girls giggling at each inappropriate touch. James says something to the lackey on his right, who immediately pulls something out of his pocket and hands it over to James.

"Party time," Emmett says.

James takes the bag of powder, pours some on the top of his fisted hand and snorts it. Wiping his nose, he leans back against the booth with a blissful smile. Several seconds later, he springs forward, waving for the waitress to come over. Once she arrives, he enthusiastically orders, slapping Mike on the back after asking him a question. He is defiantly riding his high.

"Seth can you zoom in or something? I want to take a closer look," I ask, squinting my eyes at the screen.

"Sure, just give me a second."

Taking the mouse, he clicks on the area around James. Bringing up a box and clicking a button, the screen fills with James' image. Leaning closer, I push my personal feelings to the side and just evaluate the differences I see in him.

The pony tail should have been my first clue. Even though James' behavior was a bit more unorthodox in comparison to Aro's other guards, his appearance was clean-cut. His hair was neatly trimmed, his face clean-shaven, and he always wore a suit. Today he looks disheveled. His ponytail is greasy, his face scruffy, and his tee-shirt wrinkly. He is on the edge. This is going to work well for us.

"He's losing it," I comment.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks beside me, also leaning in trying to see what I do.

"The drugs are taking over. He's lost the sharpness of his presence. If his focus is on his next high, it will be easy to cause him problems. The more problems that occur, the angrier Aro will become, which will fall on James since his job is to get Seattle in order."

"Sounds like a perfect job for me. I am a master at creating chaos," Jenks whispers.

"It looks like we can safely assume he's a regular patron here. He can't do his drugs as easily in front of the Volturi crew. I say, let's get the ball rolling on the bust for tomorrow night," Emmett adds.

The crew discusses the bust further, but something on James' hand distracts me from the conversation. Looking closer, my eyes widen when I recognize the ring stuffed on James' pinky.

"Shit! He's wearing Jessica's ring!"

"What? Are you sure?" Edward asks, the other conversation suddenly stopping.

"Yes. It is one of the only legitimate conversations we ever had together. It was her father's ring. She inherited it after he died and she kept it on a chain around her neck."

"Okay, I've had enough of the waiting." Jenks mumbles.

"Shit. Get ready, Emmett," Edward says. He moves closer to the screen, his fingers tapping nervously on the table.

"Fuck." Emmett hisses.

"Seth can you fix the camera again?" Edward requests hastily.

Seth nods his head, quickly clicking the screen and bringing it back to normal.

"Wait? What does he mean? No contact tonight, right?" I ask frantically, hoping Jenks is not doing what I think he's doing.

"Jenks tends to roll with his instincts. I guess his instincts are telling him to make contact," Edward mutters, focused intently on the screen.

Jenks has yet to move, but I notice activity at James' table. Mike gets up and points at each person, most likely taking their drink orders. Sure enough, after talking to the last person, he walks through the crowd and over to the bar. After Mike leaves, Jenks places himself closer to their table, weaving around until he is only a couple of feet away. Being so close, I can hear James' laughter as he runs an ice-cube down the neck of one of the girls.

"You like that?" he asks loudly. She giggles in response. His voice sends a shiver up my spine. I hate the sound. "Yeah, you love my touch don't you, dirty girl?" His words are boisterous and rapid, the result of the cocaine flowing through his system.

To the far right of the screen, I see Mike unsteadily weaving his way back through the crowd with a tray of drinks. Mike's waiter skills are sorely lacking. The tray is precariously perched on his arm, one wrong move away from losing it completely. Just as he is about to reach the table, Jenks moves forward, subtly bumping into him. The tray and drinks fall, scattering across the floor. Jenks was incredibly strategic in his movements and I'm sure to an outside observer it looks like Mike ran into him.

"What the fuck, mate?" Jenks asks in a perfect British accent.

I whip my head around to look at Edward. "British? When did he decide that?"

"No idea," he says, shrugging his shoulders still intently watching the screen.

"Welcome to Jenks undercover, Bells. The key is to just roll with it. He's brilliant at this stuff." Emmett explains, not sounding at all concerned with the ever-changing plan.

"Hey, man, you ran into me!" Mike shouts.

"You're barmy. I was just standing here."

Mike puffs up his chest and attempts to stand toe to toe with Jenks. However, Jenks has a good couple of inches and twenty pounds of muscle on him. Even with the camera capturing only part of Mike, I can imagine how ridiculous he looks.

"Oh. You want to have a go, do ya?" Jenks asks incredulously, stepping into Mike's space.

"Hold up!" James interrupts, walking over to the two men. "Mike, we don't want a scene. Back off."

Mike hesitates, still attempting to stare Jenks down, but glancing over at James; he realizes he needs to follow the order since he is already on thin ice. "Yes, sir," he bites out.

"That's a good boy. Why don't you run along and get us a replacement for those drinks."

Mike begrudgingly turns and stomps off towards the bar. The only way James could be more condescending was if he patted Mike on the head before sending him off for the drinks.

"He's kind of a wanker isn't he?" Jenks asks, turning to face James.

"That he is, but he serves a purpose." James laughs.

The effects of the drug have yet to wear off. His eyes are dilated, and his uncharacteristic smile indicates he is still riding the wave of euphoria. Any other time, James would not be so generous or forgiving.

"Jack Moore," Jenks says, holding out his hand.

"James." He reaches out and shakes Jenks hand. "You want to sit?" James motions to the table.

"No mate. I was just leaving."

"You sure?"

"Yup, I was on my way out for a good nosh up. I wish you luck though with your arse of an errand boy. He seems like more trouble than he's worth."

James simply laughs and then he goes back to his table. Jenks turns and walks towards the door without looking back. Without the camera facing James, we can't see what he is doing anymore. I'm surprised as I watch Jenks leave the club, get in his car, and drive away.

"You're ending it there?" Emmett questions, also sounding surprised.

"Always leave them wanting more. I accomplished what I wanted. He knows my face now."

"Only if he remembers you once he's sober." I clarify.

"True. But his lackey was watching closely, and so was Mike. The most important thing I established tonight is that I have no interest in spending time with him. This will hopefully buy me some creditability tomorrow night when I claim to have no agenda for why I helped him escape."

"Genius as always," Edward says, praising him.

"Seth?" Jenks asks.

"I'm here."

"I need you to set up some fake records for Jack Moore. Nothing too outlandish, but dirty enough to prove to James that I'm a player. Establish them primarily through Scotland Yard. Got it?"

"I'm on it." Seth responds, turning towards his other computer. His fingers fly over the keyboard as he pulls up Scotland Yard's arrest records. Apparently he already had access to their system.

"What now?" Emmett asks.

"You keep an eye on old James tonight. Maybe luck will strike, and he'll pay a visit to Jessica. I'm going to get my stuff in order. As of tomorrow, I will hopefully become one of James' crew."

"What do you need from our end?" Edward asks.

"Just any other information you find that will help me once I'm in. Seth, I also need you to finish the communication options we talked about."

"They'll be ready," Seth says confidently, still typing away.

"Okay, let's break for the night and reconvene tomorrow morning around seven," Edward states.

Once everyone says their goodbyes, and Emmett promises to call if anything happens with Jessica, Seth shuts down the lines of communication. Once off, I lay my head on the desk, feeling exhausted after the emotional roller-coaster ride Jenks just put me on.

"Bella?" Edward asks, kneeling down beside me.

I sit back up. "Jenks will be the death of me if he keeps this up."

Edward chuckles. "His style is a bit unusual, but it works. We just need to trust him. He knows what he's doing."

"You're right." I concede. It's not that I don't trust Jenks, but his improvisation style directly conflicts with my desire to plan everything. Learning to let go of that will be a challenge.

"Jenks fake files are complete," Seth says.

"Already?" I ask stunned.

"I had a lot of it already done. Jenks asked me to work on it before he left. He just didn't know the name yet. He said the name and background usually come to him in the moment. I just needed to fill in the blanks."

"Well, at least someone knew about his plan," I grumble.

"What else do you need to do, Seth?" Edward asks.

"Just finish with securing the communication, which shouldn't take me too long."

"Okay. Did you see anything in those files that would be helpful for Jenks to use?"

"No, nothing we don't already know," Seth responds.

"What about the hacking device?" I ask.

"It's going to take me quite a bit of time to retrieve them. The file is pretty damaged. I was able to determine that they are pictures, but there is no identifier to tell me what they are of."

"Bella, do you have any idea what they could be?" Edward asks.

"I have no clue. But like I said, Caius put them there for a reason. They must be important."

"I guess there is not much more to do tonight," Edward says.

"What about Jake?" I ask, specifically looking at Seth.

"Jake? Isn't that the guy who tried to help you?" Edward looks at me in confusion.

"Yes. He's the man in Seth's picture, the one who promised to help his dad. Seth and I agree there is more to the story, so he's looking into Jake's background." I know Edward probably has more questions, but I need to know what is in that file. His questions will have to wait until later. Focusing back on Seth, I steer the conversation back to what he found.

"I saw the file on your desk. What did you find?"

"Most of what I found so far is limited to his childhood. I haven't found anything yet about his time with the Volturi."

"What _did_ you find?" Edward asks.

"Umm, it wasn't good. How well did you know him, Bella?"

"Apparently I didn't. Just tell me what you found," I demand. My stomach tightens waiting for his response. Edward, sensing my anxiousness, grabs my hand.

Seth hesitates, looking at me almost as if he wants confirmation that I am ready. "Go ahead, Seth. It's okay."

Taking a breath, he grabs the file, opens it, and starts summarizing the information he discovered. Looking at the thickness of the file, he is obviously skipping the details.

"Jacob Black was taken away from his home when he was two. According to records, he was severely abused by both parents. He was a difficult child to place due to a multitude of behavioral problems. So, he bounced from placement to placement. When he was six, he tortured and killed the dog of the family he was staying with. He was placed in a children's hospital for a brief amount of time after that incident for homicidal ideation. At age ten, he was sent to a secured group home after starting a fire at a different foster home. His arrest record documents dozens of police contacts for various crimes up until the age of sixteen, when he suddenly disappeared off the map. That's as far as I got. He went somewhere when he was sixteen; I just haven't found the trail yet."

"Jesus," Edward utters beside me.

I'm shocked. That history sounds impossible for the person I remember. The person, who I read and seemed to have no malicious intent. How could I be so wrong? It makes no sense.

"Are you sure?" I question, my voice sounds rough even to my own ears.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Bella." Seth answers. His voice is thick with sympathy.

Hearing it makes me cringe. I jump out of my chair and walk towards the door, the room suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"Bella?" Edward stands up to follow me, but I turn and put up my hand.

"I need a minute." I whisper, barely hanging on.

Edward slowly nods his head. "I'm here, Bella. When you need me, I'll be here."

He stands with his fists clenched at his sides, his face pained. I know it is taking all of his resolve to not follow me. I appreciate him even more for respecting my need for time. Right now, he feels like one of the only true things I can depend on. I always thought I knew the truth about my past. As horrible as it was, at least I knew the role of all the players. Apparently, I barely knew anything.

A frigid wind hits me as soon as I walk out on the porch. The painful chill feels good. It jolts me awake and reminds me that I'm still alive. I close my eyes and inhale the cold, trying to temper the rage boiling inside of me. It's not just Jake's betrayal that I find upsetting, but the circumstances around how he did it. What is horrifying to me is he was able to fool me, to fool my ability. That scares and angers me more than anything else.

I am so tired of not knowing who to trust and I am especially tired of feeling like a victim. I want to feel like I am in control of my life, and I want a future free of this madness. The only way I can see that happening is if I stop running. First thing tomorrow, I need to tell Jenks and Seth about my ability. Jake may have fooled me, but I still believe I can use it to help Jenks. Now I just need to convince everyone that returning to Seattle is the best option to get us ahead.

It's time to step the game up a notch and take back my life.

**Until next time… **

**A/N My schedule is _crazy_ this week, so I will not be able to post next weekend. Sorry there will be a slight delay, but I will see you again in two weeks. :)**

**CISR = ****Comitato interministeriale per la sicurezza della Repubblica****(One of the divisions of the Italian Intelligence Agency.)**

**Barmy = crazy**

**Arse = basically means ass**

**Good nosh up = a meal**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Hi everyone! Thank-you for the comments after last chapter, I love hearing everyone's theories on Jake. Keep the reviews coming; it's always nice to know if everyone is still with me. :)**

**A debt of gratitude to ****beautifulnightmarex for her awesome beta skills and Beachlovers who is generous enough to pre-read my chapters. They are amazing and help me more than I can say. I tend to tweak my chapters before I post, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Also a huge thank-you to ADF for recommending my fic this week! I was so surprised and very flattered. Welcome to all the new readers who followed and/or added to their favorites because of it. **

**Sadly, the fact that I do not own Twilight or anything related to it hasn't changed since the last update. **

Chapter 20: Uprising

Although, I feel calmer, I am not quite ready to face Edward and Seth. The thought of being in a room surrounded by their sympathy feels suffocating. Seth with his colors and Edward with his eyes. To avoid going back in, I walk over to the swing, hoping to rely once again on the quiet beauty of the stars to focus and regain perspective. I'm fueled by determination, but I need a strong plan to dissuade the others from Edward's arguments for me to stay.

Lost in my thoughts, I realize I have no idea how long I've been sitting here, but it's long enough for my hands and face to become numb with cold. So far, Seth and Edward have respected my request for time. However, I suspect the sliver of light I catch from time to time in my peripheral vision is Edward pulling back the curtains of one of the windows to check on me. A few moments later, he finally runs out of patience.

"Baby?"

Edward is standing by the corner of the house with my coat, silently asking permission to come closer. Lifting my hand up, I wave him over. Giving me a small smile, he walks in my direction wearing a dark red jacket and brown hiking boots. He looks like he stepped off the pages of a trendy outdoor magazine. My heart beats a bit faster at the sight.

"Bella, it's too cold to sit out here without a coat. You're going to get sick," he warns. "If you still want time alone, I'll leave, but I can't sit back and watch you freeze."

"Thank you," I murmur, reaching for my coat. "You don't have to leave." The genuine emotion I feel saying those words surprise me. Seeing him doesn't feel as suffocating as I feared. I guess the time of considering myself a loner is over.

After helping me into my coat, Edward starts rubbing my arms in an effort to help me warm up. "Jesus, what is it with you and sitting outside in the cold?" Not content with just rubbing my arms, he pulls me into a hug, rubbing up and down my back.

"I don't know. I guess it's becoming a new habit."

"Well, stop it! I don't want to have to start carrying around spare coats just to make sure you're warm. That would just be awkward, especially when I have to pull my gun," he jokes.

"Not to mention the extra baggage would ruin the whole 'G.Q.' thing you have going on," I add, smiling against his chest.

"G.Q.? Does that mean you think I'm handsome?" he asks, his tone a notch lower than before.

"Stop fishing for compliments," I chastise as he laughs softly against my head.

Gently, he repositions us until I am lying back against his chest, his arms wrapped around me. "Tell me, star-gazer. How much do you know about the constellations?"

"I know the major ones, but that's about it. I admit I love the view more than the details."

Taking my hand in his, he points our index fingers to the sky. "See those stars there?" he asks, circling our fingers around specific stars.

"Yes."

"That's Andromeda. She's most visible this time of year. Do you know her story?"

"Umm, she's the heroine in Clash of the Titans, right?"

Edward chuckles. "Yes, but have you ever read the myth?"

"No, can't say I was ever interested."

"I always thought it ironic that most of the Greek mythological characters honored in the night sky are not really honorable. Many are creatures who killed or tried to kill people based on the directive of one God or another. Then you have your impossible heroes like Hercules or Orion, neither of their legends are pure. And then there's Andromeda."

I am not quite sure where Edward is going with this, but the sound of his voice is soothing. I could listen to him talk all night.

"Andromeda was an innocent victim of her circumstances. She was chained to a rock as punishment for her mother's arrogant behavior. A sacrifice to a horrible sea monster to save the people of her kingdom, that is until Perseus saved her. After slaying the monster, he took her away and the two lived happily ever after. At least as happy as you can get in Greek mythology."

"I'm not sure I'm following you. Am I chained to some sort of symbolic rock? And if that's the case, are you Perseus?"

"Umm no, that's not exactly where I was going. Although for the record, I would battle monsters for you," Edward speaks softly into my ear. "I was thinking more about her circumstances and how in the midst of selfish and evil behaviors, Andromeda remained good and pure."

"Does that mean you won't wear Greek armor?" I ask teasingly, trying to keep the conversation light. My old friend, deflection, is a hard habit to break when I'm trying to avoid issues.

"You want me to dress up, huh?" he says seductively, but then I feel him shake his head against mine. "Stop distracting me. I'm trying to be profound here."

"Okay, okay. Be profound, I'm listening," I say in a slightly sarcastic tone, nervous about where this conversation is headed.

"My stubborn girl," Edward mumbles. "What I'm trying to say is; you are not limited by your history or the circumstances you were born into. Tonight was bad, but it's one night. Your future is much brighter."

"Will you be a part of that bright future?" I blurt out, my verbal filter failing. _So much for keeping things light_.

"There is nothing else I want more. The only person who can stop me is you," Edward asserts.

We sit quietly for a few moments, the weight of the conversation sitting heavy between us. The declarations made were significant, but neither of us is willing to speak directly about the emotion behind them.

"Come back inside," Edward requests. "I banished Seth to his room for the night so you don't have to deal with him. I just want to get you warm."

"Okay, let's go," I say, finally giving in to both Edward and the cold.

Grabbing my hand, he pulls me behind him to walk around the house and back inside. The lights are dim and a fire is going in the living room. The sudden change in temperature makes my face flush and hands tingle.

"Go over by the fire. I made some coffee to help warm you up. You sit and I'll bring it over."

"That sounds great. Cream with…"

"Two sugars. I know," Edward says with a wink before walking into the kitchen.

Taking off my coat, I walk over to the sofa and sit down. Grabbing the blanket over the back, I wrap myself up and watch the fire dance behind the glass.

"Here you go," Edward says, handing me a cup before sitting next to me with a cup of his own. We sit quietly for a moment, both entranced by the flames and lost in our own thoughts.

"Do you miss him?" Edward asks quietly, staring straight ahead. His hands clenched tightly around his cup. I guess we are no longer avoiding the issue.

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"I think I miss the idea of him."

"What do you mean?" He turns towards me confused.

"For a time, Jake was the only good thing in my life. He became an oasis and made me feel safe. That magnified the intensity of our relationship. After he died, I missed that feeling. Besides my mother, he was the only thing in my past that I could look back and smile about. I think that's why hearing what I heard tonight was so hard."

"I don't often see you shocked by people's behaviors. You really had no idea about his background?"

"None. I don't understand how he could fool me so completely. It's never happened before. I don't get it." I grind my teeth in frustration.

"Maybe there's more to the story? Seth could have missed something."

"I don't know, maybe. But regardless, there was a whole side to him I didn't know about. He's in the picture with Seth's dad. That right there tells me he kept things from me." I lower my head feeling like I failed, the frustration building again. "God, I really _hate_ that I had no clue. I feel pretty fucking stupid."

Edward bangs his cup down on the table, coffee sloshing out with the force. I look up shocked at his unexpected reaction.

"You are _not_ stupid," Edward says harshly.

"Knowing and feeling are two different things," I counter. "I'm tired of my life being nothing but one big betrayal."

Edward looks at me for a moment, before pulling me against him. "Bella, I hope you know that I will never betray you. I'm not Jake."

"I know, deep down I think I've always known. I'm not good at depending on others. It makes me feel weak. I think that's why this thing between us scared me so much. It was safer to ignore it. But now…well, now I don't know what I would do without you, which is a whole new kind of fear."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I know what I have, and there's no way I'm letting you go."

"Promise?" I whisper. I feel like I can face anything as long as I know Edward will be waiting on the other side.

Edward turns me so I'm facing him, our eyes locking together. The amber glow of the fire extenuates the green in his eyes, making them seem even more intense.

"Promise," he states with conviction, leaving no room for argument.

Edward carefully takes the cup out of my hand and places it next to his. We maneuver our bodies until we are lying on the sofa, my head resting against his chest. He gently runs one hand through my hair, while the other traces his mother's necklace down my neck to the red heart resting just above my chest. The action causes my body to shiver with pleasure. Our bodies slowly intertwine and our mouths melt together. Sensually and seductively, his hands explore my back, his fingers ghosting under edges not previously explored. His fingers crawl under my shirt, his touch on my skin is like fire.

Taking initiative from his example, my hands begin their own exploration. Gently, I run my hand up his arm and down his chest. Finding the hem of his shirt, I travel under, my exploration braver than his. I graze my nails across his chest, eliciting a low moan. He shifts again, our bodies finding a friction that is slowly driving me insane.

Time fades as we get lost in the moment. Each taking and receiving from the other. Just as we are reaching a point of no return, Edward slows us down, both of us trying to catch our breath.

I know Edward is holding back, keeping to his earlier commitment to make sure our first time is more than a reaction to what is happening. Although not spoken, I suspect he also wants to prove that his relationship with me is different. He can do the physical side of things, but intimacy is new.

Even though he is trying to take this slow, there is an uncontrollable passion building between us. We are on the course towards a significant change in our relationship, and although a part of me is fearful of this step, I am ready to take it. If our lives were simple, I think we would have taken it long ago, which adds another reason to finish things with the Volturi as soon as possible. I want that bright future Edward spoke about earlier and I want it soon.

By the glow of the firelight, we spend the next couple of hours talking about everything and nothing between kisses and passionate touches. At some point, I feel my eyes grow heavy and I start missing large parts of the conversation and before I know it, I fade away into a dreamless sleep. For the second time in a row, I'm spoiled by the comfort of Edward's arms. I don't know if I can go back to falling asleep without them.

* * *

The sound of incessant beeping wakes me up. It takes me a moment to realize that I am still on the living room sofa encased in Edward's arms. Snuggled against his chest, his arms are holding me tightly to prevent me from falling. Even in his sleep he protects me.

The beeping continues. Suddenly, a door slams open and footsteps run down the hall.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Seth chants.

I attempt to untangle myself from Edward, which proves challenging considering his iron clad grip around my waist. Finally free, I walk over to Seth who is sitting at his computer frantically typing and looking distressed.

"What's up?" I croak, my voice still hoarse with sleep.

"Mike is making his move."

"What?"

"He's breaking into Edward's computer," Seth says, but clearly distracted by what he's doing.

Leaving Seth to his task for the moment, I walk back over to Edward to wake him up. He's sprawled out on the couch, the blanket sliding off most of his body to the floor. Leaning over, I gently drag my hand through his hair.

"Edward," I whisper.

He grumbles a bit before slowly blinking his eyes open. "Hey, baby." He smiles.

"Morning." I can't help but smile back, waking Edward up feels comfortable, normal. "Hey, Mike is getting the files off your computer. Seth is tracking the progress now, but I thought you would want to know."

Edward eyes widen going quickly from sleepy to awake. Getting up hastily from the couch, he walks over to Seth with me trailing behind.

"Seth, what's going on?" Edward questions.

"Mike's opening the file. I set up my computer to notify me if anything happened to it," he mumbles.

"What's the plan?" Edward asks.

"We hope the file goes where we need it to…_yes_, he's as idiotic as I thought." Seth laughs.

"What'd he do?" I ask.

"Remember when I said the mole was stupid enough to use the FBI computers, well he did it again. He just e-mailed the file to someone, I assume James… interesting."

"What?" Edward and I ask together.

"He just downloaded the file…" he stops to stare at the screen quietly, "to a flash-drive, according to the save route."

"Why would he download it instead of just erasing it?" Edward asks.

"Maybe he wants some insurance for himself." I hypothesize.

"Jesus, this guy has no idea what he's doing. He just erased the file from your computer and deleted the history. At least, he thinks he did," Seth scoffs.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to keep up with Seth's train of thought.

"He did the superficial part. Most people don't realize is even when you delete things, they are still there. He actually thinks by deleting the trash and history, he's covered his bases. You have to dig deeper to really make sure they are gone. I'll take care of it from my end to cover our own tracks."

"Okay, that sounds good." Edward stutters, also trying to keep up with Seth's fast paced thoughts. "What's next?" Edward questions.

"We wait for someone to open the e-mail. Once they open the file, the virus I attached will attack their system and allow me access. If James and Mike both open it, I will be able to search both their computer files. Even better, once I have access, I can start all sorts of trouble."

"Like what?" I wonder. Thinking about everything I have seen Seth do so far, I imagine the possibilities are endless.

"Mess with their finances, send false information to people, change all of their personal information. Basically, create the chaos that you said will drive Aro crazy. Between this and getting into Aro's main system, we will be unstoppable."

"You're making progress with that?" I ask, surprised he was able to get anywhere given everything else he's worked on.

"Yes. I'm using the fingerprints to create a program that will trick the firewall into thinking it is already part of the system."

"Your mind is amazing, Seth," I comment. He looks up giving me a big smile, colored in a combination of embarrassment and pride.

Our plan is moving full steam ahead with the progress Jenks and Seth are making on their end. Feeling eager and restless to do more, I find myself biting my tongue from telling them about my plan to return. I need to pick the right moment.

The first step is telling them about my ability. Even though I'm committed to my decision, my stomach flutters at the thought. They have both come to mean a lot to me and I don't want this to change how they see me. Looking at the clock, I realize I only have a little over an hour before we contact Jenks and Emmett.

"I think I'm going to take a run," I blurt out, deciding to clear my head before it's time.

"I'll go with you," Edward says.

"Umm, I kind of wanted to clear my mind before we talk about things this morning," I say pointing to my head, silently trying to communicate with Edward why I want to run alone.

"I get it, Bella, I do." Edward walks closer to me. "I just think safety in numbers is better with everything that's going on. How about this? I'll run behind. You won't even know I'm there," he proposes, his soulful eyes causing me to relent.

"Fine, but I hope you can keep up, Cullen."

"Oh don't worry, Swan. I can keep up," he says lowly, leaning in and giving me a passionate kiss. "The question is, can you?" He walks away, heading to the bedroom to change.

Shaking my head, I walk to my room. Now I want to run for more than one reason. Edward needs to stop making comments about things he's obviously not willing to follow through on yet. Even I only have so much control.

* * *

"Hello from Seattle!" Jenks sounds like he is trying to imitate a sports broadcaster.

"Hey, _mate_," I say in return with my own imitation.

Jenks laughs at my attempt at a British accent. "Did you like that, Ace?"

"It was a surprise."

"What can I say? It felt right in the moment," He says giving me a brilliant smile. I shake my head, unable to stop myself from smiling back. There is no doubt that Jenks' spirit makes my life brighter.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" Edward asks.

"Emmett was following James around until early this morning, to no avail by the way. We have no new information on Jessica's whereabouts. Anyway, he needed to crash for a few hours before heading into work. I'll catch him up later."

"Well, we better catch a break soon. We don't have much time to find her. Mike took the evidence off my computer today. They won't need her as a bargaining chip much longer," Edward says.

"Shit. Let's hope tonight goes as planned then."

"And Jasper?" I ask hoping that someone will share the details of what exactly happened between the two of them.

On the screen, I see Jenks' eyes narrow and his fists clench. "He's working on the list of buildings still," he says, irritation dripping from his voice.

"Is he coming tonight?" Edward questions.

"I have no choice. They might spot Emmett, and I need someone else in that club when the bust occurs."

"Why?" I ask.

"The cops will try to keep everyone organized and in one spot. I need chaos to escape with James. Jasper basically needs to yell 'fire' when the time comes to create panic."

"That makes sense," I say. Jenks certainly knows how to cover all the bases.

"Speaking of tonight, you were right about the building, Jenks," Seth says, unfortunately moving the topic off Jasper.

"I knew it. You can't run an undercover business without a few hiding spots."

"It took me awhile to find the correct set of blueprints. I hacked into the owner's files and found them attached to an old e-mail. Anyway, there is a secret room and escape route."

"Just tell me where to go, kid."

"In the hallway next to the bathrooms, is a small closet." Seth pauses to pull up the blueprints on his computer. "It's directly across from the door of the women's restroom. Inside, underneath the back shelf, there is a trap door on the floor. It leads into a small room directly below the closet. Looking at the blueprints, there is some sort of tunnel or crawl space that should take you to the alley. I assume there is a hidden door, not easily visible from the outside. I'll send you the blueprints so you can see for yourself."

"Seattle P.D. will have the building surrounded during the bust. Even if you can't see the door from the outside, they will spot you as soon as you leave." Edward points out.

"Yeah, I figure we will need to lay low and wait for the dust to settle before we try to leave. It will give us a chance to have a nice 'get to know you' chat," Jenks says.

"I already planned to tap into the P.D. communications tonight. I will monitor their activities and then let you know when the coast is clear," Seth proposes.

"Are you wearing a wire?" I ask concerned. Wearing a wire so close to James is unbelievably dangerous.

"No, too risky. But I will have my phone from Seth so everyone can hear what's going on."

"How is Seth going to contact you if you won't have an ear piece?" I ask confused.

"Keep your phone on vibrate and I'll text you," Seth suggests.

"Sounds good," Jenks says. "I assume we're set with the P.D.?"

"Yes. The name you gave me didn't work, he was too strait-laced. So, I researched other vice cops, and found one with the right background to manipulate."

"What exactly do you mean by 'manipulate'?" Edward asks.

"We needed the cops to hit the club on our time, that's hard to pull off with vice. This cop lost his sister ten years ago to a drug overdose. According to reports, she ran away from home, got into the wrong crowd, and ended up being pimped out by her drug-dealing boyfriend. It's the reason he joined vice."

"Tragic as it is, what does his story have to do with anything?" Jenks questions.

"I called him with a similar story. Told him that I tracked my sister down to this club, and one of her druggie friends told me she and her drug dealer boyfriend will be there tonight. I produced some compelling evidence convincing him that the dealer is a huge supplier in Seattle, and the owner of the club lets him do business in their back room. I begged him to do something so I can save her life. He bought it hook, line, and sinker. Promised to raid the joint and find her."

"I assume you did some magical computing to make sure whatever alias and false information you gave him to support your story can't be traced back to us?" Edward asks.

"There's nothing to worry about. My kung fu is the best. "

"Good work, kid," Jenks replies.

Seth smiles at the screen. Jenks' praise means a lot to him. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Seth yells with excitement. "There was a hit on the name Jack Moore today. I think James or one of his crew was checking up on you."

"Perfect," Jenks exclaims. "Now when we talk, he'll already know that I'm not opposed to a little criminal behavior."

"What's the plan if he doesn't bite?" I ask; voicing the concern no one has spoken aloud.

"Then we try again another day. There aren't many places for him to go with his habit and have it not get back to Aro. If he's needy enough, he'll be back."

"But hopefully we won't need to worry about that. I think we have tonight dialed in," Edward says with conviction.

"Okay, I'm all for rallying the troops for battle, but I need to catch some sleep before the festivities begin. So unless there's something else, I'm going to sign off."

"Wait!" I yell, my heart pounding in anticipation.

"What's up, Ace?"

"I uh, need to tell you and Seth something," I mumble nervously. Edward comes closer, putting his arm around me in support, giving me courage to continue.

"You okay, Bella?" Jenks asks with concern. Seth simply looks up at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I just, God, I don't even know how to start."

"It will be okay, baby," Edward whispers in my ear.

Taking a deep breath, I begin. "There's something I haven't told you guys. I don't tell anyone really, I mean Edward and Emmett know, but that wasn't by choice and Edward told Carslie," I ramble quickly.

"Whoa, Ace. Slow down, you're making no sense. What do you have to tell us?" Jenks interrupts, allowing me time to focus my thoughts.

"Okay, here's the thing. I have this ability. I've had it since I was a kid. It allows me to see the emotions of others. Basically, I can tell what other people feel."

"Come again?" Jenks asks.

"I can see people's emotions," I repeat, holding my breath and anxiously waiting for their reaction once what I said sinks in.

Jenks stares across the screen in disbelief before busting out in a huge laugh. "Very funny, Ace. You almost had me there."

"I'm serious."

Seth continues to stare at me; he has yet to comment. He is trying to analyze me, disbelief coloring his features. Jenks cuts his eyes to Edward.

"She's telling the truth, man. I've watched her use it for years. I don't understand how it works, but she's amazing in the interrogation room because of it."

"I'm a good lie detector," I add, trying to make the concept more tangible for them to understand.

"Fuck," Jenks mutters, "I'm not quite sure what to say. It's a rare occurrence that I'm speechless, but you've done it."

"How does it work, Bella?" Seth finally speaks, his analytical brain trying to make sense of the nonsensical. I don't think this ability quite fits into his one and zero world.

"It's kind of hard to describe." I pause trying to figure out the simplest way to explain it. "For me, all emotions are colors and lights. Each emotion has a different look. The colors just float around most people."

"Most people?" Jenks asks, catching the clarifier.

"About seventy percent. I don't know why, but that's how it's always worked."

"And you can see us?" Jenks asks.

"Yes. At least I could. I can't read you through a screen."

"You can read me now?" Seth's voice squeaks nervously.

"Yes. My ability scares you, but you are also intrigued. That interest peaked when I was talking about how it works. You want to understand the components of it," I state matter of fact.

"Shit. Is she right, Seth?" Jenks asks.

"Yes," he stutters.

"Well, I'll be damned," Jenks says.

"Please don't let this change how you see me," I plead. "You both mean a lot to me, and I don't want you to act differently around me."

I find it difficult to look at them. Instead I look down, twisting my hands nervously. Edward gives my shoulders another squeeze, but the silence is deafening. I'm afraid of losing two people who are becoming like family to me.

"You're still Bella," Seth says quietly. I look up to see him staring at me, care and acceptance floating around him. "People tell me all the time that my mind doesn't work right, but you always accepted me. As far as I'm concerned, it changes nothing except for making you even cooler. This ability kind of makes you like a superhero, which is awesome."

"Same goes for me, Ace," Jenks chimes in from the computer. "It's not often I find people who can dish it out as much as I give it. I agree with Seth, this is amazing. Talk about having an _ace _in the hole for difficult situations." Jenks laughs at his own lame play on words. "But seriously, this thing has to come in handy."

"It's helped solve a case more times than I can count," Edward says proudly.

"Don't ask me why, but it works best with criminal minds, which is what brought me to the FBI in the first place. It does give me a huge advantage during interrogations," I admit.

"Damn, if only you could give it to me for a few days, it would get us way ahead with the Volturi."

I think I just found an advocate for my return to Seattle. "That's why I wanted to tell you guys. We are all working so hard to succeed and I started feeling like I could contribute more if I let you know."

"There's no doubt this gives us a major advantage, but how can you use it from there?" Jenks asks.

"That's the thing. I was thinking…"

"We could brainstorm ways for her to use it," Edward cuts in trying to stop me before I mention returning to Seattle.

Turning to glare at him, I continue. "I think it would be best if I return to Seattle so I can use it."

"How?" Jenks asks.

I turn back to him confused. From what he said earlier, I thought he would be more supportive of the idea. "I can help you figure out the best people to target once you get in."

"But how? It's not like you can walk around with me. If you are anywhere close to me, James will spot you. So in theory I agree, your ability would be extremely helpful, but realistically I don't see how we could use it without exposing you."

"How far away can you see these colors, Bella?" Seth ponders.

"I'm not sure, I never really paid attention."

"What are you thinking, Seth?" Jenks asks.

"If she can do it from a distance, maybe there will be a way to keep her hidden, but still allow her to look. I say lets test the distance factor and then decide," Seth argues.

Previously, Seth has never weighed in on our plans. He just helps make them happen. This is the most opinionated I've ever heard him. I should have known that Seth would end up being my biggest advocate. He is also risking everything to bring Aro to justice. He understands the sacrifices I'm willing to make.

"I don't think that changes anything," Edward counters.

"No, let's look at that," Jenks cuts in. Edward is about to argue, but Jenks continues. "We don't have to decide anything right now. Let's get all the facts and then decide on the best plan. Edward, I don't want Bella hurt either, but this is her fight. I think we need to weigh the option before we dismiss it."

Edward grumbles under his breath before reluctantly nodding in agreement to at least considering the option.

"Well, this was sure eventful," Jenks mutters. "Okay, I really need to get some sleep before tonight. We can continue this later."

"I'll send you those blueprints and any other updates you need," Seth says before reaching to sign-off.

"Bella," Jenks says before Seth shuts the session off.

"Yeah?"

"I know it took a huge amount of trust to tell us about your ability, and I take that responsibility seriously. I want you to know that you mean a lot to me too."

"Thanks, Jenks." His words touch my heart.

After signing off, we are once again left waiting for the night's activities.

* * *

The tension is thick, all of us knowing we are about to take things to a whole new level. Tonight feels different from the previous nights we've sat here monitoring things from hundreds of miles away. Tonight, we are blind.

Emmett is on-screen at Jasper's condo, listening from his end. Since the neighborhood will be swarming with cops, it is too risky for him to do surveillance from the car. Jasper is in the bar, but without gear. His job is not only to create panic, but also play the role of an agent in the wrong place at the wrong time. Since he will most likely be detained, he cannot get caught wearing a wire. After Jasper is cleared, he is going to offer to stay and help to make sure the cops don't find the hidden room.

Seth has Jenks' phone programmed so we can hear him and turned on the speakers several minutes ago. Jenks, knowing we are captive listeners, decided to serenade us on his way to the club with a horrific rendition of Don't Stop Believing. Jason Jenks is clearly no American Idol; my ears may never be the same.

According to Seth, the police will hit the club in a few hours. He has his headphones on and is monitoring their conversations over the secured channel he hacked. Jenks plans on using the time before the bust to reintroduce himself to James. They will need to be near each other when it all goes down.

"Shit," Jenks mumbles. "Um, I need to take care of something really quick. Sorry you have to hear this." Edward, Seth and I look at each other in confusion.

"Hey, pretty boy. How's the eye?"

"Fuck you!" Jasper's voice drifts through the speakers. I'm surprised to hear him. Jenks said everything was all set with Jasper.

"Cross me again and you'll have more than my fist to worry about."

"You're really going to threaten me? You do realize who I'm engaged to don't you?"

"Dude, I don't like you. I get you're close to the Cullens, but I have no ties to you. I'm not going to put up with your bullshit!"

"Regardless of what you think of me, I would never hurt that family. That's the point. You don't understand..."

"I don't really _care_ about what you think I don't understand. I _care _about Bella. The way I see it, no one has ever stood up for that girl and it's about time someone did. Right now, that someone is me. So, play your little fucking games if you want, but put her at risk again and you're dead. It's that simple." Jenks voice is chilling.

"I was hoping we could talk this out, but you really are a prick. You don't understand what's going on here."

"And you don't understand that I don't trust a single word coming out of your mouth. You started this dance and I'm just letting you know I'll be the one to end it."

Things are silent for several moments. I can only assume they are having a silent standoff. I am at a loss for how to react to their conversation. I turn to look at Edward. He's staring intently at the speakers. This isn't easy for him to listen too either. I don't want Edward to feel caught in the middle of two of his closest friends, but I would be lying if I said I didn't love hearing Jenks stand up for me. Jasper's words are bothering me though, he knows something.

"Look, I'm done here. If you want to prove that you're not out to start trouble, then get into position and follow through with your task. I don't have time to keep you in check tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll do my job. You just focus on yourself," Jasper snarls.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. See you later, pretty boy," Jenks mocks.

A few moments later, the sound of a car door shutting and the engine of the car starting, come through the speakers. Jenks says nothing else the rest of the drive to the club. Apparently we are not discussing what happened tonight, but I intend to make sure it is discussed soon whether he wants to or not.

* * *

The speakers come to life with the sounds of thumping music and loud conversations as soon as Jenks walks into the club.

"He's here," Jenks muffled voice says.

I sit staring at the speakers as if they will suddenly show me what is happening. My legs won't stop bouncing. I hate waiting. Edward reaches over and grabs my hands, which are twisting around one another. He gives me a reassuring squeeze and smile.

"Jenks knows what he's doing. It's going to work."

We listen to indistinguishable noises for several long minutes. Jenks orders a drink and then maneuvers around the club, greeting people and flirting. Finally, James' voice comes through the speakers.

"Hey, Jack, right?"

"Oh, hey, mate. No lap dog today?" Jenks asks.

"Mike's not there," Edward concludes.

James laughs. "Not tonight. He needed a time out." Edward and I glance at each other wondering about the meaning of his cryptic comment.

Jenks laughs in return. "That's good. I didn't feel like kicking anyone's arse tonight. Have a good one." Jenks says, acting completely indifferent to James' presence.

"Wait. I still owe you for the trouble yesterday. Why don't you sit down and let me buy you a drink." James' voice is calmer than yesterday, he must not have used yet.

"Why the hell not. I'd be daft to pass up a free drink twice," Jenks says.

For the next couple of stomach turning hours, we listen in while Jenks and James bond. The alcohol flows freely, and shortly after sitting, the drugs are passed around. Jenks skillfully declines the continuous offer to take a hit. Various visitors stopped by the table to talk. It is hard to keep track of who is officially in James' entourage and who is just floating by. Several girls start hanging around, and by the sound of things, both James and Jenks are enjoying their company.

"Okay, they are getting in place. Give Jasper the heads up," Seth says, listening to his headset.

Edward pulls out his phone to text Jasper. "Seth, we need to time this just right. Tell me when they give the five-minute warning," Edward requests.

"They do have the surrounding buildings covered, so Jenks will need to stay hidden for a while." Seth is listening intently to all the police chatter. "It's time. Tell him to go. Now."

Edward nods, quickly typing his message to Jasper. Within a few seconds, over the speaker we hear the sound of the crowd escalating.

"What the fuck is going on?" James slurs. The noise is getting louder. Even through the speakers you can hear the panic.

"The cops are busting the place." Someone yells close by.

"Get the fuck out of here." Another voice shouts. The sounds of chaos explode, making it difficult to hear Jenks and James.

"Come with me," Jenks yells.

"What happened to him?" James asks.

"Who the fuck knows, but we've got to get out of here."

It's hard to track what they are talking about with all the background noise. I believe they are talking about James' bodyguard. Jenks mentioned he would have to figure out how to take him out so he couldn't follow them. The noise becomes louder, making it even harder to hear.

"Overheard the owner…back here…trap door." I can barely make out Jenks' explanation. Suddenly the noise dramatically decreases. I can only assume they made it into the closet.

"Where the fuck are we going?" James asks sounding more alert, the adrenaline resulting in a temporary ability to focus.

"I told you, I overheard the manger yesterday talking about a hidden room. He said it was behind this door. Now we just need to find it. Come on, help me look."

"Are you serious?"

"I don't know about you, but I can't afford to go back to the nick. We don't have too much time before they start checking doors, so I'm going to keep looking. If you want to take your chances out there, be my guest."

"Fuck. Look under the shelves," James grumbles.

Their conversation ends and is replaced by the sound of metal being scraped across a concrete floor.

"Found it," James says suddenly. Scuffling sounds fill the room as they make their way through the trap door. From the sound of it, they were able to pull the shelf back over the door, hiding their escape route from anyone who enters the closet after them.

The speakers go silent, the only sign the phone is still working is the quiet sounds of their breathing. Minutes tick by as we anxiously wait for something to happen. Seth continues to listen through his headphones, but anxiously folds and unfolds his paper. Edward is now bouncing his leg along with mine. Emmett is uncharacteristically quiet, looking between his own speaker and the screen. He catches my eye and winks with a reassuring smile. I smile back, realizing how much I miss him.

"What's the plan?" James asks, finally breaking the silence.

"We wait it out."

"Fuck, I'm bored. Want to hit a strip club after this?" James slurs nonchalantly.

"Why not, it would certainly salvage this cluster fuck of a night." Jenks sighs.

"I know this one joint that can hook us up with some unique services. An anything goes type of deal, if you know what I mean." James is more talkative than what I remember, most likely a side effect of the substances.

"Sounds brilliant."

"Yeah, there's a really tasty treat there that I want to get my hands on. She's exactly what I need after a night like this."

"Blonde and busty? That was always my American dream." Jenks laughs.

James laughs with him. "Plenty of girls like that there, but I prefer brunettes. It's a bonus when they have brown eyes."

His voice takes on a frightening tone. The bile rises in my throat as he describes his preferred girl. Edward stiffens besides me, his fists clenching on his lap. Like me, he knows exactly who James is describing.

"Long lost love?"

"Hardly. Try a bitch that needs to be taught a lesson. I like practicing on look-a-likes until I find her and once I do…" his voice trails away. My body shakes while my mind processes his confession.

"Fuck," Edward hisses.

"Sounds like an interesting story," Jenks says, playing his role perfectly. He sounds completely unaffected by what James said.

"It is, but not one you'll get tonight," James snarls, his demeanor radically changing. "Why the hell did you help me in the first place? What do you want from me?"

"Whoa, what are you on about? Bloody hell, no one forced you to come with me. We were having a few pints when the cops busted up the joint and I happened to know about this room. Nothing more, nothing less," Jenks snarls back.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"No, mate, should I? I drifted into town this week, I have no agendas here. Fuck, this is the last time I try to lend a hand."

"You a drifter by trade?" James asks, suddenly interested in Jenks' background. The earlier suspicion is forgotten, at least for the moment. The fact that Jenks says he doesn't know James seems to have calmed his agitation.

"I like to think I'm an opportunist. Things were getting a little hot where I was, so I bounced."

"Hot how?"

"Sorry, you want more detail, you've got to do a little quid pro quo. I'm not putting any of my shit on front street when I know zero about you."

"Fair enough." The speakers go silent. Apparently James doesn't feel like sharing. After several agonizing minutes, James speaks again. "So tell me, Jack, you looking for a new opportunity?"

"I'm always interested in something new. You offering?"

"I'm a bit of an opportunist myself and I see a chance to make a name for myself here. But, I need people in my corner that will back me up. I have to admit, the fact that you don't know who I am intrigues me. You might be just the type I'm looking for."

"Like I said, I don't know who you are or what your deal is, but if the price is right, I'm open to doing just about anything."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"I'm not opposed."

"Here's the deal. For whatever reason, I think I like you, but I need you to prove your loyalty."

"I can be loyal, but if you're looking for another lap dog you have the wrong person. I'm nobody's bitch."

"Don't worry. The lap dog position is already filled. You met him yesterday." James laughs. "I'm looking for something else, and I think you may just fit the bill."

"Can you be any more vague?" Jenks scoffs.

"Like you said; quid pro quo. Prove yourself and then we'll talk."

"And how exactly do you want me to do that?"

"Tell you what." James hesitates. I can just barely hear some sort of movement happening. "Come by that address tomorrow. I have something in mind."

"Okay, I'm game. But just so we're clear, I'm not committing to anything yet either."

The speakers fall silent again, giving me a chance to take a breath and process my thoughts after their nerve racking conversation.

"I can't believe that James is actually arrogant enough to think he can separate from Aro. He really has lost it," I state, still shocked by his plan.

"Is that bad?" Seth asks.

"Not for our group. If we pin the two of them against each other, they might do most of the dirty work for us."

Things are working to our advantage, which should make me relieved, but I don't want to get my hopes up. For whatever reason, I feel like the other shoe is about to drop. The fact that James has an immediate target makes me nervous.

"The cops are pulling back from the roof tops," Seth says. "They should be clear to leave out the back soon. The remaining cops are pretty much occupied inside or guarding the front."

"Good work, Seth," Emmett says over the screen. "I would say between your skills and Jenks pulling off the performance of a lifetime, this night was a complete success. Too bad we can't celebrate together."

"It's time," Seth mutters while texting the all clear to Jenks.

"Do you think it's safe to leave yet?" Jenks asks over the speaker.

"Maybe. It's been a while."

"I wonder if there is another way out of here. Seems to me this room is pretty worthless without an escape route."

"You're probably right," James said. "Let's look around."

The next few minutes are filled with the sounds of their search.

"I'll be damned. Found it," Jenks says ecstatically. It takes several more minutes for them to crawl out to the door.

"Once out, we need to run in separate directions," Jenks states.

"Of course. That strip club is off of 5th if you're interested. If not, come by that address tomorrow."

"Got it. Ready, on the count of three; 1, 2, 3."

The sound of a door squeaking open is quickly replaced with the sound of Jenks' ragged breath as he runs.

"I'm in the clear," He pants still out of breath from his sprint. "Let's meet up in a couple of hours. We need to talk before I meet with James tomorrow." By habit, all four of us nod our heads and agree even though Jenks can't see or hear us.

"Oh, and mark my words, Bella. I'm going to kill that son of bitch."

**Until next time…**

**My schedule is crazy for the rest of the month, at least, so it will probably be another two weeks before the next post, sorry. :(**

**Nick = British slang term for prison. **

**What are you on about = what are you talking about. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Hi to everyone sticking with me! Thank-you for the reviews and notifications, each one of them bring a smile to my face. **

**This chapter is a bit of a set up for things to come. So there is not as much action in this one, but it leads to some big things. And for anyone who is wondering, we are getting close to the prologue. ;)**

**Thank-you to my beta beautifulnightmarex and to Beachlover, for pre-reading this chapter. Their guidance, help and support mean more than I can express. :)**

**I do not own anything related to the story of Twilight or its characters.**

**There is some descriptions of violence in this chapter. **

**On with the show, hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 21: View to a Kill

_The sun feels warm against my face. I stretch up to capture its heat and hopefully bring some back. Ironically, regardless of my recent behavior, I'm not really a fan of the cold. I handle it okay, and for winter I love the look of snow, but the feeling I can do without. _

_"Your life has become complicated." My mom sits down beside me. She is also looking up at the sun. Her face is glowing and her hair is blowing in the warm breeze. She looks beautiful. _

_"In a more ways than one. I kind of like it," I admit. _

_"You mean you like the people, especially Edward," she clarifies with a knowing smile. _

_"Yes." I look down, not able to stop the flush I feel on my skin. _

_"You found a family. A bit of a strange family, but a family none the less," she laughs brushing the hair back from my face. "So, what are you doing here?"_

_"I don't know. I wanted to talk to you," I say shrugging my shoulders. This visit feels different, but I don't know how to voice it. _

_"He makes you happy. You've changed because of it." _

_"Changed?" _

_"You were always strong, Isabella, but there's new strength shining through. You're healing. You believe in the future. It's beautiful to see."_

_I look across the sunflower field contemplating her words. She's right. _

_"Why can't you be real?" I ask sadly. "There are things I need to ask you. Things I need to say." _

_"Sweetheart, not all questions have answers. But I'm always listening." _

_I turn towards her, frustrated by her vague response. "I've learned some things that are confusing and I need answers. Did you know? Did you know he knew about me? Is that why you decided to leave?"_

_She looks at me with a sad smile, but does not speak. _

_"What's the point of coming here if you won't respond?" I stand and start pacing back and forth, my frustration boiling over into anger. _

_"How did he find out about me? Why didn't you tell me he knew? You should have prepared me better!" The speed of my pacing increases as my anger builds. "Why didn't we leave earlier? Caius would have helped you. I didn't deserve that life. You could have changed that. You could have prevented all of this!" _

_The long-buried thoughts are spewing from my mouth like water from a broken pipe. "I'm so angry at you for leaving. You left me defenseless! Why? Why did you leave me?" _

_Slapping my hand over my mouth, I stop dead in my tracks shocked by my own words. I've never blamed my mom before. In a moment of clarity, I realize that although Aro is responsible for her death, the six-year-old in me is still mad at her for dying. With the poisonous words finally out, my anger deflates, leaving behind the sadness and confusion I've run from for years. _

_"I don't understand. I don't understand," I chant falling to my knees. I feel her arms wrap around me, pulling until I'm almost sitting on her lap. _

_"I'm sorry, Isabella. I'm sorry." _

_We sit for what feels like hours. My mom softly strokes my hair as I shed years of grief and sadness. I cry for everything I lost and everyone I've seen harmed. Finally releasing the emotions I had refused to show, fearing that Aro would take them for weakness. When my tears finally slow, I move out of her arms. She stands and I follow. _

_She places her hands on my face and I try to memorize the feeling. "I love you, Isabella. We are a part of each other and that will never change, but you don't need me anymore. It's time to let me go." _

_"I'll always need you," I whisper. "But, I think you're right." _

_"It's time to say goodbye," she confirms._

_"I love you, Mom. I'll never forget you." _

_She leans in and kisses my forehead. Pulling back, she looks at me with a brilliant smile, fading before my eyes until I'm left on the hillside alone. _

_Looking across the field, I wipe the lingering tears from my eyes. Feeling lighter than I have in years, I can't help the smile from forming. I will miss this place. _

* * *

The morning light peaks through my bedroom window. I am warm, snuggled against Edward's body. The light touch of Edward's lips on my ear draws my attention away from the sight of the beautiful morning. I smile at the sensation.

"Good morning," he whispers, now trailing his lips down my neck. "This is what I missed out on the last couple of days."

"What do you mean?"

"Waking up with you. It's a fantasy of mine, you know."

"We woke up together the night you stayed in my apartment."

"Yeah, but things were awkward. I couldn't appreciate the feeling. I was too worried about you freaking out and pulling away from me."

"You're right. This is much better," I mumble turning to kiss him. The next few moments we lose ourselves in each other. All too soon in what is now becoming a frustrating habit, Edward pulls away.

"How are you doing? You were really quiet last night," Edward asks. I can hear the concern in his voice. Last night, it showed in his eyes.

After Jenks' great escape, instead of going back to the condo, he went to the dump of an apartment he rented under his alias. Since James' people are most likely watching him, he can no longer afford to contact Emmett or Jasper in person. Using a high-tech shopping list provided by Seth, Jenks had already bought and installed computer equipment to communicate with us over a secure system. We spent several hours last night talking about our next steps now that Jenks had James' attention.

Jenks decided against going to the strip club even though James invited him. James was clearly agitated when he suspected Jenks had an alternative motive for helping him. Playing aloof worked best, so Jenks didn't want to seem overly eager to see him again. This morning, Jenks will meet with James at the address he provided, which interestingly enough is not the Volturi warehouse.

The worst part of last night was listening to James talk about his preference in women. I had prepared myself for listening to James' voice, and my reaction was almost non-existent compared to that first night. However, hearing him talk about me was difficult. It shook me.

"I'm okay. I figured he wouldn't have forgotten about me, but hearing how much of his obsession still exists was disturbing."

"Baby, he won't touch you," Edward states with conviction, hugging me tightly.

"I know." I look over my shoulder and give him a small reassuring smile. "So, when are you going back to Seattle?" I inquire, changing the subject from James' obsession.

Edward has yet to bring up his plans to return, but I know his time here is running out. The concern of when he will need to leave constantly lingers in the back of my mind. I'm not ready for another long separation.

"Mike took the file. I can't stay away for much longer. But I think we need to wait until James trusts Jenks."

"Because of Jessica," I state.

"Yes. If people think we're together and I show up without her, they will start questioning her whereabouts and then-"

"James will need to move quicker to get rid of her."

"Exactly. We need Jenks close enough to either be involved with the plan, or at least hear about it."

"Then what?"

"Hopefully, we can intervene before it's too late. The specifics of how we do that without exposing everything…well, we have a lot to figure out in order to make that work."

"They will need you there to help."

"Probably. The more hands the better," Edward mumbles, tightening his hold on me. His hand starts to slowly run up and down my arm. It feels comforting, but I am not sure if the gesture is to reassure me or himself.

"I want to go back with you," I whisper.

"Bella," he says warily.

"I know you don't agree with me, but I can't keep sitting by a computer every night just listening to what's happening. I want, no, I _need _to do more."

"You heard James last night. He hasn't forgotten about you. The sick bastard is 'practicing' his revenge on women who look like you, for God's sake. You really think that Seattle is the best place for you?"

Moving out of his arms, I turn to face him. Still lying down, I hold my head up with my hand looking directly into Edward's eyes. "It's not like I'm saying I want to go and have a chat with James, but we have a real chance to bring Aro and the Volturi down. With James coked up and thinking he can defect from Aro, it's the perfect time."

"I agree, but I also think Jenks and Seth have it covered."

"I'm not asking for your permission, Edward. I'm asking for your support," I state, making it clear I intend to go one way or another. I'm tired of dancing around the issue.

"Baby."

"I want a life," I say cutting him off before he starts pleading his case. "I want to settle in one place, and the only way to make that happen is to bring down the Volturi. Isn't that what everyone convinced me of a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but,"

"But nothing. I won't have closure with Aro unless I do this. I need to stop making all my choices out of fear. I need to take a stand."

Edward is quiet for several moments, before finally speaking quietly. His fingers reach out to gently twirl a strand of my hair. "Why did I have to fall for the most stubborn, independent and incredibly brave woman on the face of this planet?" he asks with a slight sparkle in his eye. He's close to backing down.

"Just lucky, I guess," I joke.

"I can't argue that, but you still drive me crazy." He smiles, leaning forward to kiss me. "Okay, how about this? After I cook breakfast, we can start testing the distance factor with Seth. If you are doing this, I need to make sure we take every precaution to keep you hidden."

"Thank you," I whisper. Giving me one last smile, he gets out of bed and grabs some clothes to change. "Hey, wait. Did you say you're cooking breakfast?"

"Yup. Grilled cheese is not the only recipe in my repertoire. Come on, Swan, get moving! We've got a lot to do today," he says pulling the covers off of me and running from the room to the bathroom at the end of the hall before I can retaliate with my own childish gesture.

Leaning back against the pillows, I close my eyes savoring the playful moment. Edward makes everything brighter. Finally getting up, I also grab some clothes and go into my own bathroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

"Wow," I say, coming down stairs and looking at the feast Edward prepared. Wonderful smells waft from the kitchen, and my stomach grumbles in response to the goodness.

On the table are several plates filled with French toast, eggs, and bacon. Three place settings are in front of the chairs we normally sit at, including glasses filled with orange juice. I find myself once again impressed with Edward's kitchen skills. Seth is already sitting looking hungrily at all the food, but waiting patiently until I sit down. Edward is still at the stove finishing up a couple more slices of French toast.

"Come on, dish up before it gets cold. I'll be there in just a second," Edward says, flipping the bread like a pro. The room fills with the sizzling sounds of the wet egg mixture hitting the hot pan.

Seth happily starts piling the food onto his plate. I shake my head amazed at the amount of food that boy can put into his gangly body. "This is so good," he mumbles with a full mouth before stuffing more in.

Grabbing my plate, I go straight for the French toast. It has always been a favorite, but one I rarely have time to indulge in making. After slathering the slice in butter and syrup, I cut into it and take a bite.

"Oh my God," I say groan in pleasure. The bread is fluffy with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon. "Grilled cheese _and_ the perfect French toast? I knew there was a reason I loved you." I blurt out. Mortified by my slip up, I glance up at Edward, hoping he didn't catch it.

He is standing still, holding the spatula and looking down at the stove. "I can only hope," he mumbles before continuing his task of cooking with a slight smile.

Hearing laughter, I turn toward Seth who is rolling his eyes. "Shut it," I warn quietly pointing my fork in his direction.

It was just an innocent comment, I tell myself, trying to justify the slip even in my own mind. Deep down, I know the sentiment is true, but regardless of how brave Edward thinks I am, I'm terrified of being the first one to say it out loud.

Shaking his head, Seth leans closer to me. "I may be the socially awkward one, but you two are ridiculous," he whispers.

I narrow my eyes at him. "So, _Seth_, we need to test the distant factor with my ability. I'm going to need you because I can't read Edward," I state taking the topic somewhere safe. Edward, now finished cooking, comes over and sits across from me, looking towards Seth as he eats.

"We should test all aspects," Seth says excitedly. "We need to try not only distance, but through windows and binoculars. Do you think being close to the person is the key?" Seth pulls out a little notebook and starts jotting down notes.

"I'm not sure. I just know I can't pick anything up through a television or computer screen."

"That's because of the pixels," Seth says with certainty. "Everything shown on a screen is a recreation using pixels, which wouldn't include the abnormalities only you see. But, do you think a window would distort the colors?"

"Not necessarily. I can see people through car windows."

"What about from a window further away? Like a second or third story."

"I'm not really sure. I know that if someone is far away, the colors look muted, but I've never tested how far is too far. I've never tried to use it this way before."

"Let's test it this afternoon," Edward suggests. "We can use the second story windows, car windows, and I also have some binoculars."

"I'll list out the various situations to makes sure we test all aspects," Seth mutters while writing furiously in his notebook.

"What about the dark?" Seth asks suddenly looking up. "Does it work better in the dark?"

"Umm, yes and no. It's not like people glow or the colors are brighter, but a darker room does make it easier to distinguish all of the hues."

"Interesting," he says continuing to scribble in his notebook. "And it's constant, right? You can't turn it on and off?"

"I wish I could, but no, there's no off switch."

"So, you can read me now?"

"Yes. You're way too excited about trying to figure me out." I smile. He looks up from his notebook suddenly embarrassed. "I don't mean it in a bad way, Seth. I appreciate your help." I place my hand on his arm, squeezing reassuringly.

"What about the seventy percent thing. You don't know why you can't see everyone?"

"No. I've never noticed anything that specifically distinguishes the difference."

"But you can see James?" Seth asks.

"Yeah."

"What are his colors like?" Seth asks curiously.

"Umm, dark. He's sadistic. It's hard to describe what it looks like, but I always thought if evil had a color, it would be what I see in him. He's just so glib about everything."

"Glib?"

"It's a term used to describe one of the characteristics of a psychopath. The psychological assessment developed to assess psychopathology actually rates individuals on it."

"How does psychology define it?" Seth questions again, always looking for ways to clarify and categorize things.

"In the simplest terms, a person who is smooth talking and shallow. They don't really care about anything and nothing fazes them. All their interactions are for their own gain."

"That does fit what we heard last night. How about Aro?" Seth asks.

"I can't read Aro. It's always drove me crazy. There have been lots of times in my life when I've wished to not have this ability, but the one person I would give almost anything to get a glance at is Aro."

"Do you think he knows that you can't read him?" Edward asks.

"Whoa, wait. Aro knows?" Seth asks.

"We think so. It's a recent development," I grumble. "I doubt that he knows I can't read him, I never told anyone."

"Then you could still use it against him. You just need to pretend that you can read him," Seth comments.

"Hold it!" Edwards yells. "There is no fucking way she's going near Aro. Whether she can play him is a pointless discussion."

"Edward," I state calmly. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm sorry," Seth says quietly, worried by Edward's outburst.

Taking a breath to calm his irritation, Edward responds, "I'm sorry for yelling. I know you didn't mean anything by it, Seth, but, I want everyone clear on the plan. Bella is going to help Jenks, but getting close to James or Aro is out of the question."

"I understand. My thoughts got away from me. They tend to do that when I'm focused on figuring something out. I'm just fascinated by what Bella can do and want to understand it," Seth answers in his typically rapid fashion.

Edward nods in understanding, which decreases Seth's anxiety. "Okay. I think it's time to take a break and clean up," Edward says starting to pile the plates together on the table. Apparently, he doesn't want to discuss testing my ability anymore.

"Wait, there's another thing we need to discuss first," Seth declares before we leave the table.

"What?" I ask.

"James opened Mike's e-mail early this morning, so I'm officially in. Do you guys have any thoughts on the first order of business? I could change all of his documentation and send ICE after him?"

"No, we need to play James and Aro against each other. Aro is expecting James to keep things in order here. If things start falling apart, Aro is going to take it out on James," I reason.

"She's right. Subtly is the key. We don't want it to look like someone is messing with them from the outside," Edward agrees.

"I can do subtle," Seth replies. "The great thing about business today is everything is electronic. All transactions, notices, and banking are online and mostly paperless. Those things previously protected by paper are now easily accessible to us hackers. I saw a few e-mails about needing some permits related to their 'legitimate' business. If I interfere with those and make it look like it's due to James' carelessness, that should piss off Aro nicely."

"That sounds perfect," I say.

"Okay, I'll get something rolling this morning. Mr. James is about to have a very bad week," Seth laughs, and I can't help but smile with him.

"I guess we have a plan. Keep us informed on how it's going once you start, okay?" Edward requests as he gets up from the table with the dishes.

"Of course," Seth replies also getting up from the table.

While Seth goes over to his computer to check on some things, Edward and I clean up. We work in tandem clearing the table and putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Laughter fills the kitchen when we have a few silly moments of dancing around each other in the narrow space between the counter and the sink. It feels almost too normal, like we have lived together for years.

"Hey, Bella, I was thinking since we have some time to kill before we hear from Jenks, how about we go practice those defense skills Jenks was working on with you."

"Really? You think you're up for it, Cullen?"

"Oh definitely. As you say, game on, Swan. Meet me outside in fifteen minutes ready to go. I think I'm really going to enjoy this," he whispers seductively before turning and walking up the stairs.

I smile at his enthusiasm. He has no idea what he's in for.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Edward shouts, his chest heaving as a bead of sweat rolls down his flush face.

He is lying on the ground looking up at Seth in shock. I am sitting on the grass off to the side of the mat unable to contain my laughter. When Edward mentioned practicing defense skills, Seth asked to come too. Like Jenks, Edward "placated" him, thinking he was harmless. And also like Jenks, Edward found out how quickly Seth can take control.

"You think this is funny, chuckles?" Edward grumbles, sitting up and rolling his shoulders.

"Oh, I think it's hilarious!" I laugh.

"You knew, didn't you? And you didn't warn me?" he asks glaring in my direction.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, you boys bring this on yourself with your 'better than everyone' attitude. It would be wise to learn that looks can be deceiving."

"Just remember, baby, it's your turn next. You should probably stop laughing so hard or I might forget to play nice."

"Oh please. Don't feel like you need to go easy on me. Apparently, you didn't learn your lesson about underestimating people. I might just surprise you, Cullen."

"Seth, how many years have you been training?" Edward asks, focusing his attention back on Seth.

"About four years now."

"You know your stuff. Good job," Edward says, giving Seth a pat on the back after he stands up.

"His looks may be deceiving, but I know you've only been training since Jenks came up here. I think I can take you," Edward taunts walking over and offering me his hand to pull me up.

Seth takes a seat off to the side on the grass, apparently deciding to stay for the show. Now standing, I take a moment to stretch my muscles. Walking away from Edward, but still in his line of sight, I turn and slowly bend forward to touch my toes. Hearing a strangled sound behind me, I stand back up and look over my shoulder. Edward is still standing in the same spot, but looks a bit shell-shocked, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"You okay?" I smirk amused.

Edward clears his throat and shakes his head. "Yup. I'm good."

"Good. I wouldn't want you distracted or anything."

"Don't worry, baby, I'm focused. The question is, are you?" he asks stalking towards me.

Using his right arm to snake around my back, he pulls me roughly to him. Looking down with a predatory stare, he crashes his lips into mine, his tongue quickly finding entrance. The kiss is different from others we've shared. It's passionate, but there's an intensity that's hard to describe. His other hand reaches up into my hair, weaving around my ponytail.

Then, just as quickly as it began, it ends. Edward is now the one with the smirk, while I'm left breathless and shaky. Letting me go, he winks and walks over to the other side of the mat. _Tricky bastard._

"Don't let him distract you, Bella. You can take him," Seth says confidently.

I nod my head, appreciative of his support, but slightly embarrassed about the scene he just witnessed. It's easy to forget we're not alone when Edward kisses me.

"Okay, let the lesson begin," Edward states, enthusiastically jumping up and down.

I shake my head at his foolish display and his underestimation of what Jenks taught me. I try to hold in my smile knowing that his self-assurance will be his downfall.

"How do you want to do this, Bella?"

"Anyway you want," I say with confidence.

"What specifically has Jenks taught you?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, not telling. Just attack and you'll see."

Edward moves forward quickly, bending slightly and attempting to rush me. Watching closely, I jump to the side just as he reaches me, I stick my leg out to trip his forward movement. As he falls, I spin and use my knee to pin his spine to the ground.

Leaning down, I whisper in his ear using a sing-song voice, "Say uncle."

"Nice," he grunts. "But..."

Suddenly Edward flips around, somehow managing to turn and grab me at the same time until I am lying on the ground. He is kneeling between my knees, hovering above me and holding my arms above my head.

"Never rest until you're sure that your opponent is out of commission. Now what do you do?"

Keeping my focus as Jenks taught, I quickly evaluate his position. Pulling my left knee in and across his stomach, I quickly move my right foot to push away as I twist my wrist to counter his hold. In a quick one, two, three, I successfully push him back and jump up on my feet in a crouched position, poised to strike if he moves forward again. Edward sits back up and looks at me with a brilliant smile.

"Well done, baby, I'm impressed. Jenks taught you well."

"Go, Bella!" Seth yells from the side clapping. He also has a big smile on his face. "Well, that's all I wanted to see. You guys have fun. I should go and work on those e-mails." He stands up and dusts himself off.

"Thanks for the practice, Edward," he says, waving goodbye and walking back to the house.

"He's definitely an interesting kid," Edward mumbles before focusing his attention back in my direction.

"So, Obi-Wan, what's next?" I ask sarcastically.

"Something that I'm sure Jenks didn't teach you."

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

Edward is plotting something. His eyes are full of mischief. Slowly scooting closer, he sits right in front of me and places his arms gently around my neck, resting them across my shoulders.

"I think we should work on getting out of close holds today."

"Close holds?"

"Yes," he whispers, moving even closer and leaning his head in until his nose is almost touching mine. I can feel his breath upon my lips as his hovers close to mine.

"You should always know how to get out of every situation, even ones where it seems like the person has complete control."

"Oh, I think Jenks taught me a few of those already," I fib nonchalantly.

"_What?_" he asks, moving back, his nostrils flaring slightly.

I figured my statement would get a reaction out of him, but I never expected this much intensity. Not able to contain myself, I burst out laughing causing Edward to look at me in confusion.

"I totally got you!"

Quickly changing from shocked anger to indifference, he shakes his head. "You didn't. I knew all along you were bluffing."

I roll my eyes at_ his_ attempt to bluff. "Whatever, you were jealous. Admit it."

"I admit to nothing." He smiles, once again moving into my space.

His approach causes me to lean back until I am lying down and he is above me. The lesson is abruptly forgotten. His liquid eyes capture mine, his face suddenly serious. The heat of his body overcomes the chill of the day, making it difficult to think about anything except how it feels to have him so close. Gently, his lips touch mine. After the brief kiss, his nose rubs softly against my own.

His face is radiant as he captures my lips again. His lips tease mine by nipping at them. Unexpectedly, his usual tentativeness disappears as his body pins me to the ground, his lips traveling down my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist, my hands roaming up and under his shirt, our bodies finding a natural rhythm. Using the leverage of my hold, I roll us over so that I am now sitting above him. He looks slightly surprised, but impressed. Feeling playful, I grasp his hands and hold them above his head while leaning down to kiss him with my own fiery passion.

"Bella," he whispers.

His hands wiggle against mine. I know he wants to touch me. Taking pity, I decide to release them. He quickly places them on my head, tangling his hands in my hair.

"What you do to me." His voice is husky and seductive.

"And what exactly do I do?" I whisper back.

"Everything. You have no idea how much I-"

"Bella! Edward!" Seth yells running out of the house. "Jenks needs to talk to you guys."

Our moment is suddenly lost, the real world crashing in on our time. Edward and I jump up quickly and move towards Seth.

"What is it?" I ask nervously, several worse case scenarios running through my head. _What if he's hurt? What if James figured out who he is? _

"James gave him his first assignment," Seth says gravely.

Jenks is already on the screen when we come in. The tiny apartment behind him is a stark contrast to the upscale condo we usually see. The walls are a dingy grey, and it is hard to tell if that was the intended color or just the result of years of dirt and smoke. The pewter colored carpet looks worn, and from the little I can see, it looks like the furniture came with the place. The couch behind Jenks is covered in stains and is just as worn as the carpet. I shudder to think what caused the stains.

"How's the back, Edward?" Jenks questions with a smirk. Seth must have told him about their match.

"Hey, from what I understand, you have no room to talk. I think we can both agree that these incidents are better left between us. Emmett will never let either of us live this down if he finds out," he says in a serious tone, but there is a smirk on his face.

"Now I have blackmail on both of you. Fantastic!" I laugh, dramatically rubbing my hands together.

"Wait, I have a better solution that will save our reputations, as well as stop Bella with her blackmail scheme. I think Seth needs to take on Emmett," Jenks suggests.

"I'm game," Seth says with a smile.

"I like it. Embarrassment across the board _and_," Edward turns to me with a glare, "no blackmail."

"You guys take all my fun away." I huff.

"Okay, okay, back to business. I don't have much time," Jenks says, his face becoming serious. "I met with James this morning."

"Seth said he gave you your assignment," Edward states.

"Yes, but before we discuss my job, I'm almost positive that the building I went to today is where they're keeping Jessica."

"Why?" Seth asks.

"On the fourth floor down a secluded hallway, there was a door being heavily guarded by several men. James moved me along pretty quickly when we walked past it, especially when a woman started yelling. I tried to question him about it, but he became pretty defensive."

"How do you know it was Jessica?" I inquire.

"I don't, but unless he's kidnapped more than one woman this week, chances are pretty good it's her."

"It's the best lead we have so far," Edward says agreeing with Jenks' postulation.

"But here's the most interesting thing," Jenks utters. "The building is James', not Aro's. All the people there, he hired. It makes me wonder if Aro believes that Jessica is already dead, but James decided to keep her alive for leverage, maybe to keep his lapdog Mike under control."

"James is dead if Aro finds out about his deception," I state.

"That's the understatement of the year, Ace. We need to figure out how to get her out before we start the war between them."

"What's the job? Proving your trust to James is the only chance we have at getting Jessica out," Edward replies.

"He wants me to kill a prostitute. Some girl named Irina. He didn't tell me specifics, but he said she betrayed him. He actually wants me to bring back her tongue, not only as proof, but a trophy to add to his collection. This guy is as sick as they come. The smile on his face while he was describing what he wants me to do…I'll just say the sick fuck has a flair for the dramatic," Jenks spits out disgusted.

"Shit," Edward mutters.

"Are you going to kill her?" Seth asks looking wide-eyed at Jenks.

"What? Of course he's not! Right, Jenks?" I look back at the screen, waiting for Jenks to confirm my assumption that he wouldn't actually kill her.

"No, but it needs to look like I did."

"So, we need to plan a fake murder and get you a tongue," Edward states matter of factly.

"And just how are you going to do that? It's not like there's a 'tongues r us' store," I reply sarcastically.

"I have a contact in the morgue. He can get me one," Jenks answers.

"Are we seriously talking about getting someone's tongue?" I ask incredulously.

"Would you rather plot an actual murder, Ace? We don't have too many options."

"Of course not! It's just hard to stomach. Mutilating a body is a bit gruesome."

"But doing it will save one, possibly two lives if it helps us get to Jessica. There's really no other choice," Edward declares, trying to take the edge off the horrific plan.

"I know, I just don't like it." I've seen too much blood spilt in my life. Some people are able to become immune to the horror, but for me it never gets any easier.

"What do we need to do next?" Seth asks.

"We need to contact her. I already talked to Emmett. James will probably have someone following me, so it needs to look believable," Jenks asserts.

"She will have to go into hiding afterwards," I point out.

"I have some friends who can help. They've helped me before with some of my previous sex trade cases. They're very discrete, and will help her set up a new life. But first, I want Emmett to question her to see what she has on James. It could be helpful to us."

"When is this all going to happen?" I ask.

"We've got to do it tonight. I need to show James I can act without any hesitation. The quicker I get into his good graces, the quicker we can figure out a way to get Jessica out."

"Emmett is going to meet with Irina this afternoon, and I already have a call into my contact for the tongue."

"Are we going to listen in?" I ask.

"I don't think there's anything for you to do. It will probably be better if I just contact you once it's all over," Jenks responds. "However, we should coordinate having you participate in Irina's interrogation with Emmett."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Seth retorts.

"We also need to figure out where we can stash her," Jenks says.

"You're not using the condo?" Edward asks.

"No." Jenks doesn't elaborate on his response. I suspect it has to do with Jasper since it is his condo building.

"I have a place we can use," Seth blurts out. Everyone turns and looks at him in surprise. "What? I _was_ living in Seattle for a few months before you picked me up. It's small, but safe."

"Nothing came up when we investigated you," Edward states, still looking curiously at Seth.

"What can I say? I know how to cover my tracks." He looks at Edward with a smile. "The place can't be traced back to me. What's more, it is already hooked up, so if Emmett takes her there, we can participate in the interrogation."

"What's the address, so I can let Emmett know?" Jenks asks and Seth rambles off the address of a loft apartment in downtown Seattle. "Be ready to meet with Emmett later tonight. The quicker we get this information, the quicker we can get this girl out of town."

"Right. Good luck tonight. Be smart, man," Edward says getting ready to end our chat.

"You know me." Jenks winks. "I'll check in sometime tomorrow."

"Wait," I jump in before we sign off. "Before anyone goes anywhere, I need to know what the hell is going on with Jasper."

"What do you mean?" Edward asks hesitantly.

Looking directly at Jenks, I answer. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that Jenks hit him, not to mention that nice little conversation yesterday. I think I deserve to know what happened."

All three are silent for a moment. Jenks and Edward look at one another before Jenks finally breaks down and answers.

"It's what I've said before. I think he has another agenda and I don't trust him."

"No, something else happened. What was it?" I'm frustrated that they are keeping things from me.

"Fine. I caught him going through my notes from our conversations about Aro. I think he was going to take some of them. When I confronted him, he wouldn't give me a reason for doing it."

"Do you think he's working for the Volturi?"

"No! No way," Edward asserts. "I agree that something is going on, but I don't believe he's working for the enemy."

"I know you still trust him, Edward, but he's up to no good. However, I do agree that he is not working for the Volturi. He has a major hard-on for busting James. I think he's so caught up in getting them that nothing else matters. He doesn't care about you, Bella, or keeping you safe."

"What do you think he was going to do with that information?" I ask

"I don't know and that worries me. He's a loose cannon, and was nervous as hell when I caught him."

"I can monitor him," Seth says. "If he's working with anyone else, I'll find out."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Jenks replies.

"What do you think he meant when he said you didn't understand what was going on?" I ask. I've pondered that comment a lot since last night.

"Honestly, I think he was just pulling things out of his ass because he wanted back in the circle. As far as I'm concerned, he's no longer a part of this."

"Agreed." I state, probably a little too enthusiastically. Edward silently nods his head, understandably he is the person most conflicted by Jasper's strange behavior.

"You need to keep him out of my way, Edward. I'm done with him, understand?"

"I understand. I'll talk to him," Edward says earnestly.

"Umm, Jenks, thank you for what you said yesterday. I really appreciate it," I say quietly, still overwhelmed by his words to Jasper.

"Anytime, Ace. You're family." He winks into the camera with a warm smile.

* * *

After signing off with Jenks, Edward, Seth and I spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening testing my ability. It was a nice distraction for everyone, all of us thinking about Jenks' job. Although he doesn't admit it, missing out of the action tonight is frustrating for Edward. Being here always limited our involvement, but tonight is the first time we are not involved at all. All we can do is wait for Emmett to contact us, hopefully with the girl, which means the mission was successful.

The test of my ability was fairly lucrative. I can definitely read people from a distance. The second story window was a success, as well as reading Seth from what would be the equivalent of a couple of city blocks away. This means I can keep hidden in a car and still help Jenks.

The binocular test was not as successful. Edward and I took a row-boat across the lake and used them to look at Seth while he sat on the dock. Looking through the binoculars, I could see no colors. Whether it was the tool or the distance, it's hard to say. Seth took notes the whole time, still looking to quantify what I do. I think he plans to figure it out one way or another. I gave up on finding specific answers a long time ago, so it's funny to watch someone else so invested in solving the mystery.

By the end, we all feel confident that we can make this work. The only thing is that Jenks will need to set up meetings outside so I can read the other person. Between me helping Jenks target the right people on the inside, and Seth messing with things from the outside, James' world will crumble in no time. James' demise will not go over well with Aro. Hopefully, Aro's reaction will turn the two against each other. While they are tearing each other apart, we bring Aro's kingdom down piece by piece until it crumbles beneath his feet.

The thought of his reign of terror coming to an end makes me giddy. Aro's is the one death I hope to witness. I will take great pleasure in watching the life drain from his eyes.

* * *

Dangling my feet off the docks, I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of the lake. It is peaceful, the rest of the world quiet in the dusk of the day.

"You remembered a jacket this time," Edward jokes from behind me. "What deep thoughts are we contemplating this evening?" He sits behind me, pulling me against him until I am comfortably resting against his chest.

"Isn't the waiting driving you crazy?"

"Yes, but we need to trust Jenks. If anyone can pull this off, he can."

For several minutes we sit quietly in a comfortable silence. The truth is, Edward was not wrong to ask about my deep thoughts. The agony of waiting to hear back from Emmett and Jenks has solidified my desire to return to Seattle sooner rather than later.

"I want to go back tomorrow. Seth and I can stay in the loft. It will be safe. No one will even know I'm back."

"There's no chance of you changing your mind is there?"

"Nope. Seth agrees with me too. But of us can do more if we are closer to the action."

Edward doesn't say anything right away. He simply intertwines our hands together, his fingers gently caressing mine.

After several moments, he finally responds quietly. "Okay."

"Okay," I whisper.

"I may have reservations about you going to Seattle, but I do believe we are stronger together than apart. I don't think I can be apart from you again."

"Good, because I don't think I can either."

There is no need to detail the plan or discuss the next steps. This conversation wasn't about the specifics as much as coming to a final agreement. Knowing that our time here is now rapidly coming to an end, we sit looking across the lake and enjoy the stillness. We will need to come back one day when there is no danger or secrets. Maybe visit Dukes again, the memory of that night still makes me smile.

Edward kisses my temple, his lips skimming down until they rest upon my ear. "Bella, can we talk about what happened on the mat before Seth interrupted us?"

"Sure. Feel like finishing our sparring match, Cullen?" I whisper, freeing one of my hands to grasp his thigh.

"Don't tempt me," he whispers gruffly, kissing my neck. "But no, there was something I wanted to say before Seth cut me off."

Freeing myself of Edward's grasp, I turn around to face him. I'm surprised to see him looking nervous. Reaching up, I place my hand on his cheek. "Edward, you can tell me anything."

He closes his eyes and presses his face into my hand. Taking a breath he opens his eyes, the intensity of his look causes my heart to beat faster.

"I've struggled with the concept of the right moment, but I don't know if there will ever be one, and I don't want to miss out on saying something because the right moment never comes."

"Okay," I say shakily.

"Three years ago, you charged into my world and changed me forever. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but now that I have you, I'm not going to let you go."

"I feel the same way. I always thought I'd be alone, and honestly, for many years I was okay with that reality. But, I don't want that anymore."

"Good, because you won't ever be alone again." We lean in, our lips gravitating together. Most of our kisses are powerful, electric even. However, this one feels more spiritual than physical, a deeper meaning beyond an expression of passion.

Pulling back, Edward looks into my eyes. "I love you, Bella Swan. I've loved you for a long time. You're it for me."

My eyes fill with tears, happiness bursting from my chest. I've never felt anything like it. I've never imagined actually hearing the words would mean so much.

"I love you too." I smile, my voice hoarse with emotion.

Edward's face explodes into a brilliant smile. His hands grab my face to pull me into another powerful kiss. Afterwards, Edward folds me into his arms, each of us soaking up the moment and the love flowing between us.

For the first time, the future doesn't feel like something I'm chasing, but something that is finally here.

**Until next time. :)**

**ICE = U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement**


End file.
